Last Battle of the Bakumatsu
by SDB
Summary: Based on the manga, a SanoMegumi story set five years after Sano left Japan. Chapter 29: The battle is ahead but can Sano move forward now that he has something to lose?
1. Return of the Street Fighter

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read. 

**Author's notes:** I suppose I should put in a little introductory note but I really can't say much other than this is my fourth attempted story. However it is only the second posted, if you want info on the others look at my information. This story is set after the manga although some details will have changed but nothing major, hopefully anyway. Read and review if you want, positive or negative I don't mind but if you have detailed comments on my style or problems in the story, email is probably the best way to tell me about them. Anyway just read and enjoy, again hopefully, four chapters posted at once to get you started, an unknown number to follow.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 1

The Akabeko was bustling, as was the usual for this time of night. In amongst this sat a table of old friends who were taking the time to get reacquainted. Kenshin sipped his tea that had just been delivered by Tsubame and again she asked about Yahiko's whereabouts. He had been mysteriously absent for the past four weeks and was a notable absence from the gathering that now surrounded the former rurouni. There was also one other that was not present which seemed to leave a hole in the conversation but he had not been seen or heard from since he had fled the country five years ago.

Kenshin turned his attention to the people around him in silent contemplation. Across from him was Aoshi who also sat quietly drinking tea only interjecting in the conversation to say a few words. Usually this was only to correct the woman next to him. Misao was still as energetic as he remembered even if she had matured somewhat in the past few years. She was the focal point of the conversation as she tried to gain all the information on recent events as she could. Misao was mainly talking with Kaoru who was sitting beside him. Her energy was not nearly as great as that of Misao but that was to be expected after taking two classes at the dojo and looking after Kenji.

In between these two women sat Megumi with a sleepy Kenji in her lap. While she was paying attention to the conversation and even participating in it she looked far from interested. She mainly spent the evening entertaining Kenji as she watched events unfolding in front of her. She had returned to Tokyo only a few months ago with the sudden death of Dr Genzai and had stated that she would only stay until she could find someone to take over the clinic. That was proving more difficult than anticipated as the clinic only barely made enough money to stay open. Several doctors had come and gone with most only having a personal interest in Megumi rather than any professional interest in the clinic.

Much to Kenshin's amusement most of them had left just as quickly for two reasons. They either would find difficulty in Megumi's strength and independence or they could not match Megumi's scathing wit, which would be turned against them when their intentions had become clear. However Kenshin knew of only a few people who could match her and one of them was responsible for the incomplete feeling of this evening. Whenever this group was together there was always the battle of wits between Sano and Megumi that would last through the night. They would lighten the dull moments, lift the tension or even provide the entertainment as they constantly duelled. While it was missed Kenshin could see that it was affecting Megumi more than most.

The topic of the conversation shifted to why the two Oniwabanshu members were in Tokyo. Misao dismissed it as inconsequential business and it was left at that. While Kaoru was convinced Kenshin was not, especially since he knew that the pair had been leaving in the middle of the night and Aoshi had brought his kodachi. They had arrived a week ago with only one days warning and this was the first opportunity that they could all sit down together. Kenshin continued to act with his usual good nature while trying to discern as much as possible but had so far been unsuccessful. This was due to the fact that he hadn't been able to talk to Misao without Aoshi being present and any direct questions were quickly dismissed. Kenshin's major concern was that without Yahiko around and with his diminished abilities any trouble that came to the dojo could potentially be too much for them.

Just as he was thinking about trouble, a growing feeling of discontent in the pit of his stomach began to surface. To Kenshin it was a telltale sign that trouble was close and as if confirming his suspicion Aoshi started to look like he was noticing it as well. They both continued on, staying calm and hoping that it would pass without a need for them to get involved. Kenshin nodded and gave other signs of interest as Tae and Tsubame joined the conversation. Thankfully the Akabeko was empty and almost closed, as the evening had turned into night. The scuffing of running feet and the anguished cries of people running past the restaurant were the first signal of trouble. As the group sat in silence, waiting and listening to an equally silent street both Kenshin and Aoshi felt the unmistakable presence of battle auras.

Without hesitation the two men stood and hurried out to see what was occurring only storefronts down from the Akabeko. They paused just outside the doorway letting their eyes adjust to the dark night. By the time they had the remaining members of the group had joined them. Aoshi took the lead walking on the left side of the street. Misao followed on his far side with Kenshin and Kaoru walking down the middle. Megumi trailed slightly behind with Kenji in her arms. She and the two Akabeko waitresses stayed close to the shadows of the right side of the road wanting to watch but not wanting to be seen. As the shapes and details became clear they all froze, some with fear and horror others with disbelief and anger.

This scene was not unfamiliar to Kenshin but that had been fifteen years ago in Kyoto. He was now in Tokyo in the Meiji era and while violence was not uncommon this was. Six men stood surrounding a man and woman who had been backed up into the closed doorway of a shop. Of the six men, Kenshin could only see one who could possibly be old enough to have truly worn the uniform that they all were adorned with. The youngest of the six could not have been much older than Yahiko but all six carried bloodied swords and awaited the final blow.

Their target was very familiar to Kenshin and once wore the uniform that his attacker now wore. Saito kept himself between the men and the woman who was leaning heavily on his back. Her skin was pale and gleaming with sweat as blood soaked her kimono from a gash in her thigh. Saito's belt was haphazardly secured around it in a rushed attempt to stop the bleeding. Saito himself was not unscathed with several minor cuts that could be seen through his torn police uniform. His steely eyes surveyed his situation as he waited for his opponents next move unable to move himself and seemingly defenceless without a weapon. As time appeared to stretch out to an eternity a bead of sweat trickled down Saito's cheek bringing a smile to the leader of his attackers.

"Who are they?" Tsubame whispered although to those like Aoshi and Kenshin it sounded like a scream in the stillness of night. Tae was either unable or unwilling to answer but Tsubame wasn't going to let this go so Kenshin answered for her.

"Shinsengumi," Kenshin whispered through gritted teeth and it was a name that turned the fearful into the terrified. Kaoru took a firm grip on Kenshin, desperately trying to dissuade him by her presence from an attempt to intervene. Misao was also shaping to try and interfere but a gentle touch from Aoshi stopped her. There were too many things stacked against them here for his liking. The fact that most of the attackers could not be nearly as strong as Saito meant that he had a better chance than most, especially if he could disarm someone as they attacked. 

Aoshi's attention was diverted to a new presence, one that was approaching from the opposite side of the battle. Who ever it was made no attempt to hide their approach as their heavy footsteps echoed through the quiet streets. Kenshin felt a slight sense of relief as he sensed the aura of the new presence. It was of someone who was strong but had been taught to control their ki so that they could hide their strength. The new arrival didn't go unnoticed but was ignored as the leader inched forward preparing for the final strike. 

"You bastards should know that it's rude to leave before a fight is over," the low growl of a voice startled the group of Shinsengumi.

"Im… impossible," the youngest of the group and closest to the new man choked out as he turned to face the silhouette. He dropped his guard in fear while the other men's anger began to show. 

"You idiots really should make sure the person you are trying to kill is dead before you run off to kill someone else." The voice was a relief as it signalled more than just someone to help fight the Shinsengumi. As the moonlight penetrated the clouds, Sagara Sanosuke's familiar silhouette began to fill with colour. What was revealed was not inspiring but cause for more concern. His normally white clothes looked grey, covered in stains of grass and dirt as well as blood both fresh and dry. They were tattered and torn and looked as if they would fall apart at any instant. His bare chest was crisscrossed with fresh cuts that trailed blood down his chest where it soaked into the bandages around his stomach. 

His hands were clenched into tight fists and held at his sides as a light breeze cause the ends of his red bandana to flutter to one side. His head was bowed but he slowly raised it removing the shadows that hid his eyes from sight. They were focused and determined, black instead of their normal brown and the slight glint that they gained in the moonlight made them look like black pearls. His face was emotionless apart from the confident grin that showed he was not afraid but relishing the fight that was about to begin. He stretched his fingers out and then curled them back up to the sound of knuckles cracking. As the youngest Shinsengumi member stood paralysed with fear another stepped around him and charged at Sano.

"You dare defy the Shinse…" his cry was cut off as Sano's hand clamped over his mouth with a crack as his grip broke the other man's jaw. With barely any effort Sano slams his enemy's head into a wall staring coldly into the vacant eyes as he releases his grip. The dead body slides down the wall leaving a blood trail from its fractured skull.

"Like you could ever be like the Shinsengumi," Sano hissed as three others charged towards him. He ran forward, agilely avoiding the first two as their swords slice through only air and his gi. He ducks under the third, plunging his right fist into the man stomach. The man gags and doubles over as the Futae no Kiwami smashes his internal organs. Sano saves him from a slow and certain death by taking hold of his head and snapping his neck with a powerful twist that causes his body to twirl through the air before falling in a heap. By this time the two men he passed have regrouped and attack again.

Sano's right hand pulls a short sword from beneath his gi and with the blade protecting his forearm he defends the first man's strike. Kicking with his right leg, his foot connects squarely with the man's chest pulverizing his sternum, ribs, heart and lungs and sending his corpse careering back down the street. Sano is left slightly off balance, only just avoiding the second man's thrust but receiving a cut to his side under his left arm. This allows him to wrap his left arm around the man's forearms, pinning them to his side. The man's eyes widen in horror as Sano brings his sword back slicing open his opponent's throat. Sano closes his eyes to shield them from the spray of blood. He releases the man's arms and he immediately tries to stem the flow of blood as he falls to the ground. 

Sano steps around the struggling body with out a second thought, moving towards the two remaining Shinsengumi soldiers. In the background his friends are still present, their reactions determined by their exposure to this kind of violence. Tae and Tsubame are huddled together with their eyes closed trying not to watch. Misao has one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth, fearing her nausea will cause her to vomit. Aoshi continues to watch unfazed his eye flashing between the battle and Saito who seems content to remain where he is. Megumi is standing with her mouth slightly open and her eyes transfixed on the events still holding Kenji who is watching with an innocent fascination. Kaoru has her face buried in her husband's chest not wanting to watch the brutal display. Kenshin is standing firm, the screams, the violence, the blood, the death all reminders of his past life. His fighting ability may have dimmed by his spirit still burns as bright and he continues to watch with amber eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know the Shinsengumi liked to play hide and seek," Sano scoffs as the leader steps behind his still frozen subordinate. Without replying the elder man pushes the younger one at Sano using him as a shield. With a swing of his left arm, Sano swats the boy away with the back of his left fist just in time to spot the other man's attack. Twisting his hips so he is side on, Sano just avoids being impaled but the sword still slices though his stomach bandages giving him a superficial wound. Sano's left hand clamps down on the other man's right as it holds his sword. He attempts to kill the Shinsengumi leader with his sword but it is blocked by his enemy's short sword. The two swords lock together and their owners grunt and groan as they wrestle for control. 

Sano's strength looks to prove decisive as the Shinsengumi's right arm is twisted to the breaking point. Before it gives way the old man stuns Sano with a head butt causing the street fighter to stumble back and release his hold on the other man. Free from restraint the older man thrusts his sword towards Sano's unprotected face. Panic overcomes him though as Sano nods quickly and the sword disintegrates into metallic dust. He attempts to hit Sano with his short sword but Sano's sword slices into the flesh, muscle and bone of his arm. Just as he is about to scream in pain, Sano's left fist crushes his cheek and nose leaving a fist shaped indentation in his face as his falls silently to the ground. With the demise of his leader the last attacker stands back up, confronting Sano with his sword but not looking very threatening as he shakes like a leaf. He allows Sano to walk right up to him and in a flash Sano's hand is clutching his throat cutting off the air.

"Stop it Sanosuke!!" Sano's eyes lock straight onto Kenshin and they stare at each other momentarily oblivious to their surroundings. Kenshin can tell Sano's aura is now controlled and focused unlike the raw untamed power of a few years before. However even with this Kenshin can see the physical weakness that is only being held back by sheer will power. The stalemate is broken by a small childlike giggle. Sano's eyes go over the people before him, Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, Tae and Tsubame. Unable to see directly, Sano moves the boy in his grip to one side and then looks straight at Megumi. He starts to feel a pang of guilt as his eyes travel down to the small replica of Kenshin in her arms. The child is in a futile struggle against Megumi as he desperately tries to reach out towards Sano. A hint of a smile presents itself on the street fighters lips as Kenshin feels Sano relax. With one final motion Sano head butts the boy letting the unconscious body fall to the ground. 

His head bowed and blood trickling from the fresh cut on his forehead over his closed eyes he takes a deep breath. He stands like a statue with every next breath coming with increasing difficulty as his physical exertion and injuries catch up with him. Everyone else breathes a sigh of relief relaxing if only momentarily as the reality of the situation begins to sink in. Off to the side the woman leaning on Saito faints only to be caught by him and lowered to the ground. He looks over to a stunned Megumi but she is still focused on Sano. Sano's chocolate brown eyes open and a bittersweet smile plays upon his lips as he attempts to walk forward but his foot only slides a few inches along the ground. Almost forlornly he looks around until he spies Saito hovering over the woman's unconscious body.

"Hey… Hey!" Sano shouts finally getting Saito's attention. "There is some big political gathering tonight right?" Saito tenses up but Aoshi speaks.

"There is a party for some important foreign dignitaries and government leaders," he stated emotionlessly already fearing what Sano's is about to say. Sano just glances at him before turning his attention back to Saito.

"Well whatever it is, there is about fifty of these Shinsengumi wannabes heading there but be careful, some of them, like him, are the real deal," he kicks the dead leader to accentuate his point. Saito nods and looks down to the woman, wiping some sweat off her forehead as a last gesture. He moves quickly, taking a sword from the ground and hurriedly passing Sano as Sano sheaths his sword and pulls it from his belt.

"Take care of her Battousai," they are Saito's parting words as he sprints away into the night.

"You better go with him," Sano mutters as he tosses his sword to Aoshi. Aoshi catches it and nods to Sano as he begins to follow Saito.

"Misao stay here and help them," Aoshi states as Misao tries to follow him. She pauses to protest but he has already broken out into a run. Megumi finally snaps into doctor mode and hands Kenji off to Kaoru and kneeling down beside the injured woman. 

"Hello… Hello miss can you hear me," Megumi asks as she checks the woman for injuries other than the wound to her leg.

"Her name is Tokio, Fujita Tokio," Sano's voice is soft as he feels his remaining strength fading. Megumi begins readjusting the belt on her leg to make it more effective. Misao stands watching Megumi and waiting for the opportunity to help until a thought occurs to her.

"Wait do you mean that this is Saito's wife?" Misao asks in an incredulous tone. Sano can only nod and then smile as Misao makes an astonished cry, feeling the same sense of amazement and disbelief that he had felt when he found out who she was. The light-headedness of blood loss was starting to affect him and his mouth felt incredibly dry. He can feel himself begin to sway and somewhere in the background he thought he heard his name being called. A sudden jolt told him that his back had hit the ground but he felt a sense of detachment from his senses.

He felt tired but not restless like he had been for most of his life. He was home and for the first time it actually felt like a home rather than a city he lived in. The pressure on his wounds and the blurred images were his friends. He couldn't hear them anymore, he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he hadn't had some decent sake and he could barely see anymore but every fibre of his being said he was home. This is why he came back and this is why he felt utter contentment. He could have died happy, not having his idealised images of his friends tarnished by the reality of what they had become. Of course he knew he wasn't going to die just yet, he had survived worse than this and he wasn't ready to die just yet. So he just relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness safe in the knowledge that his friends would take care of him unlike the long lonely nights of his past in the outside world. 


	2. Interlude: While Sano Sleeps

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read. 

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 2

Kenshin softly paces around the dojo in the morning light. He quietly opens a shoji to reveal his wife and son asleep in their futon. Stepping inside the room he smiles as he tucks their blanket around them and then goes to the closet to retrieve a second blanket. He closes the door and moves onto the next opening it and peaking in on the occupant. Misao is tightly wrapped in her blanket, as she lays curled in a ball soundly sleeping. Kenshin smiles again and then hesitantly moves onto the third door, opening it cautiously to view the sleeping figure. Fujita Tokio lays still and had not regained consciousness since she had fainted that night. Megumi had attended to her leg after she had spent most of the night stitching up Sanosuke. Kenshin closes the door and moves onto the last room.

He opens and then enters the room without a noise. Not that it would have mattered to either of the two sleeping people that were there. Sano is lying on his back, a blanket covering his completely bandaged chest. Megumi was slumped in the corner having insisted on watching over him even after she had spent nearly all night attending the two injured people. Kenshin drapes the blanket he was carrying over Megumi. She doesn't seem to notice and continues to sleep peacefully. Kenshin smiles at the woman but then frowns as he turns to the unconscious street fighter.

Kenshin had spent the night helping Megumi as she worked on Sanosuke but he was never really worried for him. Kenshin knew better than most the unbelievable stamina that Sano possessed and to his eyes the wounds were bloody but not deep. What had worried Kenshin was what he and Megumi had discovered when they had removed the remaining bandages that were around his stomach. He heard Megumi gasp as she wiped away some blood to reveal scars that Megumi said were probably gunshot wounds. There was one either side of his stomach and they passed through to his back where there was two ugly scars that were either side of his spine. Kenshin had seen the sadness in Megumi's eyes but that quickly disappeared as she got back to work.

It was another question that Kenshin could add to a long list that he would like to ask his best friend. Although he could remember one pleasing thing about the night and that was Megumi checking over Sano for any other injuries he might have. She came to his right hand and smiled as she found that had healed quite well even after all the abuse that Sano had inflicted upon it. She had lingered there, tenderly holding the hand as she stared at his face only releasing it when she noticed Kenshin watching her. Kenshin left the room as silently as he entered feeling some comfort after the evenings troubling events. Tired and without the strength of his youth, Kenshin slipped back into his own room taking his place beside his wife and their child. It may have already been morning but he doubted that anyone would be awake soon so he could have at least a few hours sleep.

Kenshin opened his eyes when he felt his son tugging on his hair. The light was blinding at first but his eyes quickly adjusted to show Kenji sitting next to him with a few locks of hair held tightly in his fist. Kenshin smiled despite his discomfort and sat up thankful that Kenji let his hair go. Kaoru's absence in the room gave him a slight tinge of guilt at having slept too much, although Kaoru would insist that he probably hadn't slept enough. Kenji protested as Kenshin picked him up and the carried the disgruntled child towards the female voices emanating from the kitchen. 

Misao, although she could only cook a few things, could cook them well. Thus Kaoru had been trying to pick up a few hints and tips at any opportunity they had to cook together. Now was one such time, the two women bustled around the kitchen trying to organize everybody's lunch. Misao seemed to be handling it with ease while Kaoru continually rushed and seemed overwhelmed by it. This prompted a few giggles from Kenji as he watched his mother frantically trying to make an edible lunch.

"Kaoru if you need any help I can…" Kenshin stopped as Misao whirled around and gave him a stern look.

"No Himura, if Kaoru is to learn then she must do everything herself, otherwise she'll never be able to cook a decent meal," Misao's words were not lost on Kaoru. 

"Misao right Kenshin, I need to do this by myself. Although I believe I can still make a decent meal without your help Misao," Kaoru playfully bopped Misao on the head as she passed. Kenshin could feel Kenji reaching out for Kaoru as she moved around the kitchen but he stopped when Misao stepped closer.

"So how are you Kenji?" Misao asked the young boy tickling his nose and getting a playful laugh in reply. She took him from Kenshin's arms and twirled he around getting some more excited giggles and laughter from him. Kenshin had to smile at the joyful scene but still felt a little discontent. Kaoru, Megumi, Misao and even Tsubame all seemed to have a good rapport with his son while he did not. Of course he could draw some comfort from the fact that Kenji didn't particularly like Yahiko either. He smiled as he left the room with Kaoru still struggling over the food and Misao showing Kenji how it should be done.

Kenshin made his way towards the room where Sano was still laying. Megumi had shifted so that she was laying on the floor in the corner curled in a ball with the blanket over her. Kenshin placed over Sano's forehead testing his temperature through the bandage wrapped around his head. It seemed normal so Kenshin lifted the blanket to check to see if there was any new bleeding showing through Sano's bandages. 

"Checking up on my work Ken-san?" Megumi shifted in to a sitting position, stroking her hair into place and smoothing out her kimono. "How is he doing?" she said after kneeling on the opposite side of Sano to Kenshin. 

"His temperature looks to be normal and there doesn't seem to be anymore bleeding. I wouldn't worry, he is strong and he doesn't appear to be suffering, he probably just needs to rest." Megumi's lips held a faint smile at Kenshin's reassurance but she checked Sano over for herself to be sure.

"Well knowing him he has probably gotten himself into more trouble than he should have. Also with those gunshot wounds there could be some lasting effects and if he continues at this rate he'll end up in a similar situation to you. Of course he's such an idiot that he probably doesn't care," Megumi folded her blanket and used it as an extra cushion for Sano's head.

"Well at least now that he is back you can make sure that he gets the proper medical advice," Kenshin began to rise as he started to leave.

"What good is my advice if he never listens to me?" Megumi spoke quietly not quite hiding the hint of sadness in her voice.

"He must have listened to something, after all his hand has healed properly, has it not?" Kenshin saw the smile on Megumi's face after the realisation of the meaning of his comment had set in. He stood and left, closing the shoji behind him and then headed to the room where the other injured party lay. He knocked gently before entering and could see that Tokio was awake and looking around.

"Battousai," was the only sound that she made in a barely audible whisper.

"Not any more, now I am Himura Kenshin just like Saito Hajime is now Fujita Goro," Tokio smiled apologetically as she sat up. She needed to steady herself however as she sat up too quickly for weakened state.

"Are you okay, Tokio-dono?" Kenshin asked leaning forward ready to catch her if fainted again but she waved him away. "Would you like anything? If you need a doctor I can go and get Megumi-dono?"

"Yes, could you get me some water," Tokio whispered in a strained voice. Kenshin left only to return a few seconds later with a pitcher of water and a cup. Tokio drink deeply from the cup and held it out to Kenshin who quickly refilled it.

"Thank you," she spoke in a stronger, smoother voice. "If it's not too much trouble, may I ask where I am and what happened?" Kenshin smiled to indicate it was no trouble at all but his face became serious as he began to recount the previous nights events.

"You are at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. After you fainted, Sano had some rather disturbing news that your husband needed to attend to. So he left you in my care and we brought you back here to have your wounds treated." Tokio listen impassively then she smiled in appreciation.

"I thank you again for all your help," Tokio emphasised her words with a slight bow that she held for a moment. "By the way, how is Sanosuke?" Kenshin felt a hint of surprise at her concern.

"He is fine, although he is still to regain consciousness. May I ask how you know Sano?" Tokio looked a little bewildered by the question before she answered.

"I met him in Osaka, my husband asked me to look after him before they went to Kyoto to see the Oniwabanshu. I thought that you would have known about it since they were talking about someone from this dojo meeting them as well." Kenshin eyes narrowed, annoyed at some his friends not telling him everything, mainly Misao.

"Well it seems that they neglected to mention it," Kenshin comments crossly, momentarily forgetting that he is in Tokio's presence. "But that doesn't matter. Do you need anything else?" Kenshin returns to his usual pleasant manner.

"No thank you, I'd just like to get some more rest," Tokio lies down and Kenshin collects the used cup.

"Of course, if you do require something, don't hesitate to ask," Kenshin stood and moved to the shoji.

"Thank you," Tokio replied as she settled back onto the futon to sleep. Kenshin closed the shoji behind him and walked towards the female voices down the hall. He entered the room to see Megumi, Misao and Kaoru talking as they ate. Kenji was sitting next to his mother half asleep with a full bowl of rice in front of him. Megumi and Kaoru were doing most of the talking, mostly about Sano's injuries. Misao was eating furiously and was obviously in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Kenshin, how was Tokio-san doing?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin took his place amongst the group.

"She's doing fine, she just wanted to get some more rest," Kenshin took the bowl of food and noticed Kaoru waiting expectantly. As he chewed on a mouthful, slowly taking in the taste and how it compared with her previous efforts. Kaoru started to lose her patience in her wait for his opinion.

"Well Kenshin, what do you think of it?" a frustrated Kaoru demanded. She grabbed Kenshin by his clothes and shook him while he oroed out his reply.

"It's good," he stammered and a flattered Kaoru released him but before she could bask in the glory of her husbands praise Megumi spoke up.

"It's only just better than what she usually cooks, so you could hardly call it good." Kaoru's temper flared in the face of Megumi's condescending laugh. As the two squared off Misao finished her meal and bounced to her feet heading straight for the door.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go and find Aoshi and see what is happening," Misao was about to fly through the door when Kenshin's voice stopped her.

"No, I think it would be better if you told us what is going on before you go anywhere," Kenshin's stern voice made everybody stop. Both Megumi and Kaoru looked from Kenshin to Misao and could see something was going on.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kenshin. I really should go," Misao nervously fidgeted under Kenshin's stare. She opened the door and was about to flee when Kenshin spoke again.

"Tokio-dono mentioned a few things that you have failed to mention to us," Misao hung her head as she stood in the doorway. " She said that she meet Sano in Osaka before he and Saito went to Kyoto to meet the Oniwabanshu. She also thought I knew what was happening because someone from this dojo was going to that meeting. I can only assume that it was Yahiko she was referring to," Misao stood fearfully in the doorway knowing that everyone in the room was watching her.

"Saito said that we shouldn't tell you anything otherwise you might want to get involved." Misao stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down heavily not lifting her eyes to avoid the disappointed looks of her friends.

"Well we are now involved so it would be helpful if you could tell us exactly what is happening." Everyone waited for her to start and several times she raised her face to look at them but quickly dropped her gaze again.

"It started about a month ago," Misao didn't look up but continued to look at her empty bowl. "Okina got a letter from Saito requesting a meeting, actually he just told us to be ready at a certain time. On that day Cho showed up with Yahiko earlier than the designated time and said that were going to wait for Saito. At the time he had given us, Saito walked in with Sano, which seemed to surprise everybody."

"When did Sano get back?" Kaoru asked and Misao looked up with out thinking feeling slightly guilty as they locked gazes.

"Umm, as far as I know he hadn't been back long. He came back when the Ishinshishi that he attacked died but he was still arrested at Osaka. I don't think he was helping Saito because he wanted to but I don't know the details." Misao lowered her eyes again, finding her uniform more interesting.

"Please continue, Misao-dono," Misao looked a little startled by Kenshin's voice but continued.

"Saito wanted us to investigate a rich business man who was supposed to be an arms dealer. Hasegawa Masamichi was his name. Saito wanted Sano and Yahiko to pose as brothers and get jobs as his bodyguards. The Oniwabanshu was to investigate him and his activities as well as keep an eye on the other two. With their skill they easily got the jobs, especially after they beat up the old bodyguards for harassing some waitresses. They spent a few days with Hasegawa in Kyoto, then they started to walk to Tokyo." Misao poured herself a drink to wet her dry though giving the others an opportunity to speak.

"Why would a wealthy business man walk from Kyoto to Tokyo?" Kaoru aired her question not really expecting anyone to answer.

"Why would Saito ask you to investigate him, isn't that his job?" Megumi asked but Misao just placed her cup down calmly.

"I'm getting to that just wait," Misao took a deep breath to steady herself. "About two days out of Kyoto, they disappeared. Aoshi and myself were following them and they stopped in the forest for the night but in the morning they were gone. We searched a whole day but there were no clues. Aoshi decided it was worthless so we went back to Kyoto and found out what Okina discovered. He said that Hasegawa wasn't his real name, it was actually Takehashi Hitoshi." Misao had another drink. Both Megumi and Kaoru are confused thinking that it is a name that they should know.

"That explains why Saito didn't want to be directly involved," Kenshin states as he thinks through the situation. The two women who don't know the meaning of that name turn to Kenshin for answers but Misao continues her story.

"During the Bakumatsu, Takehashi Hitoshi was a rich merchant who supported the Shinsengumi. Saito knew this and so he couldn't investigate him without suspicions being raised. We followed all our leads in Kyoto and found that he had been using his money gained from weapon sales for some unknown purpose. We assumed it was some sort of private army but we didn't think he would resurrect the Shinsengumi. Without anything else to investigate in Kyoto, Saito summoned us to Tokyo to continue and that is all I know." The room was silent apart from the breathing sounds of the sleeping Kenji.

"We should be going then," everyone looked at Kenshin as he stood with a determined look on his face.

"But I wasn't supposed to get you involved and…" Misao started to plead but was cut off by Kenshin.

"I am now involved and we are going to see Saito and if Aoshi has nothing for you to do, you can help me." Kaoru quickly got up and blocked Kenshin's way, stopping him from leaving.

"Kenshin you know you can't use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, what do you think you can do?" Kenshin just smile but it did little to reassure Kaoru.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I have no intention of getting involved in the fighting." Kenshin's voice was back to his usual tone but Kaoru was still a little bemused.

"Then why do you need to go and see Saito?" Kenshin just gave his wife a quick kiss and then started to move around her.

"If there were as many swordsman as Sano said, I doubt that he would have left Yahiko alone. So I am going to ask if he knows where Yahiko is and if he doesn't I was going to look for him." Kaoru held onto Kenshin as he tried to follow Misao out the door.

"Wait I'll come with you," Kaoru's grip was gently removed by Kenshin.

"No you should stay here in case Yahiko returns. Beside Sano and Tokio are still here and Megumi might have to go out for an emergency." Kaoru looked a little deflated but quickly cheered up.

"Okay but make sure you aren't out all night," Kenshin just smiled and followed Misao as they left the dojo.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm sure Ken-san won't do anything dangerous. After all he has you and Kenji to look after," Megumi offered the advice knowing full well that it wasn't true.

"You and I both know that if people were in danger Kenshin would try to help but I'm more worried about Yahiko. Sano looked like he had already been in a fight before we saw him and if it was as dangerous as he said why wasn't Yahiko fighting with him. Of course I still don't understand why Yahiko would do something like this in the first place." Kaoru started to clean up the dirty crockery aided by Megumi.

"I'm sure when Sano wakes up he could tell you something otherwise when Yahiko gets back you can beat it out of him." Megumi smiles as Kaoru instantly brightens up at the thought of punishing her student.

"Damn right," Kaoru chuckles as they enter the kitchen. Awakening on the floor alone Kenji rubs his eyes and looks around. Noticing the empty room he walks down the hall and into Sano's room. Crossing his legs as he sits down he studies the sleeping man. He slaps Sano's face looking for any reaction but getting none continues to stare at him. However he quickly tires and curls up next to him for another nap.


	3. Midnight Conversations

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read. 

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 3

Kenshin wearily walked the final few steps to the dojo and Misao was about two paces ahead of him. She was disappointed, mostly by the fact that she had not seen Aoshi all day. The news from Saito hadn't been much of help either. The attack at the party and subsequent kidnapping of several official had his full attention. He had no time for a low priority task like finding Yahiko. So they had searched all day and into the night, going to every hospital and clinic in Tokyo. It was clear that Yahiko didn't make it to Tokyo or was in the care of some of Sano's old friends. The worry thing for Kenshin was that he thought it was more likely that Yahiko wasn't in Tokyo.

He forced the negative thoughts away as he reached the dojo gate. His thoughts were drifting to a good nights rest when he walked into the back of Misao. She didn't make any extraneous movements other than to indicate he should be quiet. Kenshin felt a sudden rush of fear but as he searched the shadows for what was making Misao jumpy he recognised a familiar laid back presence. Misao silently edge her way toward the kitchen where the faint flickering of a fire could be seen. Kenshin followed behind Misao, not really trying to stay quiet since he knew who was in the kitchen. Misao paused in the doorway scanning the darkness with her kunai ready.

"Hey Weasel, are you going to come in or not?" Misao nearly jumped out of her skin as Sano's gruff voice pieced the silence. Kenshin walked passed the shocked girl and into the kitchen, lighting some candles to illuminate the room. Sano sat opposite the stove that was in the centre of the room. He was leaning forward with his left elbow resting on his left leg and his left hand holding a bowl of rice. His right hand held his chopsticks and there was a blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Evening Sano, how are you?" Kenshin asked in a pleasant voice. Sano just looked up from his rice grinning.

"I'm fine Kenshin, I see that you cut your hair," Kenshin absently brushed the ends of his shoulder length hair. Misao who entered the room quickly spotted the rice and went to the pot on the stove.

"Is there anymore rice? I'm starving," she didn't wait for Sano to answer as she dished out herself a large portion. "I'm surprised Kaoru didn't leave us something more than rice. Mmm… this is good," Misao starts shovelling the rice into her mouth, trying to erase the hunger of a day without food.

"Actually I think she did but Sano ate it," Kenshin mentioned as he sifted through the dirty dishes in the sink.

"If he ate the food meant for us, who made this," Kenshin just looks at Sano who is still eating his rice. He finally notices Misao looking at him and smiles impishly.

"Just because you haven't seen me cook, doesn't mean I can't." Misao decides not to think too much about it and gets back to eating, as Kenshin fills a bowl for himself.

"Sano, can you tell me where Yahiko is?" Kenshin stood in front of Sano waiting for his answer before sitting to eat.

"Shinsuu," Sano stated between mouthfuls of food. Kenshin satisfied for the moment took a seat against the wall to Sano's left while Misao was opposite him.

"Why Shinsuu?" Misao inquired already moving onto a second bowl.

"I have friends there that'll take care of him," Sano finished his bowl and put it to one side. "How long was I out?" he asked Kenshin, who paused the progression of food to mouth halfway to answer.

"Only a day," Kenshin replaced the food into the bowl, deciding to elaborate on the last day. "After you passed out, you and Tokio-dono were brought back here where Megumi-dono treated your injuries. We went to ask Saito if he knew where Yahiko was but he didn't know."

"You mean he didn't care," Misao chimed in but Sano didn't seem surprised by the comment.

"That figures, so what happened?" Sano looked at Kenshin and could feel his aura strength as he spoke in a serious tone.

"They attacked quickly killing or wounding most of the guards. They didn't attack the foreigners but made sure they knew who was attacking. Anyone who tried to resist was killed as they rounded up some specific people and then kidnapped them. At the time Saito is trying to figure out who was taken and why those particular people were taken. This was especially significant since there were some very important people were left behind and not by accident. Maybe you can fill us in on why?" Sano leaned back drawing the blanket closed over his chest and closing his eyes in concentration.

"Corruption," Sano declared opening his eyes to look at his companions.

"What they came and kidnapped all the corrupt politicians?" Misao asked sceptically not believing him.

"Not the ones taken, the ones left behind," Sano reaffirmed as he sat up straight. "Hasegawa was always bragging about how he got to power by bribing and blackmailing government officials and politicians. As far as I can tell from what I heard, he was trying to bring down the government. If he had so much dirt on the politicians it would make more sense to leave them in power and discredit them rather than kidnap them. However what I fear the most is that while in Kyoto, Hasegawa spent most of his time meeting foreigners." Sano paused and it allowed Kenshin to expand on what he thought of as the most likely answer.

"So the people doubt the corrupt politicians if the hostages aren't rescued and the Hasegawa releases his proof to add to that doubt. A corrupt government with no support from the people would be an easy target. Using the Shinsengumi since they are well known and feared only adds to their cause," Kenshin sat with his arms folded contemplating the situation.

"I've been around the world and seen how the foreigners live," Sano's voice was unusual in its nostalgia. "They have practically destroyed China and plenty of other places. They act like we are equals in Japan but in their own countries they treat us like we treated them before the reformation. I may hate this government but after seeing how the rest of the world lives it isn't as bad as it could be." Sano bowed his head looking tired, not physically but mentally.

"Then we should tell Saito before it's too late," Misao eagerly announced as she prepared to leave. 

"What good will it do?" Misao was about to explode at Sano's lacklustre attitude but Kenshin quickly clarified the matter.

"Sano's right, telling Saito does us no good. We don't know where Hasegawa is or the hostages. We only know what he is planning on doing and that is still just a theory." Misao sat back down heavily, crossing her arms across her chest in frustration.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Misao grumbled in irritation at having to sit still.

"We wait, Saito said he would come tomorrow to talk to Sano and to take Tokio-dono home. If he doesn't know by the time he arrives we can tell him then." Misao sighed at Kenshin's irrefutable logic and stood up a little less energetically.

"Fine then I'm going to rest, I'll see you two in the morning." Misao exited without waiting for the two men to bid her a good night.

"She may have grown up but she hasn't changed," Sano declared with an amused smile.

"That's true but she is stronger than she used to be, even if she does try too hard sometimes." There was a pause where Sano thought of her in the past while Kenshin just studied his old friend. "You seem to be stronger as well, it's good to see," Sano just chuckled.

"I am stronger but still not as strong as you or Saito," Kenshin was surprised by this comment, especially since it came from Sano.

"It's not like you to concede so easily," Sano looks at Kenshin with a wry smile.

"I'm not conceding I just now my limitations," Sano looked at the dying fire with a distant look in his eyes.

"Limitations can still be exceeded," Sano smiles but it quickly fades as the fire is extinguished.

"Well I have rarely had the opportunity to do that. I mean if I fail I don't have someone like you to back me up and there was no Fox to fix me up when get beat up. I guess that's one of the reasons I came back," Kenshin continues to stare at him. 

"You seem to have matured beyond the brash teenager you used to be," Sano stared back at Kenshin but eventually relents and drops his gaze.

"Well I guess I have old man Yang to thank for that," Sano spots Kenshin's curious look and explains. "Yang was an old man I met in Shanghai when I got caught in his fight. He looked like he was a hundred years old but he could fight better than me. I wanted him to teach me some moves but he told me that first I should master my own technique and myself before he would teach me anything. I spent six months with him and he got me starting to understand the Futae-no-Kiwami and myself beyond what I thought possible. Pity he died before he could teach me his style," Sano found his right hand very interesting at that point so Kenshin decided on a change of topic.

"It sounds like a good story, maybe you could tell me about it sometime." Sano nodded without looking up so Kenshin moves on to another, more pressing matter. "Sano I'd like to know what happened when you got back to Japan and what happened to Yahiko," Sano stared into the floor before starting in a pensive voice.

"Not much to tell. I was working on a ship from Shanghai to Osaka and offloading cargo in Osaka when the cops show up. I heard Tani was dead so I thought it would be sorted out quickly. Two days later Saito shows up and takes me to a safe house for a couple of days."

"That's where you meet Tokio-dono," Kenshin's comment triggered a broad smile on Sano's face.

"Yeah that's where I met Tokio, she was living there and so was Saito but he was hardly ever there. So I spent most of my time talking with her, which really seemed to annoy Saito. I don't know why she puts up with him but I can safely say that she is one person who can tame one of Mibu's wolves." Sano started laughing but didn't let Kenshin in on his private joke.

"That still doesn't explain why you or Yahiko helped him?" Kenshin stated as Sano's laughter died down.

"All I know is Yahiko chose to do it and Saito gave me no choice. Do it or go to prison and at the time he made it sound like it was going to be easy. Anyway we took the job and it was working out fine until that night in the forest where he dragged us of to some country house full of Shinsengumi imitators. We had to spend a couple of weeks there and while most of them were just guys my age and younger there were some older ones who looked ready to kill us any second." Sano shifted in his seat, pulling the blanket around him tighter around himself. 

"Do you know any of them by name?" Sano looked up at Kenshin grinning slightly.

"That's what Saito wanted me to do. I don't know who's who but the leader is supposed to be the former leader of the Second Division of the old Shinsengumi." Kenshin's eyes narrowed in remembrance of his old foe.

"Nagakura Shinpachi," Kenshin voice held the emotion that showed he knew that person well, even if he was an enemy.

"I figured that you would have known him, although he seems a bit twisted now." Kenshin relaxed as Sano began talking again, "He has a scar going from the middle of his forehead up into his hair, turning it grey. The way they spoke about it and Saito makes me think that Saito was the one to make the scar. All I can say is when the time comes to fight, I'm staying away from that one," Kenshin smiled slightly. Although he felt a small tinge of regret that he would not be seeing that fight to see who was really his strongest opponent. 

"Can you go on with the story?" Kenshin could see Sano was tiring slowly but Sano didn't hesitate to continue.

"Well after sitting around for a couple of weeks, people started leaving in groups and we were in a group with eleven others. About a day and a half from Shinsuu, they turned on us and we fought for a while before we got away but Yahiko was injured. So I took him to Shinsuu and left him there and then came straight to Tokyo where I ran into those guys again. That made four days on the road with little sleep and no food otherwise they probably wouldn't have hurt me that much." Sano sighed heavily and started to prepare himself to leave.

"That was why the injuries slowed you down but you are still not telling me everything," Sano was halfway through standing up when Kenshin spoke. He looked into the former rurouni's penetrating gaze and sat back down knowing that he couldn't slip anything past him.

"You probably don't want to hear this," Sano looked at Kenshin who was obviously waiting for the information he was with holding. "When the Shinsengumi turned on us we made a clean break but as we were getting away Yahiko turned around and went back to fight."

"Why would he do that?" Kenshin looked into Sano's grave face and knew what was coming.

"There is more, he reversed the sword so that he was fighting to kill. He started fighting like he had nothing to lose and he almost lost everything. He got stabbed through the shoulder, it didn't hit anything vital but he did kill the guy that did it. He was pretty out of it after that, guilt and despair didn't do much to help especially when he was injured." Sano watch Kenshin staring at a candle with a look of disbelief.

"You didn't say why he would do that," Kenshin's voice startled Sano since he hadn't turned to face him.

"Don't know why, although every time I asked about Tsubame he tried to change the subject," Kenshin finally turned to Sano with a look of confusion.

"As far as I know there haven't been any problems between them. She's been asking about him every time we see her," Sano just shrugged his shoulders. He stood and deposited his dirty dishes in the sink then started to walk out as Kenshin continued his internal deliberations on Yahiko.

"Kenshin, just because you and Tsubame think nothing is wrong doesn't mean he thinks the same thing. After all he wouldn't be the first one to lose his mind over a girl." Kenshin nodded in agreement and then he came to a reasonable conclusion that seemed to fit.

"Actually now I think about it, Yutarou has been spending a lot of time around Tsubame," Sano stopped his progression down the hall to his room to look over his shoulder.

"Who?" Kenshin looked up at his taller friend slightly puzzled until he remembered Sano had been gone five years.

"Tsukayama Yutarou is a the other teachers of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, he was the boy who was following Isurugi Rajuta." Sano didn't look like he remembered as he started forward again but he stopped outside his door.

"You don't mean that rich kid that got hurt and went to Europe," Sano muttered over his shoulder.

"Yes, that's the one. He's been studying here and is almost as strong as Yahiko although he does have a reputation as a playboy." Sano seemed to ponder the new information for a second as his door opened.

"I bet Yahiko still doesn't get along with him," Kenshin just smiles back. "Hey you know you still didn't tell me his name," Kenshin just stared back.

"Whose name?" he whispered back since his own bedroom door is open.

"The kid, little miniature you that Megumi was holding last night. I assuming that it was yours and Jou-chan's kid unless there is something you aren't telling me." Kenshin chuckles nervously as the realisation of who Sano was talking about finally gets through.

"No you are right, Kenji is mine and Kaoru's," Sano walks to Kenshin and looks over his shoulder at the sleeping mother and child.

"Finally, it was about time you too got married," Sano patted Kenshin roughly on the back but the stopped and lifted Kenshin by his gi up to his eye level. "You did get married, didn't you?" Sano's voice was low and threatening as he glared at the smaller man.

"Yes we did, we would have invited you but…" Sano just grinned and lowered Kenshin back to his feet.

"But I was practically an exile, even if you knew where to find me," Sano turned back to his room. He had looked happy but as he turned Kenshin had spotted some sadness in his eyes.

"Ah! Sano before I forget there should be a yukata about your size in your room," Sano looked over his shoulder with a bewildered look.

"You buying clothes for me now?" Sano remarked jokingly.

"No, not really but when we were getting ready for the wedding Kaoru thought it might be a good idea to prepare for everything. So she bought you a yukata and a gi and hamaka for the wedding. If you need them I can get them for you?" Kenshin watched Sano shake and then scratch his head.

"No I should be right for now but if Saito doesn't give back my stuff that he confiscated in Osaka then I might need them. Well I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin," Sano stepped inside his room but heard Kenshin's final comments.

"Good night Sanosuke and welcome home," Sano smiled from behind the closed door. It felt like home even though he never really lived in the dojo. He looked around the room and spotted the neatly folded yukata sitting on the dresser. Dropping the blanket he is wrapped in onto the futon, Sano begins to untie his belt noticing for the first time his state of dress. Bandages covering his chest and stomach as well his dirty and tattered pants are his only clothes but soon it's just the bandages. As he slips the clean yukata on he realises just how bad he needs a bath. He makes a note to do that first thing in the morning.

"Followed by a shave," he mutters as he ties the yukata closed. He scratches his unshaven chin and then sprawls out on the futon. Pulling the blanket over himself he stares up at the ceiling, memories of his conversation with Kenshin floating through his mind. He felt guilt at not being able to prevent Yahiko from killing. Kenshin would probably be disappointed in Yahiko for his attitude and Sano for not stopping the boy. Sano pushed away those ideas but there was still a nagging thought chipping away at his resolve not to think.

He lets his hand rest on his stomach and the thought comes with a rush. Kenshin said Megumi treated his wounds so she would have seen the scars from his two bullet wounds. He sighs heavily as his hand presses down on the wounds under the bandages. He'll probably have to explain this to her and everybody else eventually. Another story that he would rather forget but his journey was full of them. Everything he did during his journey started out promising and then he ended up disappointed. Rubbing salt into the wound was the fact he always came out on top even though he felt like he lost. Deciding to try some of the meditation techniques Yang drilled into him, Sano mind was filled with memories of having to meditate for food. Finally getting his mind to rest with some positive recollections Sano drifts off to sleep. He is only dimly aware of the part of his mind that is trying to remind him of the bad times that always followed the good. However they are other stories that he will have to tell to his friends later, preferably over a bottle of sake.

**Author's notes:** I should point out that Nagakura Shinpachi was the real second division captain. Most Shinsengumi mentioned are based on real people so if you want to know more about the real Shinsengumi, look around on the net. Anyway Nagakura lived until 1915 so if there are any problems with me altering his life please complain and I'll create someone fictional.


	4. Not Quite Home

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 4

He found himself looking up, bleary-eyed at the ceiling. He couldn't remember what had awoken him but he was sure that there was something that had dragged him out of his dreams. Not that he was complaining. His dreams were just repeats of his past that he would have preferred to forget. He turned his head slightly to the side to see the door open by about a foot. Outside the day was well underway, the bright, blue sky glimmering as the bright sunshine warmed the air. The warm breeze that drifted in was inviting but Sano wasn't ready to get up just yet. He turned back to stare at the ceiling, his vision clear but the view wasn't worth the effort. 

A sudden blur and small slapping sound echoed around the room and Sano reopened his eyes after the small hand was removed. Turning his head to the side again, Sano could see the miniature Kenshin sitting between the door and himself. His legs were crossed and he sat looking down curiously at the stranger lying in front of him. They stared at each other for a while, Sano due to boredom and Kenji seemed to be trying figure out something. Kenji scratched his head and then raised his arm to again slap Sano's face. Sano blocked it, something for which the child seemed surprised by.

"I'm awake already, you don't need to keep hitting me," Sano voice was strained, due more to his parched throat than any weariness. Kenji looked even more puzzled, as if he had never seen any one speak before.

"So is your Dad around?" Kenji looked a little upset before shaking his head. "How about Jou-chan? Is your Mum around," the boy nodded his head vigorously. Kenji stood and motioned Sano to follow as he stepped outside. Realising that he couldn't stay in bed all day, Sano threw his blanket off and stood up. For the first time he noticed the light blue colour of his yukata, a colour he didn't find appealing. Sano walked out of the room savouring the warm outside air momentarily before looking around. 

The outside was just as he remembered it, right down to the fresh laundry hanging out to dry. Looking to his left he saw Kenji standing about two steps from the door waiting for Sano. Sano could already hear the sound of practice emanating from the dojo and started to walk in that direction. Sano stopped as Kenji looked up expecting to be carried but only got a suspicious glare from Sano. The tall man manoeuvred himself around Kenji and started to walk to the dojo. An audible sniff brought Sano attention back to the small boy who was preparing to cry. 

"Your parents are too soft on you," Sano sighed as he grabbed the back of the child's belt and lifted him into the air. As Sano strolled toward the dojo he looked down at Kenji. He was held in the air by his belt and swung quiet happily with a stupid smile on his face. The idiotic appearance of the boy only made him look more like his father, something Sano could only describe as a curse. He reached the dojo door and tried to slide it open only to find something was holding the door closed. Putting a little more effort into it, the door suddenly slide open and the impediment fell to the floor at Sano's feet. The boy looked up at Sano and took a single glance at the man holding the child of his master before he screamed.

"INTRUDER!" he jumped to his feet and immediately brought his shinai to an attack position. He lunged forward at Sano who dodged the first two swings before grabbing the shinai and snapping it in half. An angry glare directed at the rest of the students stopped any other attacks. 

"Sano what are you doing attacking my students?" Kaoru's shout came from behind a crowd of students as she tried to push her way through. They quickly backed out of her way while Sano stood in the doorway waiting to see her before yelling at her.

"What do you mean attack your students? I walk in here and your students attacked me," Kaoru just looked around and quickly spotted the guilty face and half a shinai.

"Fine whatever, what do you want? We are trying to train," Kaoru impatiently muttered. Sano could see that at the moment she would rather train than speak to him. Remembering why he was there he smirked realising this might actually be fun.

"This is your, isn't it?" Sano held up the smiling boy and could see Kaoru's protective instincts kick in. It only took a split second for her shinai to be thrown followed by her screams.

"Idiotic rooster, what are you doing to my son?" Kaoru dashed to help Kenji, who she believed, was in danger. She didn't pay attention to the shinai that disintegrated into dust upon contact with Sano's head but her students did, gasping in amazement at the sight. Kaoru snatched her son from Sano's grasp, checking to see if he was okay while Sano leaned against the doorframe. 

"You're overreacting Jou-chan and you are too soft on that kid," he scowled as she fussed over the child ignoring him.

"You wouldn't understand a parent's love, Sanosuke," Sano leaning into the room to look at the voice. Tokio was sitting in the corner and had previously been watching the practice until Sano's interruption. 

"I supposed I don't Tokio," Sano mused, "But I still can't see that sort of behaviour from your husband." Tokio chuckled as the students tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well Hajime shows his affection in his own way, even if you can't see it," Tokio smiled, more to herself as she relived memories of her own children.

"Well he would never show that sort of attention in front of me, thank god. I'm still trying to figure out how a nice, gentle and kind woman like you ended up with a cold-hearted man who used to be a Wolf of Mibu. Especially when you said that the marriage wasn't prearranged," a blushing Tokio giggled amused by his sentiment but also flattered by his compliment. The effect that Sano's words had on her didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru.

"Was there anything else you wanted help with or did you just come to disturb my class?" an annoyed Kaoru announced, wanting to resume the days training.

"No thanks Jou-chan, I know where everything is, besides I don't think Kenshin would appreciate you washing my back while I took a bath." Kaoru's stunned and blushing expression gave Sano the opportunity to take his leave and head to the bathhouse. Realising she had lost the opportunity for payback Kaoru began muttering under her breath about moronic chickens flirting with married women. 

"You shouldn't be so upset, Kaoru-chan. He is only joking," Tokio watched the woman with an amused smile.

"I know he is but you think that five years travelling overseas and he might have grown up," Kaoru grumbled as she place Kenji next to Tokio.

"True but still, if I was ten or fifteen years younger Hajime may have had some competition," Kaoru just looked shocked. Prompting another chuckle from Tokio, which helped Kaoru to relax.

"If that is what you think then we'll have to talk later about how you met your husband and maybe I'll fill you in on some of Sano's past." Tokio nodded her approval and Kaoru turned to her class, restarting their lesson but not filling them in on what exactly was going on.

Sano walked back towards his room feeling a lot better than before. He was clean and freshly shaved and even though he had to suffer the inconvenience of getting water on his wound, it was only a minor discomfort considering some of the pain he had suffered. Of course he had also had to endure his attempts at reapplying the bandages around his chest and even though they weren't very tight they were sufficient. He was in no doubt that if Megumi was the one who had patched him up then she would be back eventually to check on him. He strode into his room with the idea of seeking out the one piece of attire he noticed was missing. However he was unable to find his coveted headband and had to settle for the meagre amount of money in his discarded pants.

Walking out of his room, Sano heard the sounds of conversation and smelt food. As he followed the two trails he was able to tell that Kenshin had done the cooking. Thankful that his well-practiced ability to determine who had cooked in the Kamiya dojo was still intact Sano lumbered to the doorway. Tokio sat opposite the Himura family with Kenji asleep next to his mother. Sano decided to wait and observe while he wasn't noticed and watched as Kaoru fussed over Kenshin to the point where she was almost feeding him.

"It's nice to see a happily married couple, isn't it Tokio? I bet you wish your husband would be as accommodating," Sano tried to hide his smirk as he wander over to sit next to Tokio. His false sincerity had Kenshin and Kaoru just watching them slightly mystified as to why he was talking about Tokio's marriage.

"It would be nice but who needs Hajime when I have you, although I am a bit upset by you flirting with Kaoru-chan before." Tokio playfully scowled at Sano who only grinned back at her.

"Oro," Kenshin muttered looking at his flustered wife for answers but Sano continued ignoring the couple opposite him.

"Would you really feel threatened by a woman who would follow me to the bathhouse after just one suggestion?" Sano was finding it hard to contain his laughter, as Kaoru's face got redder by the second.

"You have a point there, any woman that easy isn't a threat but I don't know what you two had before you left for your journey." Sano nodded his head as if he was seriously considering her answer. Kaoru was trying to reassure Kenshin while also shooting Tokio and Sano imploring glances hoping to make them stop. The final straw for Sano was Kenshin's wide-eyed face as he looked over everyone in the room trying to make sense of the conversation. Bellowing laughter erupted from Sano while Tokio followed in a more subdued manner. Kenshin suddenly felt the anger explode from his wife but it only added to his confusion.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-chan, it's just that Sanosuke mentioned that you were fun to tease and I couldn't resist," Tokio tries to stifle her remaining laughter but has little success.

"IDIODIC CHICKEN HEAD!!" Kaoru hollers as she throws the nearest thing to her at Sano. Unfortunately the closest object is Kenji who awoke during Sano's laughter. Kenshin tries in vain to stop her but is too late as the child is hurled across the room at high speed. Sano barely blinks before catching the boy in front of his face with ease. Kaoru, realising what she has done, endeavours to get her child back but stops when she hears his joyous laughter after his impromptu flight. Sano looks slightly bewildered by the kid's attitude and throws him straight up much to the panic of his parents. Kenji laughs more after Sano safely catches him but Sano just looks at him.

"You really are an idiot just like your dad," Sano announces as he drops Kenji down on the floor in front of him. Kaoru quickly scoops him up to see if he is okay while Kenshin smiled despite the implied insult. The rumbling in Sano's stomach reminded him that now might be a good time to eat and he began to serve himself some of rice.

"You could act a little nicer Sagara Sanosuke," Sano barely acknowledged Kaoru as she began her rant. "You show up after five years, neck deep in trouble and then you insult me in front of my class. Now you sit here after insulting me and assaulting my son eating our food that Kenshin had to buy this morning because you ate everything last night." Kaoru was out of breath and everyone, including Sano, just stared at her bemused by her outburst. Kenshin wanted to try and calm things down but he stayed back as Kaoru's defiant stare focused on Sano. They held each other's gazes until Kenji struggled in Kaoru's arms forcing her to look at her son. Sano restarted chewing on the mouthful of rice and placed his chopsticks in the bowl. He fidgeted around before finding what he was looking for.

"It's not much but all I have until I see Saito again," he commented emotionlessly after he toss the pouch of money to Kaoru. She looked at it and then at Sano and felt some regret but Sano was focused entirely on his food. The group lapsed into silence again as they all resumed eating. As Sano finished his bowl he placed it on the mat and then pushed himself back against the wall. Sitting silently, staring down at his hands and not bothering to look up even though he could tell everyone was throwing him the occasional glance. 

He didn't want to be there, the home he thought he returned to suddenly seemed a distant memory. It was a dream that he had always held on to during those long nights on the other side of the world. Of course now it was more like a slap in the face, the realisation that everything had changed and he had missed it. Everyone had grown up and together leaving him out and at the moment not likely to get back in. He would have walked out if it wasn't for the fact Tokio was there. Actually that was a lie. He didn't have any clothes to wear so he was stranded in the dojo. His shoulders slumped further as he started to feel mentally worn out by the constant quiet. He really needed a drink, unfortunately he knew he had no money to buy one or clothes to go out and get one.

There was a familiar twitch in his right hand little finger that precipitated a spasm in his right hand. Sano quickly covered it by clamping his left hand over it. He then pushed it under his left arm but he could tell it was too late already. He knew Kenshin was watching him and a quick glance confirmed it. He had that concerned look that showed he could read him just as well as he always had. Sano focused on the floor, the spasm had stopped but the ache that came after still lingered. He didn't know how long it had been going on, only that it always came before a fight. When the ache was gone the fight would be immanent. It had never failed him but no matter how badly Sano wanted to vent his frustration he knew now was not the time or place.

Sano was drawn out of his thoughts by a thud as Kenji plonked himself down in front of him. He had a bowl of rice in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. He held them out to Sano as if offering them but Sano just shook his head. The boy took another method and clumsily moved the chopsticks from the bowl to his mouth, imitating eating but Sano shook his head again.

"I think he wants you to feed him," Tokio suggested but that made everything more difficult for Sano as all attention came back on him. 

"Is that what you want?" the boy nodded happily. "Aren't you old enough to feed yourself?" Kenji looked puzzled before he comprehended the challenge in Sano's question. Placing the bowl in his lap, Kenji then attempted to figure out how to hold his chopsticks. Sano just leaned forward, tired of watching the boy struggle, and carefully positions the boy's fingers correctly. Kenji gasps in amazement, as he is now able to open and close the chopsticks. He then proceeds to eat his rice and even though it's only a few grains at a time it was obvious he saw it as his greatest achievement. Kaoru abruptly stood collecting an armful of dirty plates and leaving.

"Sorry Sano, Tokio-dono," Kenshin apologises for his wife, collecting the rest of the dirty dishes and going after her. Sano and Tokio sat quietly watching Kenji gleefully trying to satisfy his hunger, a few grains at a time.

"I should apologise as well," Tokio gingerly moved back so she was leaning against the wall as well.

"What for, it's my fault. I should have realised after hanging around Yahiko for a few weeks that things have changed. In the end I don't belong here anymore and I should just get going once I can. Kaoru doesn't want me here," Sano sighed heavily, closing his eyes and hoping to be somewhere else.

"She's just afraid that you'll drag Kenshin-san into the Shinsengumi mess. It's frightening to think that everything you have could be taken away," Sano stared at Tokio. She seemed to have lost herself somewhere else.

"It must be nice to have something that important to you, I don't think I have ever had that before. Apart from the Sekihoutai I can't really remember fighting for something like that." Tokio looked at Sano who was staring out at nothing.

"Did I tell you how I met Hajime?" Sano shook his head, bringing his attention back to the woman. "I was an only child and while my family wasn't rich we were able to manage. That was until they died. I don't know how they died. I was staying with friends in Kyoto. I started working in their restaurant to help pay my way and some of the regular customers were Shinsengumi. I didn't know who exactly they were individually, I was told to avoid them as much as possible but some of them got out of control." Sano saw her shiver at the memory and could guess why.

"So in comes the Captain of the Third Division," Tokio smiled at Sano's theatrical voice.

"Yes, he tells them that the Shinsengumi isn't to be demeaned by men like them. They didn't appreciate the sentiment and challenged him. They were no match for him but they were from the Second Division and their Captain wasn't pleased by Hajime's actions. It was the first time I saw a real battle and in the end it was a draw. Both men were injured but Hajime collapsed. I took care of his wounds but he was gone by morning. I later heard he left the Shinsengumi to fight in Aizu but I assumed he died until a policeman came to the restaurant asking for plain noodles. I still don't know why he came back." Sano watches Tokio until he realises she isn't going to continue her story so he turns back to Kenji. He has given up the chopsticks and is now shoving handfuls of rice into his mouth.

"I can see why though," Sano mused, as he smiled at Kenji's antics, Tokio just stared at him. "You have a presence that's calming and a soothing voice. It's a presence that makes you stand out, even when you stand amongst a group of beautiful women. You are something special even if your husband doesn't acknowledge it. My mother had a presence like that." Tokio was blushing not that Sano would have noticed as he continued his vacant stare. 

"I don't know whether I should be flattered by the compliment since you seem to be comparing me to your mother," the comment seemed to lighten Sano's mood a bit.

"You are like her but I don't think you are as old as her. I just wish I could find someone like that," Sano let his words trail off as Tokio studied him.

"Don't worry Sanosuke you'll find what you are looking for, after all that's why you came back," she placed a hand over Sano's in comfort while Sano focused on his right hand.

"Yeah maybe, if I live that long," Sano doesn't sound hopeful as he flexes his right hand. "The pain is fading so I guess the fight is close," he mutters as Kenji looks up. His face is speckled with rice as he displays his achievement of an empty bowl. 

**Author's note:** A few points here. Tokio in the stories I read is usually portrayed as similar to Saito in personality, that's not to say everyone does it, just the ones I read. Here she is more relaxed because she was described as a goddess and I didn't want to write her as a fighter or some scheming spy. As for Kaoru's attitude all I can say was that I was having a bad day and it was going to be a light hearted scene. Unfortunately once I started down the darker path it seemed to fit better with how I see the story going. Anyway this is the end of the first posting so if you wish to comment do it now. I'll try and make sure this gets finished but I haven't finished anything yet so don't get your hopes up.


	5. An Old Feud Renewed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle Of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 5

It was something simple but still it held a lot of memories for Sano. They had moved outside into the sunshine after their meal to try and relax a little. Sano had gone straight to his old position where he had spent many lazy afternoons in the past. He was leaning against a post on the porch, his eyes closed and his mind in a state that could be mistaken for unconsciousness. He was just enjoying the warmth of the sun, something that he hadn't had the opportunity to do for a long time. Lazily he opened his eyes to look at his silent companion.

Tokio was sitting with her back against the house. The shade from the overhang shielded her face as her body was warmed by the sunlight. She looked like she was asleep so Sano didn't bother making an attempt at conversation. He closed his eyes again and shifted his focus to what he could hear. Apart from the occasional rustle of the trees there was the constant sounds emanating from the kitchen. Kenshin and Kaoru seemed to be making idle chatter as they cleaned the dishes. There had been a flurry of activity when Kenji had entered the kitchen but Sano was too far away to hear what exactly they were saying.

From outside the dojo walls the sound of an argument could be heard. Actually only one side could be heard as if the woman was yelling at herself. As the voice got closer, Sano could recognise it and the tone she was using. Even though he couldn't hear what she was saying he knew that it was probably something about him. Who she was arguing with also became apparent as they approached the gate. He could only just make out his presence but after spending some time around him in Osaka he had started to distinguish his presence. It was something that brought a Zanza like grin to his face as the pain from his hand faded to nothing. Sure enough Megumi stepped through the gate of the dojo talking over her shoulder to Saito. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was obviously unimpressed by whatever Megumi had to say. 

"This ought to be fun," Sano muttered to himself, as Kenshin appeared after sensing his old foe.

"Look, I don't care who you are or why you are here. I'm saying that until I have given you the all clear you aren't to step inside and see him." Megumi had stopped halfway and turned to face Saito blocking his path. He calmly took his cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke in her direction.

"Well it's lucky that I don't have to go inside," Saito snidely remarked as he brushed past her. Megumi turned after him ready to explode when she noticed Kenshin, Tokio and Sano on the porch watching them. Sano turned his attention to the new arrivals that were appearing behind her. Misao came first followed by Aoshi, who was carrying one end of a trunk. Sano quickly recognised it as his and Cho as he lugged the other end, something he looked less than pleased with. 

"I want to know everything you saw and heard moron," Saito dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He returned his steely gaze to Sano and they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"What, no hello," Saito didn't move or respond. "I mean I can understand you not greeting me but here is your wife. Last time you saw her she was lying unconscious in the street before you ran of to fight. You haven't seen each other in two days and you don't bother to ask how she is, it's almost like you don't care." Saito seemed to be unmoved by Sano's little outburst but Tokio was smiling. It faded however, as Saito didn't bother to react to anything he said.

"I have more important things to deal with, like the fate of this country. My wife and I can discuss things later when we are free from morons like yourself." Saito's cold voice did nothing to chill the rage building in Sano. He had seen first hand how aloof Saito acted around her and his insensitivity incensed him. Before Sano could reply his attention was redirected back to his trunk. Cho dumped his end on the ground as Aoshi placed his end down. 

"Hey broom head, I'd respect that trunk if I were you," Cho just gave him a curious one-eyed look and then shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Moron, can we get back to what you know," Saito was getting frustrated by Sano's lack of urgency. Sano held Cho in his gaze momentarily and then let it pass over Saito to Aoshi who was standing off on the other side of Saito. 

"Do you still have my sword?" He asked flatly. Aoshi didn't give a verbal reply as he pulled Sano's sword from his belt and tossed it to him. Sano drew the sword putting everybody on edge but he just casually threw the sword into the ground in front of him. He unwrapped a strip of fabric from the scabbard and then twisted the bottom quarter. It turned halfway before clicking, at which point Sano turned it upside down and caught the wad of paper tied with sting that fell out. A flick of his wrist sent the papers toward Saito who caught them in front of his eyes.

"Everything you want should be in there," Sano stated, as Saito wasted no time in opening it. There were several pages folded together with writing on both sides. As Saito finished the first page he handed it off to Aoshi who also studied it. Sano didn't bother paying them any attention as he replaced his sword back in its scabbard. A loud yawn made Sano look at Cho again. He had put one foot on top of the trunk and looked bored with the whole process.

"I said you should respect that trunk," Cho looked at Sano but didn't move. "The ashes of a good friend of mine are in there so I suggest you back away before you regret it." Far from discouraging Cho, Sano's words only seemed to encourage him.

"Why would I care about some dead foreign bitch you decided to drag home," Cho responded, intending to provoke a response. He kicked the trunk but before his foot could be placed back on the ground Sano was within striking distance. His speed surprised everyone as he closed the distance and the punched Cho squarely in the stomach. The blond officer rolled head over heels three times before he came to rest in a crouching position. 

"You should quit while your still ahead," Sano warned in response to Cho's laughter. Sano ignored the man and picked up his trunk and started to walk back toward the porch.

"Where do you think you're going? We aren't finished yet," Cho stood up with an amused smile on his face. "We still have to finish the fight we started five years ago in that police cell in Kyoto." Cho dropped his other swords, pushing his gi off his shoulders to reveal the sword wrapped around his body.

"I'd stop now before you cut yourself in half," Sano calls over his shoulder as he places his trunk on the porch.

"What? The only one who is…" his voice died as the slightest touch on the hilt of his sword caused an unexpected reaction. Cho paled as the armour protecting him from his sword disintegrated to dust leaving his body unprotected. Everybody was surprised by this, especially Cho and even Saito smiled, slightly amused by his subordinates situation. 

"That's what you get for disrespecting the dead," Sano smirked as he began to open his trunk. Behind him Cho slowly began unravelling the sword, cursing under his breath and vowing it wasn't over.

"I remember you mentioning that you brought someone back with you. You said it was a Japanese woman who saved your life but you didn't tell me much more than that." Tokio studied Sano despondent face, as he flipped open the lid to his trunk.

"I said it's a story that should be shared over a bottle of sake," Sano replied in a melancholic voice.

"That you did, so we'll have to have that drink some time. I do remember hearing you recommend the Akabeko restaurant, we should go there." Tokio tried to keep her voice upbeat as Sano looked depressed but his features started to brighten.

"Hey Tokio, are you asking me out on a date?" Tokio was slightly taken aback at first but then began to giggle.

"I guess I am Sanosuke but I might have to invite my husband along." Tokio's laughter increased as Sano pouted at her suggestion.

"Do you have to? He's boring, mean, he only eats plain noddles and he doesn't drink sake," Sano's whine didn't help Tokio's giggling fit. Looking on Kenshin was worried that Saito might take offence and Misao and Megumi were a bit surprised by their flirtatious behaviour.

"Sano it might be a good idea to act more… responsibly," Kenshin nervously suggested.

"Don't worry Battousai," Saito's voice seemed to make everyone jump in apprehension. "I had to listen to these two in Osaka and they are just playing childish games. Besides if there was anything going on the moron would already be dead," no one doubted Saito's words. In reality Saito resented Sano's rapport with his wife but while he thought it was annoying, she enjoy it so he endured his discomfort. The group fell into silence apart from Cho's occasional curse and Sano rummaging through his belongings. Misao peeked over his shoulder and saw something intriguing and tried to reach for it.  Sano slapped away her hand as he withdrew what he was looking for from somewhere near the bottom of the trunk.

"Hey I just wanted to see why that package had my name on it," Misao protested rubbing her sore wrist.

"It's your present," Sano stated as he closed up the trunk, making sure the straps were securely fastened.

"If it's my present they I have a right to see what it is," Sano glanced at the excited ninja as she waited for her present.

"It is only yours when I give it to you and not before," Sano voice made it clear it wasn't a point of further discussion. 

"Well when will you give it to me then?" Misao asked, frustrated at Sano withholding something from her.

"When you deserve it," Sano chuckled at the infuriated Misao as he sat down opening the bag he retrieved from his trunk. Misao tried to kick him as he did this but he just caught her foot and pushed her to the ground.

"You may look older Weasel but you still haven't grown up," Sano chuckled. An aggravated Misao decided to give up and remained on the ground watching Sano. Sano pulled two bronze coloured gauntlets from the bag and began to put the right one on. It was long enough to cover three quarters of his forearm but intricately plated so that he didn't lose any flexibility in his wrist or fingers. The leather straps that held them to his arm were also ingenious in how they were hidden beneath the armour plating when the gauntlet was secured to the arm.

"Where did you get those?" Misao asked curiously.

"From old man Yang. He was a Chinese fighter that gave them to me after we travelled around China and Mongolia together." Misao cooed in amazement, interested in Sano tale but he didn't elaborate.

"And what exactly are you going to do with them?" Megumi's condescending voice echoed around the yard. Everyone knew what he was planning on doing considering Cho had almost extricated himself from his sword. Not wanting to look at her displeased face he jerked his head in Cho's direction and finished with his right arm.

"So after I spent a whole night stitching you up, you just going to go and rip them open and injure yourself further in another pointless fight." Sano didn't respond right away feeling slightly guilty but still not willing to back down.

"Those things were just scratches and besides if you stitched me up you know I have survived worse." Megumi stood still, stunned by his eyes as he gazed at her trying to hide his desolation stemming from the memory of those scars on his body. Sano returned to putting on his left gauntlet and Megumi took a moment to regather her thoughts. She was about to unleash a verbal assault on Sano's stupidity when Tokio took hold of Sano's right arm and turned it over. She studied the symbols engraved on the gauntlet on the inside of his wrist.

"What are these?" she queried running her fingers over the engravings.

"Justice, faith, honour and pride." Sano reels off the meaning of each symbol as he points to it.

"They are good beliefs to live by," Kenshin ponders out loud getting a small chuckle from Sano. Kenshin looks inquisitively at Sano who is still fastening he gauntlet.

"They're Yang's beliefs not mine," Sano mutters, knowing that Kenshin was about to ask him why he was laughing. 

"I think you follow them more than you know," Kenshin replied, smiling as Sano considers his words. Sano finished and struck his two arms together producing a flash of sparks as the metallic gauntlets clashed.

"About time you were ready, I was getting tired of waiting." Cho's head was slightly bowed but he was glaring with both eyes at Sano and had a twisted smile on his lips. Sano picked up his sword and tucked it into his belt at his back before started to walk to a better position for the fight. All the way he had a grin on his face that showed he was more than enjoying this.

"Hajime," Tokio implored, not quite hiding her anxiety at the impending duel.

"Let them settle it, I don't have time for idiots trying to show off," Saito didn't lift his eyes from the page he was reading. From where he was standing Aoshi could just make out a familiar name but as usual he said nothing. Kenshin looked around nervously. He wasn't in a position to stop Sano and he doubted that anyone else was going to try. Kaoru had taken Kenji towards the bathhouse to get him cleaned up and he hoped that this would be over before she returned. Sano stood several paces from Cho, with Cho's sword lying mostly on the ground at his feet. They both waited, sizing each other up again after five years since their last confrontation. 

Cho made the first move, the casual wave of his arm acceleration his whip like sword toward Sano. Sano barely moved as the sword darted at his face. Misao cringed as she remembered Kenshin's fight with Cho and how even he found it hard to avoid the sword at the last moment. As the blade neared Sano there was a sudden crashing sound as metal hit metal. Sano caught the tip of the blade between the back of his hands, locking it in place and not allowing Cho to move the blade freely.

"It's not that easy chicken boy!" Cho yelled as he flicked the sword trying to get the blade to loop over Sano's head. Expecting the attack, Sano twisted his hands wrapping the end of the sword around his left hand and holding it firm in his ironclad fingers. He also moved his right hand so that it was gripping the sword further along. Pulling back he held the sword taut, eliminating the wave in the blade before it could have the desired effect. They paused again, both still grinning but Cho's was a little forced. Sano watched intently as Cho pulled the ribbon blade tighter trying to find a weakness in Sano's gauntlets. Sano was surprised to see that they were holding up so well after being stuck with a high quality blade.

Sano could see Cho shifting his feet and getting ready to spring forward to release the tension in the sword. Taking the initiative, Sano violently tugged on the sword causing Cho to stumble forward. Cho's head dropped as he was pulled forward. He couldn't see Sano but he immediately took advantage of the situation and ran at him. He was about to impart more power into the sword when he looked up to see Sano also advancing at him. Before he could react, Sano's right knee was imbedded in his stomach. He felt himself being lifted off the ground only to have it rush back towards him as Sano's right elbow connect forcefully with the back of his neck. Sano watched him bounce and roll away but he felt a jerk as the sword in his hands reached its limit. Despite the two heavy hits, Cho still had a firm grip on the sword as he stood up.

Cho wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, his eyes wild with rage as he stared at Sano. Sano just continued to grin menacingly. Pulling the sword yet again Sano finds that this time Cho lets it slide through his fingers. With the sword hurtling at him, Sano only just manages to dodge out of the way. Cho smiles with amusement at this but doesn't realise that Sano has control of his sword and sends the hilt flying back at him. Eyes wide with shock, Cho watches the butt of his sword smash into the middle of his forehead. As he falls back his hand falls on one of his previously discarded swords. Sano throws the ribbon sword out of the way waiting for Cho to get back to his feet.

"You should give up before you get seriously hurt," Sano offers half-heartedly knowing Cho won't back down. Cho struggles to his feet using his sword as a crutch to help him up.

"You know this isn't over until one of us doesn't get up so don't bother giving me your sympathy," Cho spits back. Blood can be seen soaking into his bandana as he finally gets enough balance back to stand on his own. Pulling the sword from its scabbard Cho gets ready to charge. Sano reaches behind his back gripping his sword with his right hand but not drawing it. They hesitate again waiting for the other to make the first move. Saito finished reading the information Sano has provided, is also watching and tosses his cigarette. As it touches the ground, Cho advances with a scream. 

Sano just smirks, drawing his sword but instead of running forward, he drops himself toward the ground. As Sano sword descends toward the ground, the point of the blade appears to become two just before it strikes the ground. Confused at first Cho suddenly realises what Sano has done as the projected wave of destructive energy accelerates towards him. Before he can jump out of the way he is stuck by the projected Futae-no-Kiwami. The eruption of the earth at his feet throws Cho backwards but fails to disable him. As he prepares for a second charge he is stopped by an intervention by Saito.

"I don't have anymore time to waste with you two morons," Saito tucked Sano's notes into his pocket and walked towards his wife. 

"Were just getting started," Cho barks as he prepares to attack Sano again.

"You really are a complete idiot if you can't see that you are outmatched and I have no use for complete idiots." Saito responded as he helped Tokio to her feet and started to guide her to the gate.

"Do you require any assistance?" Aoshi asked as he watched the couple leaving.

"Not at the moment but meet me in my office at midnight," Saito replied as he passed between the two combatants.

"So I take it I'm not needed anymore," Sano commented as he replaced his sword in its scabbard.

"If your notes are correct, I have a serious breach of security to deal with. Until that is done you are no required but I suggest you stay out of trouble and somewhere I can find you easily." Saito reached the gate but paused, as Tokio turned halfway round to look at Sano.

"We'll have to have that date some other time when my leg is healed," Tokio voice was light but had a serious undertone. Sano smiled back and nodded as the couple exited closely followed by Cho who had collected his swords.

"I'm glad that's over," Sano sighed only to turn around and come face to face with a furious Fox.


	6. Memory of Scars

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 6

Sano was standing toe to toe with Megumi who looked ready to explode into a rant about his stupidity. Sano looking for help glanced at the three people standing behind her. Aoshi was unreadable, Misao was snickering and Kenshin looked worried.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to rest before tonight," Aoshi emotionlessly stated and then walked into the house.

"Ah, I'll get you some tea Aoshi," Misao hurriedly stammered as she jogged to the kitchen. Kenshin looked around and obviously didn't want to be around at the moment Megumi erupted.

"I think I hear Kaoru calling," Kenshin offered weakly as Sano glared at him. Kenshin quickly made his escape leaving Sano and Megumi alone. Sano looked at Megumi waiting for her to act first. She had her head bowed so that he couldn't see her eyes and took a cleansing breath that she let out with an audible sigh.

"I need to check your wounds, follow me." Megumi's cold voice made Sano wish that she had yelled at him but he could only watch as she turned and walked back to his room. He followed picking up his trunk along the way. He paused in the doorway to see Megumi kneeling next to the futon sorting out some medical supplies. Sano placed the trunk down and reopened it. Megumi watched as he took out a wooden box that he placed on the dresser in the room. Opening the box he pulled out some of the packing before carefully removing a blue urn and placing it on the dresser.

"She must have been someone special," Megumi commented trying not to offend him by bringing up an obviously difficult subject.

"I guess she was, I mean she did save my life," Sano mumbled depositing the discarded box in a corner.

"I think it must have been more than that for you to bring her ashes all the way back and treat them with so much respect. The only other thing I have seen you respect as much is your beloved Sekihoutai." Sano's ruefully smiled as he sat on the futon with his back to Megumi.

"Really? Well it's a long story," Sano eased his shoulders out of his yukata as Megumi waited for him.

"I'd like to hear it sometime," Sano glanced over his shoulder to see if Megumi's face reflected the same emotion as her soft voice. "What? You keep going on how this woman saved your life, why shouldn't I be a little curious about her?" Megumi's defensive voice was a little harsher than she anticipated but Sano didn't seem to mind as he turned away looking amused. There were a few brief moments of silence as she started to unwrap his bandages and he removed his gauntlets.

"It's just that I don't remember having many serious conversations with you?" Megumi bit back a scream at Sano's stupidity.

"That's because you were always too stupid to know when the conversation was serious." Sano grunted for some reason before he decided to answer.

"So when I came back from Shinsuu, you really wanted to know why I went there?" Megumi paused in her movements as she remembers the night he came back just before they left to fight Enishi. However she let the question go unanswered as the last bandage was removed.

"Lie down," she stated and he compiled, sighing as he settled onto the futon.

"You still haven't answered my question," Sano muttered as Megumi began her cursory examination of his wounds. She wiped away several spots of blood where he had aggravated his wounds before she replied.

"And you aren't answering mine," she cut back as her sleeve brushed over the scars on Sano's stomach.

"Fine but you owe me a bottle of sake," Sano whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Why do I owe you anything?" Megumi responded in a voice that sounded like a shout compared to his. When she looked at his eyes, they were open but vacant as he delved back into his memory looking for something. Megumi decided to get back to her treatment but Sano's far away voice stopped her.

"Aoi, her name was Aoi. Her parents died of tuberculosis and had accumulated lots of debts, so she was sold into slavery. She never said where she was from, only that she was fifteen at the time and that was the last time she had been in Japan. That's all I know of what happened in her life before I met her in a brothel in some Californian railway town." Sano shifted slightly, glancing at Megumi who had stopped treating him and was staring at his face. For a moment he though he saw some pain in her eyes but when she blinked it was gone.

"You don't have to tell me," Sano detected a slight waver in Megumi's voice but her face betrayed no emotion.

"I'm not going to stop now that I have started, you did want to hear this," Sano cursed his cold tone. Megumi only nodded sadly, increasing Sano internal discord. 

"I had met this guy in a bar fight about a year ago and as repayment for saving his life he took me along to help at his goldmine. Anyway when we arrived there and travelled to the nearby town I found out that Aoi was in the next town. Well I couldn't resist the idea of talking to someone from Japan so I went there to check it out," Sano flinched as Megumi applied some antiseptic to one of his wounds.

"I'm sure that's the only reason you went," Megumi sarcastically remarked as she worked.

"You think I was just going for the sex I suppose," the look from Megumi confirmed his statement. "You really think that lowly of me," Sano said bitterly, which surprised Megumi.

"What do you expect me to think with the way you behave," Megumi looked down at Sano who was regarding her with an impassive stare.

"The people that told me about her also said that she had tuberculosis," Megumi gasped slightly as Sano closed his eyes turning his face away from her. "The people that owned her just used her as cheap labour, cleaning up after other customers and stuff. Of course that was except when I showed up, I'd pay for her to join me at a table and we would talk and drink. I was good to speak in Japanese after four years trying to talk in languages I hardly knew. We became pretty good friends even though I did most of the talking. She would just pour me drinks as I recounted my travels and stories from my life in Japan." Sano started to smile at the memories of his late night conversations.

"So what happened then?" Megumi inquired in a timid voice. She was hesitant to interrupt his memories and she also felt guilty about her previous comments on his character.

"We struck it rich, that's what and we hit our usual hang outs to celebrate," Sano's tired voice caught Megumi's attention and she stopped to listen. "It was late when he showed up and Aoi and I were just drinking at our usual table. I didn't see him come in but I remember I was having a good time and laughing a lot. He thought we were plotting against him because we kept talking in Japanese. He confronted us and I told him to sober up but when I turned my back, he pulled my gun."

"Your gun?" Megumi interrupted causing Sano to look up at her. Uncomfortable in this position, Sano sat up but was sitting side on to Megumi.

"Yeah my gun, in America just about everyone carries a gun," Sano talks in a distant voice as he stares at Aoi's ashes.

"Everyone carrying a gun, that doesn't sound safe," Megumi muses as Sano continues staring at the urn. "You still haven't told me his name," Megumi's voice brings Sano back to the present.

"I'm not going to, not after what he did," Sano growled, the loathing he felt for him surfacing.

"I take it he shot you," Megumi spoke softly, carefully studying Sano's dark expression.

"Yeah, I turned around and he shot me twice, I just dropped to my knees in shock. I remember looking down as the blood soaked through my clothes. When I looked up Aoi, who was trying to protect me, had the gun forced into her mouth. This guy was supposed to be my friend, we had travel halfway across America together and here he was with a gun in Aoi's mouth and a twisted smile on his face. So I got up and punched him," Sano chuckled despondently.

"So you crushed his skull," Megumi morosely added but Sano's laughter faded.

"It wasn't that simple," Sano began to stare at his right hand turning it over to look at it from every angle. "I was beyond angry. I must have screamed because he looked at me horrified. Then I got up and punched him with everything I had, Futae-no-Kiwami and all. His head just exploded, blood, bone and brain went everywhere. Mostly it was all over my hand, arm and face. I remember looking at my bloody hand and then I just blacked out." Megumi took his hand in both of hers watching as he continued to stare at urn. Several minutes passed before Sano spoke again.

"I woke up two weeks later back in the hut by the mine. Aoi said that after they stitched me up, the town wanted nothing to do with us. So that's where we stayed. She looked after me till I was strong enough to start mining again and we decide once we had enough gold we would go back to Japan. Of course after a while her tuberculosis started to get worse. Eventually she couldn't move and there was no way she was going to make it to Japan. She asked me to fix some medicine for her but I spent enough time around you to know the difference between medicine and poison."

"You mean she wanted you to poison her while making you believe it was some sort of medicine?" Megumi's disbelief was accompanied by a hint of anger.

"That's right, at least at first," Sano responded absently as he tried to articulate what happened. "Before she swallowed any she broke down crying and confessed. I told her that I knew what it was and said that I didn't mind helping her. After she calmed down she drank it and I held her as she died. She smiled, the first genuine smile I ever saw on her face just before it ended. I guess it was her way of thanking me," Sano's eyes were closed and he smiled as he remembered Aoi's smile. It was a sad smile that made Megumi regret that she never had the chance to meet this woman. 

"In the end it was a good way to die," Sano's voice was unnervingly serious as he turned his eyes toward Megumi. "I'd like to die like that if you couldn't save me," Megumi bit her lip to stop herself from gasping in shock. Her face was emotionless but it softened as Sano's stare bore into her.

"I don't think I could," Megumi whispered as she bowed her head. There was silence and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was examining her.

"You say that now but when you are in a situation like that you know it's the right thing to do," Megumi looked up to deny his statement but his smile stopped her. It was one of confidence, not in himself but in her. That confidence was also reflected in his eyes. The combination of the two seemed to take away Megumi's ability to speak. She sat there trying to conjure up something to say but in the end he spoke first.

"I was wondering where that was," he pondered out loud as he lifted the hand Megumi was holding. She tried to pull her hands away but he held he left hand in place. Her sleeve slipped down her arm to reveal a red ribbon, neatly wrapped around her left wrist.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't lost," she moved to untie it but Sano stopped her.

"Keep it," he replied as he released her hand and it hovered on its own in front of her.

"But it's the last reminder you have of the Sekihoutai," Megumi asked slightly taken back by the offer. 

"It's not like that is the original ribbon, not even the first replacement. I can't remember how many I've lost or that have gotten destroyed but it is still a reminder of my past just like my gi is a reminder of my beliefs." Sano looked a Megumi who was giving him a strange look. Eventually she just shook her head and started to smile.

"You must be getting soft to be talking like this," Sano chuckled at her comment, his depressing memories pushed to the back of his mind.

"Not really but we never really had a serious conversation before so this is the first time we have really talked." Sano's comment seemed to stall the laughter as both regretted the truth in the statement.

"Turn around so I can bandage you up again," Sano turned his back to Megumi who bandaged Sano's chest again. They stayed in a comfortable silence, although thoughts about Sano's story plagued both of them. Sano heard the door open behind him but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was or to know he was in a serious mood.

"Now turn back around so I can check you head," Sano complied but made no effort to strike up a conversation with the man standing in the door. Megumi unravelled the bandage on Sano's head and leaned forward to inspect the wounds to his forehead.

"Don't think of trying anything," Megumi forcefully whispered as she notice a grin spread on Sano's lips.

"I wasn't, I was just noticing the colour of your eyes," Megumi lifted an eyebrow in question. She didn't really believe him, she wanted to but this was Sano. She sat back and looked at him seriously as she got back to being a doctor.

"As long as you cover those wounds they should be fine. Here," she pulls up her left sleeve and tries to remove Sano's old headband.

"Hey I told you to keep it," Megumi looked up to protest but Sano had moved to his trunk where he proceeded to search around for something. As he did so Kenshin stepped into the room and bent down so that he could whisper into Megumi's ear.

"You should make a closer examination of his right hand Megumi-dono," Megumi gazed at Kenshin inquisitively but Sano cut in.

"It's nothing to worry about Kenshin," Sano voice was deadly serious but Kenshin met it with a smile.

"I think you should let Megumi-dono decide that Sano?" Kenshin didn't flinch under Sano's glare. Sano didn't want anybody to know about his hand tremors, especially Megumi.

"Decide what? What are you two talking about?" Megumi didn't try to hide the concern in her voice but neither of the two men noticed it. Sano was untying a red silk ribbon from where it secured a pile of white clothes into a small bundle.

"It's nothing Fox, Kenshin is just worrying about nothing," Sano hid his eyes from them as he bowed his head to tie the new ribbon around his head. Megumi didn't trust people who hid their eyes intentionally when talking and when it was Sano she knew something was going on. Megumi turned to Kenshin who was also watching Sano with concern.

"At lunch I saw Sano's right hand shake involuntarily. He tried to hide it so I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened." Sano was glaring at Kenshin when Megumi looked at him and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Show me your hand," Megumi demanded and Sano meekly complied. She carefully studied his hand and wrist, making him flex each finger and probing the flesh for anything abnormal. She found nothing other than the result of his severely broken hand from five years ago.

"There is nothing physically wrong with your hand but that doesn't mean that the spasm wasn't a result of a previous injury. When did they start?" Sano just casually shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember but it has been for at least a couple of years," Sano spoke seriously after Megumi stared sternly at him.

"Do you remember any bad head injuries or being hit hard in the head?" Sano just smirks.

"I got into a lot of fights where I got hit in the head," he chuckled but Megumi gave him a warning glare to make sure he took this seriously. "No I don't remember having a bad head injury. What does being hit in the head have to do with my hand tremors?" Megumi sighed and then spoke in her normal clinical voice, one that Sano used to ignore.

"The chances are that if you have suffered some bad head injuries in could have translated into some damage to your brain. That damage could be the cause of your tremors but there is no way I can treat it. There is also the possibility that it could get progressively worse and cause more debilitating injuries. Of course it could just be psychological," Megumi noted that Sano actually seemed to be listening intently.

"Psychological?" Sano echoes questioningly, never breaking his gaze from her.

"It means the brain is overwhelmed by a extremely stressful and traumatic event and can't deal with it in a normal way. You may not remember what it was because your brain is deliberately stopping you from remembering it. Since it's localised to your right hand, it may be something that you did with that hand," Megumi looked at Sano, silently suggesting the story he just told her.

"It started a long time before I punched him," Sano muttered. He looked a little downcast and Megumi's professional attitude softened to show a little concern. Kenshin was unaware of what Sano was referring to and just looked puzzled so he decided to leave.

"You should rest some more Sano," Kenshin spoke as he rose to leave. "Saito and Aoshi should be able to handle this matter so there is no reason for you to get involved more than you have to." With that Kenshin left, leaving Megumi alone with Sano again. She began cleaning up her medical supplies while Sano unravelled the clothes in front of him.

"Just in case something does happen I want you to know that these will be yours," Megumi looked up after finishing her cleaning.

"You can't be serious," she gasped as she laid eyes on a pile of eight small gold bars.

"I don't care if you don't keep them. Give them to Kenshin and Kaoru, Yahiko or even to charity but you decide what to do with it." Sano watched Megumi as she alternately stared at him and the gold.

"Did you really need this much?" Megumi spoke as she stretched out a hand to touch one of the bars.

"Well I have debts to pay and houses aren't cheap," he replied evenly.

"A house?" Megumi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you don't expect me to raise a family in a one room apartment like I used to have and I'm not staying here for the rest of my life." Megumi just stared blankly at him before regaining some of her composure.

"Family? Are you sure you don't remember any serious head injuries?" Sano just laughed that off.

"Well people change and I have dreams you know," Sano mumbled as he gathered the gold and piled them on his trunk. Megumi was a little taken aback by Sano who seemed to be a little too serious compared to his old self.

"Good luck then," Megumi stood up and opened the shoji. "Or should I say good luck to the woman you intend to marry," Megumi chuckled but Sano smirked.

"Careful what you say Fox, that woman might just be you," Megumi was slightly startled by his comment but she turned around intent on showing some contempt for it. However Sano was quick to slide the door shut before she could retaliate. It wouldn't normally have stopped her but the brief image of Sano just before he disappeared brought her mind and body to a screeching halt. She could have sworn that there was some truth to his statement that his face failed to mask. As Megumi walked away she tried to repress the hope that sprang from that single image.


	7. Reunions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 7

Sano held out the gi in front of him, smiling at Aoi's careful stitching that had produced a replica of his usual attire. The black character for evil stood out from the clean white fabric of his gi and he made a silent thank you to Aoi as he pulled it on. He sighed feeling a little disappointment that the bandages blocked the sensation of the smooth material on his skin. He quickly folded his yukata and hid his gold in it as he tucked the garment in his trunk. He laughed at himself over his cleanliness realising it was a result of him being prepared to leave at any moment.

Taking a couple of the bars from the folds of the yukata he closed the trunk. He made sure the straps were secure and tucked the gold into his pocket. From the door he carefully noted everything's position as a security measure against people searching through his belongings. It was a habit he didn't really need to keep here but he also remembered Misao's curiosity. With a final glance around he stepped out of the room sliding the door closed as he stood outside in the sunlight.

He could hear the noise of a discussion from another room floating on the soft breeze. He could only guess that they were talking about the fight or Megumi was telling what had happened when she had treated him. Deciding not to intrude and to avoid getting held into a conversation that would waste away the rest of the day, Sano silently walked towards the gate. He could have bet money on the fact that Kenshin was going to ask him where he was going before he left.

"Sano are you going out?" Sano smiled as Kenshin's voice reached him. He half turned to see Kenshin standing on the porch with a half opened door behind him.

"Yeah, you guys aren't the only friends I haven't seen in a while," Sano called back. Kenshin smiled but still carefully studied his friend.

"Just as long as you don't get yourself into trouble," Kenshin replied, hinting that Sano shouldn't go out and get drunk.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I'll meet you guys at the Akabeko later, my treat," Sano smiled as a bewildered Kenshin looked back.

"You'll pay?" the confused man asked unsure how Sano could have returned to Japan with money.

"Yeah, if you don't believe me ask the Fox about it. Anyway, I'll see you later," Sano disappeared out the gate. Kenshin thought about what had been said and then decided to ask Megumi about it. He needed to know if he should take along his own money like he used to when Sano treated everybody.

Sano wandered through the main streets of Tokyo seeing what he had seen in Osaka. These streets had been redeveloped so that now there were more Western style buildings than Japanese. It wasn't a major concern for him but he still felt a little resentful that they had such a large impact in only a relatively short time. It wasn't only the buildings. The fashion had also shifted with more Japanese people wearing Western clothes. Sano just shook his head, digging his hands into his pockets as he strode on.

As Sano moved off the main streets and deeper into the poorer parts of Tokyo the surroundings became more familiar. He felt more comfortable here since these were the streets that he had grown up on. As he walked he had to smirk as a few people recognised him by his old persona. Most were fearful of him but a few shot him loathsome glares and appeared to be prepared for any trouble Sano was willing to dish out. Sano didn't have to work hard to restrain himself, feeling some of the discipline he had learned and the confidence that his skills were far greater than when he had left.

Sano made the last turn into the street of his long time friend Tsukioka Katsuhiro. Sano stopped at the door and was about to knock when he heard voices inside. He quickly realised that those voices were approaching the door and moved to an alley further down the street. From here he watched unnoticed as two men exited the house with Katsu staying in his doorway. Sano recognises the two men to be from the Shinsengumi with the older, grey haired man being one of the high-ranking members. Sano waited until they pair walk away before he approached his friend, who was still standing in his doorway.

"So trading in the Sekihoutai for the Shinsengumi," Sano casually commented surprising Katsu by both his words and his presence.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on your friends otherwise they might stop trusting you," Katsu replied after regaining his composure.

"Well can I really call you a friend if you are inviting them into your place?" Sano serious voice matched Katsu's face. They stared at each other for a few moments before Katsu gestured for Sano to enter.

"They came here looking to recruit me," Katsu explained as they sat down opposite each other.

"What did you say and how did they know who you were?" Katsu was taken aback a little by Sano's urgency.

"Why are you so concerned? They are trying to bring down the Meiji government," Sano scowled at Katsu but decided to fill him in.

"When I got back a month ago, Saito railroaded me into working for him. He sent me to investigate a merchant who also deals in weapons and used to support the Shinsengumi. Needless to say that I have been caught up in all the recent Shinsengumi mess and I know that this guy isn't going to be any better than the present system. In fact I'd say he'd be worse considering he has a lot of foreign help," Sano watched his friend mull over the new information.

"Isn't Saito going to be annoyed if you interfere without his approval?" Katsu didn't need to ask but wanted to know how much influence Saito had.

"He said he has some internal security problems to deal with. Probably some corrupt cop leaking information but it gives us time to play around with the leftover Shinsengumi members." Katsu smirks as well feeling a familiar sense of comradery even though they will be fighting for a government they both hate.

"That would explain how they knew about me since I have had a few warnings for my newspaper. They came here looking to recruit me to go with others that they say they have already recruited. I've been given till tomorrow to think about it and then they are going to take me somewhere for some sort of meeting." Sano considers the new information as Katsu gets a bottle of sake.

"It seems they are just trying to get together a bunch of thugs and antigovernment terrorists to increase their army. That old guy who was here is probably the highest-ranking Shinsengumi still in Tokyo. That means if we crash the party we can have a pretty good time," Sano grins in anticipation of another fight. He downs a cup of sake and waits for Katsu to respond.

"It might be nice to get into a fight where your comrade doesn't knock you out," Katsu smirks at Sano's discomfort.

"Hey, at least this time we'll be fighting for the right reasons," Katsu raises an eyebrow in question. "If you want to see Japan destroyed by the Shinsengumi then you are more than welcome to sit this one out. Personally I have spent a couple of weeks having to hold back around them and I'll looking forward to cutting loose." Sano finished another cup of sake and Katsu silently contemplated his options.

"It's lucky then that I kept a few bombs for self-defence," Katsu smiled as Sano nodded his approval. "So I guess the plan is for me to lead you to them and then we have some fun at the Shinsengumi's expense."

"That's the idea," Sano smirked but then his face became serious. "We just need to take the old guy alive though so that we can give him to Saito," Katsu's face showed some contempt for the idea.

"I don't see why," he replied, his voice showing his dissatisfaction.

"Because he'll make our lives hell if he doesn't get something out of it," Katsu understood the reasoning and refrained from further comment.

"Okay, since that is settled how about you tell me about your trip over some sake," Sano took the cup that Katsu just refilled and finished it off in one gulp.

"Sorry but I have other plans. You can join me if you like," Katsu wondered what Sano was referring to.

"You mean hang out with you and the Battousai, I think I'll pass on that." Katsu drank some of his sake and Sano just waited knowing his friend preferred to be alone.

"That's fine but before I go I have a few other things that I need your help with," Katsu fills both their cups waiting for Sano to explain.

The Akabeko was almost empty when it was nearly always pack at this time in the evening. Since those events a couple of days ago the streets were empty before dark. The police had issued warnings about the Shinsengumi and were out in force during that time but it did little to calm the people's nerves. They all knew about the kidnapping of the politicians and were worried by the apparent lack of action. However for those that had braved the night to visit the Akabeko all this activity was almost routine.

"Why can't we eat? What are we waiting for?" an impatient Yutarou pleaded as he sat with the group. He had gone to the dojo for an afternoon training session and had gladly accepted an invitation. It helped that it was at the Akabeko and Tsubame would be there.

"Because it was Sano who invited us and he isn't here yet," Kaoru stated firmly getting a little irritated by Yutarou's constant protests. Kenshin and Kenji sat next to Kaoru and they were opposite Yutarou and Tsubame. Taking up the last side of the booth was Megumi and Misao who sat patiently. Misao's patience was mainly due to her early start to go and find Aoshi after her late conversation with Sano. At the moment she was struggling to stay sitting upright and Megumi seemed to be gauging the girl as if she was about to lay a bet on how long she would stay conscious. 

"Fine, I'm tired of waiting for some Chicken head I don't care about. I'm leaving," he got up and started to walk out and nobody tried to stop him.

"That's good I don't remember inviting you. Who are you anyway?" Sano deep voice seemed to fill the empty space of the Akabeko. Sano stared down at the teenager that he had no recollection of.

"Tsukayama Yutarou," Kenshin pointed out and Sano then ignored the boy as he walked around him.

"Oh the rich kid, who invited him?" Sano asked as he stood at the entrance of the booth. Yutarou stood to his side fuming and ready to pounce but he was beaten to it. Misao had almost been out cold until she noticed a familiar package under Sano's arm and immediately sprang forward to grab it. Sano was aware of Misao movements and stepped aside causing the drowsy woman to stumble into the empty booth across the aisle. 

"I thought I already told you to be patient Weasel," Sano smirked as Misao dusted herself off. 

"So when do I get my present?" a disgruntled Misao asked as she made her way back to her seat.

"After we have eaten," Sano replied as he placed the three packages and a black leather bag down next to where he was going to sit.

"About time," Yutarou grumbled as he sat back down next to Tsubame. Sano regarded him for a second but was stopped by Tae as she exited from the kitchen.

"And how do you expect to pay for this, not to mention your tab from five years ago?" Tae stood with her arms crossed waiting for Sano to answer. He pulled a bag from his pocket and handed it to her with a charming smile that caught Tae off guard since he never used to use it on her. 

"Here, take as much as I owe you. I trust you, so I know you won't take anymore," Sano continued to smile as Tae cautiously took the bag. She carefully opened the bag, half expecting a snake to jump out and bite her.

"This can't be right," she looked from the bag to Sano's smiling face not quite comprehending what she was seeing. 

"What's the matter? Not enough there?" Sano smile switched into a smirk since he knew perfectly well there was more than enough money to satisfy his substantial debt. Tae's eyes fixed Sano as she tried to speak but they glazed over and Sano's arm shot out to catch her as she fainted. There were several alarmed cries from everybody else as Sano easily picked up the woman.

"Tsubame-chan, is there anywhere I can put her," Sano asked the concerned girl who was already out of her seat.

"Yes, follow me, we can put her upstairs but will she be alright," Tsubame lead Sano away as she spoke.

"Don't worry she just fainted," Sano replied as they left the room and tramped upstairs.

"What made her do that?" Misao's question echoed everybody's thoughts. Kaoru reached out and picked up the fallen bag and looked into it herself.

"Oh my," Kaoru exclaimed as she eyed the money. Kenshin leaned over her shoulder to take a peek and was similarly taken aback. They passed the bag across to the other curious members of the group as Sano's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

"That bag is only two bars worth," Megumi nearly choked as looked in the bag, quickly calculating the value of one bar and all eight of Sano's bars of gold.

"Two bars of what?" Yutarou asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Gold," Megumi absently murmurs causing everybody to look at her. "Sano brought back eight bars of gold from America. He must have gone to a money house to exchange them," Megumi sits in a stunned silence as the reality of the situation sinks in.

"You mean that is only a quarter of what Sano is worth," Misao incredulously asks only getting a dumb nod from Megumi.

"Enough talk time to eat," Sano practically bellows. He is following Tsubame back to the booth. Tsubame is carrying the food while Sano has both arms full of sake.

"I'll get the rest of the food," Tsubame announces after she deposits the first tray load in front of the group. 

"I'll help," Yutarou adds jumping up to follow Tsubame. Sano glances suspiciously at him but it isn't noticed by anyone else since Misao has swooped on the food. Sano busies himself with the sake, passing out a couple of bottles to Kenshin, Misao and Megumi. Megumi was the only one that saw Sano's disenchanted sigh as he swallowed his first cup of sake. Before she could move to his side both Yutarou and Tsubame returned with the rest of the food and sat down between them. Everyone was surprised to see Kenji get up from where he was seated and stand in front of Sano with a pair of chopsticks in his hand.

"You forgotten already," Sano states making Kenji's head drops a little in shame. Dispelling the guilt from being a little harsh on the kid he reaches out and adjusts his grip on the chopsticks. Kenji smiles brightly again as he looks at the chopsticks moving in his hand. He turns around and picks up some food but before it reaches his mouth it slips out and onto the floor. The boy sits down and attempts again to pick the food up and lift it to his mouth. He succeeds on his fourth try and turns to look up at Sano for approval.

"Pretty good short stuff, now let's see if you can do it first time." Sano pats Kenji on as he comments and everybody watches in disbelief. Refocusing on his task, Kenji takes another piece of food and succeeds in getting it to his mouth first time.

"Not bad short stuff," mimicked Yutarou as he also patted Kenji on the head. However Kenji just gives him an angry glare to show the attention was not appreciated.

"Don't worry about the rich kid, you're doing alright," Sano chuckled and joined Kenji in eating after finishing his first bottle of sake. They all continue to eat and drink with only minor conversation passing between them. It was mostly about life in Tokyo since Sano had left. Sano was too busy eating and drinking to offer any of his own stories and nobody was willing to ask. Through it all Misao was sweating on one of the three packages that she knew to be hers. As the meal wound down Tae reappeared and took a seat next to Sano.

"Sorry about what happened before," Tae's humble apology brings Sano's charming smile back to his lips.

"No need to apologise, I don't mind a beautiful woman fainting into my arms." Tae acted like the good host but was desperately trying to stop herself from blushing from Sano smooth, enticing voice.

"It was inappropriate, especially since you owe me money," Tae struggled to remain controlled as Sano pouted at her.

"If you only care about my money then I guess I'll have to keep your present." Tae looked surprised by this revelation but couldn't respond as Misao suddenly exploded with energy.

"Finally, the presents. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Misao pleaded with out stretched arms. Sano just looked at her for a few moments before relenting. He picked up the three packages and passed one to Misao and the other two to Kaoru and Tsubame.

"I hope they are the right size since I didn't know if you had grown or by how much," Sano spoke over the sound of ripping paper. Misao didn't hesitate while Kaoru was a bit more sedate and Tsubame offered a quite thank you before opening hers. All three held a silk, Chinese style dress. Kaoru's was a sapphire blue, Misao's was emerald green and Tsubame's was ruby red. All had gold trim and their owners admired them as Sano opened the leather bag he brought.

"This is for Tae and this is for Kenshin," he hands Tae a smaller package similar to the ones he had just handed out and Kenshin a box. Kenshin opened the box to find an intricately crafted ornamental knife that was decorated with designs of dragons.

"Sano, this is too much," Kenshin modestly admitted.

"Nonsense, I got Yahiko one like it except it has tigers on it," Sano commented as he removed another box like Kenshin's and a bottle of whiskey.

"Then I thank you Sanosuke," Kenshin bowed deeply and Sano tried to ignore the embarrassing action.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift but aren't you forgetting someone." Tae was happy with her gift of a black silk scarf with an emerald dragon printed on it but had noticed Megumi trying very much not to be noticed. Sano glances around the group and spots Megumi looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I didn't forget the Fox," Sano admitted as he picked up the leather bag and placed it in front of Megumi.

"The bag? Was that the best thing you could come up with or are you just trying to cover up you forgot about me?" Megumi indignantly asked as the room became dead quiet, however Sano seemed unfazed.

"You should try looking at it before you criticise me," Sano calmly replied as he swallowed a cup of sake. Megumi looked down to see that Sano had turned the bag around as he placed it in front of her. This side now showed that it had Dr Takani Megumi written on it in both English and Japanese. The gold lettering seemed to shimmer in the light.

"You are not exactly easy to shop for Fox. I doubt you'd wear a Chinese dress and any other trinket I could buy you, you would probably throw out. So I thought something more practical would be better suited to you." Megumi traced the lettering as he spoke and felt the soft leather underneath her fingers. She smiled realising he seemed to have taken a while to think about what to get her. 

"Thank you Sano," Megumi speaks softly and they share a small smile before Sano uncorks the bottle of whiskey.

"This was supposed to be for Dr Genzai but since he died I think we should all toast him," Sano poured some of the whiskey into everyone's cup. They look nervously at the strange alcohol as Sano pours each cup.

"What is it?" Kaoru asks as Sano finishes off pouring the rest of the drinks.

"Whiskey, a western alcohol that's about twice as strong as sake," Sano smiles as they all study the new drink. "So what are you waiting for, let's drink," Sano downs his cup and waits for everyone else to follow suit. They all hesitate and then copy. Kaoru, Tsubame and Misao all show some discomfort with the taste, while Megumi and Tae are able to hide theirs a little better. Yutarou studied the empty cup with an interested look as he assessed the new taste with some approval.

"Now let's get drunk," Sano cheered as he picked up a bottle of sake and started guzzling it.


	8. Weasel's Choice I

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 8

Sanosuke made sure that he dragged himself out of bed quietly. He hadn't had that much fun at a party in a long time but he was careful not to drink himself into oblivion. He might have done before but now he couldn't see himself drinking till he lost control. Control over his mind and body is what had given his fighting skills the greatest boost and today wasn't a day when he needed to lose that. He pulled his gi on and collected his gauntlets and sword. He listened for any sound and focused on sensing if anyone else was awake.

With the coast clear Sano ducked out his door and into the early morning gloom. He quickly strode towards the back gate and hurdled it, barely breaking stride. He slipped his hands into his gauntlets and began to fasten them as he walked. Sano followed the worn path that would lead him out of the trees and onto the road. He wanted to make sure he got to Katsu before he left his place with his Shinsengumi escort. They said they were coming early but Sano would wait all day if he had to.

As the trees thinned Sano began to feel someone's eyes watching him. He concentrated and could tell they were trailing him, which meant it had to be someone from the dojo. He slowed his pace slightly but his follower adjusted so that they stayed far enough away. Sano reached the street, rounded a corner and broke into a run. The person following was only able to catch a brief glimpse of Sano's back as he darted around another corner. Sano ducked into an alley and waited for the follower to rush past trying to catch up. As they did Sano extended his leg and the person tripped falling face first in the dusty street.

"I suppose you think that is funny," Misao growled as she looked up at Sano. He had his hands tucked in his pockets and was leaning casually against a wall with a grin on his face.

"No, I was just admiring the view," Misao frowned in confusion until she realised she was lying on her stomach with her butt in the air. She quickly rolled over and glared up at Sano. He just pushed off the wall and started walking again.

"Just for that I should…" She angrily began to yell at Sano's back but he cut her off.

"Go back to the dojo and mind your own business," Sano glanced back at Misao who was now on her feet and three paces behind him.

"Not until I find out where you are going," Misao defiantly proclaimed.

"I'm not going to see Aoshi, so you'd better just go back to the dojo and wait for him to return." Sano walked on and ignored Misao even though she never shifted from her position behind him.

"You may not be going to see Aoshi but you are going somewhere. You wouldn't just get up early for anything and I'm guessing that you know something that you haven't told Saito." Sano remained silent so Misao moved up so that she was walking alongside him.

"I haven't told Saito because I learned something new yesterday after I saw him. However I still think you should go back to the dojo and stay there," Misao scowled at him.

"I can take care of myself," Misao fiercely whispered but it had no effect on Sano.

"Yeah, that's why Aoshi leaves you behind all the time. It's better that you go away, I don't need Aoshi and Saito on my back." Sano saw the mischievous smile creep across Misao's lips and waited for her to try and bait him.

"You're right, I mean how can a lowly street fighter like you stand up against my Aoshi-sama," Misao teasing voice didn't produce the result she wanted.

"Maybe you're right but he might thank me if I mess up that pretty face of his. That way he may be rid of a little weasel like you," Misao stood still and glowed red with anger. Sano continued to walk away only adding more fuel to the fire.

"You think I would leave Aoshi just because you messed his face up," Misao voice came out as a low menacing growl. Sano allowed himself a small smile of victory as he stood still waiting for the inevitable attack. He didn't have to wait long as Misao charged at him and attacked with a flying kick. Sano easily evaded her attack and didn't bother pulling his hands out of his pockets as Misao continued her offensive. He dodged and weaved out of the way of Misao's kicks and punches, all the time assessing her skill level.

He saw Misao getting tired but she continued swinging in an all out attack. Not having much time to waste Sano pulled one hand out of his pocket and hit Misao with an open hand to her stomach. She gagged slightly as the wind was knocked out of her. Momentarily stunned she could do nothing when Sano grabbed a hold of her and pinned her against the wall. She stared wide-eyed at him as he held her against the wall and off the ground.

"That's why you get left behind. It's also the reason I was never able to match Saito, Aoshi or Kenshin. I didn't have the discipline to train both my mind and myself. You lost your temper and you would have lost your life but on the bright side, Kenshin was right. You are stronger, if not smarter," Sano smiled as he placed Misao back on the ground and waited for her to regain her breath and composure.

"How can I get stronger if no one teaches me?" Misao whispered as she struggled to dispel the pain in her stomach.

"I though Aoshi was training you or did he stop?" Sano watched as Misao adjusted her uniform but she didn't look up at him.

"He was until I got into a fight and hurt someone. When Aoshi saw the blood on my hands and the fear in my eyes he decide he'd stop teaching me. He doesn't think I need to be able to fight when there is no one left to fight against. He only lets me go with him when we need to find information. If there is going to be trouble, he leaves me behind," Misao leans back against the wall with both hands over her stomach.

"He's right, you don't need to fight but you should at least know how to. I mean all that Oniwabanshu martial arts history is going to disappear if someone doesn't learn it. So what has he taught you?" Misao looked up with tears threatening to fall.

"He taught me some techniques with one kodachi, he said it would be better to start there than to go straight to two." Misao watched Sano nod and then reach under his gi and pull out his sword.

"You can come but remember that this is a real fight. You can't just fight and try not to hurt anyone. You have to make sure they stay down, preferably with only one hit so you can move onto the next guy quickly. There is going to be blood spilt and people may die, some of them because of you. Can you do that or more importantly, can you live with that?" Sano held the sword out to Misao who carefully considered it.

"I don't know…" Misao mumbled as Sano's patience started to wear thin.

"Look either take the sword or go home," Sano barked startling Misao into action.

"Okay I'll take it, let's go," Misao took the sword but continued to hold it in her hands as they walked.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Sano asked as they rounded a corner.

"No but it's something I have to do. I don't want to be left behind. I want to be stronger," Sano looked at Misao as she stared at the sword, gripping it till her knuckles turned white.

"When it starts, don't hesitate. Stay close to me and if you need help, yell. Just remember that they are trying to kill you and you shouldn't feel guilty for defending yourself the same way." Misao stared up at Sano's stone face and then tucked the sword into her sash.

"I don't think Kenshin would agree with you," Misao offered as she tried to focus.

"It doesn't matter what Kenshin thinks. You have to make your own choices and mistakes. If you worry about what Kenshin and Aoshi are going to think you are going to forget what you are supposed to be doing. You let me worry about them," Sano walked steadily not looking down at Misao who was watching him.

"So you are going to take both Aoshi and Kenshin on," Misao smirked as Sano chuckled.

"I might but you should thank me. When Aoshi hears about this he's going to come looking for answers and I doubt that you want to be the one to give them. When we are done here I'll talk to Aoshi and if he won't continue to train you I will." Misao watched Sano curiously as they turned into a dark alley.

"Why and what are you going to teach me?" Misao asked, finding Sano's uncharacteristic behaviour a little suspicious.

"I have a few tricks to teach and if you are looking to get stronger, finding a master isn't always easy. I can't teach you a lot but I can at least make you punches a little more powerful." Sano stopped at the end of the alley, leaning against one of the walls and Misao stood opposite him.

"What are we doing?" Misao whispered as Sano poked his head out of the alley and looked both ways.

"My friend was asked to join the Shinsengumi and he was supposed to be lead to the meeting place this morning. I can see his house from here so we just need to wait till they come," Sano watched as Misao slid down the wall with a sigh.

"I'm not one for patience," she grumbled and Sano smiled down at her.

"That's one thing you are going to have to learn. I had to," Sano closed his eyes and waited. Misao studied him, as he stood motionless. She believed what he said about helping her, something she couldn't always say about Aoshi. She continually felt the sword at her side and the implications of what she agreed to. With Sano stoically looking out to the street, Misao made herself comfortable and tried to mediate like Aoshi taught her. Sano watched as Misao took a deep, cleansing and tried to clear her mind. It was something that surprised him but he thought it had to be better than her normal energetic personality.

They didn't have to wait long as a small group passed down the street and stopped at Katsu's door. Sano recognised two of them but the rest seemed to be recruits like Katsu. They left as soon as Katsu was out the door and started down the street. Sano prodded Misao to make her aware of the situation and they followed after them. They stayed as far back as they dared with the sun only just starting to rise. The group continued to grow as other people were collected and followed the two leaders through the streets. 

Sano was getting a little worried by the number of people being drawn into this group. It wasn't that he couldn't beat them. It was more that there was more chance of being seen. Each person had another pair of eyes that could spot them as they tried to follow unnoticed. The group was also looking increasingly nervous as it grew and the light intensified. Sano was close to shifting their pursuit to the rooftops where there was more cover during the day. 

They had drifted into the more affluent section of Tokyo, where less people were joining the group. Without warning, Sano grabbed Misao and dragged her into an alley. She tried to complain but found one of his hands over her mouth. She was about to struggle when a second group came out of a side street right where they would have been. As Misao settled down, Sano released her and moved down the alley where he pulled himself up onto the roof. He helped Misao up and then they travelled along the far side of the roof following the second group. 

The group entered a residence that had a large, stone boundary fence. Through the iron gate they could see an open garden that led up to the house. Sano waited until the group was completely out of sight before motioning for Misao to follow. He launched himself forward as he dropped off the roof only to slide to a stop in the centre of the road. He turned with his hands locked together and Misao understood his intentions. He propelled her up towards the wall where she silently landed in time to watch Sano. He sprinted at the wall, jumping before he hit it. Sano couldn't make the jump in one go so he planted his foot halfway up the wall for a second jump. Grabbing onto the top of the wall he pulled himself up to a crouching position.

"Now what?" Misao whispered as they witnessed the last of the recruits entering the house.

"You take out those four at the gate and do it quietly," Misao looked at Sano sceptically. "I want to see how good you are," he added as an after thought. Misao consider it as a challenge and one she was determined to meet. Misao dropped inside the grounds and felt the ground shake as Sano landed. When she turned to face him, he wasn't there and looking around Misao couldn't see him. Realising he was testing her, she forgot about him and headed towards the gate to take out the guards.

They were standing in a rough square when Misao silently burst from the bushes. She hit the first with a right fist to the temple, immediately rendering him unconscious. The second followed soon after with a right-footed sidekick that drove him back into the boundary wall. The two startled guards stood still as Misao continued to attack. She struck the third man in the throat before he could yell and swung her right leg back to kick the fourth man in the face. Her leg then swung back and her right heel collected the third man in the temple. The fourth was then knocked out with a left fist as he tried to get up after being hit the first time.

"Not bad Weasel, only one hit per man would have made it better," Misao's head shot up to Sano who was casually leaning on a tree. Misao decided against yelling at him but only just and followed him as he walked up to the front door.

"Maybe we should knock," Misao joked as Sano tried the handle. It was locked but he leaned on it and there was the sound of wood cracking. Sano took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and was glad to see the hallway empty. They quietly stepped in and as the door closed they could hear the muffled crowd noise. Walking down the hall they both listened to a set of double doors and confirmed that it was the source of the noise. Misao gestured for Sano to step away from the door so they could talk but Sano had other ideas.

He just opened the doors wide and stepped inside. No one inside seemed to notice and Misao stayed close to Sano as the extent of the task became apparent. The room was a large open ballroom and the floor was filled with over a hundred men. They were grouped in smaller clumps, discussing amongst themselves the six men in Shinsengumi uniforms. They were standing at the top of the stairs opposite the door Sano had just entered. The grey haired leader stood at the front and looked as if he was about to speak.

"What… You?" the bewildered comment came from one of the two Shinsengumi who had been guarding the door. The other turned at his companion's comments but couldn't say a thing. Sano grinned as he swung his arms backward hitting the two men in the face. They flew back into the wall on either side of the door and hit the floor unconscious. The action had the desired effect of drawing the attention of every man in the room. 

"We should have killed you before we left," snarled the old Shinsengumi foot soldier. The rest of the room was in disarray at the new arrival, except for Katsu who stood at the centre of the group.

"It's Zanza!" one of the men cried in fear as Sano glowered in the doorway.

"You're right, I'm Zanza and I was looking for a fight. Did I come to the right place?" The room was filled with the sound of weapons being drawn. In amongst it, two small black orbs dropped from Katsu's sleeves, pausing at his fingers where they were lit. Then they fell onto his feet and headed in opposite directions.

"Kill him!" declared the old man. He didn't care that everyone was going to do that whether he told them to or not. One of them hesitated as he felt something bump into his foot. Looking down he noticed a small, smoking ball had stopped directly under him. The explosion that was produced by Katsu's bomb quickly muffled his scream and it heralded the beginning of the battle.

As confusion reigned in the room, one man made it to a door and looked back at the scene he was about to leave. There were unconscious bodies lying amongst the destruction of the bombs that had been lobbed around the room. He had clearly seen Sano enter and seemed to be one of only a few who had noticed the woman standing behind him. He had also stayed to identify the origin of the bombs. Once he had done that his mission could be called complete. Although he doubted that Saito would be happy with the new developments. A last glance at the shadows battling in the smoke and he was gone to make his report.

Sano threw the last man into the three others that were trying to flee and all four crashed through a door. He was out of breath but thoroughly enjoying himself. He saw Katsu knock down two men and he made sure they stayed down with one of his bombs. To his side he could see Misao doubled over with blood on her clothes and body.

"Hey, you okay Misao?" Sano's concerned voice made Misao stand up straight. She held her left forearm, trying to stop it from bleeding but the majority of the blood wasn't hers.

"I'm fine, apart from this, specially since you called me by name" she responded, sounding a little shaken. Her eyes were also a little wider and held some fear in them.

"I brought these for the idiot but I guess you can use them," Katsu tossed a bandage to Sano who started work on her arm.

"Katsu this is Misao but feel free to call her Weasel," Misao scowled and kicked Sano in the shin. It was half hearted but it brought a little relief to the scene.

"I guess those Shinsengumi have gone by now, so this was a bit of a waste," Katsu looked around at what had been intended as soldiers for a rebellion.

"I doubt it, they are Shinsengumi and they don't know how to retreat," Sano stated as he finished bandaging Misao's arm. She balled her hand into a fist to make the bandage wasn't too constrictive. Satisfied she reached down and picked up the sword, which had fallen by her side. Her eyes became fixated on the blood that covered the blade.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katsu asked Sano but his voice brought Misao back to reality.

"I'll be fine," Misao asserted as she flicked the blood from the blade and sheathed it.

"Are you sure? This is where it gets serious," Sano watched Misao's eyes. They were still fearful but a fiery determination was beginning to drive it out.

"Absolutely no regrets," Misao declared confidently. Sano glanced at Katsu who shrugged his shoulders leaving the final decision to him.

"Okay then let's go but stay close Weasel," Misao nodded to Sano before he turned. The trio headed up the stairs leaving the destruction behind them for a fresh battle with their real enemies. 

**Author's Notes: **Review if you like but if you don't it's fine since I'm enjoying writing this fic. Constructive criticism is always best by review or email. 


	9. Weasel's Choice II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Well this had five reviews but due to the turmoil it is back to two. Thanks to those people who had reviewed but then got deleted, I did read and appreciate them. Anyway the story continues for those who still read this, if there is anyone who still is. I've written fourteen chapters in total but uploading the remaining five will slow.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 9

They came to the last room on the second floor after they found every other room empty and so their enemies had to be inside. Sano took the lead and walked into the room first with Misao and Katsu behind him. In the room were the six Shinsengumi who had been watching from the top of the stairs. The grey haired man was kneeling at the far end of the room with his sword lying in front of him. The remaining men were standing against the opposite wall studying the new arrivals. 

"Good to see you are still here. That little distraction down stairs wasn't as interesting as I had hoped," Sano confident voice echoed in the empty room.

"Well I am sure that we will provide something more to your liking," the old man's voice was strong, belying his frail appearance.

"That remains to be seen," Sano coldly stated as the old man climbed to his feet. The other Shinsengumi also drew their swords and prepared to split up. Sano quickly noticed that they were going to go two on one and he didn't feel Misao capable of taking two swordsmen. They waited for their commander to draw his sword before they advanced and Sano made sure to keep things even.

He suddenly sprinted at one of them and made out he was going to punch. The Shinsengumi trying to attack him lifted his guard to defend the imaginary punch and was shocked to receive a kick to his side. There was enough power in the kick to knock him out and propel him into one of the men attempting to attack Misao. The man caught his fallen comrade and that was his mistake. It left him unable to defend as Sano punched him in the face, leaving both men to fall to the ground unconscious. 

"Not very impressive so far old man," Sano chided as Misao smiled at having only one opponent. She stood steady as her other attacker hesitated after Sano's assault. He quickly forgot about it though as Sano ran at the old man. 

Misao waited for her opponent to attack with her left hand resting on Sano's sword. As he lunged forward she drew the sword and deflected it to the left side of her body. She threw a right punch but her opponents left forearm blocked it. However he didn't expect her to shift the punch into a right elbow that struck him above his left eye, splitting the skin open. Stunned the man was unable to defend against Misao's left knee that buried itself in his stomach. With the advantage Misao slashed the sword horizontally across his chest producing a deep gash. She continued to spin and shifted to a right round house kick that hit her opponent in the face and finished the fight.

Misao looked up to see Sano and Katsu both locked in a deadlock against their opponents. Neither of Katsu's attackers knew what to make of the unarmed man and they were waiting for him to make the first move. Only one of them noticed the bombs drop into Katsu's fingers and the other didn't react until they were thrown. The bomb meant for him, hit him in the middle of the chest and became lost in the folds of his clothes. The more alert of the two swiped at the bomb with his sword but striking it had the same effect as letting the fuse run out. Consequently both men were blasted back past Sano and the last Shinsengumi soldier.

"I'm disappointed old man," Sano sighed as he held his opponents sword between his palms. The blade was only inches from Sano's chest but he looked absolutely calm. In contrast the old Shinsengumi soldier was straining quite heavily as he tried to force his sword through Sano's grip. Sano was quickly losing the amusement that he found in this situation and decided to end it quickly. His hands twisted, snapping the sword in half and as the old man fell forward he pounded his stomach with a powerful punch. The grey haired man doubled over, vomiting up the contents of his stomach and then falling unconscious on the ground.

"And I was hoping that I'd at least get a decent fight out of one of these guys," Sano groaned as he stood over the fallen man.

"What are you complaining about? We won and easily, what's the problem?" Misao asked Sano as he hoisted the man over his shoulder.

"The problem is that I'd rather have a hard battle than walk over these wimps here. It's embarrassing how easily they were beaten," Sano complained as Katsu lead the way out.

"You are starting to sound like Saito," Misao complained as she followed the two men out.

"It's a point we'd both agree on. It's more enjoyable to fight a close battle than to beat a bunch of weaklings. In terms of a decent fight, this was a waste of my time," Sano stated as Katsu opened the front door and let him leave first. Sano walked outside and heard a sound he had heard only a couple of times before and none of them had been good. The sound was of a lot of guns being loaded, cocked and then aimed at the trio as they left the house. 

"You guys are a little late," Sano dryly remarked as he was confronted with a couple of dozen police officers with their guns trained on him.

"They were perfectly on time till a moron interfered," Saito's cold voice came from behind a line of officers. 

"And you were planning on sending a bunch of police and their guns in there," Sano scoffed as he looked over the officers. "You probably would have lost a vital source of information because of that," Sano walked forward to where the officers parted so that Saito had a clear view.

"You not as valuable as you presume to be," Saito stated flatly but only making Sano grin.

"I wasn't referring to me. I was referring to this guy," Sano held out the old man to Saito by the scruff of his neck. Saito leaned closer and narrowed his eyes when he recognised the wrinkled face.

"Lieutenant, take this man to an interrogation cell," Saito ordered. The nearby officer quickly took a group of men and carried the unconscious man to the police station.

"So I take it you don't need us around anymore," Sano smirked as Saito started to follow after his officers. Saito turned around and deliberated on the decision as he looked over the three meddlers.

"I don't need to talk to you at the moment but I can't say the same thing about Shinomori." Saito's lips curled slightly as he noticed Misao trying to hide from Aoshi by standing behind Sano. Aoshi stood by the gate studying both Misao and Sano as they trailed after Saito on the way out.

"Do you require my assistance?" Aoshi unemotionally asked as Saito reached the gate.

"That won't be necessary but come past my office later and I might have some more work for you," Aoshi nodded and Saito left. Sano continued walking not bothering to acknowledge Aoshi and Misao hesitantly followed him.

"We need to talk," Aoshi stated forcefully but it was not quite a demand. Misao shrunk away from him slightly but Sano looked unconcerned.

"If you want to talk fine but Misao probably needs her arm stitched and I think I popped a few of my own stitches. We were going to go to the clinic so if you want to talk I guess you can come along." Sano spoke casually, trying to relieve the tension from Aoshi's serious demeanour.

"That would be acceptable," Aoshi acknowledged before turning out the gate and walking towards the clinic.

"Who's he?" Katsu asked Sano as they followed Aoshi.

"The leader of the Oniwabanshu," Misao answered gloomily as she walked alongside Sano with Katsu on the other side.

"I thought you were?" Sano inquired as he saw Misao stare at Aoshi's back with a little dissatisfied.

"It's a long story," Misao's voice made it clear that she would rather not discuss the matter, so both Sano and Katsu remained silent.

The journey to the clinic was made in silence as Aoshi lead the way with Misao and Sano following behind. Katsu was going in the opposite direction, stating he still had to take care of some errands. Misao continually fidgeted with her bandaged arm and the sword weighing heavy on her side. She felt guilty not of what she had done but more because Aoshi had again seen her with blood on her hands. Sano on his part had noticed Misao's distracted behaviour but was quite comfortable with his own situation. After all he had a reason to bother the Fox.

"Are you hurt Aoshi?" Kenshin asked, not seeing the two people behind him. Aoshi had entered silently and Kenshin was carrying some tea to Megumi who was sitting at her desk.

"I think his a little upset," Misao offered as Aoshi stepped aside.

"How can you tell?" Sano inquired stopping to make a closer inspection of Aoshi's face. "I mean he always looks like this," Aoshi didn't flinch and Sano lost interest and dropped into a chair.

"I take it you are here because you injured yourself again," Megumi chastised as she noticed the blood coloured blotches on Sano's bandages.

"Yeah, I think I popped some stitches but you should take care of Misao's arm first," Sano nonchalantly informed Megumi. Misao begrudgingly allowed Megumi to look at her arm and she was about to remove the bandages when Kenshin spoke up.

"Megumi-dono, maybe it would be better if you did that in the other room." Both women seemed happy to oblige him and they left without a fuss leaving the three men alone.

"You know it is rude to stare," Sano announced after Megumi and Misao had left. Aoshi had been watching Sano since he had entered the room and it was one of the reasons Kenshin had asked the women to leave.

"Not only did you take Misao into a dangerous situation but you also gave her your sword. I know that most of the blood on her is not hers and I don't think you realise how much damage you may have done to her." Sano gazed up at Aoshi meeting the icy stare with a fiery glare.

"I gave her a choice and she choose to fight. If you really cared you would have trained her properly rather than giving up the moment she got blood on her hands. She wants to be strong and you have no right to deny her that," Sano's voice was restrained but he had a firm grip on his chair.

"You have no idea of her situation or what she has endured. There is no need for her to be strong because there is no one left to fight. There is no need for her to bloody her hands again," Aoshi stared down but Sano didn't flinch.

"There may be no one left to fight but there are plenty of people left to protect. She should be allowed to choose her own path and if you won't train her then I will," Sano stated defiantly. Kenshin smiled slightly as he observed, not feeling the need to interrupt just yet.

"What could you possibly teach her?" Aoshi asked unemotionally.

"I suppose it's very little compared with three hundred years of Oniwabanshu history but it's enough to make her stronger. In the end that'll be what counts," Sano was getting slightly uncomfortable having to look up. However he was trying to resist standing, fearing he may trigger a physical confrontation.

"Teaching her your technique would disrespect that Oniwabanshu history that she has already been taught." Aoshi's hands were balled into tight fists but he couldn't quite fathom why.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I mean if Misao respected you as the leader of the Oniwabanshu then she would call you Aoshi-sama." For the briefest of moments there was a flash of some emotion in Aoshi's cold blue eyes. It was the only indication that Sano and Kenshin saw the showed that the remark had any effect on Aoshi. Any further comments were stopped as Misao and Megumi returned to the room. Misao marched right up to Aoshi and stopped directly in front of him.

"I don't know what you have talked to Sano about Aoshi but this is the truth. I chose to fight even when Sano said that I could quite possibly kill someone and I have no regrets in doing so. That is what happened and this is what I'm going to do. I'm going back to the dojo where I will have a bath and change clothes. After that, I'll have something to eat and then if I feel like it I will speak with you again." Misao waited to see if Aoshi would try to rebuke anything she had said and when he didn't she walked briskly out of the room.

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with that, did you Fox?" Sano turned to Megumi who just shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"I should be going as well, Kaoru will be waiting for me," Kenshin bowed and followed Aoshi out of the room. 

"I'll never get used to that man," Megumi commented in reference to Aoshi.

"Well it helps that he is hardly ever around," Sano remarked as he headed for the room Megumi was just in. "Why was Kenshin here?" Sano asked as he removed his gi and sat down on one of the beds.

"When he found out that both you and Misao were gone he realised that something might be happening, so he escorted me here to make sure I was safe." Megumi replied as she helped him remove the bandages. After a cursorily examination, Megumi went to collect what she needed from a nearby cabinet. Sano removed his gauntlets and tossed them onto the other bed where Misao had left his sword.

"Lie down so I can stitch you back up," Megumi sighed in defeat.

"Just like old times," Sano chuckled but Megumi remained unimpressed.

"Too much like old times," Megumi complained with a little more strength in her voice. Sano lay down on the bed and closed his eyes as Megumi treated his wounds. If it weren't for the fact that Megumi's fingers were constantly brushing against his skin, Sano would have quickly fallen asleep. The sensation was only dulled by the fact Megumi had numbed his wounds and the surrounding area so that she could restitch them. It came as a minor disappointment to Sano when she had finished and needed to rewrap his upper body with bandages.

"Could you try not to damage yourself again? I can't spend all my time stitching you back up," Megumi tiredly spoke as she led Sano back into the other room.

"I'll try but I make no guarantees," Sano said solemnly as he dropped into a chair.

"Do you really think I can trust what you say?" Megumi suspiciously asked. Sano pouted and attempted to look hurt by her comment but that only increased her suspicion.

"I am nothing if not a man of my word," Sano proclaimed to Megumi who was studying him.

"You have changed Sanosuke," Megumi wistfully responded as she found that her tea was cold.

"I could say the same thing about you," Sano smiled in reply to Megumi's small smile.

"Are you planning on spending all day here?" Megumi inquired feeling a little uncomfortable with the relaxed atmosphere.

"Well I have nowhere else to be and if I stay here I'm not likely to get into trouble, am I?" Sano grinned impishly but before Megumi could voice a retort, someone knocked at the door.

"Can I help you?" Megumi asked as she opened the door to find a woman cradling her arm. 

"I think I've sprained my wrist," the woman informed Megumi as she entered the room.

"Okay, you'd better let me have a look at it then," Megumi ushered the woman to a chair. As an afterthought she realised that Sano had been sitting in that chair and was now absent from the room. Giving a reassuring smile to the woman, who is looking at her with a puzzled face, Megumi got back to helping her with her wrist. 

She was the first of a string of patients that occupied Megumi for a couple of hours that ended around lunchtime. She had entered the room where she had treated Sano to find that the bloodied bandages and his weapons were gone. All thoughts of his sudden disappearance had been put on hold until the rush of patients had been taken care of. She had been amazed at how much work she needed to do at the clinic, realising just how much Dr Genzai had helped her before she had left. She sat down and looked around to see that she had some more work to do but unusually she didn't feel like doing it. Normally she would keep going until the job was done but at the moment she would much rather be somewhere else.

As she tried to work up the motivation to put everything back in order, the aroma of food made it to her. A rumbling from her stomach reminded her that she had only had a light breakfast since Kaoru cooked. With that in mind she warily moved to the kitchen at the back of the clinic. She stood dumbstruck in the doorway as she noticed Sano mulling over some steaming bowls on the stove. His weapons were wrapped in his gi and pushed out of the way on the counter.

"Shocked speechless I see," Sano jokingly called out. Megumi was a little startled because he hadn't looked over his shoulder to see that she was there.

"It's not everyday I see Sagara Sanosuke cooking," Megumi jibed light heartedly as Sano began setting up the meal.

"Well it's only basic but I guarantee it's better than Kaoru's cooking," Sano said as he placed the food down. It was only a simple soup, grilled fish, rice and some tea but the smell was appetising.

"That's not much of a challenge," Megumi responded as she tentatively tried her soup. "Better than Kaoru but not as good as Ken-san," Megumi commented before swallowing some more of the soup. As she did she glanced up to see a happy Sano getting started after he had waited with baited breath for her opinion.

"So why are you making lunch for me?" Megumi queried with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Megumi had to wait for his answer though, as he finished his mouthful of food before answering.

"Consider it a thank you gesture, for everything you have done," Sano's voice was relaxed but he seemed serious.

"Normally you would thank me by injuring yourself again or trying to scrounge a free meal," Megumi's response only brought a smile to his face.

"Like you said, I've changed," Sano continued to grin as Megumi shook her head but she was also smiling.

"I guess you really must have hit your head hard on your little trip," Megumi flatly stated as Sano started on his soup.

"If you don't like the idea of this as a thank you lunch, then how about a farewell lunch," Sano replied coldly, feeling a little unappreciated.

"You're leaving already?" a stunned Megumi spluttered and quickly hid her eyes by bowing her head as a look of curiosity crossed Sano's face. "So where are you going this time?" Megumi asked sullenly.

"Shinsuu," Sano stated as he carefully studied Megumi's reaction. "Yahiko got hurt on our way here and since Shinsuu was close and I was in a hurry I left him there. I was going to leave tomorrow morning," Megumi looked up relieved but quickly hid it when she saw Sano was watching her. They lapsed into silence as they finished off the meal and they started on the tea.

"It was a nice thank you lunch and thank you for making it," Sano had one eyebrow raised in question.

"I though this was a farewell lunch," Sano stated feeling a little disturbed by Megumi's upbeat demeanour.

"How can it be a farewell lunch if I am going with you," Megumi announced leaving Sano a little aghast. "You did say that Yahiko was hurt and I think it only proper that a doctor make sure it is safe for him to travel." Sano grumbled to himself as Megumi chuckled in her fox like manner. Sano was uncertain why Megumi seemed happy to be travelling with him to Shinsuu. However he stopped trying to figure out why when he realised that it would be a hell of a lot more fun with her than alone.


	10. Family Stories

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 10

He had been thinking about it all night and had come to the conclusion that it really wasn't a good idea. There was too much opportunity for embarrassment, especially if his dad got drunk. Then he might have to relive all those childhood memories he wished he could forget. Of course he would have to deal with his sister again as well. She hadn't been there when he was but he knew that she would be around. Then there was his brother that hadn't come to the dojo yet, which was something that he was worried about. With all these thoughts whirling around in his head, Sano tried to leave without being noticed for the second time.

"Trying to leave without me?" Megumi's voice cut through his thoughts and the silence of the dojo. Sano just stared at her as she sat on the porch with two bags sitting next to her. She was smiling back smugly and decided to speak since Sano seemed to be unable to.

"I figured that you might try and leave without me but as you can see I am ready to go," Megumi sat proudly as Sano regained his composure.

"You sure are going to a lot of trouble to spend time with me," Sano observed but Megumi's face portrayed no emotion as she stood up.

"I'm not doing this because of you. I am doing this for Yahiko, especially after Kenshin told me more about his injury than you did. Besides there appears that there is something about Shinsuu you would rather keep a secret and I would like to find out what." Megumi chuckled as Sano stood staunchly in front of his door.

"That's none of your business and to keep it that way, you are staying here," Sano wanted to yell but considering the time he kept his voice low. 

"My main concern is Yahiko and I'm gong to make sure that he is fine. After all you said he couldn't make it to Tokyo so I assume it was a fairly bad injury." Megumi defiantly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yahiko wasn't that badly injured, he could have made it back to Tokyo if he had wanted to." Sano remarked only realising his mistake as Megumi stared back at him questioningly.

"So why didn't he come back if he could have?" Megumi asked, her curiosity obvious. As Sano remained silent Megumi started to approach him and was about to repeat her question when they were interrupted.

"I would prefer if Megumi-dono did go with you Sano, even if Yahiko wasn't hurt badly," Kenshin announced having just stepped outside to see what all the noise was about.

"And go now so that the rest of us can have some peace," grumbled Kaoru from somewhere behind Kenshin.

"Now that it is settled, I'm sure you won't mind taking one of my bags." Megumi took the leather bag that Sano had given her, leaving her larger bag behind for him. Sano looked to Kenshin, who was smiling apologetically at him, before he picked up Megumi's other bag and followed her out the gate. Kenshin watched them go until they were out of site and then went back inside to his wife.

"You don't have to look so proud of yourself," Sano muttered as they walked out of Tokyo.

"You're just upset because you got caught trying to sneak out," Megumi cut back not bothering to look back at Sano who was a couple of paces behind her.

"It would have been a lot easier for you to stay behind. It will probably take twice as long to get there and back with you tagging along. Not to mention now we'll have to stop at a town to rest rather than staying outdoors," Sano complained slowly closing the distance between them.

"You seem to be in a rush and for someone with the amount of money you have you appear to be loathe to spend it." Megumi turned slightly so she could see Sano's face but he was staring out to the brightening horizon.

"It's not going to last forever and I have more important things to spend it on," Sano's voice was unusually sombre. 

"You know Sano you are starting to sound like a responsible adult. Next you'll be talking about getting a job," Megumi light-heartedly joked hoping to lift his mood.

"I haven't ruled anything out yet," Sano replied with a sly smile. Megumi watched him closely but he said nothing else and she couldn't quite discern what he meant by that comment. With Sano seemingly happy to remain silent, Megumi complied enjoying the early morning rather than her usual preparing for work routine. 

The silence lasted most of the day with it only broken by sporadic conversation. When it did come, Megumi usually initiated the conversation and it mainly concerned what was happening around them. A picturesque scene that she wished to admire, complaining about Sano's pace or asking Sano if they could take a break. Sano only grunted when it was adequate and spoke in the least amount of words possible when he needed to talk. He had bigger things to deal with, like what he was going to tell Megumi.

He knew what his father was like, so he couldn't just let Megumi walk in there without some sort of warning. Also if his siblings knew who he was they would no doubt tell Megumi which brought the possibility of greater humiliation. He had come to the conclusion that he needed to tell her something but what and when was the new question. After lunch her conversation attempts had stopped and he had made no attempt of his own because he didn't know how to start.

The inn they had decided to stay at hadn't provided the opportunity either. They had made better time than Sano had anticipated but the inn they ended up in was a crowded one. There was only one room free and the old woman proprietor hadn't helped the situation by presuming them to be married. The idea itself wasn't the problem but explaining it in front of a packed inn was. Sano had to make sure that several of the leering men knew their place and not to mess with him or her.

The meal had been good and that was something Sano appreciated when he travelled. They had quickly adjourned to their room with the proprietor giving them a screen so that they could be separated. Through all of this they had been relatively silent. Sano took note that although Megumi was trying to hide it, she was tired from the days walk. Sano was quite happy to comply with Megumi's idea of an early night he just hoped she would be all right for an early start. They had made good time but they still needed another day of travel to make it there.

Sano looked out his open window and up at the clear sky. While he would eat at an inn if he had the money, he preferred to sleep outside when he had the chance. It was something he picked up from his childhood, both before and after he joined the Sekihoutai. When he had left home he had found that sleeping under the stars helped fuel his dreams. After the Sekihoutai he found that the same stars would help him forget what had happened. So now whenever he travelled it always felt more comfortable if he could see the stars.

"Sano, do you have the window open?" Megumi inquired through the screen. The night air was cool and neither of them could sleep with the noise coming from downstairs.

"Sorry Fox," Sano mumbled as he shut the window. He lay back down on his back with one arm acting as a cushion and the other resting on his chest. They were silent again but they both knew the other was still awake.

"So why Shinsuu?" Megumi asked after Sano heard her roll over in her futon.

"Still trying to figure that one out," Sano mused, for some reason finding amusement in her question.

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't tell me," Megumi sighed in defeat, rolling back away from Sano. Sano chewed on his lip as he considered what had just happened and what he should do.

"You ever find your family?" Sano finally asked and he heard Megumi shift slightly.

"What?" she answered, trying to confirm the question rather than not hearing it in the first place.

"Did you ever find your family? One of the reasons you went back to Aizu was to find your family. Since I got back we have only talk about what I've been doing but you haven't said anything about yourself." Megumi rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. As the quiet continued Sano began to think he'd said the wrong thing.

"No one has ever asked me that, not even Ken-san. It was the one question I was sure someone would ask but no one ever did," Megumi's voice was soft and Sano almost couldn't hear it over the background noise.

"If you don't want to talk, just say so," Sano solemnly offered but he didn't get an immediate reply.

"No it's alright, it's just unexpected," Megumi's sniff told Sano she was probably crying but he couldn't be sure with the screen in the way. He waited, listening intently and staring at the screen, trying to decide whether or not he should move it.

"After about three months of working in Aizu I got a letter from a doctor requesting I go to meet him," Megumi's voice started shakily but became steady the more she spoke. "He had heard of a doctor Takani working in Aizu and mentioned in the letter that he had information on my family so I went as soon as I could. When I met him he took me to a graveyard and showed me the graves of my brothers and mother. He had found them only when my eldest brother was the last one alive and he had helped bury the others. My brother had lived with him for few years before he was killed," Megumi stopped momentarily to wipe away some tears.

"Apparently a few years after the fighting had stopped some men came to this doctors home. He didn't know if they were rebels or bandits but either way they took my brother hostage so that the doctor would treat them and not give them any trouble. However a police officer happened by and they fled with my brother as a hostage. Later they found my brother's body on a deserted road. They didn't try to kill him but had beaten him so that he wouldn't be able to run straight to the police. Since he didn't get immediate treatment and he was left without shelter in winter he died," tears overcame Megumi and she wept openly.

She was consumed by her own misery at that point. She didn't cry when she heard the story and since then she had never been asked to repeat it. She knew she would probably hate herself for showing this much emotional weakness to Sano but she couldn't hold the tears back. So lost was she that she failed to notice the screen being pushed aside. The first thing she did notice was a warm hand brushing the tears away as they pooled in her eyes. She tried to turn away but he held her there, just by maintaining his gently hold on her face. 

Megumi stayed that way for a little while longer before she tried to roll over again. This time however she rolled towards Sano and looked at him for the first time through slightly blurred eyes. He was also on his side facing her. His face showed his concern but he was smiling in an attempt to reassure her. Megumi sadly smiled back and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall but knowing they had slowed because of Sano. As they stopped and Megumi's breathing evened out, Sano assumed she had fallen asleep and tried to remove his hand. To his surprise she held it there and reopened her eyes to look at him.

"Feeling better," Sano whispered and felt Megumi attempt to nod her reply.

"Much better, thank you Sanosuke," Megumi whispered back, both feeling that a loud noise would somehow ruin this moment.

"No need to thank me, I feel like I should be apologising," Megumi smiled feeling her spirits lift a little.

"You don't need to apologise but I think you owe me enough to answer my first question," Sano smiled back as Megumi's voice sounded a lot stronger.

"Actually that's why I asked you about your family," Sano replied, matching Megumi's voice. Megumi looked puzzled then her face showed she had made the connection.

"You are from Shinsuu," Megumi stated a little hesitantly and Sano nodded.

"Well I wasn't born a ten year old in the Sekihoutai," Sano responded and Megumi seemed to relax but she still looked confused.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Megumi asked as she moved Sano's hand away from her face but didn't let go of it.

"It's kind of complicated but basically I'm not really part of the family," Megumi looked questioningly at him so he continued. "We were just a poor farming family and so when I heard that someone was fighting for equality I wanted to go and help, so I ran away. When the whole Enishi mess happened I just ended up there and I got hired for a fight. I didn't know till he showed up that I was hired to fight my own dad. Anyway after our fight he filled me in on what was happening." Sano stared down to where their hand lay entwined on the floor between them and smiled.

"Somehow we formed an understanding and he knew I wasn't going to stick around. So after I settled my dad's dispute I left. Of course I ended up having to leave Japan because of it but I don't regret a thing about it." Sano snickered as he remembered the look on Tani's face when he entered the room.

"I'm sure you don't but are you going to tell me about your family?" Megumi watched as Sano's face became serious again.

"My mother died two years before I went back. Apparently she had been weak ever since my brother was born," Megumi gripped Sano's hand a little tighter in support.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she whispered but Sano just nodded and then waited a moment before continuing.

"My father is pretty much like me I suppose. He drinks and fights too much but he works hard to provide for his family. Then there is my sister Uki and Outa my brother. Uki is only a few years younger than me and she used to adore me when we were kids. After I left she was devastated and cried a lot. It helped when my brother, Outa, was born but after our mother died she became over protective of him. She feared that he'd leave her just like I did," Sano's voice was contemplative.

"I can see how she feels," Megumi pondered out loud.

"I can as well but it wasn't helping him. When trouble was around she would force him to hide rather than defending her." Sano looked slightly disgusted by the thought making Megumi chuckle lightly.

"I can see how you wouldn't appreciate something like that," Megumi continued to laugh as Sano looked back indignantly.

"She coddled him way too much but at least when he needed to, he was going to fight. Then there was at least some hope for him and I told him that after Uki was married he should go to the dojo to get stronger." Sano sighed and wriggled about trying to find a more comfortable position.

"How do you know he hasn't been to the dojo already?" Megumi asked after he had stopped fidgeting.

"I already checked with Jou-chan and he hasn't been registered at the dojo so I figure he hasn't been there yet." Sano suddenly became interested in Megumi's hand and shifted his grip so his thumb could brush the back of her hand. Megumi was a little taken aback by the attention but started to enjoy it.

"So are you going to tell me your real name?" Megumi cooed soothingly hoping to get him to relinquish the information easily.

"Don't you like my name as it is?" even in the dark Megumi could tell he was pouting.

"It's fine I would just like to know what it was originally. You are Sagara Sanosuke now but you used to be Zanza and before that I assume you just used to be Sanosuke. I was just wondering what your name was to begin with. It's nothing that I can't find out when we get to Shinsuu," when Sano's thumb stopped its movement, Megumi knew that the last comment had hit the mark.

"Higashidani," Sano responded after a few moments of silence.

"Higashidani Sanosuke," Megumi pronounced as clearly as she could, wanting to hear his real name out loud.

"It doesn't sound as silly as Sagara," Sano whispered, more to himself than Megumi.

"I wouldn't say that," Megumi replied quietly but Sano heard her clearly. They both found it hard to say anything else but eventually Sano decided to act by releasing Megumi's hand.

"We should try and get some rest, it's going to be an early start and a long day tomorrow. Goodnight," Sano pulled the screen back to its original position.

"Goodnight Sano," Megumi reciprocated as she rolled onto her back. This time they found it easy to get to sleep and both of them felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Neither of them thought too deeply about what had happened between them or what it meant. They were both happy to fall asleep knowing that they knew something more about the other that none of their other friends would know.

Megumi could hear the early birds outside chirping as the sky began to lighten. She had slept longer than she normally would have if she was back in Tokyo and the extra hour or two was very refreshing for her. She had already changed back into her kimono and had just finished packing her things. Sano hadn't made a sound and Megumi though she had the advantage but when she moved the screen he had already neatly folded his futon and packed his belongings. She was about to leave the room to find him when the shoji slid open and he stepped in.

"Morning Fox, your breakfast," Sano was carrying a tray that steamed with soup and tea.

"You could have knocked, I might have been getting dressed when you barged in." Megumi attempted to shame him but he voice lacked its normal potency.

"That would have been fun but what would you have done if I did?" A combination of Sano's warm, brown eyes and a disarming smile made Megumi blush. She wasn't used to that Sano since he used to counteract her with his own insults rather than openly flirting with her.

"Rather cheerful this morning I see," Megumi had to endure Sano's victorious grin after she had failed to find an effective retort.

"I am and that is because I managed to get us a ride," Megumi perked up when she heard that. "I got talking with someone who owns a cart and is heading in our direction so we should get a ride at least part of the way."

"That sounds good but didn't they ask for something in return," Megumi inquired as she sipped her tea.

"No, I think she was just glad to have some company along for a change," Sano sipped on his own cup of tea casually, fully aware of Megumi staring at him.

"She?" Megumi asked as she studied Sano's calm manner.

"Yeah, she is a good woman, although she is old enough to be my grandmother so you don't have to worry about her stealing me away. You'd better hurry up as well, she isn't going to wait forever," Sano chuckled when he noticed that Megumi had looked relieved when he mention the other woman's age.

"I doubt I could pay someone to take you away," Megumi muttered as she finished her soup. Sano was making sure they had forgotten anything and picking up the bags when she spoke but her heard her clearly.

"You probably could but then what would you do without me," Sano replied as he walked out the door. Megumi smiled to herself as he left and the placed her tea back on the tray.

"What indeed," she whispered to herself as she walked out to return the tray to the kitchen and then to join Sano for the remainder of their journey.

**Author's Note:** Constructive criticism always welcome.


	11. Interlude: Yahiko in Shinsuu

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 11

Yahiko stared up to the ceiling, as he stayed motionless on the futon. He had no idea where he was or what lay outside this room. After the fight, after he killed someone who was his own age, he didn't remember much. He remembered hearing Sano talk, trying to encourage him to move on his own. He remembered hearing a discussion about him involving Sano and another man but he couldn't hear what they said. Later that man came in and talked to him but like everything else, Yahiko didn't particularly care. A tear formed in his eye as he remembered what lead him to this point.

Ever since Yutarou returned they enjoyed a friendly rivalry in most things. Of course one rivalry that wasn't exactly friendly was the one over Tsubame. While nothing was said between them, they both vied for her attention. Actually Yutarou tried to attract her attention, something that was nearly impossible when Yahiko was around. The confidence that Yahiko had in Tsubame's attraction to him led to his indifference when people asked about them. It wasn't until her fifteenth birthday that he realised his confidence had become arrogance.

Yahiko had gotten together some money to buy her a present but he hadn't gotten as much as he could have. So when Yutarou out did him, he didn't think it would make a difference. He was given a rude awakening when it was obvious that Tsubame was pleased with Yutarou's present and a little disappointed in his. Yahiko had tried to shrug that off but it had only encouraged Yutarou and he redoubled his efforts. Only later when both Tae and Kaoru voiced their concern did Yahiko start to worry, although he continued to publicly display his indifference.

Yahiko was already behind due to the fact he had little money. Yutarou still lived at home with a rich father while Yahiko lived in Sano's old place and spent most of his money in living expenses. Even if he had money Tsubame always seemed to be with Yutarou during her free time and being such a polite person she never wanted to disappoint anyone. So Yahiko was left out in the cold until Cho appeared to offer a chance at making a lot of money.

Cho showed up and said that he had a job for Yahiko. The money he mentioned appeared extravagant and told Yahiko that there was probably a lot of danger attached. Yahiko said he wanted to think about it and Cho gave him a day. Yahiko didn't want to talk to Kenshin or Kaoru and so he went to see Tsubame. He entered the Akabeko before it opened but he knew Tsubame would be there preparing for the day. What he saw was Tsubame's back as Yutarou was embracing her. It was only a hug but Yutarou was watching Yahiko with a smug expression.

Yahiko didn't stay and walked out onto the street. He stalked around the streets for the rest of the day and night. He was looking for a fight but no one he came across seemed willing to give him one. He eventually went back to his home and found Cho waiting on his doorstep. He just walked past the man and gathered a few of his belongings before he left. Cho didn't say a thing and before lunch he had left Tokyo.

When Yahiko found out where they were going he felt a little worried that one of them would try to find out about his sour mood. He was lucky in that Misao seemed to be only interested in how much he had grown. Aoshi may have noticed something but he was not one to pry into other people's personal affairs. Okina was more interested in pressing Cho for information. Cho didn't say a word and seemed to enjoy tormenting Okina until Aoshi pointed out that Cho probably knew nothing. 

That was proved true when Saito entered and a shabby looking Sano followed him. It was good to see but as time past Yahiko began to see how much Sano had changed. He was more insightful and reserved but his strength had only increased. The young samurai impressed Sano and they had some good times even in the presence of danger. However Sano had quickly picked up that there was something wrong and narrowed it down to Tsubame. That was all he knew but he became concerned when Yahiko had started to show disregard for his own safety. It had all been a little too late though but he was still alive and Sano would return sooner or later.

"A man grows up watching the back of the man in front," Yahiko remembered the man saying. He had just scrubbed the blood out of his clothes and brought them back. It was in reference to the symbol that he wore in tribute to Sano and his beliefs. Yahiko had always been able to identify more with Sano than he had with Kenshin, even though Kenshin had taught him more. Now though he knew he wasn't like either of them. Kenshin had been an assassin but had sworn not to kill again. Sano was a gangster but he had never talked about killing. Yahiko knew now that Sano could if he needed to.

Now Yahiko had killed and he knew he could never do so again. The philosophy of his technique was 'the sword that protects life.' He had betrayed that belief by letting his emotions build up to the point where he could only forget by fighting. So he fought, reversing his blade and seeking a honourable death but the moment he killed he knew everything was wrong. Now he didn't know what to do or think and had been lying in this bed practically catatonic for about two days.

For the first time in those two days Yahiko heard voices that were neither Sano nor the man whose home he was in. There was a female voice and the softer voice of a young boy. At the moment they were talking with the owner but Yahiko couldn't make out what was being said. Deciding that he had to get up some time, Yahiko sat up and pushed his blankets away. He felt the pain in his shoulder from where the sword had passed right through and he knew that under the bandages were Sano's crude stitches. They were done in a hurry to prevent Yahiko from bleeding to death but Yahiko had doubted they were good enough to hold.

There were only two voices now as Yahiko sat fully clothed on the futon. The owner had left and from what Yahiko had seen of him he was probably a farmer so he had most likely gone to tend his fields. The female voice dominated the discussion and Yahiko had no idea what he was going to do or say when they found him. He heard the door slide open and a ten year old boy stood there looking surprised at having found Yahiko. Yahiko just stared at the boy who didn't move or call to the woman in the room behind him.

"Name?" Yahiko finally asked and the boy jumped at the sound of his voice. "What is you name?"

"Higashidani Outa," the boy replied softly caught between watching Yahiko and looking over his shoulder at his sister.

"Myojin Yahiko," Yahiko stood up and the boy continued to watch him. "Do you have any food?" Outa nodded and backed into the other room keeping his eyes on Yahiko. Yahiko slowly followed and got his first sight of the woman in the next room.

"A sword! What is Dad doing with a sword?" Uki held Yahiko's heavy sakabatou in both hands and was slightly tempted to draw it.

"That's mine," Yahiko startled Uki and she spun around looking a little frightened. Outa stood ready off to Yahiko's right as Yahiko stood facing Uki.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Uki stammered out as she took a step back away from Yahiko.

"My name is Myojin Yahiko and I was left here by a friend after I was injured," Yahiko spoke calmly as Uki stared at him. Yahiko looked from Uki to the sword she clutched to her chest and the walked to the left where he sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Uki asked as she moved over to protect Outa. Outa tried to move in front of his sister but she held him behind her. Yahiko watched both of them but didn't move from his position hoping that she would relax as she realised he wasn't a threat.

"I asked Outa if you had any food and he indicated that you did. Since I haven't eaten in a couple of days I thought I might wait for you to calm down before I asked again." Uki seemed to relax a little but maintained her firm grip on the sword.

"Why should we feed you?" Uki asked but Outa was already moving to fill a bowl with rice. 

"I am your guest," Yahiko stated but tried not to make it sound like a demand. Uki just looked at him dubiously but before she could say any more Outa walked over to Yahiko with a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. Uki watched on apprehensively as Yahiko took them from Outa and bowed politely before eating.

"When Dad gets back he's going to have a lot of explaining to do," Uki grumbled as she placed Yahiko's sakabatou as far away from him as possible. She then started cleaning the house aided by Outa while Yahiko observed the pair of them.

"Thank you," Yahiko bowed again as Uki collected his empty bowl and refilled it.

"So where are you from Myojin Yahiko?" Uki inquired as she returned to her work but she kept one eye on Yahiko.

"Tokyo, and you can just call me Yahiko," Uki looked at him again before turning to face him.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Watanabe Uki and I think my brother has already introduced himself." Uki looked over at Outa who had his back to her silently sweeping the floor. It was the first time that Yahiko noticed the symbol stitched onto his back.

"So you guys know Sano then?" Yahiko asked but both Uki and Outa seemed perplexed.

"Who are you talking about?" Uki queried as the two siblings took an interest in Yahiko's comment.

"Tall man, spiky hair, wears a red head band and a white gi with the symbol for evil on the back," Yahiko can see both of them recognise his description.

"You mean Zanza," Uki spoke as she went back to her cleaning. "He came here about five years ago and beat up a corrupt politician and his nephew. He left afterward but nobody really knew who he was until the police came along and recognised his description." Yahiko listened intently having only heard that Sano had beaten up a politician but where or when.

"I heard about that but I was never told where he did it," Yahiko admitted as Uki continued to clean, uninterested in the old story.

"Well now you know but I don't know what happened to him after he left," Uki conceded as she leaned on her broom to contemplate the man who she had thought was her brother.

"He went back to Tokyo but eventually the police tried to catch him. He had friends who could have had the charges removed but that would have made him as bad as the guy he beat up. Instead he fled the country and nobody had heard from him until a few weeks ago. By the way, he doesn't go by the name Zanza anymore. His name is Sagara Sanosuke," Yahiko pushed his bowl aside feeling satisfied for the moment.

"Sanosuke," Uki whispered in disbelief as the broom fell to the floor.

"Yeah it sounds a little weird but he took the name Sagara from his Captain in the Sekihoutai." Yahiko looked over at Uki and could tell that the woman was now very angry.

"I'm back and I see you've met my house guest," Kamishimoemon announced as he entered unaware of Uki's fury.

"His name was Sanosuke," Uki growled immediately making her father wish he hadn't come home. "You knew didn't you?" Uki's accusing voice reverberated around the house. Kamishimoemon's face lost all expression becoming completely blank as he lit his pipe.

"What would you have done if you had known?" Uki froze as she tried to think of an answer for the unexpected question. "Sanosuke didn't belong here and with what he did when he defied that politician he would only have brought trouble. Your mother and I went through hell trying to calm you down after he left the first time. It was even worse when you thought he had died, so what did you think telling you that he was your brother would have accomplished?" He sat down opposite a confused Yahiko while Uki tried to come up with some reason why he should have told her.

"Wait a minute, if Sano is her brother then he must be your son," Yahiko clarified as he tried to remove his uncertainty. 

"If you can call that idiot, run away street fighter a son to anyone, then yes," Kamishimoemon huffed into his pipe as he spoke. 

"The way you speak of him it's no wonder that he didn't talk about where he grew up," Kamishimoemon snorted at Yahiko's remark.

"I raised him just fine before he ran off but he must have been some one you looked up to. I mean you wear the same symbol on your back," both Yahiko and Kamishimoemon share a knowing smile.

"So what are we supposed to about Sanosuke?" Uki asked quietly interrupting the moment of understanding.

"He's just gone to Tokyo to take care of a few thing and he said he'd come back for Yahiko. There is nothing we need to do," Kamishimoemon spoke calmly but Uki still looked worried.

"But what about Outa? Sanosuke said that after I got married he should go to some Tokyo dojo to get stronger. Isn't he going to want to take him as well?" Uki's voice was a little strained and her eyes looked frantic.

"You can't hold on to him forever. You're married now and are starting your own life but you are still holding Outa back from doing what he wants. He has to live his own life," Kamishimoemon spoke assertively but it did little to settle Uki down.

"So I'm supposed to just let him go to that dojo and become a street fighter like Sanosuke," Uki looked defiantly at her father. Outa was looking incredibly uncomfortable with the conflict and it appeared to Yahiko to be a fight that had been fought before.

"Which dojo did Sano say he wanted Outa to go to?" Yahiko's question surprised both warring parties.

"The Kamiya Kasshin dojo," Outa muttered not wanting to draw fire from his family.

"Well then there is nothing to worry about, Sano didn't train at the dojo. He already knew how to fight when he first went there," Yahiko suddenly became the target for Uki's questions.

"That doesn't matter he is still going to be trained to fight and then he's going to get into a pointless fight and get himself hurt." Uki took a protective hold on Outa as if he was about to be snatched away from her.

"You don't know anything about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, do you?" Yahiko stated flatly at the worried Uki.

"Why does it matter what I know? He's still going to be trained to fight," Uki glared at Yahiko while her father sat motionless but still watching closely.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is the school of the living spirit. It teaches the sword that protects life and is designed so that all the killing aspects of kendo are removed. It doesn't teach people to start fights but to protect those people you care about and those people who need protecting. You don't even use a real sword. You use a wooden one so that you have less chance of killing your opponent," Yahiko spoke sternly shocking Uki into calming down but only momentarily.

"From what it sounds like, you are a master of this dojo. Is that correct?" Uki waited for the answer and Yahiko could easily tell where this was heading.

"That's right, I am a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I am the best student and also an instructor at the dojo," Yahiko didn't have his normal superior attitude as he spoke.

"If you practice Kamiya Kasshin Ryu why do you have a real sword?" Uki demanded and Yahiko looked unimpressed having expected that question. 

"It isn't exactly a real sword," Yahiko stood up and went to the sword with an apprehensive Uki watching him. "It's a sakabatou, a reversed blade sword that is designed not to kill but is still capable of killing. It was given to me as a genpuku present by a friend who was also sworn not to kill but had lost the ability to wield a sword." Yahiko reveals part of the blade so that Uki and Outa can see it and he is glad that Sano cleaned it. After a few seconds, Yahiko replaces the blade and returns to his seat, placing his sword beside him.

"Students are taught discipline and are helped to become stronger so that they can protect people. Students who provoke unnecessary fights are disciplined or expelled from the dojo." Yahiko studies Uki as she considered what he had said and then looks at Outa who has moved away from Uki and is sitting on his own.

"You sound like you do this often," Uki concedes as she views Yahiko's determined features.

"Every potential student and his parents are usually interviewed before they are accepted into the dojo. The master of the school normally takes the interviews but I have done some when needed. So Outa do you want to join the Kamiya Kasshin dojo?" Outa looked a little surprised to be asked a question and his moment of hesitation allowed Uki to interrupt.

"You can't just ask him to join just like that! I mean you need to…" Her father interrupted Uki's tirade before it truly began.

"Uki!" Kamishimoemon's loud voice startled everybody in the room. "Let Outa decide for himself," a stern look from her father was enough to keep her at bay. Instead Uki turned her attention to Outa and looked expectantly at him but the boy only appeared to be increasingly anxious.

"Make your own decision and do what you want. Don't do what you think your sister wants you to do," Yahiko's advice earned him an accusing glare from Uki. Outa fidgeted under the gaze of everybody in the room as they all waited for his answer.

"I want to be strong," came Outa's mumbled reply in a barely audible voice.

"Speak up boy," Outa looked up at his father as he spoke in a firm voice. "A man must command attention with a strong voice that shows his conviction in the words he speaks," Outa took a second to process the new information before responding.

"I ask you to teach me in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Outa's voice and face show his determination as he respectfully bowed to add weight to his words. He watched Yahiko for an acknowledgement and smiled brightly when Yahiko nodded. 

"Since we have time, why don't we start now," Yahiko watched Outa bounce to his feet, ready and willing to begin. He ran outside not noticing the downcast look of his sister. Yahiko stood picking up his sword in his right hand and immediately feeling it's heavy weight on his injured shoulder. He gave a brief nod to Kamishimoemon before going after Outa.

"He has to live his own life. You're married and have your own life to lead and now it's time to let Outa do the same." Uki's hands grip onto her kimono as the disbelief of Outa's decision wore off.

"He'll leave and you don't seem to care," Uki didn't look up as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I do care and I don't mind if he leaves because I know he's going to be with good people. He'll get strong and he'll be back, unlike Sanosuke. Besides we know where he'll be so we can always find him when we need him," Uki looked up as she wiped away the tears.

"So you're just going to let him go?" Uki looked at her father imploring him to give her some hope.

"If you keep holding him back, he'll run away from you. He needs to learn to live for himself and become strong so that he can defend his own family when the time comes. If you were paying attention you would have seen how happy he was when he knew he was finally able to realise his dream." Uki still appeared upset but her tears had stopped. She sat motionless looking downcast but finally looked at her father.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Uki's eyes indicate that she was more than just a little uncertain about what was happening.

"If you are still unsure you can always ask Sanosuke when he comes back here for Yahiko." As Kamishimoemon refilled his pipe Uki's eyes burned with furious determination. She would do that and more when Sanosuke arrived back.

**Author's Note:** Constructive criticism is always welcome, either by email or review.


	12. Family Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 12

"Again," Yahiko barked and Outa complied by repeating the strike he had just been shown. Yahiko paid careful attention to the young boy while Uki watched from across the yard. She was doing the laundry but also making sure that Outa wasn't pushed too far. Uki had treated his hands after his first day of training and even though they were covered with scratches, cuts and blisters he still had a smile on his face. That was due to Yahiko's praise and the fact he said that Outa was a quick learner just like Sano.

"Okay a hundred more," Yahiko's order brought a nod from Outa whose face showed his concentration as he started his strikes. Uki watched her brother throwing himself into his task and giving it his all as he wielded his stick. Yahiko didn't have a shinai, so they had to make do with a stick that was cut to the right size. It was the reason for the bad shape of Outa's hands but he still treated it as if it was a real sword. 

"I still don't see the point of it," grumbled Uki as she finished the laundry.

"He seems happy enough, why are you complaining?" the deep, masculine voice came from behind Uki.

"Because he's going to go off to Tokyo with my idiot brother Sanosuke. I bet he'll take him out drinking, fighting and gambling and he'll never come back to his worried big sister." Uki looked over to Outa with a face full of concern but he was still busy with his strikes and didn't notice her.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking, fighting or gambling and I'm not an idiot, Half Head." Uki's face flushed red with anger as she whirled around to face the voice.

"DON'T CALL ME HALF HEAD!!" Uki's scream startled both Yahiko and Outa who were standing on the other side of the yard. Sano was the target of her scream but appeared to be unaffected.

"You don't need to shout, I'm standing right here," Sano complained as Uki glared up at him.

"I think I do need to yell to get something into that thick skull of yours. First you show up five years ago when I thought you were dead but you never told me who you were. Then you come back with Yahiko and leave him here so you can go gallivanting off to Tokyo. Finally you come back but you are only going to leave again and take Outa with you. Do you care about this family or not?" Uki's rant ends with her slightly out of breath but still glaring at the taller Sano.

"And what exactly is the point of that question?" Sano looked a little bemused and Uki looked ready to explode.

"And you think you're not an idiot," Megumi's defeated sigh quickly cooled Uki's temper as she noticed her standing just behind Sano.

"What's that supposed to mean Fox?" Sano angrily responded as he turned to face her.

"It means you think you're not an idiot when in fact you are," Megumi stated flatly as Uki looked a little surprised by her.

"Is she your wife?" Uki asked shocking both Sano and Megumi who both blushed at the suggestion.

"They aren't married, although they do fight like a married couple," Yahiko chuckled as he saw their faces but it was short lived.

"What would you know Yahiko-chan," Sano smiled as Yahiko became angry at the use of the old, simple taunt he hated as a ten year old.

"Don't call me CHAN!" Yahiko tried to take a swipe at Sano but he only aggravated his shoulder injury.

"Careful Yahiko, you don't want to hurt yourself," Sano laughed as he swayed out of the way of Yahiko's swing.

"Don't provoke him Rooster head," Megumi chided as she observed Yahiko grimace.

"Is he like this to everybody?" Uki asked Megumi as she stepped between Sano and Yahiko.

"Yes, he seems to have natural talent for annoying everybody," Megumi picked up her medical bag and headed for the house. "I think I should have a look at that shoulder Yahiko," Megumi looked over her should to make sure Yahiko was following. Uki also followed with Sano pausing to pick the other bags before heading that way as well and Outa stayed close to Sano. 

"Well at least I'm not the only one affected by the idiot Chicken," Uki smirked as Sano scowled at her.

"You should be nice Half Head or I'll keep your present," Uki stared up at him with a little surprise.

"I don't believe you. I bet it's some cheap gift from Tokyo," Uki's eyed Sano suspiciously as he followed her.

"I'm not that cheap and it's from Shanghai, not Tokyo," Sano waited for Uki to enter the house. Yahiko and Megumi, who entered first, had already gone to another room while Sano, Uki and Outa settled down in the main room.

"So if she's not your wife, who is she?" Uki asked as Sano dropped their bags and sat down.

"Dr Takani Megumi," Sano stated as he dragged his bag closer to himself and started to pull something out of it. "Hey Round Cheeks, this is for you. I thought you might want one of these rather than that stick," Sano tossed shinai to Outa who stared at it in disbelief.

"That's not much of a present?" Uki complained as Outa held the shinai in both hands as if he was about to fight.

"That's not his present, this is," Sano pulled out a red silk ribbon and leaned towards Outa. Sano tied the ribbon around Outa's head and then leaned back.

"Just what I don't want, if he looks like you he'll start to act like you," Uki glared at Sano who just smiled back at her. Sano stuck his arm out and offered a small present wrapped in a silk handkerchief.

"What is it?" Uki asked cautiously as she took the gift from Sano and started to unwrap it.

"It's a jade hair comb, I thought you could use it," Uki would have normally taken offence at that but she was mesmerised by her gift. It was intricately carved in the shape of a bird and she couldn't believe the way the light reflected off the jade. Before Uki could thank Sano, their father entered and looked around the room.

"So you're back then and what's this?" Outa stood before him with his red headband, shinai and a bright smile as he looked up. Uki too couldn't speak so she just held up her comb for her father to see.

"I thought you might appreciate this more than something from overseas," Sano pulled out a large, expensive bottle of sake that immediately caught his father's eye.

"Damn right, I'll get some cups," Kamishimoemon moved over to a cupboard while Sano opened the sake.

"Great now the two of you are going to get drunk," Uki whined as she thought of all the cleaning up she'd have to do.

"Three of us. Where is Yahiko anyway?" Kamishimoemon inquired as he sat down next to Sano.

"Getting his shoulder checked and we'll need six cups," Sano stated as he poured the first round.

"You brought a doctor as well, you could have taken him to town," Sano's father criticised as he got a couple of extra cups.

"She insisted on coming," Sano comment coldly as he filled the last cup.

"She?" Kamishimoemon looked inquisitively at Sano and as if on queue Megumi walked in followed by Yahiko.

"Your stitches of were terrible," Kamishimoemon stared at her but she didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Well it was the middle of the night, there wasn't much light and I was in the middle of a forest. Not to mention there were half a dozen people looking poke a few more holes in both of us so I was kind of in a hurry." Sano spoke as he passed around the cups of sake, handing the last one to Outa.

"Absolutely not, you are not getting him drunk," Uki pulled Outa away as he tried to reach for the cup of sake.

"Hey it's only one drink and you're joining us as well, so just relax," Sano tried to convince her but she didn't look like budging.

"Come on Uki it's just one besides I'm sure the nice doctor here doesn't have any objections," Kamishimoemon's charming smile did little to impress Megumi.

"I can't see how one cup of sake would hurt, I mean Yahiko was drinking when he was ten. Although I think that was more because he took the sake rather than it being given to him." Megumi took a tentative sip of her sake after Kamishimoemon, Sano and Yahiko all finished theirs in one gulp.

"So are you going to join us or not?" Sano asked as he poured a second round for those that had finished their first ones. Outa wriggled free from his sister, took his cup and then sat between Sano and his father.

"Fine but only one drink," Uki conceded as she picked up her own cup. 

"What are we drinking to?" Megumi inquired just as they were about to drink their next round.

"We have plenty of reasons, who needs just one?" Sano replied as he downed his second cup.

"The boy is right, just having good sake is a great reason to drink," Kamishimoemon filled Megumi's cup with another attempt at a charming smile.

"Now I see where Sano's stupidity comes from," Megumi coldly commented as she ignored his attention.

"Hey Fox, lighten up, I'm nothing like him. I can actually hold my liquor," Sano declared much to his father's displeasure.

"I can hold more than you, you ingrate son. Uki get the sake, we'll have a match to settle this," both men turned to face each other while Outa sat between them with a half filled cup.

"If you're going to drink that Round Cheeks, do it in one go?" Sano announced without taking his eyes off his father. Outa looked up at him and then his father who nodded his consent. He took a quick breath and then drank the remaining sake in one go. Almost immediately his face became red and he tried to cover up a few coughs as the sake burned at his throat.

"That's the way, now move aside so I can put this boy in his place," Outa stood up unsteadily but was escorted away by Uki. Now with several bottles of sake the two men began to battle it out a bottle each at a time while the others watched on.

"This is totally idiotic," Uki sighed as her brother and father went through another bottle each.

"It's better to let them go, they'll regret it in the morning," Megumi stated as she watched Outa who seemed to be swaying as the sake started affecting him.

"So what happened to Sano anyway, he's chest is completely bandaged," Yahiko asked as he observed the two drunken men.

"He has several cuts on his chest and stomach from a fight with the men who were chasing you. It didn't help that a few days ago he took Misao with him and got into a brawl with another group of men. How about you Yahiko, how are you doing?" Megumi watched Yahiko as he gazed down into his sake.

"Apart from my shoulder I'm fine, why do you ask?" Yahiko didn't look up but he knew Megumi was watching him like a hawk.

"Just that both Sano and Ken-san appear to be holding something back when I asked about you," Yahiko's eyes darkened slightly as his stare seemed to intensify.

"I didn't think that Sano would be able to hide it from Kenshin," Yahiko muttered as he finished his cup of sake and refilled it.

"Uncooperative like most men," Megumi complained as Yahiko didn't respond. "How about you Uki? I should have turned to woman first if I wanted a good conversation," a stunned Uki blankly stared back at Megumi.

"Umm… what would you like to know?" Uki uncertainly asked as Megumi refilled her cup. Sano and his dad were acting as if they were the best of friends having lost count of how much they had drunk. Yahiko had taken a bottle of sake to a corner where he was brooding and Outa was watching the older male members of his family with his back to his sister so he could sneak a few more drinks without her knowledge.

"I don't know, are you married, what do you do, those sorts of things," Megumi wasn't quite sure what she wanted to know but she didn't want to sit silently drinking.

"I got married a couple of years ago, he's a silk trader named Watanabe Yukio. He's on a business trip to Nagoya at the moment which is why Outa and I are here," Uki decided that Megumi shouldn't drink alone so she filled up her cup with sake.

"But I thought Outa was supposed to go to Tokyo after you got married," Megumi could see that Uki did not share that sentiment.

"Sanosuke said he should go but I wouldn't let him. I don't think I have much choice now," Uki watched a slightly forlornly as Outa laughed at Sano's antics. "What about you? Are you married and how did you meet my brother?" Uki sipped her sake as she looked expectantly at Megumi.

"I'm not married, I'm too busy working at my clinic in Aizu. I have been staying in Tokyo because an old doctor friend died and left me his clinic but I haven't found anyone to take it over." Megumi sipped at her sake hoping to avoid the topic of Sano.

"What about Sanosuke? You don't seem to be the type of person who would associate with someone like him," Uki watched Megumi's face as she smiled weakly.

"I guess, we didn't meet in the best of circumstances, he had plenty of reasons to hate me and he appeared to for a while. Strangely enough, he still saved my life even though he had no real reason for doing so. I never asked him why he did that," Megumi watched Sano wistfully as he wrestled with his father for the last bottle of sake. 

"You like him," Uki mumbled so that only Megumi could hear.

"It's not that easy, he's different from before. He used to be a young, arrogant, fearless street fighter who didn't back down to anyone usually at great personal expense. Now he's matured and seems to be trying to start a new life but there is something else about him. He's lost something or maybe he appears lost, I don't really know but there is something wrong that I can't quite figure out." Megumi studied Sano as he continued the tussle over the last sake bottle.

"You seem to see more than I do, I just see a idiot of a man who is my brother but I guess he was always like that. I must have been too young to see it then and I really don't know him now." Uki was also watching the wrestle but had a distant, regretful tone to her voice.

"We'll be leaving in the morning but if you have time you should come to Tokyo. I don't think Sano is going to wander off and you'll be able to meet the other people at the dojo while Outa trains." Uki stared up at Megumi with a doubtful smile.

"I don't think Sanosuke would like that," Uki mused as the battle for the last bottle of sake ended with the bottle being broken.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it or not, he won't turn you away and if he does you can rely on the people at the dojo to change his mind." Megumi sighed as Sano and his dad started wrestling over who was at fault for losing the last bottle of sake.

"Thank you Megumi-san but shouldn't we stop them," Uki watched the two men with apprehension but Megumi looked unconcerned as she stood up.

"No, let them be. They'll get tired of it eventually so we might as well get some sleep." Megumi went to the other room not looking back at the struggle going on behind her. Uki was more hesitant but eventually followed Megumi. That left the drunken Sano and Kamishimoemon wrestling while Outa cheered them on and a gloomy Yahiko watched from a corner.

Yahiko didn't know what woke him but he felt that something was wrong. The room was filled with shadows but nothing was moving apart from the rise and fall of the two other occupant's chests as they slept. Yahiko quickly noticed that Sano was no longer in the room and climbed to his feet with the aid of his sword. The side effects of the sake quickly evaporated as his mind shifted into battle mode and he slipped out into the cool, still night. He scanned the surrounding area not exactly sure what he was looking for but knowing he'd understand once he saw it.

Inexplicably he found himself draw in a direction which took him into a nearby forest. He walked cautiously but he didn't know why he felt on edge until he heard some noises. The further he went the louder the noises became until they became the distinct sounds of destruction and yelling. Yahiko felt no need to rush since he could only hear one voice and he already knew who it was. However as Sano came into sight Yahiko stood still with a mixture of awe and fear.

Sano stood among the remanent of boulders that had already been destroyed. His body was tense and his dark eyes seemed ablaze with rage as she launched forward at large rocky outcrop. He struck first with his right fist then his right elbow, right knee and right foot. He continued to spin and then struck with his left foot, left knee, left elbow and finally his left fist. He ended the eight hit Futae-no-Kiwami combo ready to start again but stood still as he caught his breath. Yahiko suddenly felt a hot breeze spring up and the leaves that fluttered around Sano began to snap. Sano then let out a bellowing roar as he dropped to his knees while at the same time punching the ground.

"Strong," murmured Kamishimoemon from just behind Yahiko but he was too transfixed on Sano to look back. From the four contact points of Sano's fists and knees came circular waves of the Futae-no-Kiwami. They expanded and merged, reinforcing each other as they spread out from Sano, disintegrating everything within twenty feet. As the dust settled a concave surface had formed on the rock outcrop where Sano's attack had lost its power. Sano stood up still breathing heavily as his skin glistened with sweat. 

"Wow," breathed Outa who was standing next to his father. The small expression of admiration drew Sano's attention and he glared over his shoulder at them. His eyes had darkened to almost black but they seemed to shimmer with a shard of blue. Yahiko had seen a similar sight several times in Kenshin's eyes and it sent a cold shiver up his spine. Sano quickly turned away and took several cleansing breaths before he turned back but his eyes were still closed. He walked up to and crouched in front of Outa opening his eyes, which had returned to their normal colour.

"That was some variations on the Futae-no-Kiwami, an attack that is the pinnacle of destruction. When you get a little bigger I'll teach it to you so that you won't be defenceless even if you have no sword." Sano patted Outa on the head and then stood and walked past them, back towards the house.

"You looked like you were exorcising some personal demons, you feeling better now?" Kamishimoemon stared at the back of his eldest son but Sano didn't turn around.

"I only held them back for a little while. If I could rid myself of them just by smashing a few rocks they wouldn't be demons." Sano's voice was sombre and he was about to continue walking when his father spoke again.

"If you ever need help, you know you can ask me," Kamishimoemon's sincere offer made Sano look back over his shoulder.

"You can't help me with this one old man," Sano voice was despondent but he had a crooked smile on his face. He paused a moment before he turned and continued back to the house.

"Don't worry about him, there's someone in Tokyo who can help him, even if he doesn't want it," Yahiko started to follow Sano with Kamishimoemon and Outa behind him.

"I suppose this person is going to help you as well," Kamishimoemon couldn't see Yahiko's face but his head dropped as he walked and his voice was downcast.

"Probably but unlike Sano I want his help. I didn't know how to talk to him but now Sano has probably told him everything I don't need to worry about that. Although I doubt everything can be solved by a simple discussion," Yahiko reached the door to the house to find Sano waiting there.

"Come on, we've got an early start and I don't want to hear Fox complaining all day about how we should have had a good nights sleep." Sano opened the door and entered without waiting for the others to respond.

"So what is the relationship between that idiot and the good looking doctor?" Kamishimoemon asked Yahiko after stopping him from entering.

"They would deny that there's anything between them but everyone else who knows then thinks otherwise," Yahiko whispered back but Sano still heard them.

"You guys should mind your own business," Sano hissed at them as they entered the house.

"A man can dream of having a grandson, can't he?" Sano's only response was to give his father a despairing look. He then took his blanket and curled up facing the wall and away from the other smug looking people in the room.

**Author's Note:** Constructive criticism is always welcome, either by email or review. Of course you can only do that if you've read this far and are reading this, I guess that's wishful thinking on my part.


	13. Back in Tokyo

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 13

Sano stood watching the sunset from the porch of the dojo. They had returned only an hour or so ago and caught Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenji as they were leaving. They were on their way to a festival in which Yamagata Arimoto was the honoured guest. Sano was presently waiting for the others to prepare but in reality he was only waiting for Megumi. Yahiko had decided to show Outa around and do a little bit of training while Megumi had a bath and changed. He could hear the two of them in the training hall as they had their first sparring session.

Sano was also a little on edge at the moment due to what Kenshin had said about Aoshi and Misao. They had been busy finding information for Saito since Sano had left but Aoshi had also started training Misao again. What made him suspicious was that Misao had returned briefly in the afternoon to retrieve the dress Sano had given her but also Aoshi's weapons. He thought it unusual for him not to have them in the first place but to have them now meant he was expecting something. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was probably going to trouble tonight at the festival with Yamagata Arimoto the target.

Almost as confirmation of his suspicions his right hand began to spasm. He didn't try to cover it up since he believed he was alone. However a pair of porcelain white hands reached out and held his shaking right hand until it stopped. Megumi continued to hold it tenderly rather than the usual cold and clinical way she examined his hand. She was looking at his hand with concern and sadness but she hadn't looked up at his face yet. She was wearing a mahogany coloured kimono that was decorated with what looked like cherry blossoms floating in the breeze. 

"Trying to impress someone Fox?" Sano's voice snapped Megumi from her thoughts and a mild blush appeared on her cheeks. She smiled faintly and then stepped back allowing Sano to watch her as she spun around in a circle. From his face Megumi could see he was taking in every detail and her smile grew into a sly grin.

"Do you like it? I really want Aoshi to notice me," Sano paled and the look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of mortifying horror and sheer disappointment. Megumi couldn't contain her laughter and as she laughed Yahiko and Outa realised that everyone was ready to go so they joined the couple.

"What's so funny?" Yahiko asked but Megumi still couldn't stop herself from laughing and Sano was looking a little disgruntled.

"Nothing. Make sure you bring your sword," Sano voice was even and Yahiko didn't bother arguing. The comment also stopped Megumi from laughing and she could see the anxiety in his eyes but also some anticipation.

"Whenever I get a tremor in my hand it leaves an aching pain behind. When that pain is gone I end up in a fight and it hasn't been wrong yet. I'm just being prepared," Sano smiled in an attempt to reassure her but she glared at him.

"I'm sure you started half of those fights," Megumi muttered but Sano shrugged noncommittally in response.

"You don't need to bring that Round Cheeks but make sure you take care of the Fox for me," Outa nodded as he left his shinai behind. Outa then walked up to Megumi and stood by her as if he was her bodyguard. Sano had bought Outa new clothes so that he was almost a miniature version of his big brother but he couldn't duplicate Sano's gravity defying hairstyle.

"So are we going?" Yahiko announced as he exited the dojo with his sword inside a bag and hung on his back. They started to leave. Megumi walked out front with Outa right next to her and Yahiko and Sano following behind. Megumi talked to Outa about Tokyo since it was his first trip to the city while Sano and Yahiko remained silent. Sano was worried about the upcoming fight but Yahiko was worried about Kenshin. He had been saved by an over excited Kaoru who dragged her husband away but he knew eventually he was going to face him.

The streets had plenty of stands and stalls but the crowd wasn't as jam packed as it would normally have been. It made for a comfortable walk but the pace was still slow because of the extra people around. Megumi and Outa didn't seem to mind as that allowed them more time to absorb the surroundings. Sano bought several snacks to share amongst the group and Outa appreciated it the most not having this type of food in Shinsuu. The crowds thinned slightly as they approached the area where they agreed to meet the others.

It was a large open area where the main celebration was being held. To their right were the stage and a large open area for people to mingle and dance. On the left there were several food and drink stalls with tables and chairs set out in front of them for people to sit and eat. On the far side from where they stood, they could see Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji and Misao sitting together. As they approach Misao stood up to show off the dress that Sano had given her.

"So what do you think?" Misao tried to look sultry but Sano was completely unimpressed.

"The dress is fine but it's wasted when a Weasel wears it," Sano smirked as he broke Misao's good mood.

"And what would you know?" Misao growled and tried to stare Sano down but he casually walked towards a free seat.

"Plenty considering I was in China where I saw plenty of good looking women in the same kind of dress." Sano dropped into the seat next to Kenshin and allowing Yahiko to sit on his other side.

"Don't worry about him, you look very nice Misao-chan," Megumi consoled Misao with a gentle hug and Misao immediately cheered up.

"Thank you and I should say that you don't look too bad yourself. Although I'm not sure about the Sano imitator," Misao looked down at Outa.

"This his Higashidani Outa, he's the newest student of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Outa this is Misao, Kenshin, Kenji and the master of the dojo, Kaoru." Outa stared wide-eyed as Kaoru stood and walked towards him appraising him as she went.

"So why choose the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo?" Kaoru asked as she examined him from where she stood.

"Because my brother said that you'd make me strong," Outa stated boldly but Kaoru looked confused.

"But I don't know anyone called Higashidani, who's your brother?" Kaoru's question brought a smile to Megumi's face.

"It's an interesting story Kaoru-chan but I think Higashidani Sanosuke should tell it," Megumi smiled grew as Sano froze when his name was mentioned. 

"I gave up that name when I joined the Sekihoutai Fox," Sano stated as everybody looked at him.

"That explains why you are trying to look like him but I still don't understand," Misao sighed as she sat down along with Megumi, Kaoru and Outa.

"He came to town about five years ago when our dad was fighting against the yakuza. They had a corrupt politician backing them but my brother smashed them like an avalanche. He beat all two hundred of them and the politician before he left again." Everybody looked from the proud Outa to Sano who was grinning as he remembered that fight.

"That was a good old fashion brawl," Sano added as the group continued to look at him.

"You would find that interesting but it does explain the state of you hand when you showed up at the clinic after running all the way from Shinsuu." Sano was about to reply when he noticed Saito and Aoshi by the stage deploying several police officers around the area. Saito quickly realised he was being watched and looked straight at Sano. There was a brief staring contest before Saito nodded slightly, indicating that he and Yahiko should talk to him.

"Maybe we'll catch up later, come on brat," Sano's comment surprised everyone, especially Yahiko. However as they walked towards the stage everybody knew what was happening. Sano and Yahiko came to a stop near Saito as he finished detailing his orders to his subordinate.

"I take it you need us for something," Sano calmly stated as Saito briefly looked at them before lighting up a cigarette.

"We don't need you but you could prove useful," Saito coldly replied but Sano smirked at him.

"Yamagata Arimoto is going to be here in public and you're saying that the Shinsengumi would miss the chance to assassinate the head of the military. So even though we know more of their faces than you, you still don't need us," Saito's face remained unreadable as always but Aoshi started to speak.

 "The internal security problem has been solved but the damage was already done. Several antigovernment groups in the north and from Hokkaido were able to avoid surveillance and are probably on their way to Tokyo or somewhere near Kyoto. The old man you captured told us the location of all the other Shinsengumi in Tokyo but they had already disappeared. They had planned to attack Yamagata since he was absent at the party where the others were kidnapped but we are unsure if they will now." Saito looked past Sano with a slight scowl as Aoshi spoke but his attention quickly retuned as Yahiko asked a question.

"So what exactly happened to the hostages?" Yahiko resisted the urge to look away from Saito's cold glare as it focused solely on him.

"That is none of your concern, you are just required to watch each entrance and inform me if you see anyone who would pose a threat. Don't get distracted otherwise you'll be answering to me," Saito abruptly turned and headed to the stage. The fact that he had let someone posing as Shinsengumi to get away with a crime was bad enough. He was not planning on letting it happen a second time and those that perpetrated the first crime would receive swift justice.

Sano's position was both a blessing and a curse. He was positioned at the entrance where he had originally entered and he was sitting at the corner of the bar. He was drinking sake but he couldn't get too drunk and so was trying to savour the taste as he watched proceedings. During the brief talk with Saito, Tokio had joined Kenshin and the others leaving Sano watching them enjoying themselves. With that in mind Aoshi had taken the entrance closest to them and left Yahiko with the entrance directly opposite the stage. All this was fine until from the entrance where Sano kept watch, Yutarou and Tsubame walked in together.

Only Aoshi and himself noticed at first but Yahiko quickly spotted them. Yutarou was dressed in a finely tailored western suit and walked confidently with Tsubame on his arm. She paid him polite attention but seemed distracted and slightly self-conscious. Yahiko was watching them intently and Sano knew that he should do something before Saito noticed. He picked up a second sake cup and deftly flicked it in Yahiko's direction. The young samurai caught the incoming projectile easily and took heed of Sano's warning stare but the sake cup was crushed in his hand. Yutarou seemed set on dancing with Tsubame but she appeared to be more interested in going to talk with Kaoru.

That was about when all hell started to break loose. Instead of stealthily sneaking in among the crowd, thirty Shinsengumi streamed down from the rooftops. The ensuing panic of people blocked Sano's view but he clearly saw that their intent hadn't been to take the stage. As the crowd escaped a small group on the dance floor had been surrounded. They stood in front of the stage where they were facing more than double their number in police. Yamagata was also there resisting his advisors advice to leave and standing firm on the stage.

"Yamagata Arimoto, surrender yourself to us or we will execute these people," a cry of consternation erupted from both the police and the group of hostages. Sano could see Yutarou trying to shield Tsubame as they stood amongst the hostages but then caught another familiar face behind them. The woman was pushing her way to the edge of the group closest to the stage. The woman smirked as Yamagata ignored those surrounding him and walked towards the hostages. Sano smirked as well as his hand gripped his sake bottle and he waited for a clear shot.

Yamagata was about halfway between the police line and the hostages when Sano got his chance at the woman who he was focused on. He hurled the bottle at her and it left a sparkling trail of sake as it soared directly at her head. Her protective instinct took over and she drew her short sword, slicing the bottle in two. She quickly realised her mistake as she stared wide-eyed through the mist of sake at a smirking Sano. The hostages quickly scattered, escaping through the stunned Shinsengumi but Tsubame was caught and a sword placed at her throat. Her captor was one of the three daughters of original Shinsengumi members who were in the hostages specifically to kill Yamagata Arimoto.

"Stay back or I'll kill her," the woman ordered as she started to retreat with Tsubame and the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Stand your ground, I won't have an innocent girl die here," Yamagata's command stopped the police from advancing past him. While his order affected the police, Sano ignored it and walked towards them unfazed. 

"That warning goes double for you," the woman who held Tsubame hissed as she noticed Sano's movement. Sano smirked and continued to advance, not ever breaking his gaze from the woman as the Shinsengumi surrounded him.

"How do you expect to save her if you don't listen to them?" Yutarou screamed at Sano as he blocked Sano's path, hoping it would appease Tsubame's captors. Sano didn't even look at him or stop and only spoke as he brushed past the astonished teenager.

"I didn't plan on saving her," Sano's cold statement surprised everyone but it was the opportunity Yahiko had been waiting for. He broke from the shadows and through the surprised Shinsengumi and headed straight at the three women. They barely had a chance to react as Yahiko drew the sakabatou and slammed the butt of the handle into the back of the first woman's head. He then fully drew the sword and slammed the blade into the back of the second woman. The third fell as Yahiko followed the sword with the scabbard and it smashed into the small of her back. All three were incapacitated but Yahiko's momentum caused him to lock swords with another Shinsengumi.

"Get her out of the way," Sano yelled as he pushed Yutarou towards the frozen Tsubame. With the two teenagers out of the way, Sano dropped to his hands and knees unleashing a powerful projected Futae-no-Kiwami. The Shinsengumi around him were knock back and off their feet as the tables and chairs around Sano disintegrated to dust. The rest of the Shinsengumi realised they had no choice but to attack and charged at the police lines. Yamagata didn't flinch as they rushed at him with several police officers falling in their wake. It looked like they would succeed until Saito stepped into the breach and mercilessly cut down any Shinsengumi that approached him.

Meanwhile Yahiko was trying to hold off two men with his sword and scabbard but was quite aware that a few men were just about to attack his unprotected back. They momentarily baulked when Aoshi appeared, standing back to back with Yahiko. The men didn't have time to regret their renewed attack as Aoshi skilfully cut them down. It gave Yahiko the incentive to finish of his own battle and he was able to overcome and render them unconscious. At the same time Sano dodged and weaved with the occasional flash of sparks as his gauntlets deflected an incoming attack. He felled each Shinsengumi soldier with only one hit and a few unlucky men didn't even get that as the flying bodies of their comrades hit them.

"That was severely disappointing, I was expecting something more than I one hit fight," Sano looked despairingly at the unconscious bodies around him. Finding nothing of interest he turned his attention to Yahiko who had a panicked expression on his face. The only other person who seemed to have noticed it was Tsubame while everybody else was paying attention to the police. 

"There is blood on the sword," Kaoru pointed it out and it was what Yahiko was fixated on. Sano walked toward Yahiko and saw that the blood was his own not that of one of his opponents. The blood appeared to be flowing down his arm from underneath his clothes.

"Idiot, you ripped your wound open when you drew you sword," Sano gently flicked a finger into Yahiko's forehead to gain his attention. Yahiko's features relaxed but the haunted look in his eyes remained.

"You'd better let me look at it," Megumi insisted as she moved towards him. Sano took the sakabatou from Yahiko and cleaned the blade as Megumi took a quick look at the wound.

"It would probably be best if you took him to the clinic," Sano suggested as Yahiko stood still, showing no resistance or giving any aid to Megumi as she tried to examine the wound.

"That would be the best thing to do," Megumi concurred as she looked back at the others who were watching.

"Let's get going then," Yahiko grunted as he started to walk away. He paused briefly as Sano offered him the sakabatou but he didn't take it.

"What's wrong with him?" Megumi inquired looking straight at Sano. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look as if he didn't know but Megumi could see that he did.

"It's probably nothing Megumi-dono but I'll accompany you. Sano, could you make sure Kaoru and Kenji get back to the dojo safely," Sano nodded and offered Kenshin the sakabatou. Kenshin hesitated but took the sword and walked with Megumi as she followed Yahiko.

"No point waiting around, let's get going Jou-chan," Sano could see Kaoru regarding him for a few moments before she stood. Kenji was asleep in her arms as she walked towards Sano with Yutarou prompting Tsubame to follow.

"Where do you think you are going?" Saito's voice stopped the group but Sano seemed unconcerned by him.

"You said I wasn't needed before so I doubt that you need me know," Sano indifferently stated.

"I don't but I would like Tokio to be escorted home, even a moron like you could do that," Sano smirked at Saito. He then looked at Tokio who was still a little shaky on her feet and decided to help her out.

"Thank you Sanosuke," Tokio whispered as Sano wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and she stretched an arm around his neck. Tokio allowed Sano to carry most of her weight and kept her injured leg from burdening any as he practically carried her away. Their pace was slow but it seemed to lengthen as the group remained in silence. The situation wasn't helped when Aoshi and Misao caught up, obviously not needed by Saito.

"Sagara-san, what was wrong with Yahiko-kun?" even in the silence Tsubame's voice seemed quiet. Sano hesitated in answering and he could tell everybody wanted to know what the answer was.

"Nothing, he's just had a couple of hard weeks, that's all," Sano could see everyone glance at him doubtfully, including Tokio.

"Don't tell me nothing is going on Sano. I know you know something and I bet Kenshin does as well. Megumi appears to suspect you but she doesn't look as if she knows. So are you going to tell me or not?" Kaoru didn't turn to face him as she spoke but her voice carried a similar edge to the one she used the last time she yelled at him.

"It's nothing you can help him with and if you want to know I suggest you wait till he tells you himself," Sano didn't look at her. She was watching him with a mixture of frustration and concern.

"I'm his master, I have a right to know what is going on. How can I help him otherwise?" Kaoru looked at Sano but his gaze never moved away from the horizon.

"Trust me Jou-chan, this is one thing you can't help him with," Sano's voice had a serious undertone that said that it was no longer a topic for discussion. Kaoru thought about asking again but decided against it after seeing Sano's grave face. Anyone who had any theories on Yahiko's problem, choose to keep them to themselves. Tsubame was more worried than she was before she had spoken up. Yahiko had glanced at her and she had seen the relief in his eyes but the there was also something akin to disenchantment. He had quickly looked away and went to sheath his sword, which was when he looked panicked by the blood on it.

That was when she realised there was a gap between them, something had happened that now separated them. There had been a bond between them even if Yahiko wouldn't admit to it. However he had drifted out of her life and it had become more pronounced after her birthday. It wasn't helped by Yutarou always being around her and he didn't seem to care when Yahiko vanished from Tokyo. She had gone to the dojo but they knew nothing and then Kenshin had escorted her as they search his usual hangouts for information. Seeing him again was pure relief for her but know she was even more disturbed than when he had vanished. She had only concerned herself with finding him and not what she would say to him. Now that was the only thing that plagued her mind as she journeyed home that night.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews and for those people who had questions about the relationships, it is a Megumi and Sano fic. It'll be slow going but they'll get there eventually but there is more of them next chapter.


	14. Midnight Conversations II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's notes: **As promised a little more Sano and Megumi in this chapter and remember to review if you can, I appreciate them all.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 14

Sano sat under a tree in the front yard of the dojo. They had arrived back with nothing much to do and the general consensus was to go straight to bed. Sano had set out an extra futon for Outa in his room while Aoshi and Misao went to their own rooms. Kaoru had her room and was sleeping with Kenji, while the remaining empty room was Megumi's. Sano had intended to go to sleep but then decided to wait for Kenshin's return so that they could talk about Yahiko. Waiting outside was the easiest way to catch him alone and avoid informing someone else on exactly what had happened to Yahiko.

The trio of people entered as silently as everyone else had when they had arrived earlier. Yahiko was in the lead but he looked a little out of it, moving on autopilot rather than concentrating on where he was going. Megumi followed behind him and was watching him closely with a concerned expression. Kenshin was last and had his arms folded over his chest. He also looked to be deep in thought and occasionally gripped the sword hanging from his side. They all quietly went into the house and Sano was beginning to think that Kenshin wasn't as sharp as he used to be. However he stopped in front of the door and waited before he closed it and walked back in Sano's direction.

"I didn't think you'd stop," Sano announced as Kenshin stopped a couple of paces away.

"The fact you waited for me out here showed that you wanted to talk to me alone," Kenshin surmised.

"So how is Yahiko?" Sano bluntly asked, not surprising the former rurouni.

"He's still coming to terms with what has happened. He doesn't know how to feel, act or atone for what he has done. We didn't get a lot of time to speak because of Megumi-dono," Kenshin looked regretfully at the house as Sano watched him.

"Well for someone who has grown up being taught not to kill, trying to understand something like that won't be easy. Jou-chan and Tsubame were also asking about him so you might not get a good night's rest," Kenshin smiled weakly in acknowledgement.

"You didn't tell them anything then," Sano shook his head before he answered.

"I told them that they needed to talk to Yahiko. You didn't happen to get Yahiko to talk about Tsubame, did you?" Kenshin shook his head also and Sano sighed in frustration.

"I believe your assumption was correct, Tsubame does have something to do with this but Yahiko isn't ready to tell us yet. We just have to wait till he talks to one of us," Sano's eyebrow was raised in question as Kenshin spoke.

"You really want my help on this, after all I'm not afraid to kill if I need to," Sano watched Kenshin's serious face and could feel Kenshin examining him.

"I won't judge you and I can't stop you from killing but I don't approve of it. However Yahiko still looks up to you and you can understand what he is going through. You were also there when all of this happened so you have knowledge that both Yahiko and myself need. You are able to kill but you recognise that Yahiko isn't so I would like you to help if you can." Sano's head was bowed so that his eyes were shadowed and Kenshin waited for a response from Sano.

"You may not have a problem with it but I think Jou-chan will," Sano cautiously raised his gaze back to Kenshin's face.

"I'm sure that I can help Kaoru understand the situation without her blaming anyone," Kenshin could see the dubious look Sano gave him.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin, I'll help where I can," Sano stated seriously after dispelling his doubts about Kaoru.

"Thank you Sano but remember that you aren't to blame," there was a silent pause where Kenshin could see a shadow pass over Sano's eyes. "I'll say good night then," Kenshin said suddenly as he turned and walked away.

"Night Kenshin and don't get too used to having that sword again, I'm sure Jou-chan wouldn't approve," Kenshin paused to look over his shoulder. He smiled back at Sano before he entered the house and went straight towards his room. He paused when he heard a shoji open and spotted Megumi stepping out of her room in her yukata. She was carrying a sake bottle and two cups as she moved over to Sano's door and slowly opened it. When she didn't enter, Kenshin walked up quietly behind her and looked past her, into the room. In the room Outa slept silently and Yahiko had taken Sano's futon but even though he appeared to be asleep, Kenshin believed otherwise.

"Sano's outside," Megumi nearly jumped out of her skin as Kenshin's hushed voice reached her. She slid the shoji shut after catching her breath but when she turned around to glare at Kenshin, he had already disappeared into his own room. Megumi stood fuming in the hallway for a few moments and almost lost her nerve but decided to continue on. She walked outside and stood on the porch peering into the darkness trying to spot Sano. A shuffle of movement from beneath the tree drew Megumi's attention and she headed in that direction.

"Not exactly a good night to be sitting under a tree," Megumi was a little startled as Sano's head snapped up, surprised by her presence. There was an awkward silence as they both tried to regain a little composure.

"Not exactly a good night for a walk either," Sano replied, lifting the tension momentarily. Megumi waited a few moments before she moved alongside Sano and sat down next to him.

"Well I don't like to drink alone," Megumi spoke in a hushed voice as she displayed the sake she had bought before she went to Shinsuu.

"No one likes to drink alone when they don't have too," Sano responded as he took the two cups from her, allowing her to open the sake. Megumi filled his cup and watched as Sano took his first sip. A look of surprise passed over his face as he examined the sake as if it would reveal some answers.

"Something wrong?" Megumi's quiet question didn't bring an immediate answer. When he did respond, Sano handed her his cup and took the sake bottle to refill it. Megumi cautiously drank the liquid to find that it tasted surprisingly good.

"This is the same stuff I gave to my old man but it tastes a hell of a lot better," Sano commented as he refilled Megumi's cup and then his own.

"It does taste nice but is that so strange?" Megumi watched Sano stop midway through the motion of drinking his sake. His features seemed to darken a little before he drank the sake and looked thoughtfully into the empty cup.

"I haven't tasted good sake in a long time, maybe only a few times in my life. Even after Kenshin beat me the taste of the sake I drank didn't really improve. I thought that once I got back things might have changed but the sake still tasted the same. Strange since not much has changed in the last couple of hours," Sano seemed lost in the depth of his cup as he continued to stare into it.

"What do you mean by 'change'?" Sano looked away from his cup and at her briefly before looking through the branches of the tree and up at the sky.

"Kenshin once told me that if good sake doesn't taste right it's because there is something wrong with you. I don't think I've changed since the last time I drank," Sano looked down and picked up the sake bottle from where he had left it.

"Maybe it's just the company that's changed," Megumi quietly suggested as she offered her cup to be refilled. He looked at her and noticed a small, genuine smile that seemed to reinforce her words.

"Maybe," Sano replied as he filled her cup and reciprocated her smile. Megumi was glad for the dark surroundings as she felt a heady blush flush her cheeks. They fell into an eerie silence where neither of them wanted to speak for fear of breaking the moment. Megumi thought she might say something stupid and Sano thought she would think anything he said would be stupid. 

"It's too quiet," Sano groaned as he finally gave up trying to think of an intelligent comment.

"That's one way to solve it but there are plenty of others," Megumi chided as Sano fidgeted in place trying to scratch the itch on his back by rubbing it against the tree.

"It just reminds me of when I was travelling through China," Sano settled back done having relieved his itch.

"Yes, I believe you mentioned someone called Yang," Megumi commented as Sano poured more sake for her and then himself.

"That old man was a real pain even though he made me stronger," Sano's bittersweet tone peaked Megumi's interest.

"Are you going to talk or would you prefer the quiet?" Megumi smugly suggested when Sano hesitated.

"He was old, sixty I think but he looked ancient and I mean older than a hundred. I was in Shanghai when I got in the middle of his fight, not that he needed my help but he destroyed my meal. He was good and at the time if I had challenged him I probably would have gotten my butt kicked. He seemed to regret destroying my meal but more guys showed up and I ended being seen as his accomplice. So in the end we were both on the run from the Chinese authorities," Sano spoke of his little insurrection with a little too much pride for Megumi.

"Obviously you hadn't learned your lesson from being on the run from the Japanese government," Megumi frowned at Sano but he didn't seem to mind.

"When the government is corrupt, you should be proud you stood up to them," Sano replied much to Megumi's dismay.

"So you were on the run in China as well," Megumi decided it was better to just get on with the story rather than try and convince him his antics were useless.

"Basically but they didn't particularly care about me. If I had gone anywhere other than with Yang they probably would have let me go." Sano noticed the confusion on Megumi's face so he expanded on his answer after finishing his latest cup of sake.

"It wasn't that I wasn't considered a criminal, it was that Yang's crimes were far greater than mine. He used to be an assassin for the emperor but he failed a particularly important job. Since he failed and his target got away, he brought dishonour to the emperor and was sentenced to death. Of course they didn't have him in custody so they executed his entire family instead." Sano paused after he heard Megumi gasp at his revelation about Yang's family and filled both their empty cups.

"They just executed them, even though they weren't to blame?" Megumi looked at Sano in disbelief but his head was bowed and his eyes focused on the ground.

"A wife, three sons and two daughters all beheaded. Yang had been trying to get back to the emperor but he found out they were dead before he arrived to take their place. He couldn't bring himself to hate the emperor so he turned all his hate on those around him. He would kill their wives and children one night before coming back the next night to kill them." Sano took a brief glance to side to see Megumi's eyes hard as she stared out into the distance.

"He was just as bad as they were," Megumi stated coldly and Sano nodded. He offered her another drink and she quickly drank the remainder of her sake, allowing Sano to refill it.

"I'm not disagreeing with you but I can understand how he was feeling. Although I doubt I could have gone as far as killing women and children," Sano's thoughts hung in the air, as they both remained silent for a few minutes.

"So why did you travel with him when you knew what he had done?" Megumi watched a wry smile appear on Sano's lips before he spoke.

"I didn't find out about it until I had travelled with him for a few months. We ran into some imperial guards and it turned into a tough fight. That was when he told me what was going on but it was also the fight that helped me decide to stay." Sano heard Megumi huff hopelessly at his comments.

"Trust you to make a decision based on a fight," Megumi replied as Sano stared at her inquisitively.

"Hey it was an easy choice considering what had happened. Yang was a great fighter but he also knew how to manipulate people. I followed him because I wanted to learn his style of fighting but he said I had to master the Futae-no-Kiwami and myself. He made sure that I would do what I thought were pointless exercises by making me train for food. If he thought I wasn't meditating properly he would smack me over the head with a stick… What?" Sano stopped when he noticed that Megumi was finding this part of his story very amusing.

"I can just imaging you being trained like a circus animal," Megumi's joke only drew a scowl from Sano and he downed his sake in protest.

"If you are going to be like that, I might as well be quiet," Sano indignantly stated, dampening Megumi's mood.

"Sorry Sano but it is amusing. I don't see what it had to do with your decision to stay with him though," Megumi watched Sano as he brooded for a few moments.

"That was what he made me do for the few months we travelled before we ran into the imperial guards. The men we fought before them were weak but those guards were fierce and they were good. It was a tough fight but it proved how much stronger I had become because of what Yang was drilling into me. After that I didn't need to be forced to train and I was quite happy to stick around, after all when you have someone willing to teach you, you take the chance. That's the same thing I told Misao when I found out Aoshi stopped training her," Sano paused to drink some more sake while Megumi declined another round.

"Anyway, Yang and I travelled around for a couple more months running into people trying to hunt us down every now and then. During the winter he started to get sick and he changed directions. He knew he was dying and he wanted to pay his last respects to his family. The graveyard was full of soldiers but it was snowing which gave us an advantage. When I say us, I mean me. He was in no shape to fight and so he gave me those gauntlets to fight with. It was the best fight I had since I left Japan and by the time the snow stopped there was only one guy left. He was the successor to Yang," Sano seemed to tune out the rest of the world as he remembered every detail of the fight.

"So are you going to tell me or just keep dreaming?" Megumi urged as Sano's silence lengthened beyond what Megumi believed reasonable.

"It was a damn good fight and I only just walked away from it. It hurt ten times more than my fight with Anji but it was worth it, I couldn't stop smiling. I went off looking to find Yang to brag about my victory and to see if he could patch up some of my wounds. Of course he had to go and die before he could teach me his technique but since he was by his wife's grave I suppose he was happy." Sano realised the sake bottle was empty and sighed dejectedly feeling the need to toast Yang one last time.

"So then what did you do?" Megumi inquired as Sano stood up and stretched.

"I buried him where he lay, patched my own wounds and left China. That is the end of the story and the end of the sake, so it is the end of this night," Sano reached down and offered Megumi a hand up. She accepted but was a little shaky on her feet and had to lean on Sano momentarily. Once she regained her poise, Megumi started to walk towards the house with Sano walking alongside her.

"Thank you Sano, it was a pleasant evening," Sano shrugged still a little down from reliving his old memories. "It's dark enough already without you looking like you are going to a funeral." Megumi's protest was made as she stopped in the doorway to break his silent brooding.

"Sorry Fox but all my stories are kind of depressing. Everyone I travelled with for more than six months either died or betrayed me so it's not easy to forget about it." Megumi examined Sano with a worried expression, which made Sano a little self-conscious.

"Are we going to stand out here all night?" Megumi smiled smugly at Sano's defensive tone before she turned inside and headed for her room. She paused at the door of her own room to see Sano's reaction once he looked into his. He stared into his room for a few moments before firmly shutting the door, thrusting his hands into his pockets and then walking back down the hallway.

"The brat took my futon, I'm going to sleep in the training hall," Sano grumbled as he past Megumi and headed back the way they came in.

"You know you could always sleep in my room," Megumi started to regret her offer as Sano looked over his shoulder with a sly grin.

"Now there is definitely an offer I can't refuse," Sano's suggestive tone was clear as he sauntered back to Megumi.

"I offered to share the room, not my futon," Megumi's voice was a firm whisper but still it was loud for this time of night.

"That's okay, a futon is a little restrictive, I prefer to have the whole room to use," Sano could tell that Megumi was become a little agitated by his manner.

"Just what exactly are you suggesting," Megumi's voice was laced with suspicion as she looked up defiantly at him.

"That depends on how good your imagination is," Sano leaned down so that his face was within inches of Megumi's but his grin remained in place. In an instant both of them realised what position they were in but rather than back away, they both found themselves entertaining thoughts of closing the distance. Time seemed to be dragging out when Sano was surprised to find Megumi press a finger to his lips. 

"I can imagine quiet a lot but I doubt you could live up to my expectations," Megumi smiled as she left the blank faced Sano in the doorway and went to dig out the spare futon from the cupboard.

"I'm sure I could meet your expectations but I don't think that the rest of the house would appreciate being kept awake all night." Sano's voice was followed by the sound the shoji sliding shut and Megumi glanced over her shoulder. She noticed Sano's head jerk slightly as he looked away and she realised that he must have been watching her.

"Do you really think you could reach my expectations even if you tried all night? Of course that is if you actually had that kind of stamina," Megumi placed the folded futon she had retrieve in between them. Her hands still gripped its edges as Sano knelt down in front of her and lightly placed his hands over hers. Sano hesitated as he studied her, trying to discern something as his face hovered inches in front of hers.

"They are two separate things, I'm sure I could surpass your expectations easily and after that… well I guess it depends on how good your stamina is." Megumi was finding it hard to scowl at him, as the playful nature threatened to make her kiss him or burst out laughing. She backed away first but felt Sano tighten his grip on her hands slightly, however it wasn't enough to hold them there. She turned back to replace the objects she had removed from the cupboard to retrieve the futon.

When she turned back to Sano, Megumi saw that he was busy readying the futon and trying hard not to look in her direction. She decided against speaking up and instead slipped into her own futon. Her back was to Sano and she could hear him shuffling about until he let out a deep sigh as he settled into his futon. Megumi stayed motionless for a few minutes as she contemplated what was happening between them. She eventually rolled onto her back and glanced at Sano. He lay on his back with one arm cushioning his head and the other laying at his side. He appeared to be sleeping but Megumi could tell that he was still awake.

Megumi closed her eyes as she decided against speaking again. She had no taunt or remark to come back with because her mind was solely focused on what was happening between them. No matter what she tried to say, she believed that it would come out as a question about how he felt. The truth was that Megumi didn't know what she felt herself but what had happened upon his return was a pleasant revelation. She had realised that she had missed his presence when he had gone and that she had known little about him but he had returned a different person. That is why she was holding back now, as she tried to figure out how much he had changed. As she drifted off to sleep she smiled as thoughts of what might happen drifted through her head but she didn't know that Sano was watching her with a warm smile of his own.


	15. A New Home, A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 15

The sounds were that of an early morning breakfast but it was completely devoid of any conversation. Sano continued to eat even though he was mindful of the occasional glance from the three women around him. Megumi was watching him quietly and also spared a look or two at Kaoru. Kaoru was watching Kenshin and Sano because they knew what was happening with Yahiko. She also looked at Megumi intermittently because she had been about to wake the doctor up when she walked out of her room with Sano. Misao was waiting for Sano because he had said he would train with her after Aoshi had disappeared during the night.

Oblivious to the tension in the room Outa and Kenji sat patiently, both of them hoping to get the attention of Sano. Outa wanted to learn from his brother and thought he had the opportunity due to Yahiko's absence. Kenji was continuing with his seemingly endless fascination of Sano by trying to emulate his hairstyle. While it was an amusing sight for most, his parents were less certain. Kaoru didn't like how easily Kenji would take after Sano and Kenshin was envious of the fact that Sano was about the only man Kenji seemed to respond to. Sano suddenly realised he was the only one still eating while everybody else continued with the silent glances.

"So where did Yahiko disappear to?" Sano casually asked as he put aside his empty bowl.

"He went to the temple," Kenshin answered as his wife surveyed both men suspiciously.

"Are either of you going to tell me what's happening and why Yahiko is acting weirdly?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin who shook his head apologetically and then turned her gaze to Sano.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself Jou-chan," Sano flatly stated as he scratched a particularly irritating wound. Kaoru sighed in frustration and looked ready to explode with too much energy.

"I need a good work out, let's go Outa," Kaoru abruptly stood up and walked towards the training hall with Kenji in tow. Outa looked questioningly at Sano before following after her when Sano nodded his head. 

"Come on Sano, you promised you'd spa with me," Misao pleaded as Sano sat unmoving. He was about to rise when Megumi noticed someone enter the dojo.

"It's a little early for visitors," Megumi warily remarked as the man walked towards them. Sano grinned as he spotted the man casually strolling across the yard. 

"Didn't think I'd find a drunken idiot like you awake this early in the morning," Katsu commented as he reached the porch.

"From the looks of it you didn't get any sleep last night, you weren't out drinking without me, were you?" Sano gestured for Katsu to join them and offered him some tea.

"Only running those errands you wanted done," Katsu replied dryly as he studied everybody in the room.

"Don't worry, you can talk freely here. You know Weasel and Kenshin. This is Takani Megumi," Sano pointed out those left in the room. Katsu held his gaze on Megumi for a short while before returning his attention to his tea.

"So you're the foxy doctor," Katsu breathed after he drank deeply from his tea.

"I take it the rooster head has been talking about me," Megumi glance sideways at Sano who ignored her.

"You'd be surprised what one hears about the lady doctor in the dark, dank streets of Tokyo," Megumi tried not to shudder at Katsu worrying statement.

"So you have information on the Shinsengumi," Misao was suddenly calm and concentrated on Katsu. Katsu looked at Sano who shrugged noncommittally, leaving the decision to Katsu.

"Hasegawa Masamichi had a shipment of goods to be taken from Tokyo to Kyoto the day after the first attack. Surprisingly, the shipment was to be taken by carriage rather than train or boat," Katsu stared at Misao, who sighed disappointedly.

"Saito already knows about that. They actually left the night of the first attack and they never arrived in Kyoto," Misao looked uninterested until she noticed Katsu smirking.

"But do you know where they went?" Katsu asked and saw Misao snap her attention back to him. Katsu lingered on the answer as he sipped at his tea. He could see Misao squirming as she waited for the answer and Sano was also waiting for Misao to explode.

"Will you just tell us!" the exasperated cry unexpectedly came from Megumi, shocking everybody but Kenshin. Megumi tried to look prim and proper even under the stunned gazes of Sano, Misao and Katsu.

"Shimosuwa," Katsu finally stated after getting over Megumi's little out burst. Kenshin could see Sano's eyes become clouded with memories before an ominous grin spread on his lips. Kenshin looked at Katsu who seemed to share whatever sentiment Sano was thinking of.

"Can you be sure that's where they went?" Misao urged, oblivious to the change in mood of Sano.

"The person who saw the carriages is reliable. An old woman whose son died with the Sekihoutai and so she adopted one of the two who survived. I contacted her because she lives on the road between Tokyo and Kyoto, so if they had passed her she would know. Of course she also lives near an intersection that allows you to travel toward Shimosuwa. She knows which way the carriages went," Katsu could see the anticipation in Sano's features. 

"Alright then, when I tell Aoshi we'll be able to track them down in no time," the exuberant Misao jumped up and rushed out of the dojo. 

"Guess we'll have to pay a visit to the Keiko on our way passed," Sano commented as he relaxed.

"That depends on whether or not Saito wants a couple of former Sekihoutai members along on his little crusade," Katsu sniped as he placed his cold tea with the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Who else knows the Shimosuwa forest better than a couple of Sekihoutai members," Sano replied in a similar manner.

"Planning to go off and get yourself killed then?" Megumi spitefully added as she noticed Sano's dark demeanour.

"If that's the way it goes then so be it. A straight out fight and if you are strong enough you'll survive. This is what I've been waiting for," Sano didn't try to hide his excitement. Megumi studied him a little crestfallen and Kenshin also studied him with a concerned look.

"I haven't been able to find anything for the second thing you wanted but I found a few places for the third." Katsu's comment came after a few awkward moments. Sano had suddenly seen something in Megumi's face that had stalled his rising excitement. He was glad for Katsu's interruption and could see from the corner of his eye that Megumi appeared to agree with him.

"Well that's good enough for now. Can we check them out now or do you need some rest?" Sano asked as he started to stand. Before he could rise to his full height Megumi caught hold of his ear and pulled him back down.

"Where do you think you are going? First you talk about going off to die and now you are going out to start more fights. What is wrong with you?" Megumi twisted Sano's ear a little harder, eliciting a small yelp of pain from him.

"Cut it out Fox, I'm not going out to cause trouble," Sano tried not to look like he was begging. He could see that both Katsu and Kenshin were finding this situation humorous and he could only thank his lucky stars that Kaoru wasn't there as well.

"So where are you going?" it was a question but Megumi's voice made it sound like a demand. Sano crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly refused to answer. Katsu watched the stalemate but he didn't feel like sticking around too long. He stood and walked out of the room but paused as he stepped down off the porch.

"Sano asked me to find him a house to buy and there are a couple that match what he is looking for. We were going to check them out but since you are acting like a married couple, maybe I should just let you two go." Megumi released Sano and blushed with embarrassment while Sano rubbed his sore ear. Sano climbed to his feet and started to follow Katsu out of the dojo.

"You know he's got a point, you probably should come along," Sano didn't turn around but Megumi already had her back to him.

"What are you suggesting? Are you asking me to go?" Megumi asked uncertainly, her hands gripping her knees tightly.

"I'm asking, I mean… I'd like you to come with me," Sano was watching Katsu who stood at the gate waiting for him. His hands were in his pockets but they were balled into tight fists as he waited for her answer.

"I'd like to go with you," Megumi quietly spoke, feeling relief as she smoothed out her kimono. Sano waited until Megumi had caught up to him before they walked side by side to the gate. Kenshin calmly watched with a pleased smile as they disappeared from view. He suddenly didn't mind being left alone with a room full of dirty dishes, although he still had some concerns about Sano.

The grandson of the former owner walked in front with Katsu just behind him. Sano and Megumi walked side by side just behind Katsu as they approached the last house on the list. It was the fifth they one and the cheapest, despite being in one of the more expensive areas. The other houses had been close to Sano's liking but there was always something wrong. The location, price or size of the houses he had seen didn't suit him. Katsu said that the next would probably suit all his needs but it was in a bad state of disrepair.

The story according to Katsu was that the old owners had lived there their whole lives. When the old woman died, her husband couldn't live without her and had remained in the house with the decaying body of his wife. He had eventually died and the growing smell had alerted the neighbours to something being wrong. The two deaths had meant that the house was hard to sell but there was also the fact that the smell of death was a permanent feature. Megumi and Katsu had suggested that he should just compromise on one of the other properties but Sano was intrigued.

"Good location," Sano muttered as the owner unlocked and opened the gate. The house was in between the dojo and the clinic even though it was off the main path between the two.

"Location isn't everything," Megumi sceptically responded making Sano smile. She had been the constant opposing voice, pointing out the opposite view of whatever he said.

"This is it but I'm sure that you and your wife would prefer somewhere better," Katsu smirked at the owners comment. He was the third person today to assume they were married but they hadn't corrected any of them. Instead they played along and relished the chance to team up against some sleazy salesmen. This man however was only slightly built and was even intimidated by Megumi, who stood a few inches taller than him.

"We'll see," Sano walked past the man who was reluctant to enter more than a few paces from the gate. Even there the smell was strong and Sano was the only one to wander around the house. It was relatively big but that was emphasised by the fact that all the screens had been opened to allow the air to pass through the house. Sano wandered around the perimeter, noticing that the house was close to the boundary at the front and on the left. While to the right and the backyard had plenty of room. He checked the well and looked over the bathhouse before stepping into the main house. He poked his head into the small kitchen and then wandered over the tatami mats before stopping in the centre of the house.

"I'll pay three quarters of what you're asking," Sano announced and surprised the trio at the gate.

"What about the smell?" The owner stated in disbelief as he cautiously approached Sano. Sano just smirked at him and slammed his foot down, overturning one of the mats.

"You're obviously are too scared to stick around this place for long. The smell is of decomposing garbage, not human flesh. I guess your grandfather got lazy and started dumping it under the mats rather than throwing it out. Clean out under the floor, replace the mats and let the place air out is all you need to do." The owner was staring at the gap in the floor where he could see the pile of decomposing garbage that was festering there.

"The smell is just garbage," the man reiterated as he continued to stare at it.

"Yeah and the roof needs repairs. There is also a crack in the bath and some of these screens need repairs. So are we going to make a deal or are you going to stare at the floor all day." Sano didn't appreciate the man's cowardice, especially since the smaller man obviously thought this place was haunted.

"Yes, we should go to my house," the man stuttered as he realised his fears of the house being haunted by his grandparents had just been banished. He started to walk out and was followed by Sano.

"You do know that it's going to take some hard work to make this place liveable?" Megumi inquired as Sano passed her.

"I know but I can work hard if I need to. You've just never seen me with a reason to work," Sano stared blankly at Megumi as she started laughing.

"Sagara Sanosuke, working. What is the world coming to?" Megumi's melodramatic statement amused Katsu but Sano ignored her. Sano continued to follow the owner and heard his two friends fall into step behind him. As they reached the main streets they separated with Megumi and Katsu going their own directions and Sano continuing on with the owner. He didn't know why he liked that place but he was going to own it and work hard to repair it. For some reason that seemed like a refreshing idea compared to the ones that normally floated around in his head.

Megumi was on her way back to the dojo late in the day. However her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had taken a detour passed the house that Sano wanted to buy. She hadn't heard from him since she had left to go to the clinic and she wanted to know if he had gone through with it. As she reached the gate she noticed it was open and stepped inside. The first thing she had noticed was that all the tatami mats had been completely removed. A pile of fresh ones along with some paper screens in need of repair sat off to the right. Megumi walked around the house and could see that someone had cleaned out the garbage that had piled up under the floor.

"Looking for me Fox?" Sano called out, startling Megumi. She looked up and could see that he was up on the roof repairing some of the tiles.

"So you actually can do some hard work," Megumi could see Sano grunt in displeasure at her.

"I did have some help from Outa," Sano stated as he jumped off the roof and discarded the old tiles.

"So where is he?" Megumi inquired when she noticed no one else was around.

"He was worn out after working here and Jou-chan taking out her frustration on him. I sent him back to the dojo to get cleaned up and a good night's rest," Sano walked past Megumi to drop his tools into a box.

"Speaking of getting cleaned up," Megumi turned her nose up, as she smelled the same smell that permeated the house this morning. "Don't even think about it," she warned as Sano took a pace towards her with a devious grin. Sano nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the well. He started to pour water over himself as Megumi seated herself far enough away to avoid the water but closed enough to talk. However she couldn't find the words to start the conversation.

"Out with it Fox," Sano's gruff voice broke Megumi from her internal deliberations. "You look like you have something important you want to say, so say it," his response to her blank stare made her look away from him. Megumi heard Sano resume his soaking after a few moments and finally decided to act.

"Why buy a house if you are so eager to die?" Megumi's voice was quiet rather than her normal authoritative tone.

"I don't want to die," Sano stated flatly and Megumi's reply was almost instantaneous.

"They why are you so excited about rushing off to fight the Shinsengumi to the death?" Megumi couldn't quite restrain the desperation from seeping into her voice. Sano stood motionless, staring at nothing but carefully considering his answer.

"You know I was born ten years too late," he started as he sat on the edge of the well, facing Megumi but not looking at her. "I always regretted not being old enough to do much good, not being able to help Captain Sagara out as much as I wanted. After his death, strength is all I wanted so that I could prove he wasn't a traitor. That was until Kenshin beat me but I never lost my desire to be stronger." Sano looked up as Megumi scoffed at his last comment.

"So you going off to prove how strong you are, that is stupid," Megumi's tone was both regretful and spiteful.

"I only have to prove something to myself. People feared Zanza because I looked like I could explode any minute, even though I was always smiling. When I got back to Japan I was tired and it felt like I could sleep for a whole year but Saito sent me on that mission. Stuck around those guys for a couple of weeks, it reminded me of growing up on the streets of Tokyo where it seemed everyone was against you. All I wanted to do was lash out but I had to restrain myself because of Yahiko." Megumi studied Sano closely and could see he was trying to restrain himself from unleashing some of his frustration.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Megumi asked and shivered as his eyes met hers.

"I once told my Dad that I had no one to protect and no home to go back to. My circumstances have changed but I haven't. I'm still Zanza just like Kenshin was still the Battousai. I still have my demons to face and I need to face them so that I can move on, just like Kenshin had to deal with his past against Enishi. A final battle where people like Saito and Aoshi will gather to decide the future, just like during the Bakumatsu. Somewhere where I can expend all my rage and find the answers in the heat of battle. A fight that shows me that I would have made my captain proud." Sano stared up and noticed that the sky had darkened and the stars were beginning to show.

"Do you have to risk your life to do that?" Megumi sighed dejectedly, something that Sano didn't miss.

"Fighting against the best of the Bakumatsu is the only way to do it," Sano answered with more fervour than Megumi wanted to see. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" for some reason, Megumi wasn't surprised by that question and wasn't afraid to answer truthfully.

"No I don't," Megumi almost whispered but she knew Sano had heard her when he smiled warmly at her. "How can I let you go if I know you might not come back?" 

"Because you're the best reason I have to come back. After all what good is having a home to go back to if there is no one there to protect," the both gazed intently at each other. Laughter quickly filled the air as the seriousness of the moment descended into hilarity. The relief was only momentary but with the tension lifted they both felt a little more at ease.

"Come on Fox, we should get back to the dojo," Sano collected his gi from where it sat on the pile of mats.

"Not staying at your new home?" Megumi queried as they walked towards the gate.

"It could use the night to air out a little more and it's too late to put all the mats down," a growl emanated from Sano's stomach.

"You're just looking for another easy meal," Megumi chided as Sano locked the gate. Sano didn't reply and appeared to be taking longer than he needed to complete his task.

"You know I wasn't lying about what I said before," Sano remarked quietly as he kept his back towards Megumi.

"I know, the same goes for me," Megumi felt a little uneasy until Sano turned around smiling.

"Now that that is settled, we better both start praying that Kenshin cooked," they laughed lightly and slipped into inconsequential conversation as they walked to the dojo. While there was still some disquiet between them they also felt calmer around each other. It wasn't an emotional moment but it was a beginning to something deeper.

**Author's Notes:** Well another chapter down and as always comments, criticism and reviews are welcome.


	16. Misao's Story

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 16

When Sano had woken up, he had expected today to be just like any other but it was quickly turning into one day to forget. It had started out with Kaoru insisting Yahiko stay at the dojo and help her conduct training rather than him going off to the temple. There wasn't a problem until Yutarou turned up at the same training session. As soon as Kaoru was busy Yutarou had started to niggle and taunt Yahiko until the boy snapped. Yahiko looked completely lost after his brief outburst of rage. Yutarou was stunned and thankful that Sano had got a hold of Yahiko before he attacked. The two were separated but Kaoru, who was completely bewildered by the event, cornered Yahiko before he could leave the dojo.

He had confessed about the man he had killed but didn't elaborate on why as he abruptly left. With the new information, Kaoru's anger was quickly turned on the person she believed was at fault. Sano quickly had to face the wrath of Kaoru's blame as she ranted and raved at him. She hit him several times but he made no effort to defend himself. At some point she started crying but her accusations kept coming until the emotional and physical exertion became too much and she fled back to her room. Sano waved off Kenshin's apology since he already felt some blame for Yahiko's situation. He then retreated to his room and collected his and Outa's belongings before they left the dojo and officially moved into their new home.

That was the beginning to an otherwise annoying day. Sano continued to work on the repairs but his mind was rarely on the job at hand and he constantly hurt himself. The pain was only a momentary distraction and once he started back to work his mind would eventually drift onto the morning's events. Luckily for Sano it only took to the early afternoon to complete most of the major work that he needed to get done. Deciding that they both needed a break, Sano took Outa to the clinic for some ointment for his cut hands before they went into town to get a few other items.

While at the clinic, Megumi informed them that she had been to the dojo for lunch and had heard about what had happened. She mentioned that after Kaoru had calmed down after that and she regretted putting all the blame onto Sano. She also said that Kaoru became a little more distressed when she discovered that he had taken his belongings and left the dojo. Megumi knew where Sano had gone but she had neglected to tell Kaoru. Megumi didn't talk about Yahiko at the clinic but she did tell Sano that she would come past his place so that he could explain in full. Sano and Outa had then left the clinic and travelled to various places around Tokyo buying food, furniture and several other essential items.

By the time Megumi arrived that evening, Sano and Outa had put the house into order. They had divided the space up into three bedrooms with a larger sitting area adjacent to the kitchen. Sano was just starting the evening meal when Megumi arrived with Misao in tow. Outa had taken Misao on a little tour of their modest home with Megumi deciding to add a little variety to the bland meal Sano was making. After it was ready the four of them settled down to the meal with the issue of Yahiko pushed aside for the moment due to a more immediate problem.

It was the first time Sano had seen Misao since she rushed out of the dojo yesterday morning. She hadn't been back to the dojo since and Sano could see that her were clothes dirty and wrinkled. Her face also had a reddish hue that Sano guessed was sake induced because she smelled like she had been drowning in it. Sano's assumption was quickly proved right as she drank three cups with speed that would have rivalled Kenshin. Sano and Megumi both watched her cautiously but said nothing as they all began to eat.

Misao did very little eating and a lot of drinking. Sano was getting close to the point where he would step in and stop her from going any further. Both he and Megumi had expected Misao to start talking eventually but she only paused now and then to take a mouthful of food. She would pause on occasion, staring out at nothing before her eyes hardened and she redoubled her efforts to drink herself into oblivion. By now even Outa was looking at her anxiously and glanced at his big brother hoping that Sano would intervene. Sano finally relented and placed his hand on the sake bottle, stopping Misao from refilling her empty cup.

"You've had enough, now it's time to tell us what's going on," Sano stared at Misao and she looked back with a scorching glare. Sano remained unfazed and Misao futilely tried to prise the bottle from Sano's grip.

"I'd be better if you told us the problem, then maybe we could help you," Megumi hoped her voice would calm the quickly angering Misao.

"You can't help, I don't want your help. I just want to forget," Misao growled as she tried to free the bottle from Sano. Sano frowned as Misao's attempts continued to increase in intensity and aggression.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is about Shinomori," Sano watched as Misao hesitated and then shook with anger.

"Don't say that you can help me because you can't. Don't say his name. Don't say anything! I don't want to think I just want to forget. I just to forget him! I just want to forget everything!" During her screaming, Misao leaned forward forcing Sano to lean back and relinquish his hold on the sake bottle. Misao was supporting herself using the sake bottle but her intoxicated senses caused her to lose her balance and topple over. She lay motionless for a few moments before she lifted herself off the floor. Misao had spilled sake on the floor and herself. There were also a few drops of blood on the floor from her hand that had crushed her porcelain sake cup.

"I'm useless." Misao's harsh whisper was accompanied by tears falling to the floor and mingling with the spilled sake. "No wonder Aoshi hates me. I'm just a stupid, little, lovesick girl trying to be a ninja when I should be dressed in a kimono and looking for a husband. I wish I'd never meet him. I wish I wasn't Oniwabanshu. I wish I could just forget everything and the world would just forget me." A defeated Misao started to slump back to the ground but Megumi took hold of her wrists. Misao looked up through her tears and took the silent offer of comfort, clinging to the older woman. 

Sano and Outa silently observed for a few minutes before Sano started to clean up the mess. Outa quickly followed his brothers lead and they mopped up the sake as well as clearing away the dirty dishes. As they worked, Misao openly wept on Megumi's shoulder, smearing Megumi's clothes with sake, blood and tears. Megumi ignored that as she tried to sooth the despairing Misao by whispering reassurance and smoothing out Misao's ruffled hair. After cleaning the dishes in the kitchen Outa quietly went to his room while Sano took Megumi's medical bag and placed it beside her. Megumi nodded to him as he settled down with the last of the sake and waited for Misao to calm down.

"Misao, I need to take care of your hand," Megumi softly spoke after Misao had calmed down. She reluctantly relaxed her hold and sat back on her heels. Megumi tentatively took Misao's hand and started to pick out the broken pieces of the sake cup from her wounds. Misao didn't react as Megumi pulled the shards of porcelain from her hand and just stared blankly at the floor. Sano observed all of this from his position, trying to resist a desperate urge to ask what Aoshi had done. He could already feel the rage building and he knew that Megumi had also realised what his reaction was going to be.

"I suppose you want to know what happened," Misao hesitantly looked up at Megumi and then turned to Sano. Sano assessed her for a few moments before he filled a cup of sake and offered it to her. She took it in her free hand and swallowed it but savoured the taste as it flowed through her mouth. She didn't ask for another, instead she stared at the floor again waiting for their reaction.

"You don't have to Misao, it's probably better if you leave it till morning." Before Megumi had even finished speaking Misao had started to shake her head.

"No I have to do this now," Misao's voice held a little more certainty and she was able to look Megumi in the eye.

"Well out with it Weasel, we don't have all night," Misao smiled at Sano's blunt answer but Megumi scowled at him. There were a few moments of silence that was broken by Misao's hiss as the pain from the antiseptic finally reached her.

"Sorry Misao but at least now you can feel you hand," Megumi tried not to laugh at Misao's face as she tried to endure the stinging pain.

"Don't change the subject Fox, I want to know what's going on," Megumi glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"You only want a reason to get into a fight with Shinomori," both Misao and Megumi watch Sano smirk.

"Maybe I would, a good beating and he might loosen up a little," Sano chuckled as Megumi frowned at him. Both of them were a little surprised to see Misao smiling at the idea.

"It probably wouldn't make a difference but I'd feel a little better seeing him knocked down a peg or two. However I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Misao didn't look up but she knew that Sano was smiling.

"You just tell me what happened and I'll worry about what happens after that," Sano continued to display his reassuring smile as Misao looked up at him. She nodded at him before concentrating on organising her thoughts.

"I suppose it started a few years ago after Enishi had been beaten and Aoshi and I went back to the Aoiya. Okina and Aoshi thought that I should stop being the leader of the Oniwabanshu but I didn't want to. They reluctantly gave in to me but Aoshi was supposed to guide me through the role. I thought it was easy because there wasn't much that I needed to do and not much happened. After a while though I started to run into people who sent information to us and heard about reports that I had never seen. At first I dismissed it but when some trouble started and I didn't hear about it I got suspicious. Can I get some water?" Sano stood up and moved to the kitchen to get some water while Megumi finished bandaging Misao's hand. 

"You should try and let it heal for a couple of days. Most of the cuts were minor but there were some deeper cuts," Misao nodded at Megumi's advice as she tentatively flexed her hand. Sano returned with some water and handed it to Misao who took it in her uninjured hand, resting her other hand in her lap. 

"So Aoshi was making sure that you only got the reports that would keep you out of trouble," Sano surmised as Misao seemed to lose herself in her thoughts.

"At first I thought it was just Aoshi but when I started to investigate I found out that Okina was helping him. I think everybody else at the Aoiya knew what was happening but I was too afraid to ask why someone didn't tell me. I thought that they might have agreed with Aoshi so I continued alone. One night I heard Aoshi leave and I followed him. I couldn't stay too close to him and I lost him several times. I caught up to him when he was in the middle of a fight and charged in without thinking. Aoshi had his back to me and there was someone between us but he saw me coming. I was able to duck under his sword and pass him leaving me with my back to Aoshi and my enemy in front of me." Misao paused to take another sip of water, her eyes showing the same haunted look that Sano had seen in their battle together.

"It took me a few seconds to realise that on my way passed him I had drawn my sword. He collapsed and I couldn't take my eyes off the blood that dripped from my sword and onto my hands. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so I didn't notice that Aoshi had finished his fight. I guess he was upset, I didn't notice what was happening until we got near to the Aoiya. Once we arrived Aoshi and Okina tried to find out what I thought I was doing and I asked them the same thing. It was the first spiteful argument I can remember having with them, maybe even with anyone. In the end they treated me like a child and I acted like one. I spent nearly a month in my room and I treated them both with cold respect, almost distain at times." Misao paused to drink again, aware that both Sano and Megumi were watching her intently.

"I take it that's why you aren't calling them by their usual titles, like Aoshi-sama," Sano stated as he sipped his sake.

"Aoshi probably didn't care but Okina seemed to suffer a little because I would barely acknowledge presence. Things were tense but they were settling down until Okon told me that they were looking for a husband for me. When I confronted Okina I found out that a family had approached him with the idea after seeing me working in the Aoiya. He was actually entertaining the idea and thought that it might help me to settle down. At first I protested until Okina said that I should just meet him and take it from there. I stopped protesting when I realised that this might be my best chance to impress Aoshi. Even after what had happened, I was still hooked on him, I think I still am," Misao's voice dropped to a forlorn whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I dressed up in a kimono and tried to look as attractive as I could," Misao spoke in a dead tone after a few moments to recompose herself. "My prospective in-laws were impressed, my proposed husband nearly drooled, Okina was suspicious and Aoshi showed nothing as usual. I chatted with them and acted elegantly, hoping that I could make some impression on Aoshi. Eventually they left me alone with the man they wanted me to marry but he tried to put his hands where they weren't wanted. I then had to explain to Okina why breaking his arm wasn't excessive and the ensuing argument ended up at Aoshi. Okina told me that he had asked Aoshi if he was interested in me but he… he said no." As Misao spoke, tears filled her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks but they quickly turned into a flood.

Megumi's comforting touch encouraged Misao to take the older woman in a fierce hug as she wept on her shoulder again. Megumi returned the embrace and tried her best to sooth Misao as she cried away the memories. Megumi spared a glance in Sano's direction to see him sitting motionless. He was staring distantly into his half filled sake cup but his face was familiar to her. He looked like he wanted to rip something apart but it was more likely that he wanted to rip someone apart. Sensing he was being watched Sano lifted his gaze to Megumi, letting his face soften and a smile of reassurance appear. Her attention was diverted back to Misao as she started to get a hold of herself.

Having stemmed the flow of tears Misao pulled away from Megumi. Misao missed the slight twitch in Megumi's eyebrow as she wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her bandaged hand. Sano resisted the urge to chuckle at Megumi's reaction and instead refilled Misao's cup with sake. Megumi shot a warning glare at Sano but Misao picked up the drink and downed it without hesitation. Megumi sighed and shook her head as Sano smiled in silent triumph. Misao was oblivious to the other two people present in the room and stared at the floor feeling lost.

"Are you alright Misao?" Megumi softly inquired trying not to startle her. Misao looked up blankly for a moment before some life appeared in her eyes.

"I'm okay, it just hurts to think about it. Sorry for being such a bother," Megumi frowned at the quiet girl who was nothing like her normal cheerful self.

"You're not a bother Misao," Megumi's encouragement did little to raise Misao's spirits.

"So what happened next?" Sano stated, earning the ire of Megumi. Before she could chastise him Misao began to speak again.

"I was totally lost and confused. I didn't know what to think until I ran into Aoshi in the hallway. I couldn't speak to him but as soon as I reached my room, I packed a bag and left. It seemed like the only thing to do and I ended up wandering around aimlessly until I came to Tokyo. I stayed at the dojo for a while but I didn't tell them why I left Kyoto. When Kenshin realised something was wrong he wrote a letter to Okina and when I found out about it, I ran away again. I was too afraid of Aoshi coming to get me or maybe it was why Aoshi would come to get me. In the end I was back on the road but also flat broke," Misao sighed and drank some more water.

"I know what that is like," muttered Sano as he drank his sake.

"Well I had been in that situation as well, so I went back to what I used to do. I'd lure thieves and bandits into a trap and then steal from them. It helped me keep in shape but I tried to use my sword as little as possible. I had no choice sometimes but I never killed anyone and I still found it hard to see blood on my sword." As Misao felt those memories creeping back Sano's voice reached her ears.

"So that's why you were able to handle yourself in that fight against the Shinsengumi," Sano could recall how effective she was despite her hesitation in going with him.

"I can fight if I want to but I don't like to, especially if there's a chance I might kill someone," Sano nodded in understanding and Misao returned to her story. "I travelled like that for a few months, not in any particular direction or with any destination in mind. Eventually I came close to Kyoto and I couldn't resist passing through rather than going around. I guess someone saw me and told the Aoiya because Okon and Omasu cornered me. They convinced me to go back but not much had changed. I worked in the Aoiya while avoiding Aoshi but Okina looked tired. He was relieved to see me but he seemed to have lost his energy. So while I did all that, in my free time I tried to train on my own and away from the Aoiya," Misao stopped when she saw Megumi looking confused.

"If you weren't talking to Shinomori, how did you get him to include you in Saito's investigation?" Megumi watched as Misao sighed and her eyes started to glisten with fresh tears.

"I though he had decided to accept my involvement in the Oniwabanshu, I was overjoyed. I felt hope for the first time in months but then yesterday when I told them about Katsu's discovery he said I should go back to Kyoto. He insisted that he didn't want me to be further involved and it was no place for… a child. The only reason I was there was because Saito didn't think Sano would react well to working with Aoshi. So I was there to make sure you behaved, I had no real other use," Misao started to sink towards the ground. This time Megumi's touch didn't reach her but before Misao could fully lay down Sano dragged her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Misao weakly protested as Sano took her in his bedroom.

"If you want to cry yourself to sleep, do it in the futon and preferably in something clean," Sano search through his clothes as Misao noticed the state of hers. Sano threw a white button up shirt at Misao as Megumi entered.

"Don't you have something more appropriate," Megumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's what you are wearing," Sano thrust the yukata Kenshin gave him into Megumi's hands. "You two can sleep in here and give me your clothes when you have changed so I can wash them. Otherwise you won't have anything to wear tomorrow," Megumi missed his sly grin after being stunned by his offer to do the laundry. By the time Megumi had started to think again she observed that Misao had already changed. Misao dropped into the futon and curled into a ball. When Megumi wrapped the blanket over her she was already asleep and Megumi brushed some hair away her face.

"It'll be alright, even if it doesn't look like it yet," Megumi whispered to her before she changed into the oversized yukata. She took the rumpled pile of clothes that was Misao's and walked to the door. She had to settle a few matters with Sano, before he did something stupid.

**Author's Notes:** Well a little bit of angst that only occurred because I was having a bad day when I wrote this. Sorry for all the Aoshi/Misao fans but not everything can be happy for everybody. Anyway I think you know what to expect from the next chapter so I don't need to say it. As for Kaoru, well she'll lighten up later, like Chapter 19. Criticism and comments welcome, flames as well, if they are creative. 


	17. Battle of Wills

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 17

Megumi stepped out onto the back porch and spotted Sano drawing water from the well. As he filled the laundry bucket Megumi approached with a sceptical stare. He either didn't notice her or didn't acknowledge her presence as she stood nearby waiting to hand him the clothes. After he finished filling the bucket he turned to look up at her but didn't speak.

"This is something I'd thought I'd never see," Megumi admitted as she handed the clothes to Sano.

"I guess you're a lucky woman," Sano innocuously replied as he started his work.

"That depends on the result, it's worth nothing if I can't wear that kimono tomorrow. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Megumi looked dubiously down at Sano as he began to scrub the clothes clean.

"I've spent enough time watching Kenshin to know how to scrub a few clothes," Sano continued to work and didn't look over to Megumi. The silence extended as Megumi started to chew her lip. She had something she wanted to ask but she didn't know how to begin. Also she didn't know if she would like his answer or even how he would react. She knew that he was contemplating challenging Aoshi but she wanted to know why and if she could stop him.

"For someone who is never at a loss for words you sure have a hard time asking a simple question," Sano's voice startled her as it broke into her thoughts. Megumi looked away from him as he looked up at her, waiting for her question.

"You're planning on challenging Shinomori, aren't you?" Sano looked back at his laundry bucket. "I expected you'd do something stupid but can you at least tell me why?" Megumi waited as Sano continued to scrub the clothes. Quickly losing her patience, Megumi was about to yell at him when he began to speak. 

"I have a couple of reasons but both Aoshi and Misao need to face the truth," Sano deliberately stared at the laundry rather than Megumi's face.

"And how do you think fighting Aoshi is going to show them anything, can't you just talk to him?" Sano looked at Megumi's flustered face as she felt her frustration creeping up.

"I probably could talk to him but by fighting him I know he'll be listening. He has to realise that everything Misao has done in her life has been because of him. Misao has to understand that she has to live her own life not caring what Aoshi or the Oniwabanshu think. Besides I said I had other reasons for fighting him, not just Misao," Sano allowed Megumi to scrutinise him for a few moments before he got back to work on the clothes.

"Are you going to tell me your other reasons or am I supposed to guess?" Megumi inquired letting her annoyance at his silence show through in her voice.

"I have been looking for a fight against someone as good as Kenshin," Sano could see Megumi about to scream at him for being stupid. "I also need to figure out the meaning of this," his voice was quieter as he held out his damp right hand palm up. Megumi didn't need to look to know what he was referring to but found herself kneeling down and taking his hand in both of hers.

"No matter what I did to this hand, that scar has never changed. Scars that happened later have faded away but it's still there as obvious as always. I figure if I fight him, I might know why," Megumi focused on Sano's hand as he spoke rather than looking up to him.

"Why did you stop me from killing myself?" Megumi hesitantly asked, tracing the smooth white scar that crossed his palm as she avoided looking at him.

"You're probably not going to like it but I was just angry that even after we had saved you, you were still going to kill yourself." Sano watched a sad smile appear on Megumi's lips as she relaxed her grip on Sano's hand.

"What you thought of me at the time helped me make the decision to go back that place and try to kill him. I thought you hated me," Megumi's voice had trailed off to almost nothing. She was surprised to find Sano's hand caress her cheek and tilt her face up so that she was looking directly at him.

"I don't hate you, never did," Megumi found Sano's soft words and rough hands soothing as she let him gently stroke her cheek. "You'd better get some sleep, I think I can handle a few clothes," Sano let his hand fall away and Megumi paused before she stood up. Sano watched her as she slowly turned and walked back to the house.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, like going to fight Shinomori without me," Megumi called to him from the doorway.

"I thought you thought everything I did was stupid," Sano jokingly commented. Megumi smiled and was about to ask for an answer when he solemnly nodded to her. His mouthed the words 'I promise,' before turning back to the laundry. Ignoring the spectacle of Sano doing laundry, Megumi retreated into the house feeling a little more relaxed but still anxious about the next day's events.

Megumi awoke in the morning with the early morning light illuminating the scene before her. Misao had had a restless night and was tangled in her blankets. She was still deep in a fitful sleep so Megumi quietly exited the room. The house seemed empty and lifeless as she slowly made her way to the back door. As she walked out into the warm sunlight she spotted Sano and Outa in the yard together. Sano was apparently showing his little brother the basics of unarmed combat. Megumi stood unnoticed as Outa worked hard at what Sano had shown him, the young boy avidly listening to his idols advice.

"The water is still hot if you want a bath and you clothes are already in there," Sano called out when he noticed she was watching them. Megumi nodded and walked to the bathhouse taking a final look at Outa as he emulated a move Sano had shown him. When she was finished she re-entered the house to find them beginning to prepare breakfast. She shooed Sano out of the kitchen insisting that she would make breakfast while he woke up Misao. She sighed in resignation several minutes later when Sano walked past the kitchen carrying a disgruntled Misao over his shoulder. She was completely bundled up in her blanket and struggling furiously to free herself.

Breakfast passed painfully slowly for Megumi. Misao was distressed by her throbbing headache and made little effort to eat or talk. Sano's mood had darkened as he mentally prepared for his fight. His dangerous demeanour had both Megumi and Outa on edge. Outa didn't know what was going on but he seemed to recognise what the darkness in Sano's eyes meant. Misao was oblivious to about everything until Sano told her that they were going to the dojo. She tried to resist but Megumi reasoned that she needed to tell Kaoru she was all right and reclaim her belongings.

The journey to the dojo was made in silence. Megumi and Misao walked side by side with Misao hoping that Aoshi wouldn't be there. Megumi continued to worry about her, not just because of what had happened but also because of what was about to happen. She spared the occasional glance over her shoulder to Sano who was trailing behind with Outa a few paces in front of him. Sano was walking with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. The dangerous aura around him seemed to be increasing and it was making Outa nervous. Any loud noise would make the boy reach for the shinai strapped to his back.

As the dojo came into view, Misao slowed down and Megumi kept pace with her. Outa soon had to slow down as he caught up with them but Sano just breezed passed them. Misao barely noticed this but Megumi cautiously watched him go. As Outa tried to follow him Megumi held him back, silently shaking her head to say it wasn't a good idea. Sano walked through the gate of the dojo and was immediately spotted by Kaoru who was training Kenji. She didn't react to his presence until she noticed a meek looking Misao trying to hide behind him.

"Misao where have you been?" Kaoru's loud cry made Misao cringe, not just from her hang over. Her fears were justified as Kenshin and Aoshi exited the house behind Kaoru.

"We need to talk Misao," Aoshi's voice was even but it still sounded like a demand. Misao shrank back but started to walk forward towards Aoshi who was waiting by the house.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Sano proclaimed as he stood steadfastly between the two Oniwabanshu. Misao stopped and looked up at him confused but Aoshi looked unaffected.

"Our business is none of your concern Sagara," Aoshi started to walk towards Misao. "Misao we have to make plans for your return to Kyoto," Aoshi ignore the cold stare of Sano and continued to focus on Misao.

"Ever thought she doesn't want to leave," Sano's comment was disregarded by Aoshi.

"Misao it's best you go back to Kyoto and the Oniwabanshu where you'll be safe," Aoshi went to walk passed Sano's right. Without warning Sano's right arm lashed out colliding with Aoshi's face and causing the ninja to stumble away.

"She's perfectly safe here and old enough to choose for herself," Sano growled as he let his anger grow. Aoshi's cold eyes looked back, no emotion was discernable but his body was tense and prepared for any attack.

"I said before that this is none of your business, there is no need for a pointless fight," Aoshi's voice was calm but Sano just smirked at him. Megumi started to usher Misao and Outa away and Kaoru did the same with Kenji.

"This is anything but a pointless fight, I have a few issues to settle besides Misao," Sano reached under his gi and produced his sword. He tossed it aside without looking and Misao only just reacted quick enough to catch it.

"Hold on to that Weasel, this is an unarmed fight," Sano stood almost at ease, waiting for the last moment to tense up. Aoshi looked guarded but didn't seem to see Sano as much of a threat and wasn't really interested in a fight.

"There is no reason for us to fight, Misao's problems are no place for you to interfere," Aoshi turned towards the house.

"How about Hyottoko and Shijikou," Sano's comment made Aoshi stop and look back at him. "I beat both of your men before I even learnt the Futae-no-Kiwami, shouldn't you fight me for their honour." Sano carefully studied Aoshi as he hesitated before replying.

"Things like that do not concern me anymore. They lost fairly, it is nothing that requires retribution," Aoshi continued to walk away from Sano.

"I suppose that one parlour trick fighter and the patchwork doll aren't worth fighting for," Sano smirked as he felt a surge of anger from Aoshi. "But there is still the question of you giving Megumi a knife and advising her to kill herself. I still have the scar on my hand where I caught the blade as she tried to stab herself. So you can understand why I have a few things to settle with you," Sano was preparing himself to attack whether Aoshi agreed or not.

"Kenshin do something," Kaoru tried to urge Kenshin into action but he stood firm. He could tell that there was more to this than he knew and at the moment he could only trust Sano's judgement.

"This fight is for your benefit as much as Aoshi's," Megumi whispered to Misao. Misao didn't react as she watched the events unfolding with a detached fascination. Megumi's comment reached her but she could see no reason how this was going to change her situation.

"I see that nothing will dissuade you from this fight. I will give you the fight you want but it will make no difference to how I treat Misao," Aoshi assumed his fighting stance. The response he got was a menacing grin as Sano looked both incredibly dangerous and unbelievably relaxed. In a flash Sano roared and charged at Aoshi with what was obviously going to be a right hand punch. Aoshi easily, almost casually, blocked it but his eyes widened with surprise as the right fist was quickly followed by a left-handed punch. It struck Aoshi in the face and he was forced further back as Sano continued with a barrage of punches. Aoshi was unable to retaliate since the purpose of Sano's attack was to stop his opponent from being able to counter.

Aoshi surprised Sano by turning a block into a throw and flipping Sano over. Sano adjusted so that he landed on his feet but was unable to stop Aoshi from going on the attack. Sano quickly gauged that Aoshi was about equal with him in strength but he was faster and more agile. Sano had to endure a flurry of punches and kicks from Aoshi but alone or combined they were not enough to topple the ex-gangster. Finally Sano was able to catch Aoshi's fist neatly in his palm and deliver a kick to the ninja's stomach that pushed him away. They remained apart, breathing a little heavier and assessing their own and their opponents injuries.

"At least you are taking this more seriously now," Sano growled at Aoshi as he looked for an opening.

"I have not attacked you at my full potential and you overestimate your ability," Aoshi calmly replied, making Sano glare at him.

"You should know if you want to beat me, you have to use one powerful technique," Sano roared as he charged again. Aoshi blocked the punch from Sano but was too late to do anything about the follow up kick. However as Sano tried to take advantage of the situation he receive a knee from Aoshi into his side. From there the fight degenerated into a brawl with both men trying to out hit the other with little consideration for defence. As they imparted powerful blows on each other, the onlookers cringed at how much damage they were inflicting on each other.

Sano suddenly found himself in a bad position as a punch to his stomach forced his back against the stone boundary wall. He then received an uppercut that tilted his head upwards and he was just able to catch a glimpse of the incoming kick. Aoshi's foot connected with Sano's throat and Sano dropped to his knees, colouring the ground in front of him red with his own blood. Sano struggled for breath with each one similar to drinking shards of glass. Aoshi stood warily over him until he realised that Sano could no longer stand up.

"This fight is over," Aoshi announced as he turned away from Sano.

"Not over yet," Sano gasped as he was just able to rise so that he was only on one knee.

"You are no longer able to fight, it would be advisable if you yielded before you did yourself permanent harm." Aoshi's cold voice did little to cool Sano down as his face twisted with rage.

"I was a ten year old orphan of the Sekihoutai. I had no one to protect me and I had no one who would teach me to be strong. I grew up on the streets of Tokyo, in the slums where if you weren't strong you'd die." Sano's voice was rising and gaining in strength the more he spoke.

"I forged my strength as a teenager who fought against fully grown adults for hours on end. No matter how badly I was hurt I had to fight or die, there was no other way. This fight isn't over till I say it's over and I say stand and fight. You said you were holding back, well so was I but it ends now. I'll show you the true power of the FUTAE-NO-KIWAMI!" Sano's ki flared to life as a hot breeze sprang from nowhere and whirled around the dojo. Leaves that passed too close to Sano snapped and even Aoshi was taken aback by the sudden ferocity of Sano's aura.

Sano appeared to blur as he launched himself forward at speeds that seemed unnatural for him. Aoshi was just able to block his first blow by crossing his forearms in front of his body. However he still felt the jarring impact of the blow as it reverberated through his entire upper body and caused him to slide away from Sano. Sano didn't waste time in closing the distance again and landed five quick blows. Aoshi blocked three of them but knew that there was little difference between blocking the Futae-no-Kiwami and taking the hit on his body.

Aoshi was busy waiting to counter Sano's punches that he didn't notice Sano's kick until the pain of its impact exploded in his side. Before he could realise he was sailing through the air, he felt the bruising contact on his other side as he smashed into the dojo's stonewall. The pain from a rapidly inhaled breath sharpened his senses enough for him to know that Sano was fast closing in. He rolled out of the way only to witness the stonewall disintegrate under the power of Sano's punch. The resulting dust that billowed from the destruction swirled around Sano like a tornado. Sano stood up straight and looked at Aoshi with a possessed stare that spurred more adrenaline to flow through Aoshi's body.

"It would probably be a good time to get back to what this fight is about," Aoshi felt some relief but it was only momentary as he tried to overcome the intense pain in his arms and side. "It's time you let her lead her own life. Leave or stay in Tokyo is just the beginning. She needs to decide what she's going to do with the rest of her life," Sano could see Aoshi gritting his teeth against the pain.

"She's Oniwabanshu, her life is none of your concern," Aoshi still sounded as calm as ever. Sano spat out some blood that was in his mouth and looked disdainfully at Aoshi.

"She's her own person, no matter what group she belongs to and her life is my concern if I see someone screwing it up. She had people to help her become strong but you protected her too much until she ran away from you. You can't decide what is the best for her," Sano slowly started to pace forward but Aoshi didn't back away.

"Her parents and grandparents never wanted her to live the life of a ninja. They never wanted her to have blood on her hands," Aoshi stared at the advancing Sano. While Sano didn't back down, Aoshi shifted his guard so that he was ready for any attack.

"They're dead and even if they weren't she still has to make her own choices. You surrounded her with the history of the Oniwabanshu and former ninjas, yet you didn't want her to follow them. You taught her how to fight, how to use a sword but you never wanted her to go into battle. If you never wanted her to follow the path of a ninja then why did you bring her into such a life?" Sano stood still just out of reach of Aoshi but close enough to attack if needed.

"It's a peaceful era, she doesn't need to suffer from the burdens of that sort of life," Aoshi gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into tight fists. Even though both men were similar in height, Sano's overwhelming presence made him appear to be standing over Aoshi.

"It may be peaceful but that doesn't mean people's suffering ends. They still need people to protect them, to help them when no one else cares. Misao would never turn her back on anyone in need but she is already suffering because of you. Misao suffers because she has spent her whole life in your shadow," Sano's bellowing voice echoed through the yard. Aoshi made no reply or any effort to resume the battle. Sano waited for his response, ready to combat any words or attacks and respond in kind.

Misao didn't realise she was crying until a tear fell from her chin and splashed onto her hand. What Sano had said had been true and his words were brought both desolation and enlightenment. Misao felt despair creeping up as she recounted how every major event and decision in her life had been made with Aoshi in mind. It was also enlightening as Misao started to understand Sano's intent and Megumi's words. Her resolve began to gather as she decided upon a course of action and walked directly towards Aoshi.

Both men looked as if they were about to resume their battle when they heard the sound of a scabbard hitting the ground. They looked at Misao as she approached with the unrestrained blade glinting in the sun. Misao's eyes were closed and glistened with unshed tears. She opened her eyes and Aoshi looked back slightly bemused, a looked that in its absurdity could have almost made Misao burst out laughing. She reached behind her head and made a single clean cut. Misao's braid landed at Aoshi's feet and she shook her head to allow the remainder of her hair fall freely around her shoulders.

"I'm Makimachi Misao and today I start my new life away from the Oniwabanshu. Tell Okina I will return to the Aoiya when I understand who I am." Misao turned on her heals and walked away dropping the sword by its scabbard. Sano noticed Aoshi watch Misao until she disappeared inside and then looked down at her braid. With the fight over, Sano relaxed and felt a wave of pain from various injuries. He sat down heavily down on the porch and waited for somebody else to do something other than silently watch on.

"Sssaaaannnoooo," Kaoru's low growl was an immanent warning of danger.

"Don't worry Jou-chan, it's nothing I can't fix," he spoke after he notice the full extent of damage he had done to the dojo's wall. Instead of the painful thud of Kaoru's bokken he felt a gentle hand tilt his head up. Megumi closely examined his throat before she started to search through her medical bag.

"Is he going to be alright?" Megumi whispered after taking a sideways glance at Aoshi.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later," Sano replied in a coarse voice.

"I knew what you were doing and I still don't understand," Megumi admitted as she applied some antiseptic to Sano's wounds. He hissed at the fresh surge of pain but didn't shy away.

"It's like the old story about the butterfly," Megumi paused in her work to look expectantly at him. "A man once came upon a butterfly struggling to free itself from its cocoon. He took pity on the butterfly and decided to cut it free but the butterfly's wings were deformed and it couldn't fly. The man didn't understand that for the wings to fully develop, the butterfly needed to fight it's own way free. The struggle gives the butterfly's wings the strength that allow it to fly, to live its life to the full," Sano watched as Megumi shook her head with a little disbelief. Kaoru, Outa and Kenji also looked a little surprised by the story but Kenshin was the only one to notice Aoshi listening. After Sano finished, Aoshi abruptly turned and strode into the forest without looking back.

**Author's Notes:** Constructive criticism and comments are welcome but if you want me to respond to anything use email, I don't like explaining myself in notes like this.


	18. A Fighter's Gamble I

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the delay but I've been busy. Hopefully I can resume normal service and post a chapter every week or so. However that will depend on my current circumstances and me actually managing to make time. Anyway, enjoy and as always, constructive criticism welcome.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 18

Sano had spent two days fixing Kaoru's wall, occasionally helped by Outa and Kenshin. While it hadn't been a great time, it had allowed him to get a feel for the new dojo life. 

It was extremely busy compared to the old days when Yahiko was the only student. Of course that didn't stop Sano from acting his usual self. He enjoyed teasing Kaoru in front of her students and for once she seemed to be more accepting of him than before. She still worked him hard to make sure he fixed the wall and tried to beat him with a bokken when he made a crass comment but it was getting closer to being like old times.

While he worked, Sano could also keep an eye on what was happening with some of the residents. Aoshi appeared only to sleep before he would leave again. Misao had moved in with Sano but he still showed up early at the dojo to have breakfast with the others. 

Kaoru insisted on Yahiko staying at the dojo till his shoulder healed but he left early to mediate at a temple and would return for afternoon classes. Thus he was able to avoid Yutarou almost completely but they had a few tense moments when they had crossed paths. 

The wound was the problem because it didn't seem to be healing. Megumi and Kenshin had discussed it and come to the conclusion that it was most likely due to Yahiko's guilt. No one had really been able to reach Yahiko and Sano had witnessed Kaoru in a frustrated outburst as she tried to get her best student to talk to her. 

Apart from the temple and training, Yahiko did little else and went to great pains to avoid any contact with Tsubame. That wasn't hard since she seemed to be doing the very same thing, although Sano didn't know how much she knew.

Sano sighed heavily and his following breath was full of the smell of incense. He was meditating at the temple where he knew that Yahiko would appear. While it wasn't a regular habit after Yang died, he did meditate every now and then if there was something he needed to think about. 

He had no idea how to broach the subject with Yahiko and if he got it wrong he was going to do even more damage. A chill ran up Sano's spine and he could just imagine Yang's ghost standing over him with a very large stick. Sano snickered to himself and his chain of thought but held it in as he heard the shoji open. 

Sano focused his entire being on Yahiko as he hesitated coming into the temple. Sano didn't move an inch as he waited for Yahiko to make up his mind. Eventually the young samurai walked in, closing the door after he had entered and seated himself beside Sano. Sano still didn't move as he let Yahiko settle down next to him and start his own meditation. Although, Sano soon realised that he still hadn't come up with a plan of attack to get Yahiko to open up, so he remained silent.

Yahiko couldn't concentrate while Sano was there, not that he fully understood what he was supposed to be doing. He wanted to try and sort out his life and thought that like Aoshi, he could find solace through meditation. However he had no idea what he was doing and he didn't want to ask Aoshi, especially after what he heard had happened. Also he didn't know if he could talk to Kenshin. 

Kenshin had killed and then sworn not to but the circumstances under which he had killed were different. Besides that he had spent his whole life learning the sword that protects life, this was something he was totally unprepared for.

"I shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Sano groaned as he lay down on his back. Yahiko gave him a cursory glance before he again tried to concentrate on his meditation. Sano looked at the teenager before closing his eyes and waiting.

"I don't feel like talking so you might as well leave," Yahiko spoke after a few minutes, finding Sano's presence a distraction. When Sano didn't respond Yahiko looked at him to see that he appeared to have fallen asleep. 

Sano smiled to himself as an annoyed Yahiko prodded him thinking that he was asleep. Sano continued to play along hoping to frustrate Yahiko into saying something he normally wouldn't.

"Guess I should've slept in rather than worry about a brat like you," Sano grumbled drawing a disdainful look from Yahiko. Deciding not to speak anymore, Yahiko started to meditate again while Sano still lounged about on the floor. 

After a short while, Sano stood up and moved to the door. Yahiko heard it open but it didn't close and when he turned around he saw Sano sitting in the doorway enjoying the sun. Sighing with frustration, Yahiko again tried to meditate but his thoughts were plagued by Sano's presence behind him.

"I was thinking of inviting everyone to the Akabeko for lunch today, want to come?" Sano lazily looked over to Yahiko.

"No," came his blunt reply but he didn't turn around.

"You sure, I bet Tsubame would be happy to see you," Sano spoke casually but his face was serious as he stared at Yahiko's back. 

Yahiko's shoulders were tense and Sano would bet that his hands were curled into tight fists.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Yahiko's controlled voice hid his annoyance.

"You know me, when have I ever given up?" Sano remained calm knowing that Yahiko wasn't.

"How about when you left the country, running away from that corrupt politician?" Yahiko's snide remark was a little unexpected. 

Sano looked out the door of the temple to the empty surroundings. He watched the trees waver in the breeze as he considered Yahiko's point.

"Maybe your right but there was no way I was going to win," Sano solemn statement made Yahiko turn around and it was clear he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Of course you gave up, you let him win by not being there to prove yourself right," Yahiko was insistent but Sano gave him a hard stare.

"So how was I supposed to win?" Yahiko tried not to shy away as Sano glared at him. "If I asked for Kenshin's help, I would have been no better than Tani. I could have fought policemen till hell froze over but they would suffer not the politicians. There was no way I was going to prison, so the only way out was to leave. That's why I left the responsibility of carrying the symbol of evil and the beliefs that go with it to you." Yahiko sat with his head bowed as Sano relented on his stare and looked out the door again.

"I don't care if you don't tell me why you started hating your life but I'm pretty sure I can guess," Sano spoke after a few moments of silence. 

Yahiko didn't move as he knelt facing Sano with his head bowed and his face obscured by shadow. With Yahiko showing no sign of responding Sano decided to recount what he thought happened.

"From everything I've heard, you acted pretty indifferently around Tsubame despite her obvious affection for you. Of course at some point Yutarou started spending some time with her and you were suddenly on the outer. Then you probably saw something happen between them and you didn't know what to do. Anger and sadness, feeling completely lost until Cho shows up and offers you a job that you can't refuse because you wanted to escape. That's why you went and that was beginning of your despair," Sano paused for Yahiko to respond but he didn't move.

"You said you didn't care but you did and when Yutarou started to get Tsubame's attention you hated yourself for your inaction. You left Tokyo but the pain was still there, building and twisting into an endless amount of rage. You stopped caring, only wanting to find a way to appease your anger. At first you just focused it on yourself but then when the Shinsengumi attacked you found your peace. In battle you could focus the rage on your enemy and forget everything except the peace a fight brings. At some point, you knew that death would be the most peaceful thing, so you disregarded everything and sought the ultimate form of peace." Sano looked over to se Yahiko staring at him with wide eyes but Sano could see he had recognised what he was saying.

"I know what it is like to have lost something and have all the guilt and anger eat away at you inside. You've lost something Yahiko, I don't know what it is but if Kenshin had been able to fight I would have told you to fight him. Guess we'll have to find another way," Sano stared back out the door again. The warmth of the sun allowed Sano a bit of respite from his dark memories. 

"Why can't I fight you?" Yahiko asked, partly confused and partly hopeful that Sano could help him.

"I'm no swordsman and I don't think that would be a good idea," Sano replied thoughtfully. "Do you know what you lost? Do you even know why you felt that your life meant nothing?" Yahiko's head dropped again but Sano waited for him to answer.

"I don't know what to think, I spent my whole life learning to fight but never to kill. Everything just feels… wrong," Yahiko let out an exasperated sigh as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Kenshin can no longer fight and you wouldn't get anything out of a fight against me, except a severe beating. Jou-chan is no good because she'd only hold back against you. You need to fight all out and regain what you have lost by facing someone who you want to fight and won't hold back. There's only one person I can think of that fits that description," Sano watched as Yahiko's hands tightly gripped his knees.

"I can't fight him, I'd kill him if I lost control," Yahiko spoke through gritted teeth as he felt his anger growing.

"That's why you have to fight him because you have to regain your control. You can't go all out because you can't kill but if you hold back you'll lose. You have to walk the thin line between life and death just like Kenshin used to do," Sano saw the anger slipping away from Yahiko.

"I'm not like him, I'm not as good as him. I can't risk getting so involved in a fight that I might lose it, I might just lose myself." Yahiko eyes darkened as the possibility of killing again started to invade his mind to the point where he could almost see himself as the Battousai.

"Then give up, never pick up a sword again. No more fighting or teaching to fight and forget your proud samurai heritage. If you don't think you have to hold back in a real fight, never fight again," Sano stared coldly at a bewildered Yahiko. 

Yahiko couldn't conceive of living without something that had been so dominant in his life.

"I can't do that either," Yahiko replied, his voice defeated and his spirit waning. 

"Well you have to choose, live by the sword or give it away forever," Sano spoke softer, trying not to pressure Yahiko anymore than he already felt.

"How can I? I don't know what to believe anymore, I don't know what to do," for the first time Sano saw that Yahiko looked truly lost. Even after Kaoru's perceived death Yahiko was the only one never to lose hope. Now the teenager was tearing himself apart as he struggled to come to terms with his own crisis of conscious.

"All I can say is that you have to find your own truth, the reason why you never gave up even when you were close to death. You still know why you fought but now you doubt everything you once believed about yourself. Once you face Yutarou, someone who shares your convictions, you will have to test your own against his and maybe then you can find what you're lacking. It's the ultimate gamble and it's your best and possibly only chance," Yahiko didn't look impressed by Sano speech but nodded in slight understanding.

"What about Tsubame?" Yahiko wondered out loud as he remembered how she had looked when he saved her at the festival.

"So you do care," Sano smirked as Yahiko blushed and looked away. "That's something you will have to deal with after you have rediscovered what you lost." Sano watched as Yahiko resolved himself to do what Sano had suggested.

"So what do I do?" Yahiko asked, his eyes shining with renewed determination.

"Prepare yourself for a fight, tomorrow morning instead of training you two will battle it out in front of your students. You'll have to show them what it means to be a true samurai," Sano tried to sound upbeat but it had no effect on Yahiko.

"What if Yutarou doesn't want to fight me?" Yahiko pensively asked but he knew it was more likely that Kaoru wouldn't let them fight.

"Don't worry about that because you'll both be fighting for the one thing you possess that has the greatest value. Of course if you can't calm the storm within yourself then it's better he has it because it'll only be a curse to you after that. In the end you are going to gamble everything on this one fight and that is how it should be." Sano smiled but he appeared to be tinged with some understated danger. 

Yahiko didn't doubt Sano's words, only himself. He returned to his meditations fully aware of the fear of losing in front of not only his students but also Kenshin and Kaoru. The only greater fear than that was the one of losing himself and so he began his preparations for his next fight.

Sano had left Yahiko to himself, knowing that any offer to lunch would be declined. So he went about inviting people without worrying about how he would react to their presence. In the end they all agreed to meet him at the Akabeko while Sano went to the clinic to fetch Megumi himself. 

While they didn't have an in depth conversation, they did enjoy a round of verbal sparring. It was casual, easy going banter that was quite unlike the old days but seemed to be even more enjoyable. 

They entered the bustling Akabeko without pausing in their light-hearted insults and they didn't pay any attention to the weird looks they received from other customers. They casually strolled up to where the others were already seated and Sano politely allowed Megumi to sit. 

As she sat down he made a quick glance around to see if Yutarou was there. He had missed him at the dojo but expected that he'd be somewhere around here having lunch in an attempt to be around Tsubame. 

Sano realised he had been looking around too long when he turned back to his friends to find them all gazing at him curiously. He sat down not bothering to answer them and they didn't pursue the issue further. Although Kenshin did watch him closely since he knew that he had talked to Yahiko that morning. 

They all ordered with Misao enthusiastically running through the menu with Outa. Outa was slightly overwhelmed by her but he was slowly growing accustomed to the busier lifestyle of Tokyo.

The group had easily slipped into their usual patterns and Sano had almost missed his opportunity. Emerging from the kitchen came Yutarou followed by Tsubame who was thanking him for helping her with something. From the state of his clothes Sano guessed he had moved some heavy sacks of rice. 

They continued to talk with Yutarou attempting to get Tsubame to meet him after she had finished work but she declined. Yutarou was persistent but Tsubame continually said no, leaving Yutarou a little frustrated. The boy eventually turned to leave but he stopped when Sano stepped out in front of him.

"What do you want Chicken head?" Yutarou tiredly grumbled as Sano stood over him. Sano didn't give an immediate answer, which made Yutarou feel uneasy as he looked up to the street fighter.

"I'm here to issue a challenge," Sano smirked as Yutarou looked to be taken aback by his words.

"I have no interest in fighting you," Yutarou's declaration was made as he walked past Sano and towards the door.

"I never said I wanted to fight you," Sano stated without turning but he knew Yutarou had stopped. "The challenge is from Yahiko, for a duel, tomorrow morning instead of training. Last man standing wins," Yutarou looked suspiciously at Sano's back. Kenshin reached across and held onto Kaoru's shoulder to make sure that she didn't try to intervene.

"Why should I bother fighting him?" Yutarou agitatedly questioned since he saw no need to fight.

"You know what happened, don't you?" Sano inquired, for the first time looking over his shoulder at the teenager standing on the threshold of the door.

"Doesn't everybody, but the fact he killed someone doesn't affect me," Yutarou's voice was quickly followed by a tray of dishes crashing to the ground. Sano turned back to see a shocked Tsubame looking at them in disbelief. 

In an attempt to drive back the wave of negative thoughts, she quickly set about cleaning away the broken crockery only to cut herself. She wore a similar expression to the one that Yahiko had had when he saw fresh blood on his sword. Tae quickly came to her aid and escorted her out to the kitchen but paused to give Sano a despairing look. 

"It should affect you, not just because you are a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu but because you were probably the last person he knew who saw him before he left Tokyo. When was the last time you saw him before he left?" Yutarou gritted his teeth thinking that Sano wanted him to say that he tricked Tsubame into hugging him. Yahiko witnessing it was just a bonus.

"You still haven't given me a decent reason to fight him," Yutarou's challenge forced Sano to look back at him. Yutarou tried not to look frighted by his intimidating glare as he slowly turned towards him.

"You're the perfect candidate, Kenshin can't fight, Jou-chan would be soft on him and I'm no swordsman. The best place he can find what he lost in a tough fight and you are the best person to give it to him." Sano could see Yutarou pondering the idea but he still didn't seem completely convinced.

"It's none of my concern, he looks up to you so you should make him understand," Yutarou turned and walked away but halted when he heard Sano's voice again.

"You don't understand. This just isn't a fight about what Yahiko needs. If he loses he would no longer be able to wield a sword so as the next in line after Yahiko, you would inherit the sakabatou." Sano didn't like the fact that Yutarou suddenly became incredibly interested in what he was saying. 

"So if I beat Yahiko tomorrow, I get to keep the sakabatou?" Yutarou tried to clarify the situation without sounding too overjoyed.

"Don't get too excited, you still have to beat him," Yutarou paid no heed to Sano's comment and darted out the door to prepare. Sano stood watching the empty door before returning to his seat and being surrounded by silence. 

Kaoru was upset but she held back, expecting Kenshin to do or say something. Kenshin maintained a steady gaze towards Sano who was ignoring the mood of the people around him. 

"It's a dangerous gamble, what you are doing," Kenshin finally spoke, his tone making sure no one else spoke before Sano.

"There is no better way to find yourself than in a fight where you risk everything, isn't that how you learnt the succession techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Sano tilted his head to the side so he could see Kenshin's face. 

Kenshin impassively looked back, neither confirming nor denying his belief in Sano's comments.

"But does it have to be Yutarou?" Kaoru asked quietly, already she felt that this fight was going to happen and that Kenshin was not going to try to persuade Sano otherwise.

"Like I said, I'd rather he fight Kenshin but he can't fight anymore," Sano began after watching Kaoru for a moment. "No matter what you say Jou-chan, you'd hold back against him and I'm no swordsman. Apart from that, Yutarou is the one most likely to make him lose control. If Yahiko wants to control himself, he'll need to find his answer," Sano's words heralded the beginning of an unnerving silence. 

It became unbearable as Tsubame followed Tae out of the kitchen and cautiously rejoined the group.

"You know why Yahiko left and what's happening tomorrow?" Sano's quiet came after Tsubame appeared to be waiting for something to happen.

Tsubame looked down in shame and then gave a slow, agonising nod. 

"Then you should know that it's something you should watch but no one is forcing you to be there. Personally, I think you should be there," Sano waited a moment to let her absorb the information. With no one else deciding to speak, Sano handed Tae some money for the meal and then strode out of the Akabeko with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. 

They all watched him leave but Tsubame was the first to move, quietly clearing away the dirty dishes. She felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders but couldn't find an answer to the question of what she should do tomorrow morning. As her friends disbursed she nodded politely but no one spoke and she found a strange comfort in that. 

What she hadn't told anyone was that the regret of her hugging Yutarou had driven her to visit Yahiko the next morning. However she was only able to arrive as he walked away with Cho. She wondered if at that moment if she'd had the courage to speak, whether or not he would have left. 

If she had asked him to stay, would he have left her?


	19. A Fighter's Gamble II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** A little later than I wanted but still about a week, been busy writing new chapters. Also remember to review and leave your constructive criticism.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 19

Kaoru pensively stared out at the bustling yard of her dojo. Word of Yahiko and Yutarou's fight had spread through the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu students and even some of the afternoon students had appeared to witness it. To her right Yahiko appeared calm but his eyes showed that his mind was anything but. 

Kaoru had been against the fight at first but after a serious discussion with Sano that morning she had understood his intentions. She would referee the fight and Sano had told her to make sure she did it objectively.

Kaoru turned to her left where Sano was engaged in a playful wrestle with Outa with Misao encouraging the young boy. At first she had thought Sano had returned to Japan more like Zanza than anything else but she was slowly changing her mind. He still retained his crass and intimidating manner but he seemed to have gained a deeper level of thought and patience that came with maturity. 

She would acknowledge that she was harsh on him at first but his presence was becoming welcome as she started to understand him more. Although in that respect, she believe she was behind to the woman sitting next to her.

"He might still be a little dense but he would make a good father," Kaoru offhandedly remarked to Megumi who was also watching Sano.

"I haven't thought about that," Megumi admitted as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come. With all that had happened, Tae was the only one who had noticed the time she had spent with Sano and the subtle changes in their behaviour. However it seemed as though both Misao and Kaoru were beginning to catch up.

"I guess, I mean with a body like that you probably haven't thought passed the conception," Megumi stared blankly at how casually Kaoru had made the remark. Megumi had enjoyed taunting Kaoru in the same way in the past but now she found that she was the one with the embarrassed blush on her face.

"I'm surprised a married woman like you would notice something like that," Megumi couldn't quite make her voice reach its normally superior tone. Consequently she only seemed to encourage the younger woman into provoking her further.

"I'm married but that doesn't mean I'm blind, see," Kaoru redirected Megumi's attention to Sano. 

He had lost his gi to Outa and was trying to retrieve it as Misao aided the young boy. Sano's wounds had healed to the point where he no longer needed bandages. His well muscled chest, back and arms were clear to see as he chased after Misao and Outa.

"Well you are his doctor, so I suppose you know how they feel as well," Kaoru smirked as she saw Megumi's blush intensify. 

Megumi wasn't helped by Sano pacing in her direction after retrieving his gi but not putting it back on. He stopped in front of as he noticed the red tint to her cheeks.

"What's up Fox, feeling sick?" he place a hand on her forehead and felt the warmth of her skin rise dramatically.

"On no, she's just got something else on her mind," Kaoru spoke up when Megumi appeared to have nothing to say. 

A bemused Sano looked at Kaoru and then back to Megumi and then followed her gaze to his bare chest, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

"Like what you see?" he whispered seductively as he flexed his arm, his grin widening as Megumi stared at the rippling muscles.

"There are children here," Yahiko muttered having endured the conversation for long enough.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Yahiko-chan," Sano replied mockingly as Yahiko scowled at him. 

Kaoru found Yahiko's face amusing in a display that was reminiscent of her life five years ago. She decided then she might forgive Sano despite her earlier misgivings but that was subject to him paying back some of the money he owed her and showing her his new house. 

Thoughts of a truce were pushed aside as the students blocking the gate made way for Yutarou to pass. Yutarou didn't waste time in striding out to the middle of the yard.

"Use this," Kaoru ordered as she tossed a bokken to Yutarou. He caught it in his left hand and waited as both Yahiko and Kaoru joined him in the middle of the yard. Yahiko looked uncertainly at Yutarou who looked back with a little contempt.

"This will be a full contact fight. The winner will be the fighter who remains standing after his opponent has fallen. Both of you are expected to abide by the bushido and I expect you to yield to my directions. Do you understand?" both teenagers nodded and then stepped back with Kaoru standing in the middle.

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano's call stopped Kaoru starting the fight and she looked at him feeling a little annoyed. Sano nodded in the direction of the front gate and she saw a familiar face hiding in the shadows at the back of the crowd of students.

"Tsubame-chan, I think you'd get a better view if you sat over there," Kaoru gestured for her to sit on the porch between Sano and Kenshin. 

Tsubame eventually conceded but she would have preferred to stay in the shadows as an anonymous viewer. She sat down on the porch and appeared to want nothing more than to have the attention diverted away from her. She got her wish as Kaoru announced the commencement of the battle. 

"Good to see you made it. No matter what happens don't look away and that goes double for you Round Cheeks." Sano patted Outa on the head as he sat on the ground in front of him.

"I didn't want them to see me," Tsubame quietly confessed as Yahiko and Yutarou sized each other up. 

"Can't be helped but this fight isn't about you and if either of them think that then they are sorely mistaken. Besides I think your heart has belonged to one of them for a long time," Sano chuckled as Tsubame tried to hide her flushed face.

"Now is not the time to be teasing her," Megumi chided Sano as his laughter died down.

"Well they're not doing anything," Sano gestured to the two teens still eyeing each other off.

"Will you two get on with it!" Misao's sudden and impatient scream startled Yahiko and allowed Yutarou the first opportunity to attack. 

Yutarou raced forward yelling his battle cry as he went but his attack was meet with a defensive parry from Yahiko. Yutarou didn't waste time in swinging his bokken again and again in a concerted barrage of attacks.

"Yutarou is focusing on Yahiko's injured shoulder," Misao observed as Yahiko started to feel the strain on his body.

"Is that allowed?" Tsubame inquired of Kenshin as Yahiko tried to counter Yutarou's attacks.

"It is not disallowed and Yahiko should have expected it since his shoulder is a weakness because of his injury," Kenshin responded as he appraised the fight with calm eyes.

"The longer the fight goes, the greater Yutarou's advantage but if Yahiko can recover what he lost, his spirit will overcome that and more." 

Tsubame looked at Sano, only partially understanding what he just said but she found some hope in it. Her attention was drawn back to the fight as Yahiko grunted in pain from a strike from Yutarou that hit his upper right arm.

Yutarou's triumphant smile was short lived as Yahiko's first attacking stroke hit him in the stomach. They both paused and then lunged forward in attack, the sound of clashing wood echoed around the yard as their wooden swords locked.

"Now that she's here, this isn't just about the sakabatou," Yutarou hissed as he tried to over power Yahiko.

"This fight has nothing to do with her," Yahiko replied as he matched every inch of Yutarou's strength despite the pain in his shoulder.

"Maybe but she won't want to go out with you when she sees what a loser you are," Yutarou spoke freely apparently not aware that everybody could hear what they were saying. 

As much as Yahiko tried not to think about it, an image of Tsubame walking away with a victorious Yutarou flashed into his mind. The distraction allowed Yutarou to push Yahiko back before he lunged forwarded and speared his bokken into Yahiko's right shoulder. Yahiko growled as the twisting bokken torn open his stitches and warm blood started to flow over his skin.

Yahiko refused to cry out at the pain and brought his bokken up to knock Yutarou's away. It gave Yahiko a free shot at Yutarou's stomach but he lacked power in his swing due to his shoulder. 

Yutarou shrugged off Yahiko's attack and brought a heavy blow down on the top of Yahiko's shoulder. Yutarou followed up by spinning and swinging his bokken into Yahiko's back. 

Yahiko grunted as he flew forward, skidding to a halt face down on the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself up and stared hard at the ground as his body ached.

He realised that his bokken had slipped from his hand and turned to the side to see it lying in between himself and Outa. With it out of reach he pushed himself up to a kneeling position but immediately felt the burning pain in his shoulder. The blood had already soaked into his gi and was forming a large red blotch on his training clothes. 

Behind him Yutarou was eager to continue the fight but held his ground when Kaoru indicated he should wait. 

Yahiko looked at the bokken, hesitating as he tried to decide if he could continue. Before he made a decision, Outa stretched forward and pushed the bokken into arms reach.

"My brother believes in you and I think you'll win because you wear the symbol for evil on your back like us." Yahiko stared at the boy who, despite his appearance, seemed to fully understand what the symbol he wore meant. 

Now feeling obliged to continue he grasped his bokken and rose to his feet. He turned to face Yutarou and nodded to Kaoru that he was ready to recommence. 

Kaoru waited a moment before signalling that they could fight.

Yutarou charged but it was straight into a downward strike from Yahiko. Yutarou only just managed to deflect it away from his head but it was still strong enough to land a blow to Yutarou's shoulder. He stumbled slightly but confidently blocked Yahiko's next attack. He then parried Yahiko's third attack and immediately took the opportunity to counter attack. 

His bokken smashed into Yahiko's side and knocked the air out of his lungs. Yahiko stumbled back, dodging several swings before Yutarou struck him across the side of the head.

Yahiko heard the distinctly female cry of fear through the ringing in his ears. He saw the painfully frightened face of Tsubame as she looked on with her hands almost completely shielding her eyes. The sight sharpened his reflexes enough to enable to jump back away from Yutarou and regain some balance. 

Suddenly he was yelling, running forward and swinging his bokken down towards Yutarou but the blow never connected. Through the haze of a slight concussion he was able to make out what exactly had happened.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu succession technique, Hawatari," Yahiko breathed as he recognised the form Yutarou used to block his stroke. Yahiko's world suddenly blurred as Yutarou countered and his bokken cannoned into Yahiko's head. Yahiko flew back landing on his face before coming to rest on his stomach. 

The crowd of students was silent as they stared at the motionless body after having trained under the belief that Yahiko was the strongest swordsman. Even Yutarou seemed to be surprised by his assumed victory but both Kenshin and Sano looked unconcerned.

"You know we forgot one yesterday, one time where I gave up," Sano's comment seemed absurd but Yahiko coughed before his eyes lazily opened.

"The fight is over, what does this have to do with you?" Yutarou implored as Yahiko moved but seemed unable to stand up.

"The fight isn't over and I'm talking about the time Yahiko was stronger than both Kenshin and myself." Everyone looked at Sano in disbelief but Kenshin appeared to understand what Sano was about to say.

"I was… I was never stronger than you two," Yahiko spluttered as he still lay on the ground.

"There was one time, when everyone thought Enishi killed Kaoru," there was a chorus of noises from the students as they spoke amongst themselves trying to find out if anyone knew the story. 

Yahiko continued to look at Sano without moving but his eyes were beginning to clear.

"I was never…" Yahiko began but Sano cut him off, pretending that Yahiko had never spoken.

"Everyone thought that Kaoru was dead and the dojo was destroyed. Kenshin gave up and I walked away but you never did. You showed the true faith and pride of a descendant of the Tokyo samurai, you showed spirit that rivalled Kenshin by fighting against the odds. If you remember that, then you will know what you need to win. Prove that you are still the ten year old boy who fought alongside the Hitokiri Battousai and Zanza the gangster and made them both proud." Yahiko stared at both Kenshin and Sano before his gaze fell onto Tsubame who sat between them.

Yahiko's eyes closed as he pictured what had given him strength in those dark days and it was the girl that sat between his idols. After the Akabeko had been blown away she had stayed at the dojo and even though they hadn't spent much time together he saw it as his duty to protect her. The days after that had been hard but she had been there and had even rushed to find Kenshin in a desperate attempt to save him. He silently promised himself that one day he would tell her how much of his motivation had come from her.

Yahiko gritted his teeth and to the astonishment of everybody he rose to his feet and took his guard. 

Yutarou gripped his bokken tighter and prepared himself as he stared at the sorry looking sight that was Yahiko. His clothes were filthy with blood, sweat and dirt but his face had hardened to show his grim determination. 

They stared at each other as the crowd stared at them. The tension of the moment was overbearing and even Kaoru found it hard to understand what she was seeing. She knew about his strength but this was by far the toughest fight she had seen him in and she wanted to add that she was also proud of him.

They suddenly screamed simultaneously and charged forward, they passed each other as if they hadn't attacked but Yahiko staggered slightly from a blow to his side. 

They turned and repeated the process but this time they both scored hits. Neither of them fell but the both stumbled as they felt the impact of their opponent's blows. 

They turned again and made a third pass at each other, both scoring hits on vital areas. They staggered as they reeled back from the pain but neither of them was willing to fall and they squared off, preparing to start again.

"This can't go on forever," Misao spoke as she cringed at some of the bruises that were appearing on the teenager's bodies.

"It won't, Yahiko is getting faster and stronger with each pass. All he has to do is stay standing and he'll win." Sano glanced down to Outa after he spoke to see the he was watching intently.

"But his lost so much blood," Tsubame trembled as Megumi spoke, unable to look away from Yahiko. She was focused purely on his face and didn't want to see the growing red patch on Yahiko's shoulder. 

They made their forth attempt at toppling the other but this time Yutarou succeeded in knocking Yahiko to his knees. Yahiko was breathing heavily, his right hand barely able to grip his bokken but he slowly rose to his full height. 

Yutarou gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to understand how Yahiko was able to remain standing despite the injuries he had.

Yutarou screamed again as he charged, determined to knock Yahiko down for good. Yahiko blocked the attack but Yutarou persisted and swung again. Yutarou's attacks were increasing in ferocity but he didn't seem to be tiring as Yahiko's defence steadily declined. 

Yutarou gained the ascendancy when Yahiko slipped and fell to one knee. His downward strike was blocked but he maintained the downward force in an attempt to push Yahiko to the ground. 

Yahiko was unable to force Yutarou away as Yutarou's bokken pushed him down after being forced onto his injured shoulder.

"Why won't you stay down?" Yutarou grunted as Yahiko appeared unable to lift Yutarou's bokken off his shoulder but Yahiko still wasn't close to conceding. 

Yahiko growled as he stood up, taking the full pressure of Yutarou's bokken on his shoulder. 

Yutarou was stunned and didn't realise that it meant that Yahiko's arms were free for a counter attack. Yutarou gagged as Yahiko delivered a crushing blow to his stomach, forcing his away and causing him to choke back his own vomit. 

There was a momentary pause before Yahiko launched himself into the air and prepare to come down on Yutarou like a tonne of bricks.

"Now the brat thinks he's Kenshin," Sano sarcastically commented as Yahiko reached the full height of his jump and began his descent onto Yutarou. Yahiko yelled as he descended and Yutarou fearfully thrust his bokken up to defend. 

There was a resounding crack as the wooden swords clashed and that moment seemed to pause in the mind of everybody who saw it. The moment was broken as both bokkens shattered and a cloud of splinters. The ground beneath Yutarou cracked and crumbled under the force and the dust momentarily obscured the two warriors from view. 

When it settled they were both on the ground but Yahiko was on all fours. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing came in raspy gasps but he still clutched the remains of his bokken. He pushed himself up and slowly stood even though he was obviously suffering extreme pain with every movement. He hadn't opened his eyes but he stood defiantly even though it was taking everything he had just to stand.

"I can still fight," Yahiko asserted in a hoarse whisper.

"Not much point since you already won," Sano replied nonchalantly. 

Yahiko's eyes opened and he immediately saw the unconscious Yutarou lying on his back in front of him. As the tension flowed from his body his face showed his relief. It was never more evident than when he turned to face Tsubame and smiled making the girl almost cry with joy. 

However the moment was only fleeting as Yahiko's eyes glazed over and he blacked out, heavily falling on the ground. There were panicked cries as Megumi, Tsubame and Kaoru rushed to his aid while Kenshin had the control to make sure Yutarou was okay.

"Well that was entertaining," Sano announced as he watched the others rush around, too busy to chastise him.

"You know we could try and help," Misao commented as she watched on with Sano.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Sano asked gesturing to the two teens that had been surrounded by their friends and several students. 

"We could try and get rid of the students, I don't think there will be any lessons today and I think Kenshin wants you to help carry them inside." As she spoke, Misao gestured in Kenshin's direction to divert Sano's attention.

Sano looked at Kenshin who was trying to get his attention through the mulling students who were trying to get a better look. Sano stood up and walked to the edge of the crowd, taking a deep breath as he stopped.

"Shows over and there will be no lessons today, so get the hell out of my way!" Sano's roar startled everybody and the petrified students hastily scrambled out of his way and joined the others who had already started escaping through the gate. 

With Megumi still attending Yahiko, Sano moved Yutarou inside after Kenshin cleared him of any major injury, although he would be very sore when he woke up. Sano returned to do the same to Yahiko once Megumi was ready to have him moved. 

Not really caring for the tense, concerned atmosphere permeating the inside of the house Sano stepped outside.

"How are they doing?" Misao quietly asked as Sano exited the house to find her lounging around in the sun like a cat.

"They'll be fine," Sano grunted as he sat down, not really having too much to say. 

Misao eyed him in annoyance as if she was expecting something more before she bounced to her feet.

"Could it hurt for you to be a little more upbeat and energetic like me?" Misao stood proudly but Sano just gave her a look that said he thought she was crazy. 

He especially didn't understand how she could claim to be energetic when she had been lounging around his house, the clinic and the dojo ever since his fight with Aoshi.

"Fine, if you have so much energy then I have something we can do," Sano stood up and walked towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Misao called after him as she stood steadfastly on the porch.

"We are going to do some training," Sano emphasised the 'we' as he waited at the gate for her.

"Training?" Misao's bounded after him her energy suddenly overflowing with anticipation of something interesting to do.

"If you have any better ideas then tell me but you did want to be strong, didn't you?" Sano watched as Misao steeled herself against Sano's doubt.

"I will be strong and I'll prove it to everybody, not just Shinomori Aoshi," Misao's determined speech was watched approvingly by Sano. He continued to walk out of the dojo and Misao followed but neither of them noticed Outa watching them. 

After they were out of sight he looked down at the bucket of water he'd been asked to fetch then back to the gate and finally to the door into the house. He carried the water inside as fast as he could without spilling any before bursting back out into the yard. With the ends of his red bandana trailing behind him and his gi with the symbol of evil fluttering in the wind as he ran he rushed to catch up to his big brother.


	20. An Old Life, A New Partner

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

** Author's Notes:** So much for getting back on schedule. Anyway another chapter posted and comments welcome as usual. 

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 20

Misao breathed heavily as the sweat cascaded down her face. The morning had turned into afternoon and she ached all over from the constant exertion. Across the same field on the bank of a river Sano stood smirking. Sweat glistened on his skin but it was from being in the hot sun all day. 

Misao urged herself on and attacked him again but he swayed out of the way. Before she could react, he punched her in the stomach, following up with a kick. She blocked it but it was still strong enough to knock her back off her feet. He had been controlling his strength but he wasn't going easy on her and she still felt every hit.

"Do you know why you are losing?" Sano's level voice allowed her to relax. He had mostly taunted her the entire time as they battled in what he called training. 

"You're better," was all Misao could say between heavy breaths.

"No, your skill is good but you lack fitness." His summary didn't impress her.

"I'm fit enough, I train all the time," she replied defensively.

"You're fit enough to battle the lowlifes of the Meiji era but not to match someone from the Bakumatsu. How strong do you want to be?"

She carefully considered what she was about to say. "I want to be as strong as my grandfather." She seemed to be reaffirming herself as well with her determined statement.

"Then we have a lot of work to do," he sighed. He scratched his head and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"You don't have to make it sound like it's impossible," she complained. 

He started pacing toward the river. "The student will usually only be as strong as the master." 

"What the hell does that mean?" She yelled as her frustration got the better of her.

"It's like I said when I fought Aoshi, I had no master so I'm basically self taught. I can help you hone your skills but I can't teach you much more, other than the Futae-no-Kiwami and your fitness levels." 

She listened but she still took offence at his comment about her fitness. "Why do you think I'm not fit, I was fighting you all day, isn't that enough?" She ranted at him as they reach the river.

He scooped up some water from the river and splashed it on his face. "It's not just about your stamina. Everyone has their physical strengths. Kenshin had his speed and I have my strength. Others like Aoshi have a balance between speed and strength," he felt a little annoyed as she interjected.

"I know all that, and I have a good balance of both speed and strength," she noticed that he was shaking his head.

"You have a balance but it isn't as good as it could be. When you reach your body's limits, improving one aspect would mean you weaken the other. However you can still improve both your speed and strength. Basically you can raise your fitness to a higher level. You may think that it won't make much of a difference but it will." He drank from the river again as she pondered his answer. He had a passing thought of checking on Outa. However, he was sure his brother would be still practicing the task he had been set.

Outa sat cross-legged on a rock in the field. He had heard Sano and Misao's voices fade as they headed to the river but he didn't move from his position. He looked like he was meditating but he was trying to sense his surroundings to the point where he could feel someone's presence. 

Both Sano and Misao had given him tips. However, they didn't always agree on the methods they used to hone their own skills. In the end it was left to him to take on board their advice and make up his own mind about how to best develop his own awareness. 

After a few minutes arguing his two companions had started their own training. He had watched intermittently as they basically fought each other but even Outa could see Sano was barely trying. However as he watched he started to pick up the changes that Misao, in her frustration, was overlooking. 

Sano's movements weren't as fluid as Misao's and he remembered that she had told him that she knew kenpo. What she hadn't realised was that he was slowly learning her moves and copying them almost perfectly. At times he was fighting back with a technique identical to her own and she barely noticed until he hinted at what he was doing. Outa slowly got tired of watching and decided to get back to his own task, since he wouldn't be able to participate. It was something that reminded him of being back in Shinsuu with his Dad. 

After a hard days work the pair of them would sit in the field enjoying the cool breeze that came before sunset. They sat in silence sitting side by side. If he closed his eyes for too long, his father would move to a new position. He wouldn't know what happened until he opened his eyes. Slowly, he learned to detect his father's movements. He had only caught his father a couple of times but he saw the similarities with what his brother wanted him to learn.

Something else had occurred to him as he meditated, he was enjoying his life in Tokyo. He had barely thought of home and his family. When he did, he didn't miss them. In a way he had joined a new family, even if it was a strange one. Sano was so much like his father that they could have been the same person. Megumi was the mother he barely remembered. She kind, patient and showing little hints of affection for Sano, even if she didn't openly admit it. Misao had become like an older sister but she was more energetic and cheerful than his real sister.

The people at the dojo were also included with Yahiko and Kenji like brothers. Yahiko was the stronger older boy willing to mentor him. Kenji the weaker younger boy that he felt obliged to look after, even if he only showed his indifference for the boy. Kaoru was like a mixture of sister and mother, possibly an aunt. She was strict and demanding as a master but then kind and patient after lessons. Kenshin was another revered adult and everybody was quite happy to reminisce about his deeds from the past.

On instinct more than anything else, Outa snatched the shinai by his side. He swung it upward and towards the perceived threat. It took him by surprise that when he opened his eyes, there was another pair staring back from the other end of the shinai. The boy quickly hid his shock and his fear as he maintained an emotionless stare at the slightly built man standing next to him. The man's long dark hair blew across his face but he could still see the cool eyes appraising him. If the man had been as skilled as his father at silently moving through long grass, he could have been in trouble.

"Enemy or ally?" Outa spoke despite a dry throat. It occurred to him that the man just wanted directions but he dismissed that thought.

"Considering your dress like that idiot Sano, I suppose I'm an ally." Katsu didn't recognise the boy but he had heard of Sano bringing one to Tokyo. Katsu was surprised as the shinai was thrust forward, poking him in the forehead.

"Why should I believe you are an ally when you call my brother an idiot?" Outa didn't relax, as a surprised Katsu smiled at the loyal boy before him.

"Let me introduce myself," he announced as he stepped back so that he could bow as he spoke. "I'm Tsukioka Katsuhiko, currently a struggling publisher of an antigovernment newspaper but former loyal member of the Sekihoutai." He heard the boy's breath catch in awe as he realised that the man in front of was a part of the same group as his brother. 

He relaxed his shinai as he stood up, the rock boosting his height so that he was standing at eye level with Katsu. "I'm Higashidani Outa, pleased to meet you." He bowed deeply to Katsu, who found the show of politeness humorous.

"I see you got all the manners that Sano never had," he joked and he watched the boy smile at the comment. "So where is your brother?" Katsu's question came as he looked around the field for them again.

"They probably went down to the river, come on I'll show you." He jumped down from the rock and started trotting off towards the river. Katsu followed but at a more sedate pace, content to get there in his own time rather than rush like Outa. When he came to the top of the bank he could see down to where Misao and Sano were by the riverside. 

Misao was wading in the shallow water. She splashed it on her arms and legs in the hope that it would soothe some of her aches. Sano was lying on his back by the side of the river enjoying the sun. He absently chewed a piece of grass and was clearly in no hurry to be anywhere.

"You're a hard man to find," Katsu called as he descended the bank. Sano gave him a brief glance before turning his face back toward the sun. Misao examined him a little longer than Sano but then went back to washing herself.

"So what's so important that it brought you out during the day to find me?" Sano asked but didn't look at his oldest friend.

"You're not being very considerate after I went to all the trouble of finding you a new partner." Katsu smirked as he showed renewed interest in what he was saying.

"So you actually found one?" Sano looked at him with a little disbelief but Katsu wanted to draw out the moment.

"Considering your ingratitude I don't know if I should tell you," his aloof statement didn't seem to affect Sano much. There was a pause before Sano appeared to sigh in defeat.

"Well if you're not going to tell me by choice…" Sano allowed his offhanded comment to hang in the air. Katsu tried not to look worried but he was. It was especially true when Sano rolled and stood up in one fluid motion. He took a firm grip on Katsu's clothes and lifted the smaller man over his head. Misao let out a small cry as she cleared away from the river so that she wouldn't get caught in any splash.

Sano was holding Katsu effortlessly despite his constant struggling. "So you going to talk or do you want to get wet?" 

"Do you know you're being really childish?" Sano smirked up at him. He could feel the ex-gangster's muscles tense up. "Old man Matsumoto came to me," Sano looked at him doubtfully but unceremoniously placed him back on the ground.

"I thought he would have been the first person you went to see?" Sano queried as he waited for his friend to readjust his clothes and answer him.

"I did but he said he wouldn't know where he could find one. Then this morning he sent one of his errand boys to find me but said if I wanted it, I'd have to bring you along." 

Sano started laughing but Misao looked completely lost. "Who's this Matsumoto?" she asked as she put her sandals back on.

"He used to be a Yakuza heavy weight before the revolution," Katsu spoke as Sano looked distantly at the river. "After it ended, he retired and set up a small store in the slums, although he still sold swords and some other weapons. Just about every major Yakuza boss owed him a favour, so they let him be. He may have been retired but if you wanted to know something in the Tokyo underworld, then you asked him."

"I got my first job working for him," Sano looked at the group around him as he continued. "I had heard about him and wanted to get work as one of his errand boys. I was only twelve and he said he already had plenty of help. He didn't like the symbol for evil on my back. I said I'd show him what it meant and then picked a fight with his other helpers. They were a couple of years older than me but after an hour I was the only one still standing. After that I had plenty of work from him," Sano seemed to find more interest in his memories than anybody else.

"I thought you said no one protected you?" Misao's question went unanswered by Sano so Katsu spoke up.

"Matsumoto would only give you work but if you failed you had to hope that you died trying otherwise he'd find you. There were always rumours about how brutal he was, so usually only the destitute samurai ever tried anything," Katsu's commentary ended as Sano spoke up again.

"He was always telling me to change my clothes because it made me too distinctive. I never did, even though it caused me a lot of trouble because people started to recognise me. In the end it didn't matter because I never once failed to get the job done. By the time I was fifteen no one dared challenge me but I was getting tired of the work. So Matsumoto gave me my first sword and told me to get lost. After that I became Zanza for the first time," Sano found some amusement in his old name as he started to walk towards the road.

"Wait, why are you called Zanza?" Misao asked having never really known the origin of his underground name.

"You'll find out," Sano called over his shoulder. "You too Round Cheeks, time for you to meet a Tokyo legend." Sano patted Outa on the head as he walked alongside him. Misao and Katsu fell into step behind them as the headed to the slums of Tokyo.

Sano strode straight into the dilapidated store without bothering to knock or announce his presence. He knew that Matsumoto could sense him and didn't bother waiting. The store was bare as Sano moved through it followed by Misao, Outa and Katsu. They were a little more hesitant but thought it was safer to stay one step behind Sano than being anywhere else. Sano entered the back room that had no windows but was still lighter than the front of the store. 

Misao almost gasped in awe as she stepped into the room. The walls and some racks in the room were loaded with various weapons. They ranged from standard swords to some of the most bizarre things she had ever seen. They all seemed to glint in the candlelight as they moved to the back of the room where Matsumoto sat on a stool. 

He appeared to be balancing his thin frame on the stool with a walking stick. To Misao and Outa he didn't seem possible of being a former Yakuza leader but when he opened his eyes she recognised the strength in them. "So you brought your little brother and the grand daughter of one of the great Oniwabanshu leaders." Matsumoto's voice was quiet but strong. He calmly examined both of them while Sano looked around the room.

He was trying to spot what he had come for. "Hey old man where's…" Sano began to speak but Matsumoto waved him off to the far corner of the room.

"It's over there, take it since no one else would want it." Sano didn't need to be told twice as he headed in that direction. As Sano wandered away Misao and Outa looked over a variety of swords nearby. Katsu remained off to the side waiting patiently.

"Makimachi Misao, I have something for you." Matsumoto gestured for her to come closer. She cautiously approached while Katsu watched them closely from where he was leaning against the wall.

"What is it?" Misao asked as she stood guardedly watching him. He picked up something wrapped in cloth and offered it to her. She warily took the slightly tattered fabric but she could feel that it had once been a very delicate piece of cloth. She peeled it off to find a well-made black kodachi that had hints of gold inlay decorating the hilt.

"I believe that its twin was enshrined in a temple in Kyoto. They belonged to your father, didn't they?" Matsumoto waited patiently for her to respond.

Misao didn't take her eyes of the kodachi. "They did but how did you know and how did you get it?" Misao urgently queried him.

"Your father and I used to trade information. That information saved both of our lives several times. I didn't come across this until several years after the war. The widow of a samurai had fallen on hard times and came to me to sell it. I never thought that I'd be giving it to his daughter after so many years." Matsumoto had a smile on his face as she drew the perfectly clean and sharp kodachi.

"So old man, how much for the two swords?" Sano called from the other side of the room.

Misao snapped out of her daze and looked back to Sano. "What the hell is that?"

"A zanbatou," the old man spoke in an authoritative tone as Sano lifted the heavy sword. "It's the sword that suited him the most and earned him the name Zanza. Which brings me to the price of these two items." 

Sano replaced the zanbatou where he found it and walked back to Matsumoto. "So how much?" even before Sano spoke, he recognised the look on the old man's face.

"I'll give you them both along with all the information I have on the recent Shinsengumi activity but you need to fulfil the debt you owe to me." Sano eyed the old man suspiciously, knowing he did still owe him a debt.

"The price of the two swords, the information and my debt is a lot to give for one job. You must be getting old," Sano watched him closely. He surprised that he didn't snap back with a withering retort like he used to when he questioned his age.

"I am too old for this kind of work and I'll be leaving Tokyo soon. It seems that over the years I have started owing people favours rather than them owing me. Fortunately you have arrived just as they called in their favours, so I can leave Tokyo having paid all my debts." The old man went in to a coughing fit but waved away Misao as she offered her help.

"It's still a high price to pay for my help." Sano was wary knowing that this man knew the value of things and wasn't normally so generous.

"Possibly but I am asking for a lot," Matsumoto continued after having regained his composure. "I need you to fight. I need you to make sure they don't come back after you beat them. I need to see a rampage that was the trademark of Zanza," the old man's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sano.

"What do you mean you don't want them to come back?" Misao interjected the brief staring match between the two men.

"Some of the heads of the Yakuza are worried by a new gang trying to gain some power in Tokyo. They're from China but unlike the local Yakuza, they use firearms. The Tokyo Yakuza are afraid to confront them but then they heard that Zanza was back. Using you seemed easier since the leader of the new gang is a woman called Sia Chiu." Matsumoto watched Sano as his eyes closed and he bowed his head. 

Slowly a smirk spread across his face and for a moment Misao and Outa almost didn't recognise him. "So that self-absorbed tigress has come to Tokyo." Sano chuckled, lightening the suddenly oppressive atmosphere.

"You know her?" Katsu asked beating Misao to the question. She didn't protest as she awaited the answer.

"Yeah, we had a little run in when I stowed away on one of her ships. She tried to recruit me but wasn't impressed when I insulted her. After I beat up half her men, she was smart enough to retreat. She said something like she'd kill me if she ever saw me again. At the time, I don't think she thought she'd ever see me again. It's going to be something to see the look on her face." He continued to smirk and seemed too willing to get involved in this fight.

"Fine, we'll do it but I want to know everything you know about my father as well." Matsumoto looked calmly at Misao after her fervent demand.

His eyes were telling her that she shouldn't have asked for that. "I don't know anything worthwhile to you." 

"You have to know something, you were able to recognise his sword," Misao desperately responded. Her hand tightened into a fist until her knuckles turned white.

"I only recognise them because he threatened to used them against me. I used to be a brutal man and I know the look in someone's eyes when they are capable of such things. I lived by treachery, not by honour, so yielding was easy for me. I only wish we were comrades because he was a talented man in the art of persuasion. I could have used someone like him." The old man had taken on a malicious aura and Misao bit back any retort about the integrity of her father.

"Well I have no interest in this," Katsu tiredly commented as he decided to leave.

"No one asked you," Sano replied light heartedly as Katsu disappeared out the front. "I'll trust you to keep your word old man. Don't make me come and find you," Sano turned and picked up the zanbatou from where he left it.

"Here is all the information you'll need," Matsumoto handed a few notes to Misao before turning to Sano. "And you, make sure that they never want to set foot on Japanese soil again." Matsumoto looked at Sano's back as he stared out the door. Sano looked over his shoulder with his trademark cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry old man, there's going to be a rampage that's all Zanza. All of Tokyo is going to know that you don't defy the symbol for evil." He walked out the door with Outa and Misao following in his wake. 

Matsumoto waited a few moments before he moved to a side room and sipped from a cup of cool water. "So it's almost over, just one more person I'd like to see." Matsumoto mused to himself as he stared at his reflection in the water. A contented smile was on his lips as he moved to his office. He collected the information that would be required to pay for his last deed in the Tokyo underworld. He smiled as he contemplated the end to his life but dismissed it as he prepared his final act in Tokyo.


	21. The Face of Evil I

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Late, very late. Sorry but I've been suffering a slow down in my productivity, not to mention a couple of other fics taking priority. Anyway, once I get the next couple of chapters out of the way the story should start heading towards the end. Although that may still take another fifteen chapters, give or take a few chapters.

On a side note, thanks to all the regular reviewers who remind me that there are still people reading this thing. I do read your reviews but you're probably not going to like this chapter much. It's a little longer than usual because I got carried away with the fight scene at the end. Remember, reviews and constructive criticism always welcome.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 21

The harsh grinding sound of metal on metal filled the small yard. On occasion, a spray of sparks flew from the contact point of the file and the sword. Sano cursed under his breath as several of the sparks burned into his skin. It hadn't been a pleasant day but it had been mostly the small irritating incidents that had ruined it.

First, he was surprised to find that Outa had decided to impress him with his cooking skills. The food was surprisingly good but the mess in the kitchen rivalled one of Kaoru's efforts. Added to that, his little brother had left straight after eating to go to the dojo and practice, leaving Sano the job of cleaning up.

Misao had gone to the dojo for breakfast and she appeared in their training field bright and cheery. To him it was a sure sign that Megumi had cooked breakfast and Aoshi had been nowhere in sight. He then had to listen to her recount the breakfast conversation with added inserts on the food and how good it tasted. While he tried not to drool, he fastened his gauntlets and decided to make sure her workout was extra hard.

She had been itching to try out her father's old sword. Today was the day that they were going to practice with their weapons. He had the handicap of not being able to punch her as he had in their previous practices. His metal clad fists were sure to inflict much more damage no matter how well he controlled his strength. She was a little uncertain at first, using a sword against him when he had none but they quickly got over their misgivings as they started to fight. 

She tried to match him with her sword and kenpo while he battled back with his fists and feet. He had always been an advocate of fighting rather than training. He had never really had someone teach him a specific style. He had learnt to copy other people's styles and then use their moves as his own. He had been doing the same when he fought her, responding to some her attacks with moves from her own style.

Her style wasn't perfect but he could see its effectiveness. The time she had told him about, when she had run away from Kyoto and fought thieves for money had helped her develop into a competent fight. However she still had improving she could do in a few areas. While her ability was at a good level, their styles contrasted to the point where they couldn't get into a decent fighting rhythm. 

It was frustrating for him because he was interested in a hard workout before they went off to face the Chinese gang. Eventually his frustration and his disinterest got the better of him and she accidentally slashed a cut across his left upper arm. The wound wasn't bad but it was another irritating distraction in his day.

The dojo was closer, so they had gone there for some bandages and the possibility of lunch. As his luck would have it, Kaoru had cooked and Misao had annoyed him about his carelessness. He had left the dojo in a foul mood, both Outa and Misao deciding to steer clear of him for a while. He was fine with it since at times like these he either preferred to fight or to be alone to brood.

He had waited three days for the fight, mostly due to bad weather on the open seas delaying the boat that carried Sia Chiu and her men. The restlessness he felt had been growing and he needed a fight. Not just any fight but a hard and tough fight that would leave him satisfied. He didn't want it to be over in a few moments; he needed a fight that would go on for half the night. He doubted he was going to get what he wanted. Sia Chiu wasn't known for having tough, fighting men. They tended to rely on guns rather than fighting skill. She would have a couple of fighters but the last time they had met, the fight had been very disappointing.

The grinding of metal on metal continued as he sharpened his zanbatou. He hadn't planned on using it on the Chinese. However, he thought it might help to intimidate a few of them, sort the men from the boys so to speak. A manic grin spread on his lips as he remembered how he used to scare some of his opponents into wetting their pants just by flashing an evil smirk and waving his zanbatou. 

He was planning on enjoying his comeback. It was going to be a rampage reminiscent of his infamous days as a gangster when he terrorised the slums with the symbol of evil on his back. His darker thoughts on his day helped fuel the old rage that had created his alter ego. It was disturbing how easily and how comfortable he felt as Zanza, even though it really wasn't who he was or wanted to be anymore.

"What the do you need that for?" the incredulous shriek of Megumi tore him out of his thoughts but not his foul mood.

Sano half turned from his position to see Megumi standing at the side of the house holding her black leather bag. She appeared to have just rounded the corner and was pointing at the zanbatou. "It's a sword, there's only one use for it." His angry growl put her on the back foot, as she appeared surprised by the harshness of his reply.

"What's the matter with you?" Her whispered question was more to herself than to him but he heard her nonetheless.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he grumbled, feeling guilty for his insensitive tone.

She seemed to hesitate before she moved to the back porch. She sat down and opened her bag, pulling out a roll of gauze and some antiseptic. He watched her with curiosity and apprehension. He guessed that she had found out about his training accident with Misao and was here to fix his arm. However, with the mood he was in he'd probably bite her head off, even if her comment was only a joke.

"What are you staring at? Get over her," her impatient tone didn't impress him. He bit his tongue, choosing not to respond. She watched him closely and she could tell that there was a difference in him from before. She hadn't seen him since Yahiko's fight at the dojo but Misao had kept her informed. 

Misao had wanted to know about Sano when he was known as Zanza. Megumi also found herself listening since she had met him after he had given up that name. Of course Kenshin wasn't giving up the information without knowing why she wanted to know. When Misao had informed them of his little job, everyone was concerned. Megumi tried not to show too much herself but she did keep a close tab on the conversation.

Kenshin had basically described Sano as a ticking time bomb of rage. A cool calm exterior that hid the thunderous anger and hate inside that was ready to explode any second. Misao had wondered if that was any different to the Sano they had witnessed fight in the last couple of weeks. Kaoru had replied that Sano was more in control and relaxed while Zanza was intense and uncontrollable. Zanza fought until his opponents were mercilessly defeated, only then would he lose interest in a fight.

Misao had been unsure of what to make of the new information but the morning's events had worried her. She had gone to Megumi, partially about Sano's injured arm and partially in hope that the woman might be able to calm him down. Megumi wondered if it had been a good idea. She could see his anger in his eyes, despite his attempts to hide it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think." He spoke softly, trying to eliminate the hard edge in his voice after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I didn't think you would," she replied confidently, completely aware that she didn't believe those words.

"Then why are you trembling?" He glanced down at her shaking hands as they tied a fresh bandage around his arm.

"You're not exactly yourself," she commented, trying not to look him in the eyes as she did so.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He irritably asked as she started to pack her things away.

She didn't answer; a ploy that could either set him off or calm him down. She watched, as he appeared to simmer on the edge for a while before relaxing a little and looking away. "Why are you doing this?" She quietly asked, matching his stare out into the empty sky.

"Doing what?" He wanted to avoid the topic of returning to his gangster life, even if it was for only one fight.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. After all your talk about starting a new life, here you are on the verge of fighting for some Yakuza." She didn't hold back the distaste in her words but he didn't move.

"You can't start a new life until you've paid off the debts of the old," he solemnly stated.

"He's an old Yakuza thug, how can you think of honouring an old debt to him?" She didn't hide her exasperation as he stood up and walked back to the zanbatou.

"Just because he doesn't have any honour, doesn't mean I don't." He was intent on keeping the conversation short and quickly started packing up the tools he'd be using to maintain his new sword.

"So you're just going to take on a whole gang of gun smugglers and gangsters just for an old debt. Times have changed Tokyo has changed. You can't just go tearing around without worrying about the consequences." She had stood up to move to a position where he would pay attention to her but his constant movement made it difficult.

"Well you're not me, so I wouldn't worry about it if I was you." His dismissive comment caught her off guard.

"Considering how reckless you're being, if I don't worry then nobody else will." Her frustration was starting to boil over as he continued to disregard her.

"I lived for ten years on the Tokyo streets and travelled the world without you taking care of me. I think I can survive one night." He brushed passed her as he grabbed a ratty old sheet to wrap the zanbatou in.

"What about Outa? How's he going to cope if you get yourself shot or thrown in prison? What about Misao, since she seems intent on following you in this stupid little escapade." She stood with hands on hips looking down on him as he wrapped the zanbatou in the sheet.

"Outa's lived nearly all of his life without me, he'll live if I'm not around. Misao's an adult, she can make her own decisions, so I suggest you take it up with her." He continued with his task, not bothering to acknowledge her as she continued to stand over him.

"So you're willing to throw it all away, just to pay off one favour?" Although she held some hope of dissuading him, she was starting to get a sinking sensation.

"I'm not throwing anything away and it's for more than just a favour," he grunted as he finished covering up the zanbatou. He effortlessly lifted the heavy sword onto his shoulders but she stepped into his path.

"Just where do you think you are going?" It had been a good idea to stop him but she quickly regretted her actions as he glared down at her.

"You're not my mother and you're not my wife, so I really don't need to tell you anything. I'm going out and I'm going to show those Chinese gangsters what Zanza is capable of. You may think it's foolish and stupid but that just says that you don't understand what I'm doing or me. I'm sure there are plenty of other people you need to worry about so stop wasting your concern on me." He looked down at her defiant face for a moment before striding passed her and out of his home.

She let out the breath she had been holding and at the same time her body language started to crumble. Her shoulders slumped forward and she bowed her head. A hand came up to her face to brush away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't understand you if you won't talk to me," she whispered to the breeze as it travelled through the empty yard.

Misao had been looking for Sano the whole evening. She hadn't known what was going on till Megumi returned to the dojo late in the day. She hadn't told them everything, only that Sano had taken his zanbatou and left in a very bad mood. As soon as she got an opportunity, Misao had slipped away in an attempt to catch up to him. She had visited his home, the Akabeko and the field where they trained. A sure sign of where he had been was the disarray of their training field that was now scarred by his presence. 

She was now travelling over the rooftops towards where Sia Chiu and her men would dock and disembark. However if she had to guess, she would assume that they had already landed. They were probably making there way through town collecting money from storekeepers and small time yakuza thugs.

Suddenly, there was what sounded like an explosion near some warehouses off the main streets. Misao stopped in her tracks to look in its direction. "So much for keeping things quiet," she mumbled to herself. She quickly ran over the rooftops to see what was happening. When she arrived at the scene, she quickly noticed what Sano and his zanbatou were capable of. 

He was standing in an alley facing off against a group of men. In one mighty swing he had taken out the corner of one warehouse and the wall of another on the other side of the alley. The horizontal stroke had terrified the Chinese thugs and they were now backing away.

"What the hell do you want?" One of them screamed but Sano just snickered as he raised the zanbatou above his head. The powerful downward stroke smashed into the ground in front of the men. The blast from the impact threw them all backwards until they collided with a wall. Only one of them remained conscious and he wore a red armband that marked him out as one of the men carrying a gun. He was sitting with his back against the wall, one arm clutched at his bruised ribs as the other drew his gun.

Sano walked up to him, stepping through the unconscious bodies as he watched the man draw the gun. Before he could point it, Sano kicked out, crushing the gun and the man's hand against the wall. "Pathetic," growled Sano as he kicked the man in the face, knocking him across the alley and rendering him unconscious. He then turned and started to walk in Misao's direction.

"No mercy," whispered Misao to herself but Sano's head jerked up to look at her.

"If you want to fight them, then show no mercy. Show them no fear and look at them as weak men who deserve to be punished. If you act like a timid, little girl then they'll pounce on you. Show them total disrespect and intimidate them into being afraid. That way you've already won half the battle," he continued to look at her for a moment before starting to walk again.

"Is this part of my training?" She uncertainly asked as he walked away from her.

"You've always lured men in by acting like a lost, innocent girl and then beat them up. Now act like a heartless gangster that only has to look at people and they cower with fear. See how it is to be feared, I think you'll enjoy it." He disappeared from her sight as he turned a corner and she hesitated before moving on.

She started to wonder about what he said and remembered the fear that he had just provoked. She didn't know if she could do that but she wanted to find out. She wanted to know what it felt like to have that kind of power over them. She paused in her rooftop travel as the sounds of a conversation in a foreign language drifted up to her. She took note of a group of gangsters walking along an alleyway towards the only bar which was still open.

They were the standard group she had been told to expect. Ten men, two with guns, that collected the money from around the dock area. Apparently they were reluctant to set up a base in Tokyo until they secured police support, which was why now was the best time to send them packing. 

Misao ran ahead of them, staying out of sight on the rooftops. She reached the bar before them and was able to slip inside unnoticed. The bar was empty, probably due to the Chinese men approaching. She started to think about what Sano had said. She remembered what Kenshin had told her about him. She needed to dredge up all her dark and painful memories. Aoshi immediately sprung to mind and the pain from his numerous rejections became the fuel for her rage.

It took a moment for the bartender to realise that she was there. When he did, she was already walking to the back wall opposite the door. She shot a withering glare at him when he tried to protest. He shrank back away, despite being larger than her. She grinned menacingly at him as she passed by him and he shuddered. She enjoyed the fear she could see emanating from him.

She had wrapped her sword in a cloth and tied it to her back so that it wouldn't attract unwanted attention from the police. She removed the wrapping and tucked it into her belt on the left side. She turned to stand with her back against the wall. She was half hidden in shadow and went unnoticed by the men as they entered. She counted seven before the door closed behind them. Only one gunman entered and he went straight to the man at the bar.

The owner knew exactly what to do but he nervously glanced at her. "Looks like some entertainment," one man spoke in bad Japanese as all the men's attention turned to her.

She had her head bowed with her arms folded across her chest. As one man approached, her dark eyes narrowed as she focused on him. There appeared to be a shimmering blue shard of light reflecting in them as she stared at the men with contempt and loathing. A chill ran up her spine as she saw them all hesitate, their eyes a little wider with apprehension. The menacing grin on her lips grew as some of them looked at her with fear.

"Pathetic," she whispered just loud enough for them to hear, the word loaded with disgust.

The man that carried the gun responded to that, reacting as his pride dictated and reaching for the gun under his jacket. Her arm moved in a blur launching four knives in his direction. Two hit the wrist and elbow of his gun arm, the third embedding itself in his other shoulder. The forth flashed passed his eyes, clipping his cheek and ear before thudding into the wall behind him. He fainted as he realised just how close to death he had come.

"Too slow," she growled as she started to walk toward the anxious group of men.

The closest one came at her but she scoffed at his feeble attempt. Her left hand coming to rest on her kodachi diverted his attention before she kicked him in the stomach. With her opponent off balance and falling forward, it wasn't much effort to snatch his wrist. The man was flipped onto his back to the sound of his wrist breaking. She released the broken appendage as she kicked the man in the chest with her heel. The satisfying sound of cracking ribs silenced the man's howls of pain.

"Too weak," she snarled as she stepped over the unconscious body. Slowly she began to draw the kodachi, the remaining five men backing away as she fearlessly approached them. The slow sound of the kodachi on the scabbard intensified the tense atmosphere.

"What are you?" one of the men mumbled. His mangled version of Japanese was almost indecipherable for her.

"Evil," she wickedly responded. Her menacing grin turned into a malicious smirk. She felt a heady rush as all the men shivered with fear. Feeling the invigorating buzz of her power over them she accelerated forward. 

The first man didn't even reacted as she passed him, dragging her sword across his midriff. She used the momentum gained from that slash to add extra power to her left legged kick that smashed into the temple of the second man. He fell backward until his back crunched into the bar. He bounced off the bar and then doubled over as her second kick hit him in the pit of his stomach.

She paused in a crouching position before she jumped to the side to avoid the chair that the third man tried to hit her with. As the chair splintered on the floor, she landed on the edge of the bar, immediately springing back into a flying kick. Her left heel impacted with the side of his head and the man spun as he fell back. Her right foot came around to hit him in the back of the head. He collected several tables and chairs as he rolled into the wall on the other side of the room. She gracefully landed on an undisturbed table. 

She sized up both her remaining opponents with a fierce glare. Since neither of them were ready to attack, she took the initiative. Rolling from the table, she went after the forth man. She rolled twice on the floor before kicking out of the roll with both feet. They both connected with the man's face. His head snapped back as he flew up and face planted the ceiling. She flipped back to her feet, avoiding the falling body.

She noticed the last man getting ready to bolt out the door. Three knives were instantly in her fingers and she targeted the man's legs. He howled in pain as one crunched into his knee and another hit his thigh while the third missed everything. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. She was on a tremendous high as she surveyed the damage but realised it wasn't over. She heard the three men outside yelling at each other. Darting towards the door in a crouched run, she was about to burst through it when it opened.

A man stood in the doorway; ready to fire at anyone standing there. A combination of panic and shaking hands caused him to fire over her head. His eyes bulged as she pushed the gun aside with the butt of her kodachi. Her left foot hit his stomach and her right foot landed flat on his face as she launched the man into the wall on the other side of the street. The double kick pushed her up into the air and she felt her feet contact with the overhang of the roof. In that moment, she appeared to be defying gravity by crouching upside down on the underside of the roof. 

She looked down at the last two men on either side of the door. Pushing off the roof, she took out the one on her left with a downward slash from her sword before she landed like a cat. Bouncing back up she thrust the butt of her kodachi into the last man's throat and then lashed out with both feet. The man was sent tumbling down the street after her feet connected with the centre of his chest. She finished the move with an elegant somersault and landed in a crouched position. She remained that way for a short while, as her mind and body caught up with what had just transpired.

Sano was right when he said that she'd enjoy being feared. The power she felt when the men had gone from being arrogant gangsters to simpering fools was invigorating. She understood how someone could enjoy this position but her Oniwabanshu training told her not to become too excited by it. True it seemed to be a valuable idea but she couldn't get drunk on the feeling, otherwise she would become no better than them.

As she stood her head snapped up and she maintained the menacing look she had worn through most of the battle. Her lips tugged at the corners when she beheld one of the two men's faces but she didn't let her intensity diminish. "It's none of your concern, stay away." Her barked order did nothing other than make the faint signs of surprise fade from Aoshi's face. Before he could react, she darted away from them and into the shadows, intent on catching up with Sano. 

"Interesting," murmured the second man. He was all but invisible in the shadows besides the white-gloved hand that lifted a smouldering cigarette to his lips.


	22. The Face of Evil II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Late, very late… wait that sounds familiar. Anyway, yes this is late but I have been very busy and have barely written anything. That's no excuse however, since I have had this chapter finished for a while, I have just been too busy to finish it. Another reason is that I don't think this chapter is as good as it could have been but it's come to a time where I just need to move on. I also have a couple of more chapters on my hard drive and I'll try and get them out before the 22nd.

Why the 22nd? I'll be leaving for Japan on that day. Unfortunately, it will probably also mean a further slow down in my work. I want to finish this story, so you'll have to be patient because I don't know how much time I'll be able to put into writing. You can probably guess by what I'm saying that I'm not just going for a holiday but nothing is certain at the moment. 

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hopefully they'll keep coming. I was going to say something about the next chapter but by the end I guess you'll know what's coming. Till next chapter then.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 22

"It is of no concern to us, as you suspected. We should leave," Aoshi's cool voice interrupted the silence.

Saito didn't respond immediately. They had been out following their own leads and had met nearby to see if there was anything else they could follow up. That had been when they heard the first disturbance and Aoshi had decided to investigate. He had followed only because he had nothing better to do. When Misao had burst out of the bar and clinically taken out three men, Saito had seen Aoshi waver in what to do. When he had acted she had glared at him with intensity that was unnatural for the Weasel girl.

The former Shinsengumi captain had figured out what was going on. He had been keeping tabs on Sano and he knew about the training sessions in the field by the river. Also, she wasn't a person who would initiate such an attack. She had to be following orders from Sano. That was the problem for him at the moment. He hadn't decided whether or not he could use Sano in his plans but the more information he gathered, the more he would be useful. He started to follow after Misao but Aoshi didn't move.

"She said it was none of our concern," Aoshi reiterated but Saito continued to move, tossing away his cigarette butt.

"I never said I was concerned, only interested." He didn't hesitate any further and turned the corner to follow after Misao. Aoshi decided to follow him. He was also interested and if needed he would protect her, despite her desire to distance herself from the Oniwabanshu and himself. 

The pair walked the maze of streets and alleyways that made up the harbour area of Tokyo. They were travelling at a steady walking pace and had no chance of catching up with her. In fact they had little chance of finding her. Aoshi had to wonder if Saito knew where they were going. They were walking with no apparent direction or destination but the ninja started to notice that he was homing in on something. The police inspector soon came to a stop after turning a corner. He remained in the shadows as they both stared out into the open area that lay before them.

On the right was a row of buildings and warehouses that went from their location to the end of the wharf. Opposite the buildings was the edge of the wharf, where several wooden boats had been pulled from the water for repairs. At the far end of the dock was a foreign looking boat where a large group of men were gathered. They had unloaded several boxes and at the present moment a woman appeared to be discussing business with a suited man. The rest of the men were mulling around away from them. Some of them were guarding the alleyway entrances while others just seemed to be relaxing. The suited man pulled out a rifle from one of the boxes and examined it. The women then appeared to be instructing the man how to use it.

"There's two riflemen on the roof and several of the others also appear to have pistols. Shouldn't you intervene?" Aoshi glanced at Saito to see him smirking as he pulled out another cigarette. He struck his match and brought it up to the cigarette in his mouth. A gentle breeze carried the cries of consternation from some of the men guarding an alley. The breeze then intensified, blowing out the match as a loud guttural roar echoed through the wharf.

The two men watched as a cloud of dust and destruction travelled right across the wharf from one of the alleyways destroying several of the wooden boats. As the dust started to rise a shadow of a tall man could be seen. Some of the men who attempted to approach the shadow fell back in fear as he swung his huge zanbatou around. It tore up the concreted wharf and threw debris at the men who had dared to approach him. The swing also cleared the dust that obscured Sano from view. His appearance caused quite a stir among those who were familiar with his last attack on them a few years earlier. However most of the panic seemed to be about the zanbatou that was now resting on his shoulders.

"Very interesting," Saito murmured as he lit another match and successfully ignited his cigarette.

"He obviously doesn't know about the men on the roof," Aoshi whispered, a hint of distaste putting a sharp edge on his words.

"The Weasel is not one to act on her own." Saito smirked, an act missed by Aoshi who was looking for the riflemen on the roof. He stared at the last place he saw them but they were nowhere to be seen. As he looked harder, he was able to make out Misao's slim silhouette in the shadows before she disappeared to the opposite side of the roof. "This just might prove to be entertaining," Saito muttered around his cigarette. Aoshi chose not to comment.

Sano brazenly stood in the open in front of about thirty men. He counted ten with the red armbands that marked out the gun carriers. A couple more were unconscious along with half a dozen more that had been caught in his attack. He could also see a few more edging toward the guns that had been for sale a moment ago. The men had gone from shock and horror to anger but those who knew ex-gangster were still looking for an escape. The suited man was also looking for an escape while his bodyguards made sure he was well protected. Sano only cast momentary glances over them instead focusing on the woman in charge. 

Sia Chiu wore finely tailored men's clothes under an elegant silk robe. The robe let her maintain some feminine style while hiding four pistols around her waist. Sano had told Misao all about how she adored her beauty and overrated her skills. He told her that the easiest way to win would be aim for her face and anger her. She was known for a short temper and it meant she would act rashly.

She was watching him now, displaying a charming smile as she acted like she was in complete control. She stepped forward a few paces but made sure that he couldn't get to her easily. "Well if it isn't Sagara Sanosuke," she spoke fluent Japanese but his only reply was a short nod of his head. Her eyebrow twitched, she hated to be ignored or dismissed. "If I recall I said that I'd kill you the next time I saw you," her attempt at a menacing voice did little to intimidate him.

"I seem to remember you saying that no one lives after insulting you. I'm still alive and you're still a stupid, old whore." He smirked as she tried to contain her anger and stop her face showing her rage. "If you keep looking at me like that, you'll get wrinkles." There was also a small cry of dismay from her men since they held her in high regard. Her enemies tended to die from her preferred method of execution, slow acting poisons. She also had a habit of taunting her victim in front of her men as they slowly died.

"How dare you," she vehemently screamed but Sano started to snicker.

"You know, you're about as scary as a worn boot but I doubt the boot has seen as much action as you have." Sano chuckled as she became flustered. She seemed at a loss as to what to do but she started to worry as he became serious. "Well now that your men on the roof are down and you can't get to your boat, it's time to get to business." Sano slammed the zanbatou's handle into the ground, crumbling the concrete. There were several loud, panicked cries as some of the men realised that the boat had been cut loose and was drifting out into the harbour. A couple of the men ran to the edge of the dock and jumped in to swim after the ship.

"I would suggest you start swimming but you don't know how, do you?" His taunting remark was the last straw for her as her face twisted with rage.

"Will someone shoot him NOW!" Her screeching voice snapped the men's attention back to him. He calmly waited for them to make the first move. He knew in a straight out fistfight he was more than a match for them but he was still wary of the ten possible guns that still posed a risk. The men with the red armbands were spacing themselves so that they were evenly spread. The remaining men surrounded him as he continued to look unconcerned with their actions.

He noticed Sia Chiu say something to one of her men and he then headed for the crates sitting on the edge of the wharf. The street fighter wasn't worried since he seemed to be the only one who had noticed the shadowy figure hiding behind the crates. Deciding not to wait any longer, he tossed the zanbatou straight up in the air with effortless ease. The distraction of the sword going up was just the opportunity he wanted.

He dashed into the crowd of men and grabbed the nearest gunman by the throat and throwing him into another with enough force to take both of them into the water. He continued to attack, ducking and weaving through the men to use them as shields until he could get a hold of one of the gunmen.

Watching on, Sia Chiu finally got frustrated enough to turn and fetch a rifle. She had forgotten that she had already sent a man to do it for her and he was no longer in sight. She reached to grab a rifle from inside the crate but the lid was slammed shut by a sandaled foot. She looked up just in time to avoid the incoming fist that had been aimed at her face. She span away from the attack, removing the silken robe to reveal the gun belt with four guns tucked into it. She hesitated as she noticed a red tint to the glimmering sword in her attacker's hand.

A few men who had seen her attack their leader quickly confronted Misao. She smirked at they as they charged at her without thinking and she readied herself to finish them quickly. She ducked under the first man's club, slashing diagonally across his chest with her sword before sweeping his legs with a swift kick. Continuing the spin of her kick, she stabbed the kodachi into the second man's thigh before kicking him in the chest. The man fell back screaming and she forcefully stomped on his chest so she could pull her kodachi from his leg. A deadly glare gave the other men thinking of attacking her second thoughts.

She then turned and walked towards Sia Chiu. She watched her with a triumphant smile, her guns were trained on the Japanese woman as she slowly walked in her direction. She still couldn't remove the image of the bloodied blade from her mind. She replayed Misao's first attack, the left fist coming at her face followed by the cool breeze across her skin. For a reason she didn't understand the cooling wind felt different until she realised that the sword had been in her left hand. In a panic, she wiped the back of one hand across her cheek and felt the stinging sensation of a fresh wound.

"You little bitch," she stammered as she stared at the blood on her hand. Misao took the opportunity to attack, skilfully sheathing her sword and rushing her. She grasped both her wrists and pulled, adding extra force to the kick to her chest. Sia Chiu gagged as she slid backwards but she didn't fall. With a deranged smile on her face she raised her guns and prepared to fire.

"Time for you to die, Sanosuke's little whore." She pulled the triggers, not noticing the two knives that had been wedged into the barrels. She let out a high-pitched squeal as they both exploded in her hands. Her scorched fingers twitched as they burned with intense pain. Misao hesitated but then three shots rang out. She looked back to see Sano holding a smoking gun and three gunmen collapsing with non-fatal bullet wounds.

"Remember Weasel… NO MERCY!" Sano's roar made his remaining opponents turn white with fear. She then heard a gun being cocked and turned to see Sia Chiu trying to raise one of her blackened hands to fire. 

Misao's face hardened with a look of disgust as she took a few steps and then spun. Her heel split the wound on Sia Chiu's cheek open further. She then swung her leg back, hitting her on the opposite side of the face. As the woman stumbled back, she was forced to side step and then kicked her in the throat. As the Chinese woman's head snapped up, she looked at the cloudy sky above. Through the ringing in her ears and the alarmed cries of her men, she heard Misao whisper two words.

"Kaiten-Kenbu," Sia Chiu then felt her stomach burn as Misao's kodachi was raked across it. She blurred as she executed the three spins of the Kaiten-Kenbu before she added a forth spin that lashed out with a powerful kick. She landed softly, staring at Sia Chiu's prone body. She stood there until the only sound she could hear was that of her own ragged breaths.

"I didn't mean to," Sano heard her whisper as he stood over Sia Chiu's body.

"You didn't," he reassured her as he kicked the body over.

"But I…" 

"You may have used a finishing move but it wasn't executed properly. First you spun fast but not quite fast enough and second you jumped away when you spun, rather than straight up. In the end you only scored one decent hit, one mild hit and one that would probably count as a miss. Although the kick looked pretty spectacular," she stared blankly at him after his short analysis.

"You were watching me?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not like they were much of a challenge," he gestured to the scattered piles of groaning bodies that lay around the wharf.

"So I guess that's it then," she stated, still in a mild state of shock.

"Yep, so did you like being feared or did they just laugh in your face?" He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"They feared me all right but I don't know if that's how I want to fight." 

He nodded as he picked up the zanbatou from where it had fallen. "Guess it would be a good idea to disappear before the police show up."

"It's too late for that idiot," Saito's cold voice momentarily froze them in place. He walked out of a side alley, dragging the suited man behind him.

"Got yourself a souvenir," Sano dryly commented, tensing up with the chance of another fight.

"I just cleaned up the mess that you missed moron." Saito dropped the man, preferring to light another cigarette.

"I was only told to take out the Chinese, he's Japanese and your problem. See you round, you too Shinomori." Sano strode off not paying them any further attention. Misao hesitated not knowing that Aoshi had been hiding in the shadows of the alley. She quickly followed after Sano as he disappeared down a side street.

"He may prove more useful than I anticipated." Saito muttered to himself as Aoshi stepped from the shadows.

"So what's the reason behind the whole, 'Show no mercy and act all evil.' I mean is it really important?" Misao had waited until they were clear of the massing police before asking her question.

"Don't act so naïve," Sano unenthusiastically chided as she walked with the heavy zanbatou over his shoulders.

"I was being serious," she mumbled, feeling a little irritated by his reluctance to answer.

There were a few moments of silence as they strode through the deserted streets. "Did you ever see Kenshin's Battousai stare?" 

"You mean that scary look were his eyes turn yellow and they become really narrow." She looked up to see him nod. "Yeah, I saw that when he fought Cho, it was terrifying. So what's your point?" 

A thoughtful look on his face as he began to answer. "My point is that when fighting against top class fighters like Saito, Aoshi and Kenshin, a look like that doesn't do anything except hide your emotions. When you fight against weaker opponents, they get intimidated. It then makes it easier to read their moves and they make mistakes because they think they're going to loose." 

"But do I have to act like that in every fight?" Much to her annoyance, he started to chuckle.

"It's all about finding your own style, something that suits you. I mean both Aoshi and Saito have that cold dispassionate face that never changes, even when it looks like they're losing. Then there's Kenshin who has that intense, fiery stare that just scares the hell out of people. Either way it's up to you to find the style that best suits the way you want to fight." 

She absorbed his words and quietly pondered them as she slowly came to a standstill. She remembered all the fights that she had witnessed, especially the battle on Enishi's island. It had been the first time she had witnessed Sano fight. It had also been the first time she had seen Aoshi fight a strong opponent. "Spirit," she unknowingly whispered as she considered a common theme that made each of them strong.

"Old man Yang used to say, 'A determined mind and a strong heart will guarantee a warrior a powerful spirit.'" He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"That sounds way too philosophical for you."

"You obviously didn't hear that I said that it was old man Yang's saying." He grunted, continuing on home without waiting for her.

"Wait, what does it mean?" She hurriedly caught up to him as he strode away.

He didn't reply straight away, frustrating her by remaining silent. "It means that you don't think you are strong, you know you are. Whenever you fight, you never accept that you are going to lose and you never back down until your body just can't go on. Even if you do get beaten, you just get back up and make yourself stronger. The strength of your spirit is determined by your belief in yourself. To have strong beliefs you need to know in both your heart and mind that you are strong." 

"You make it sound so simple." She despondently mumbled, feeling her own task a little greater than she expected. She suddenly found herself lifted off the ground and face to face with him. His dark brown eyes burned into her with a furious intensity that made her mouth dry out.

"If you're going to think like that, then you're wasting both our time." His quiet voice was like the dangerous growl of a wild dog.

She was frightened at first but she quickly understood what he meant and how it linked with everything he had been saying all night. Her features hardened and her eyes darkened to reflect the intense glare that had appeared earlier that evening. "If you think I don't believe I will do this, then maybe it's you who's wasting my time." Her reply matched his quiet but deadly tone.

They continued to stare at each other for several minutes before he started grinning. She copied him as he placed her on the ground and they both started laughing. "It's in your best interests to hide your emotions when you're fighting, just don't do it all the time. If you start acting as cold as Aoshi, I'll have to knock that look right off your face." He chuckled as she deliberately punched the arm she had injured that morning.

"And if you start acting as dark and dangerous as Zanza all the time, I'll…"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll tie you to a chair and force feed you Kaoru's miso soup until you repent your evil ways." She smiled triumphantly as his face became one of disgust.

"You know that'll probably kill me?" They made the last turn and his gate came into view.

"Then I would've freed the world from the wrath of a dangerous gangster," she proudly stated.

"Good to see your showing no mercy," he jokingly responded as he allowed her to enter first.

"Well its time for you to beg for mercy," her voice had dropped to a whisper.

He didn't understand what she had meant until he walked through the gate. At first he had only looked at her but she had directed his attention to the porch. Leaning up against one of the posts was Megumi. She had obviously fallen asleep waiting for him. Lying next to her, with his head in her lap, was Outa. To his side was his shinai that he had been clutching until he had fallen asleep.

"Oh boy," Sano sighed dejectedly. He knew he was going to have to wake her up, explain himself and apologise. Right now however, he just wanted to crawl into a futon and sleep.


	23. Midnight Conversations III

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes: **I leave for Japan in three days and I'm very unprepared. Hope you all enjoy this since it's what most of my reviewers have been waiting for. Anyway, I'll be around even if I'm not posting. Criticism welcome, anytime. Later.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 23

Sano stood just inside the gate watching the sleeping Megumi and Outa. Misao looked back and forth between them before choosing a course of action. She slowly snuck up and shook Outa awake. The bleary eyed boy looked questioningly at her. "Time to go to bed," she quietly whispered as he sat up. The boy just nodded while wiping some sleep from his eyes. Still in a daze, he allowed her to guide him inside. She looked back at Sano, mouthing a good luck before closing the door.

Sano just sighed as he moved towards the house. He slipped the zanbatou under it before sitting on the porch. He leaned back against a support post as he gazed at the sleeping Megumi. He had one leg laying on the porch while the other hung over the edge. His hands sat idle in his lap until the short sword started to become uncomfortable. Slipping it out from his back he played with it but he was only thinking of what to do next.

His dilemma was solved for him as Megumi began to stir. She appeared to notice Outa's missing presence and her hand moved to where he had been. When she realised he was gone, her head slowly started to move as she looked for him. 

"Misao took him to bed." 

She sat up straight, unconsciously smoothing out her kimono. She glanced to the side and passed the post she had been leaning on. She noticed he was sitting further along, facing her. He seemed unsure what to do with his hands but she could see he didn't have any new injuries.  "Misao isn't hurt, is she?" She cursed herself for not having anything better to say, she just wanted to end the silence.

"No, she's fine." He shifted nervously before turning away from her. "So Fox, why are you here?"

It was an obvious question that she hadn't been expecting. So when she answered, it was a little flustered. "Um… I didn't think Outa should be left on his own." She watched him nod and he appeared disappointed with her response. "And an old man came to the dojo looking for you."

"His name was Matsumoto, right?" 

"Yes, he gave me the information you wanted. It is inside if you want it." 

"It can wait," he sighed not quite sure what to say next. He twirled the short sword in his fingers until he lost control. It fell to the ground but he didn't bother picking it up.

She watched him, wanting the uncomfortable atmosphere to disappear. Everything had been much easier between them, until this morning. "I should be going," she hesitated waiting for him to stop her. She slowly stood up but he hadn't moved.

"You don't need to go."

She stopped at the gate but didn't look back at him. "It's late, what else is there for me to do?"

"We need to talk," he noticed her turn around. Her arms were across her chest and she appeared to be waiting for something. "Okay, I need to apologise."

She didn't bother hiding her smug smile. "So let's hear it." 

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes."

He muttered something inaudible before he stood up. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to be… angry with you this morning."

She looked at him, trying to judge if he was sincere or not. "I'll forgive you if you explain what happened."

"Fine," he grunted as he sat down on the porch. He patted the spot next to him and she obliged by sitting there.

She sat patiently next to him as he alternated between looking at the ground and the sky. "Why did you go out of your way for a debt to that old man?"

"Like I said before, 'you can't start a new life until you pay off the debts of the old.' I had a debt and I needed some things from him. That's why I took the job."

"I'm sure Kaoru will be glad to hear that. She's been waiting for the right moment to ask for you to pay her back. It still doesn't explain why you started acting like Zanza."

He sighed, waiting a few moments before he answered. "No matter what you say, I'm still Zanza. Just like Kenshin is still the Hitokiri Battousai, I still exist as both. The only difference between Sagara Sanosuke and Zanza is how they act to a given situation."

"I don't see your point. What does that have to do with this?"

"You were there when Kenshin fought Saito in the dojo. You know how the harder he was pushed the closer he came to returning to the Battousai. He even…"

"He ended all that when he learnt the succession techniques, didn't he?"

He slowly shook his head. "When he fought Enishi for the first time, he was close to going berserk when Jou-chan was threatened. If he had been allowed to fight without interference he might just have killed him. If he was pushed hard enough, he'd break and there'd be no stopping him."

"But you weren't pushed into anything. You chose to think like Zanza, to act like him. How can you compare Ken-san to what you were doing?" She glared at him when he started chuckling.

"You're forgetting that he chose to act like that as well. Remember when he wanted Kanryu to shut up, the stare he used when he wanted to intimidate people. That was the look of the Battousai and he still had it when he witnessed my first fight in front of the Akabeko. No matter what you say, that alternate persona is part of him, of me. I just brought it out because it's what the job called for."

"I see what you're saying but did you have to be so…"

"I used to hate everything. I slowly built up my anger till it reminded me of the old rage I used to have. I guess I started a little too early and you just happened to cop it." He smiled apologetically but she was thoughtfully looking at the ground.

"You reminded me of the first time we met. It just… scared me that you appeared to hate me like you did back then." An uncomfortable quiet descended, as he didn't quite know how to deal with that kind of information.

"I pretty sure I said that I never hated you. Even if it appeared that way, it was more badly directed anger."

"I know but it's hard to tell some times." The silence returned and they both shifted nervously where they sat. "Can I ask something?"

"That depends on what you want to ask." He had spoken light heartedly but he noticed she had an air of seriousness about her. "Seriously, just ask me."

"Why are you doing this?" he looked at her questioningly but she was focused on the ground. "Why are you so intent on chasing the Shinsengumi? Why can't you just let it go?"

"Do you know that you can never see as many stars when you're in Tokyo?"

She stared at him as he gazed up at the clear night sky. "Are you trying to avoid the subject?"

"No, just reminiscing about the past. I promised myself that I'd be strong and I swore it to the stars. Been trying to achieve that my whole life."

"But you are strong, aren't you?"

"I am strong and now I'm a master of the Futae-no-Kiwami. The question is how strong am I. When I was Zanza I thought I was strong. When I was beaten by Kenshin, I realised I wasn't that tough. Saito then showed me I was nothing compared to the best that fought in the Bakumatsu."

"So that's what this is about, proving your strength." 

He didn't miss the dejected tone of her voice but he didn't look at her. "I know you think it's stupid but it's something I have to know. It's kind of like you and your family. You knew they could be dead but you had to be sure. I need this fight otherwise I'm going to feel… haunted."

"Knowing you, there will always be another fight."

"Maybe, but not like this one. The strongest fighters were the best that fought during the Bakumatsu. That was fifteen years ago, so most of them either can't fight or are dead. This is the last chance I'll probably have to be in a battle anywhere near the class of the Bakumatsu." He glanced at her and she turned to look at the ground rather than meet his gaze.

"So this is worth risking your life over?"

"It wouldn't be worth anything if I didn't risk my life."

"I expected that kind of answer."

He chuckled for a moment before he settled down. "Do you want to know something stupid?"

"As long as I don't find it too offensive."

"It's not really offensive, well maybe it would be."

"Now I am curious," she noticed that his mood had lightened a little.

"Try not to take this the wrong way or hate me for this." He paused to look at her and she waited expectantly. "When I first walked in and saw you and Outa sitting here, I had a weird thought. I imagined you sitting here as my wife with our child waiting for me to get home."

"What's so stupid about that?" She looked away as a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

"I've been talking about going of to fight and possibly die. Moments before I was thinking about what I wanted my future to look like."

"What you wanted… for your… future…" She mumbled to herself as she stared toward the centre of the earth.

"Don't act so bashful Fox, it's not like you never considered the possibility that we might stop playing games. The idea that we would actually do something rather than constantly flirting."

She shifted nervously where she sat. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it, just that she was finding it hard to admit it. "So what if I do, what does it change? You're going to go chasing after the Shinsengumi, so what does it matter what happens now?"

"You make it sound like I'm already dead?"

"That's the point, why start something when you're willing to walk away and face an almost certain death."

"So you'd prefer I'd just disappear without a word like five years ago?"

"I didn't say that," she spoke softly, trying to avoid looking at him.

Feeling restless, he scooped up his sword as he rose to his feet. In a swift motion he drew the sword and threw it into a piece of scrap wood that was leaning against the fence. He stood staring at it but he didn't move to retrieve it. "So basically you're saying that because there is a chance I might die, you don't want to do anything."

"I see it more as you carelessly chasing after some ill conceived dream. You keep talking about how you want to be stronger and test your strength. Have you forgotten what happened Ken-san and Shinomori in their pursuit of the same goal?"

"No I haven't forgotten but people change for lots of reasons. I'm not the same man that left here five years ago, am I?"

"Travelling around the world and fighting a bloody battle are two different things. Aizu was a battlefield and I've treated the survivors. You haven't seen what can happen, how it changes people."

"I've been there and I can handle it." He spoke with defiance, feeling that she was challenging him.

"You're an idiot if you think that. You seem to think that no matter what you do, there will always be a remedy for your problem. I'm telling you there isn't. I've seen grown men broken by what they have seen and done."

"And you think that's going to happen to me?"

"If you don't end up dead."

He walked away from her and pulled the sword from where it was imbedded. He paced back; the sword sheathed and tucked in his belt on his left hip. With a sharp turn, he drew and threw the blade again. This time the wood spilt and the sword buried itself in the stone fence. "All I seem to be hearing is excuses."

She stood up from the porch, glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't respond immediately. He turned to face her, his features unnervingly calm. "This started out as a conversation about whether or not we should actually act on our feelings. At first you said starting anything would be pointless because I might die. Now you're saying that even if I did come back, I'd be beyond your help. They both sound like excuses for not acting on what you feel for me."

"How do you know I feel anything for you?" She spoke sullenly and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"I don't and that's what this is all about. If I'm going to die, I'd like to know where I stand."

"So now you admit you could die?"

He chuckled lightly causing her to look up at him. "I could die crossing the street tomorrow if I get hit by a carriage. You could die if you catch an incurable disease from one of your patients. Dying is only a matter of time, I thought as a doctor you would have understood that." 

"I think the chances of dying are greater when you pick a fight with a group of deadly swordsmen. It isn't the same thing as a freak accident."

"Maybe," he spoke with a sigh before slowly advancing on her. "In the end it's still the same, apart from I know when I'm walking into a fight. It doesn't change the fact that I want things to change."

"And what brought on this sudden change?" her statement stopped him in his tracks. She watched as he blankly looked at her.

"Fine… let's just forget I said anything." He turned away and walked over to where the sword was imbedded in the stone wall.

Her lip quivered slightly as she realised that he was walking away from her. It was more than his physical movement; he was giving up on there being anything between them. She noticed that it scared her, more than she had believed possible. "You're just… giving up?"

"This isn't a fight I can win by force. If you're not interested, then there's not much I can do."

"I never said I wasn't interested."

He didn't respond immediately, appearing more interested in the damage he caused to the wall than her. "Then you obviously don't trust me."

"I trust you."

"They why do you keep questioning my intentions? Why can't you just accept that I want to stop playing games?" she was silent and staring at the ground. If it wasn't such and important discussion, he'd have been happy to marvel at her beauty. She appeared to have an ethereal glow as the moon shone down upon her long, dark hair.

"You want to know why I came back?" He turned away from her and looked up at the sky not expecting an answer. "I've always looked up to the stars, I saw my dreams of equality for all people in them and found comfort when those dreams were crushed. I swore to them that I'd be as strong as Captain Sagara but whenever I looked at them I never felt lonely. At least that's not until I was on the other side of the world. I got tired of it, seeing different people, speaking different languages and eating strange foods."

She watched as he again twirled the sword in his hands. However this time, the sword wasn't in its scabbard. The blade glinted with blue light as it spun in his fingers.

"You know I would have come home earlier if I hadn't run into Aoi. For once I could sit down with someone and we'd speak the same language. She was the one that pointed out a simple fact that I'd never noticed. I told her stories of my life at least a dozen times over but she told me that one part of my stories never changed. Apparently whenever I told a story, I recalled whatever you said or did with perfect detail. It was the same, no matter how the rest of the story changed." He chuckled as he remembered that he nearly choked on his drink when she had told him what that probably meant.

"That's when I started to think more about you. It's also when I started to plan my return, although at the time Aoi was supposed to come with me. Her death just spurred me on, I was tired of all my friends betraying me or dying. So I came back to the place where my friends could be trusted and they seemed almost immortal."

"Why are you telling me this?" She surprised herself by interjecting but he didn't move for a moment. Slowly he turned to face her and she couldn't stop herself from looking away from his gaze.

"The same reason that I'm chasing after the Shinsengumi, I don't want to die wondering. It's always been all or nothing so now I just want to know which it is."

She chewed her lip as she hesitated, "Why the sudden rush?"

"The information that Matsumoto provided may just be the breakthrough. If it is, I'll be gone sooner or later and I'd like to know if you'd be waiting for me." 

"Do you know how many marriage proposals I turned down only to be asked if I was waiting for someone?" She looked at him with a wry smile as he tentatively paced towards her.

"I bet all of them thought you desperately wanted to be married since you were over twenty. I bet they all expected that you would stop being a doctor and stay at home to tend to your children. I bet they didn't see passed your angelic beauty to the devious mind that lay beneath." He stopped just in front of her and she was unable to look away from his chocolate coloured eyes. She blushed as his hand delicately caressed her cheek. "I bet they would have given their right arms to do something like this."

He bent down and kissed her gently. His tongue brushed over her lips but went no further. She almost groaned in protest as it ended. She realised that she desperately wanted more than of what he had offered her. However, his hand slowly slid from her face to her shoulder and then down her arm. As his hand finally left her body she opened her eyes to be confronted with his.

"Now's the time to decide. Are we going to do something or just let it slip away?"

She blinked as her mind whirled into making sense of what was happening. She lowered her head before she whispered, "It's not fair…"

"I know I'm irresistible but if you want some time to think it…" He stopped talking when she took hold of his gi. 

"It's not fair that what ever I do, you're still going to leave me." She slipped her hands under his gi and around his waist. She pressed her face to his bare chest as his arms encircled her shoulders.

He lowered his head and nestled it into her hair and neck. "Don't worry about it Fox, I'm your curse. If I disappear for a while it just means I'm going to show up on your doorstep looking to have some injury patched up…"

"Or a free meal," she cut back smiling even though he couldn't see her face.

"A decent meal as well, something Kenshin will never be able to go home to." She shifted slight as she laughed but she didn't pull away from him. They remained close, their embrace warming them as a cool breeze blew through the yard.

"What do you want to do now?" 

She didn't answer at first; instead she snuggled closer to his warm chest. "Just hold me, stay with me here." 

"Sure," he responded immediately strengthening his hold on her. She sighed contentedly as she felt the security and comfort of his embrace. Her mind filtered out the thoughts of his eventual departure to an uncertain future. She focused purely on the thoughts of their changed relationship. She smiled as she realised that they wouldn't need to play any more games. Their incessant flirting was finally at an end and something new was beginning. Something that filled her full of hope and the assurance that she wasn't alone.

She smiled because both her heart and mind were content in the arms of Sagara Sanosuke. To her it felt like the most natural thing in the world and she knew he felt the same.


	24. The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes: **I'm back, even though I never really left. However, if you're reading this I guess you already know that I'm posting again after a ten month hiatus. Hopefully, there won't be as long a gap between this chapter and the next. While I could think of plenty more to say here, I won't because you probably won't read half of it before skipping to the story. So enjoy and review or complain, depending on how you feel after the last ten months of nothing new.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 24

By SDB

"I want to sleep," Misao drowsily whined as she was shaken back to the conscious world.

"But if you don't hurry you'll miss it." Outa continued to push and pull her in hopes of getting her out of bed. She groaned before shrugging him off and pulling the blanket over her head. He watched her for a moment, frowning when she failed to move. Taking a firm grip of the blanket, he snatched it off her and sent her rolling across the floor.

"Outa," her dangerous whisper made him gulp but he didn't move. "You know it's not nice to steal a woman's blanket. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her deadly voice remained low as she moved into position to pounce on him.

"If you don't come quickly, you'll miss it." Before she could react, he tossed the blanket over her and darted out the door. Growling with frustration, she ran after him as he ran out the front door. She would have tackled him if he didn't have a finger over his mouth telling her to be quiet. She slid to a stop short of colliding with him and turned in the direction he was pointing. 

At the far end of the porch, hidden by the early morning shadows was something she couldn't quite distinguish. She cautiously moved closer until she was able to make out what it was. Sitting against the house, wrapped in a blanket, were Megumi and Sano. They appeared comfortable as they leaned against each other. Megumi's head was resting against Sano shoulder and his head was resting against hers. A slight breeze gently blew across their hair creating a rather serene scene. 

A million evil and wicked thoughts went through Misao's mind as she pondered what to do. This situation was almost too good to pass up. It could provide her with enough entertainment to last her a lifetime. However, her chance had passed as Megumi began to stir and her cinnamon eyes opened. She looked slightly disoriented at first before a contented smile spread across her lips. It wavered for a moment as she noticed two people watching her.

"Good morning Megumi," Misao smiled at the older woman, a plan developing in her mind.

Megumi didn't miss the devious glint in her eyes. She remained calm as she slipped out from under the blanked and moved away from Sano to the edge of the porch. "Good morning Misao, Outa. Did you sleep well?" She continued to smile at them as she smoothed out some of the wrinkles in her kimono.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Misao confessed with a wily smirk. "But considering what I've seen, I think you did a little more than just sleep." Megumi tried to keep the pleasant images that came to mind from turning her cheeks red. However, a quick look back at Sano and she saw a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Not to be rude but I don't really think that it's any of your business." Her smile was a little forced but the younger woman broadened hers.

"I just thought you might want me to know. I mean, we were just leaving for the dojo and we didn't want to give Kaoru the wrong impression. If she were to ask about you, telling her what I saw might make her think you were doing something… indecent." She had to stop herself from laughing as the doctor's calm appearance dropped away. 

There was nothing Megumi hated more than giving Kaoru the chance to embarrass her. "Does she really need to know about this?" She stood up from the porch and attempted to stop Misao's probably escape.

"Well, she likes to hear all the gossip and this piece would be sure to make her day." Misao was enjoying this, it wasn't often she had the upper hand on the cunning doctor. Before she could reply, there was a loud yawn from Sano as he stretched. He climbed to his feet, drowsily joining the group. His clouded eyes looked between the two women and his brother but he didn't say anything.

"Misao was wondering what was going on, is there anything that you'd like to say?" Megumi looked expectantly at him and he looked blankly back. His blank expression continued as he glanced at Misao.

"The only thing I can think of is that we're out of rice. If you want breakfast, you're probably going to have to go to the dojo. Kaoru won't let me in smelling like this, so I'll have a quick bath and catch up with you." Misao hid a giggle by clamping a hand over her mouth. Megumi just stared at him as he walked passed them and towards the house.

"That's not what I meant. Aren't you forgetting something?" Megumi glared at him as he scratched the back of his head in thought. Eventually, he hit upon the only answer he could think of.

"You're right," he muttered as he walked back to them. Before she could react, he slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Morning Fox," his sultry whisper came a moment before his lips meet hers. She appeared to resist at first but slowly melted in his arms. Misao had almost cried out in victory but she now found herself blushing at the intense scene before her. She covered Outa's eyes and coughed loudly to draw the couple's attention. "I forgot there are children present," Sano grunted as he broke the kiss.

"Hey," Misao cried indignantly as he started to walk back to the house again. Megumi appeared frozen, a reddish tint to her cheeks and a slight longing in her eyes. With a bright smile Misao turned to Outa, "Let's get to the dojo, there's a lot to tell Kaoru." Megumi broke from her trance but was unable to stop them as they bolted out the gate and down the street.

She felt her anger rising as she realised what she was in for when she arrived at the dojo. Her frustration turned to Sano, his kiss was too much like a boast about their new relationship. While she didn't mind that everyone knew, she would have preferred to tell them in her own way. Misao's devious mind was probably thinking up a juicy story that would blow everything out of proportion. She couldn't do anything about that now but she could do something about Sano's part in all of this.

She stormed through the house heading towards the bathhouse. The door was closed but she didn't hesitate flinging it open when she heard him whistling inside. Her voice caught in her throat as his head snapped up at her. He still had his pants on but he had removed the bandages from his waist. The two white scars appeared almost luminescent in the dim light. Seeing them again reminded her of the darker side of last night's discussion.

"Are you going to yell or join me?" His voice brought her back to reality as she caught up with the fact that he had started to untie his belt. 

She half closed the door and turned her back on him. "Do you know what's happening right now?" she heard him chuckle loudly. "Misao has gone to the dojo and she's probably telling Kaoru what she thinks has been happening."

"And what does she think has been happening?" He tested the water and found it warm, probably from Outa having a bath earlier. He still felt a little out of it and didn't let the temperature bother him as he climbed in.

She just listened, since she really didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure what the little weasel girl was thinking but she knew that she had a wild imagination. "Aren't you worried about what they're saying?"

"Nope, not a bit." His disregard of the question infuriated her even more. "You shouldn't worry about it, you never did before."

"Still, with what she saw this morning, there's no telling what kind of story she'll come up with." She grumbled, the possibilities were endless, especially if Kaoru joined the speculation. 

"You're starting to sound like you're afraid of what they're going to say." He dropped a soaking rag on his head and squeezed out the water. He closed his eyes and let it flow over his skin like a soothing caress. "Just do what you always do, use that charming wit and cunning mind to beat them at their own game." He repeated the process of dumping a wet rag on his head, as she remained silent. He felt a slight chill from a soft breeze and opened his eyes to see hers inches from his own.

"I guess you're wondering what my cunning mind is thinking up right now." She smiled as he swallowed hard, trying not to show any fear.

"Sure am but I don't think it's anything like what I'm thinking." He was contemplating pulling her in with him but he didn't think she'd appreciate that.

Her sly smile showed that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Stepping back she continued to grin as she picked up his clothes and towel. "These look like they could use a wash. I'm sure Kenshin won't mind if I add them in with the dojo's washing."

"And what am I supposed to wear when I go to get my clothes back?"

She widened her grin as she pulled his headband from the clump of clothes. "This should be enough for you." She let it flutter to the ground before closing the door. He heard her trademark laughter as she left him alone with only a thin strip of red fabric for cover. Knowing that she was gone, he started chuckling himself. It wasn't as if he didn't have something else to wear. However, his laughter slowly died away as he realised that she could be in his room taking the rest of his clothes.

Reluctantly, he jumped out of the bath and shook off the excess water. He opened the door a little and peered out at the back of his house. Holding the washrag in one hand and using it as cover, he darted out to the back door. He didn't hear any movement inside, so he slipped inside and went straight to his bedroom. He sighed with relief when he saw that the rest of his clothes were still there. 

At first he went to grab his old mining clothes but they were a little worn. He then decided that if he'd have to dress like a westerner, he might as well do it with style. He dug out the best clothes he had, ones that he had only worn a few times when Aoi wanted him to look presentable. He pulled on the black pants, white shirt, black vest and black jacket. He left the tie behind, deciding against choking himself for the rest of the day. He pulled out a pair of dusty black boots and used the washrag to polish them up a bit.

Before he left his room, he noticed a small bundle of papers with his name on it. He assumed that it was the information Matsumoto promised to give him. He tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket as he left the room. He tossed the washrag back into the bath and picked up his red headband. After deciding to slick back his wet hair, he wrapped it around his wrist. With nothing left to do, he strolled out to the front gate and locked it. In the warm morning sun, he walked toward the dojo while thinking of a way to get Megumi back.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

Megumi looked into the room with trepidation. Upon her arrival, she had been greeted by Kaoru. She had immediately asked why the doctor had Sano's clothes. Her quick response was to say that she'd brought them to be washed. That brought up the inevitable question of how she got them. Bluntly, she said that he took them off before she walked around her to get to Kenshin. From there it was a simple trade of Kenshin Washing the clothes in exchange for Megumi helping to make breakfast.

While she had been in the kitchen, Kaoru and Misao had been gossiping. The new topic was how Megumi had gotten Sano to take his clothes off. This was the reason for her reluctant entry but neither woman appeared to have noticed her yet. "If you're finished making up rumours to spread, breakfast is ready." They both cleared out of her way but before she could enter a pair of arms pulled her back.

"Guess I'm just in time," Sano calmly stated, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Megumi relaxed when she realised who it was. "You obviously didn't waste any time getting here."

"Well being naked is great motivation for moving fast."

"You ran all the way here… NAKED?" Misao screamed as she stared at him with a red face. From her position inside, Megumi obscured Sano's body. Also, they were silhouetted by the light behind them, which hid a lot of the detail.  Megumi was developing a crimson tint to her cheeks, as he held onto her tighter.

"Hey, she's the one who stole all my clothes."

"But… but I didn't think you'd come all this way with no clothes on." Megumi spluttered, not sure what to do with what she thought was a naked man clinging to her. Misao was still in shock but Kaoru was struggling to hold back her laughter. She seemed to be the only one who had looked at Sano's arms and noticed that he was actually wearing something.

"I guess you were wrong but I don't see your problem. I'm the one who ran here naked." Sano was on the verge of cracking himself. Megumi had kept her eyes forward since he grabbed her. Misao had turned away and seemed to be chanting to herself that she didn't want to see.

Yahiko suddenly appeared beside Sano and took a bemused look around the room. "Since when did you start wearing western clothes Sano?"

"WHAT!" Both Megumi and Misao cried simultaneously. Megumi shrugged the laughing man off, trying not to drop the tray of food in her hands. As he stepped away from her, she could see that he was actually dressed. Her anger only increased when she noticed that Kaoru was laughing along with Sano. 

"I can't believe that I actually thought that…" Her short tirade ended in a frustrated scream. She placed the food down and angrily sat down next to it. Misao also sat there looking annoyed as Kaoru and Sano laughed about the faces they had made. Kenshin arrived with Outa and Kenji but when he looked at Yahiko for an explanation, the teenage boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Kaoru started to settle down as the others took their seats. She got up and gestured for Sano to follow her. With everyone else beginning breakfast, the two left unnoticed. Once they were out in the yard and out of earshot, Kaoru stopped. "We need to talk."

"Why else would you drag me out here?" he sarcastically commented.

She gave him a dark look and he realised she was serious about something. "I'm sorry," she sighed and bowed, catching him off guard.

"Huh, for what?" She straightened up but didn't look up at his face.

"When you first came back, the fight on the streets scared me. It wasn't just you, Kenshin started to look like the Battousai. Then, when you woke up, Kenji actually liked you when he doesn't even to like his own father. Everything was perfect, peaceful and then you turned everything upside down. I thought you were going to drag Kenshin in with you, just like Yahiko had been. I know it's not your fault but at the time I blamed you, for that I am sorry."

Sano stared at her for a while, the wind blowing his dry hair into his eyes. "You know, the Fox has been wondering if I hit my head and did some damage. I think she needs to ask you that."

"Sano," her low, lethal voice brought a nostalgic look to his face. "I'm trying to be serious here and you're acting like a moronic chicken head." He started to chuckle and she stared at him quizzically.

"You're taking this too seriously Jou-chan. Try relaxing a little," he tried to encourage her to smile but she continued to look concerned.

"You take life too easy. I have too much to worry about." She stared at the breakfast scene that could be seen through the open doors.

"You worry too much. Kenshin's not going to leave, he wouldn't have married you if he was." A sly grin appeared on his face as he continued to speak. "As for Kenji, he's a little too young to go out gambling and drinking with me. In ten years or so maybe he'll be old enough."

"Don't even joke about that," she punched his arm as he laughed.

"So was begging for my forgiveness the only thing you wanted to talk about?" He was beginning to think that they'd never get back to breakfast if they didn't hurry up.

She paused for a moment, glaring at him while trying to decide if shouting at him would help. "Actually, I remember Megumi mentioning that you were paying off your old debts."

"How much?" he sighed with suspicion.

"Considering everything, I'd rather have you work some of it off. With Kenshin not being as strong as he once was, there are things I won't let him do. So the roof, walls and floor all need attention as well as the fence, the storehouse and some trees…" She used her fingers as if she was checking off each chore for him.

"Stop," he silence her by putting his hand over her mouth. "I'll come by in the afternoons and you can tell me what needs to be done, okay?" She nodded since he hadn't removed his hand from her mouth. "Good, now let's eat because I'm starving."

"It's always about food with you," she groaned as they walked back to the house.

"No, it's all about food, sake and fighting." He chuckled before he appeared to remember something. "Anyway, I was wondering how Outa was doing?" The question was loud enough for Outa to hear and he looked at them both expectantly as they joined the group.

"Well, he's a very dedicated student and he has patience, discipline and manners. Something that I could never say about one of my students when he was that age." Yahiko grumbled to himself under Kaoru's steely gaze. "But in my opinion he'll make an excellent master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Of course, that's if you trust my opinion." Outa looked proudly at Kaoru before waiting for his brother's acknowledgement.

"Well, considering all the raccoon girls I've seen, you're the best at wielding a pointed wooden stick." Both Sano and Yahiko started laughing as Kaoru struggled to determine if he had complimented or insulted her. When their laughter became irritating, she gave up and smacked them both over the head.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

It was mid morning and he was comfortably relaxing between consciousness and sleep. The sun was warm on his skin and if he opened his eyes, he'd see a perfectly clear blue sky. He didn't feel restless, he felt tranquil. For him it was an unnatural calm that he had never experienced. He suddenly didn't care if the Shinsengumi were there or not. He didn't need to fight them anymore. It was a disturbing thought considering his conversation with Megumi the night before.

It wasn't a huge leap to make, that his intensifying relationship with her was already calming him down. Maybe it was just the after effects of the rather passionate kiss he had given her before she left. He couldn't really define what had caused it but it was refreshing. Even the thought of the Shinsengumi didn't disturb this new state of being. He wasn't sure why, considering he had just read the information he had gotten from Matsumoto. The whole affair felt distant, like it was happening somewhere else. All he knew at the moment was that he was heading in the right direction.

He sighed as he thought of his near future. A party at his house had been decided upon, for the benefit of those who had yet to see it. Misao had gone shopping after she volunteered to cook and left with Megumi. Kaoru, Kenji, Yahiko and Outa were at the morning training session that he could hear in the background. Kenshin had been doing the laundry but having completed the task decided to join him.

Sano pulled the notes from his jacket and handed them to his best friend. "If Jou-chan finds out about this, we're both in hot water."

"Kaoru-dono would not like me interfering but I want to know what is happening. I know many of the hostages and I'd like to be reassured of their safety." Kenshin calmly replied as he unfolded the notes.

"Then let me give you a summary," the ex-gangster sat up and leaned against the house. "The mastermind Hasegawa was last seen leaving the country. He is being kept under surveillance but they won't arrest him until he returns to Japan. Saito has apparently infiltrated their communications network, so he knows what is being sent to the Shinsengumi. He doesn't know where they are exactly but I have a few ideas of where I would go. They probably are hold up in a canyon that the Sekihoutai used to use as a supply store."

"Is there anything in here about the hostages?" Kenshin interjected but didn't look up from the notes he was still reading.

"No but they're assumed to be in good health and safe for now. Saito is apparently coming up with some sort of plan to free them before they let the army rush in. According to the notes, he's trying to muster up as many good swordsmen as he can. I guess he thinks he can sneak in with a small group and save the hostages and leave what's left to the army." He didn't bother continuing, feeling that the red haired man wasn't really listening.

"It says here that there could be as many as four hundred swordsmen including the Shinsengumi. When you consider the fact that Saito would want to seek justice, especially against Nagakura Shinpachi. It is unlikely he would free the hostages and then leave." His voice was serious, his normally placid demeanour replaced by that of a hardened swordsman.

"I know but that's what he does and I wouldn't expect anything less. It isn't confirmed that there are four hundred swordsmen since they lost track of the ones from Hokkaido. They could be anywhere waiting for an attack signal and the creating havoc. In the end we're going to have to go in blind and fight to the death." Sano closed his eyes, a slight smile on his lips as he anticipated some action.

Kenshin looked at him inquisitively, "You said 'we,' have you been asked to go?"

"No but I think he will, eventually. Although, I doubt it will sound like a request." The former rurouni continued to look at him, puzzled by something.

"For someone who appears to be as calm and happy as I have ever seen, you still wish to leave and fight?"

The taller man smiled half-heartedly. "Peace of mind is a temporary thing. If you had the chance, would you save yourself the pain and not fought in the Bakumatsu?"

There was a long pause as he thought about his answer. "Despite all the pain and suffering I endured and caused, I still believe that I made the right choice."

"I know I will suffer and cause suffering but I'm still going to fight. You know that I have always gone after what I want, even if it could cost me my life. This is probably the last time that there will be a battle like the Bakumatsu. I'm not going there just to fight, I need to test my beliefs against theirs and see how strong I am." He could feel he body responding to his words, it felt like he was just about to step into a fight.

"And what about Megumi?" Sano remained silent as Kenshin folded the notes and handed them back.

"We've talked about it but if I don't go, I'll wonder if it was all worth it." He watched Kenshin nod his understanding as he stood up.

"If you wish to go then it would be prudent to tell Saito. He may believe that he doesn't need you." He looked back at his friend, his body language already giving him his answer.

"If he doesn't need me, he's not going to let me go no matter what I do. I'd rather force him to ask for help." They both smiled since they knew the Wolf of Mibu would never ask directly. As Kenshin returned to the laundry, Sano noticed something.

The peaceful feeling was gone.


	25. Interlude: Fox in the Wolf's Den I

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, another update in less than two weeks. Well, hopefully I can keep up this pace until I get this thing finished. Anyway, for this chapter I was just going to write about Megumi but then someone gave me an idea that changed everything. Consequently, this chapter needed to be split into two. Sorry about the cliff-hanger but you'll have till my next update to get the full story.

Thanks to those who reviewed, hope you will continue to do so in the future. I thought people would have forgotten all about this story. 

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 24

By SDB

It was fairly early in the morning and Megumi was glad there was a lack of patients. Today was traditionally a day she spent making house calls. Unless it was an absolute emergency, they wouldn't come to the clinic looking for her. It was nice to be able to take her time and to stroll around town at her own pace. Since her trip to Shinsuu, she hadn't really had a great opportunity for a relaxing walk during daylight hours. Of course, the drawback was that Sano wouldn't be accompanying her since he preferred to spend the morning training.

It was probably better that he wasn't there considering he could be very distracting. She tried to ignore the heady blush she felt as she remember how their walk ended after last evening's party. She turned around to make sure that she had all the supplies she needed and found Outa quietly standing in the doorway. "You don't have to be shy Outa, come in. What can I do for you?"

The boy meekly entered and immediately attempted to sit in a chair. His problem was obvious when he refused to use his right hand. She immediately sat down next to him and began to examine his right wrist. "Kaoru-sensei said that it was probably just sprained," he winced as she flexed it.

"So I take it that this was a training accident." She expected to see at least one or two students from the dojo after a training session. However, Outa's wrist looked a lot worse than the normal bumps and bruises she dealt with.

"Sort of…" he didn't want to look up because he knew that she was staring at him, waiting for further explanation. His resistance lasted all of thirty seconds. "Kaoru-sensei and Yahiko-sensei were fighting. Yahiko-sensei turned his back and that's when she tried to hit him but…"

"But you got in the way trying to protect Yahiko," she let out a resigned sighed. The severity of his injury explained by the fact Kaoru never held back when she attacked Yahiko.

"It didn't seem right for Kaoru-sensei to hit him like that." He mumbled quietly as she bandaged his bruised and swollen wrist.

"I'm sure that your brother has warned you about stepping into fights between those two. You don't need to worry about them. In the six years that I've known them, they've never had to come to me for medical help. They're very resilient." She watched as he tentatively flexed his wrist, still wincing a little when he bent it too far. "You won't be able to do anything too strenuous with that hand for a while, which means no kendo practice."

The boy looked a little crestfallen because of this new information. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, if you'd rather not have Kaoru put you to work, there's something you can do for me. I was about to go out and do some house calls. It would be nice to have some company," she smiled down at him as he considered his answer. 

"As long as you don't think Kaoru-sensei will mind." He cautiously replied, realising that his master might be expecting him to return to the dojo.

"Of course she won't, you can't train all the time. Besides, this will be a good opportunity for you to have a look around Tokyo. It would be nice for you to see more than just the dojo and the Akabeko." She realised that he was still thinking about it, so she decided to finish packing what she needed while she waited.

"Okay, what do you need to me to do?" He slipped off his chair and moved up alongside her. He gazed curiously at the box full of medicines that she was topping up.

"All I need you do is to carry this while we walk around town." She lifted the heavy box off the table and helped slip the straps over his shoulders. She was amazed that the extra weight didn't seem to affect him at all. "It's not too heavy, is it?"

"No, it's not that heavy, are we going now?" He looked up, confused by the doctor's stunned expression.

She could only nod and then watch as he casually walked out the door. When realised that she was supposed to be going with him, she followed after him once she had picked up her bag. As she locked up the clinic, she noticed him sliding his shinai between the medicine box and his back. "Just like Yahiko," she sighed, knowing that he was never going to let the simple piece of bamboo out of his sight.

Outa just looked at her, thinking that she had said something. If she had, she didn't repeat it for his benefit. Instead, she started to walk down the street and he walked by her side. As they turned into a side street that he had never walked before, he decided that this might be an interesting day after all.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

It was close to lunchtime when they started back towards the clinic. They walked in silence, Outa taking in his surroundings while Megumi thought of something she could give him in thanks. She had enjoyed his company and learning a little more about him. He had been described as adorable by some of the older women they visited and he quietly endured their doting. However, what surprised her most was his behaviour when it came to treating patients.

She initially just chatted with her patient and pointed out what she needed from Outa. Slowly, she started explaining to him about her choice in medicines and their various other purposes. Her explanations led some patients to believe that he was her apprentice. Even though she denied that, she still treated him as if he was. That was when he shocked her. He remembered what she had told him and was able to predict what she needed before she even asked for it. She found that she enjoyed being the teacher and decided she might ask him to accompany her more often.

"Doctor Takani Megumi?"

Her reverie broken, she stopped in her tracks to look at the young man who had addressed her. He was in a police uniform, although he still looked like he was a teenager. His narrowed eyes and general presence reminded her of Saito. That resemblance was reinforced by the fact that he carried a Japanese sword rather than a western one. "Yes I'm Doctor Takani, how may I help you Officer…?"

"Mishima Eiji," he stated plainly, bowing slightly even though he seemed anything but polite. "I require your medical assistance, could you follow me please." He turned abruptly, marching off in the opposite direction they had been going. He gave the impression that he was less than pleased with the fact he had to act as a messenger.

Megumi followed cautiously. She was aware that Outa was anything but calm and appeared ready to attack the police office. From his build and the fact he carried a Japanese sword, she doubted that either of them would last a second if it came to a confrontation. She resolved herself to obeying him as long as he didn't give her a reason to refuse. Until then, she had to assume he was a real officer and not a criminal in a police uniform.

Despite a few weeks having passed, the every present threat of the Shinsengumi was still there. It would be punctuated by propaganda telling the public to rise up against the government. They also leaked documents relating to negotiations to display the apathy that the remaining officials had in trying to secure the release of the hostages. It amounted to a very convincing argument on their part. However, the violence they had displayed dissuaded many from believing they were any better.

Without warning, Eiji turned into the entrance to a house. He suspiciously watched them as they followed him in but they didn't move far from the front gate. Before anyone could say anything else, a figure appeared in the shadows of the house. From what was visible, it was obviously a woman in a dark blue kimono. She appeared to be struggling to carry a tea tray while also trying to walk with the aid of a cane.

"Tokio-san, you know you shouldn't be moving around?" Eiji's voice and appearance softened as he went to the aid of his guardian.

"Oh Eiji, I didn't realise you were back. I just wanted some tea and you know how Mimori has been acting lately." She smiled faintly as he relieved her of the tray.

"I brought Dr Takani back with me." He responded, glancing anxiously at the two guests before entering the house.

"And Outa too, well this is a surprise. I hope you can both join me for some tea," she smiled a little brighter before following Eiji inside.

Feeling a little more relaxed knowing that Tokio was there, Megumi went after them with Outa following in her wake. After removing their shoes, they paused in the doorway. Eiji had placed the tea at the centre of the room and was in the process of helping Tokio sit down. They placed their baggage out of the way and joined her but Eiji stay long.

"I have work to do, I'll see you later Tokio-san," he politely bowed from the doorway before disappearing. The rest of the room was silent for a moment, as no one quite knew where to begin.

"Eiji seemed so like your husband when we first met but as soon as he saw you he was almost an entirely different person." She didn't mean to be impolite but she wondered just what his relationship to Saito was.

"He does take a little after Hajime but I think it's more because Eiji wanted to be strong like his elder brother. He used to work for my husband and it seemed only natural for Eiji to look up to someone like my husband." Tokio began to prepare the tea while her two guests looked on.

"Still, it was a little disturbing when he approached us on the street." Megumi hesitantly spoke, as the tension in her body was reluctant to subside.

"I apologise, he wasn't particularly happy that I asked him to find you for me. He only started working for the police recently and he didn't want to be distracted." She poured three cups of tea and started to hand them out around the group.

"He seems a little young to have started working for the police, but I suppose since he carries a sword he knows how to use it." She sipped at her tea, watching a solemn look pass over her face.

"Unfortunately, but he had to grow up sometime." There were a few moments of silence with Outa looking between the two women and feeling a little out of place. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you to eat. I haven't really been able to get out of the house lately."

"It's okay, I'm not really hungry." She lied but while she could hide her hunger, the boy next to her couldn't. His stomach growled loudly at the suggestion of food, leaving him red faced and scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well it appears someone is hungry." Tokio smiled at the extremely embarrassed boy until a shadow in the doorway caught her attention. "Mimori, could you come here for a minute?" Both Outa and Megumi looked to the doorway where a girl slightly younger than Outa appeared.

"I only came out because I thought that I heard Eiji's voice," the girl remained in the doorway. She seemed reluctant to enter and Megumi could practically see the tension between what she guessed was mother and daughter.

"Would you mind going out to get a few things for me?" Even though it was a polite question, she didn't wait for a response as she searched for some paper to write a list. Mimori looked at the two strangers as if they were intruders in her house. The scruffy looking Outa seemed to earn more than his fair share of scorn. She didn't even bothering to acknowledge him as he courteously bowed to her. "Here's a list and some money, it shouldn't take you too long."

She examined the list momentarily before tucking it into her sleeve. "Is that all?"

"Now that you mention it, Outa would you mind escorting my daughter? I'd feel a lot better if she didn't go alone." The boy looked a little surprised by the request and looked to Megumi to see what he should do. When she nodded he obediently stood up and retrieved his shinai from where it was leaning against the medicine box.

"I can do it by myself. I don't need to be escorted by…" She paused, struggling to find words to describe what she thought of him. However, he took the silence to mean than he should introduce himself.

"I'm Higashidani Outa, nice to meet you." Again, he bowed respectfully to her even though his interjection had only infuriated her more. She glared at him for a moment and then turned to her mother. When she realised that she had no choice in the matter, she turned and marched out to the front gate. Outa looked back to the two women in the room who silently urged him on. Reluctantly, he walked to the door before breaking into a run to catch up.

"I apologise for Mimori, she's a rather proud girl. Unfortunately, she can lack compassion at times, especially when she doesn't believe she needs help." She calmly sipped at her tea as she watched Megumi staring out the door.

"I just hope she isn't too harsh on him. His sister was very protective over him and I'm not sure how he will react to someone being openly hostile towards him." Outa's quiet nature made her question his strength. She had been told he was stronger than he looked but she didn't know how he'd react when confronted.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. She's just mad at me for not stopping Eiji joining the police. She's been lonely now that he's gone. Now that I think about it, maybe we should get those two together more often." She sipped her tea, wondering how here husband would react to her suggestion. 

Megumi finally turned away from the door to look at her. "They're a little young for you to be pairing them up," she couldn't help but smile as Tokio started laughing.

"They probably are but with all our moving around, Mimori has never really had the chance to make friends. It would be nice if she had one in Tokyo." The one deficiency Mimori had in her life was that she hadn't been allowed the freedom of meeting other children. She regretted that but knew there was little she could do to change it.

"So you're not planning on staying here in Tokyo then?" Megumi watched as Tokio's cheerful mood slowly dissipated.

"I go where my husband goes but unfortunately he doesn't stay anywhere too long. Now I could ask you the same question, are you planning on staying in Tokyo?" She watched her, realising that she herself had been deprived of friends just like her daughter.

It was her turn to feel her happy world contract a little more. "I haven't really had time to think about it."

"I'm not surprised, as I hear it your relationship with Sano only started yesterday." Tokio almost felt like laughing again at Megumi's astonished look. "If you want a piece of advice, don't try and hold him back. You'll only cause problems if you do."

"You're not worried about what could happen to them?" Megumi asked cautiously, acknowledging the growing fear she had been hiding from Sano.

"Hajime was fighting for his life and his beliefs long before I met him. After everything I've been through with him, I know that he gains some strength from knowing that whatever happens, I'll be waiting for him." The room was silent, more because Megumi was thinking to herself than them having nothing to say. "How about we move on to what I asked you here for."

Megumi broke from her reverie with a slight shake of her head. She automatically moved to get her bag after putting down her teacup. As she rummaged around in it she said something that Tokio could empathise with. "Maybe you could tell me how you do it because I don't think that I have the strength."

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

It wasn't unusual for Outa to be a silent presence. He wasn't a joker like his brother or talkative like Misao. He was content to be part of the group and observe how they acted. However, right now the only other person he was supposed to be with was walking three paces ahead of him. She was only slightly shorter than him and wearing a dark pink kimono. Her plaited black hair reached down to the middle of her back like a silky black rope. 

He took note of the bridge that they were crossing over. It was another landmark that he could use to find his way back in case he got left behind. The last thing he needed was to get lost, especially since he was supposed to be taking care of Megumi. He blinked and then almost tripped when he realised she was looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes almost looked to glow yellow as she glared at him. She quickly turned away, unimpressed by what she saw.

He let his vision return to the world around him. He didn't want to let himself be distracted by her. With any luck they would get what they came for and get back to the house quickly. Even if he couldn't train this afternoon, he could still help his brother working around the dojo. That way he could listen to his stories of what he'd seen when he travelled the world. It also had the bonus entertainment as Sano teased of the rest of the dojo, which he found an eternal sense of wonder. How he could keep teasing Kaoru when her reaction was to attack him was beyond his comprehension but it was hysterical at times.

On instinct his eyes focused on a man in the distance. His hooked nose, narrow gaze and small build all sounded of warning sirens in the boy's head. The man was trouble and he was looking straight at Mimori. More accurately, he was looking at the moneybag that she was carelessly swinging around. He frowned, having been told on numerous occasions by his sister how to protect himself from thieves. The first thing she had told him was to make sure he kept his money out of sight.

Exactly as he thought, the man broke into a run straight towards Mimori. He snatched the bag and brushed her aside as he made his escape. Before she could scream thief, he was preparing to knock Outa out of his way. Remembering a move Misao taught him, he took the man's wrist with his left hand and flipped him. Before the thief knew what had happened, he was staring up at the blue sky. He screamed as Outa stomped of his wrist, making release the money he had stolen.

Outa picked up the money and tossed it to the confused Mimori who was still on the ground. She caught the money as an automatic reflex, continuing to stare at him in disbelief. He smiled back completely oblivious to the thief who was getting back to his feet.

"You little brat, I'll…" he was cut off as Outa drew his shinai and smacked him over the head. A chorus of laughter erupted from the crowd as the thief was left face down in the dirt. Outa looked sheepishly around the crowd, suddenly aware that he now had an audience.

"Hey kid, if you don't hurry you'll lose your girlfriend."

He quickly looked to where he'd last seen Mimori only to see that she had dusted herself off and was disappeared into the crowd. He ran after her, nearly stumbling when the words from the man caught up with him. He shook his head and tried to focus on the girl he was supposed to be escorting. As he weaved through the pedestrians, he got a final glimpse of her disappearing into a store.

He stopped outside, replacing the shinai on his back and catching his breath. He entered the store and was immediately struck by the smell of freshly cooked food. He hoped his stomach wouldn't betray him like it had earlier. Silently, he walked up alongside Mimori. A kindly looking woman was looking over the list that Tokio had made. When she looked up she showed a little surprise to see Outa standing by Mimori. Her reaction drew Mimori's attention to the boy and she just glared at him as he smiled innocently at the woman.

"I'll be with you in a second," the woman cheerfully greeted him.

"Don't worry about him. He's just the hired help." Mimori snide remark stunned the woman but Outa didn't look to upset. He smiled at her, earning another harsh glare from the young girl he was escorting. The older woman gave him an encouraging smile before she got to work. He watched as she started to wrap various food items that were on the list. She added them to a larger bag while keeping one eye on her two customers. Mimori was ignoring Outa as he let his eyes wander around the store.

"Here you are," the woman smiled as she placed the bag on the counter and took the money from Mimori. Once the transaction was complete, she walked away, leaving Outa to carry the bag. He bowed politely to the woman before he picked the bag up. "I put an extra cookie in there for you, have a nice day."

He took a moment to look in the bag before looking up with a broad grin on his face. "Thank you," he bowed deeply before turning to leave. His companion gave him another despairing look as she exited the store. He followed still grinning like an idiot because the storekeeper had given him something extra. He didn't mind that the girl in front of him was either ignoring him or frowning upon his existence. He had been treated like that his whole life because he was the son on a farmer. It didn't bother him because he knew as soon as they were done he could do something interesting.

Unfortunately, as they approached the bridge he started to feel uneasy. He knew it wasn't anything he'd eaten because he hadn't eaten anything. Having been taught to trust his instincts, he looked over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to see the thief from earlier, staring at him with deadly intent. He also didn't miss his two lackeys following close behind as they picked up their pace to catch him. He quickly ran forward and stepped in front of Mimori.

"What?" she venomously spat as he impeded her progress.

"You'd better take this and run home," he urgently ordered her.

"Why?" she didn't try to take the bag, so he forced it into her hands. She looked confused and then angry but he wasn't standing there to see. 

He dashed forward, the two larger men now in front of the thief. The agility of a ten year old was too much against that of two overweight men and he easily slipped passed them. The thief was shocked to see the boy escape their clutches and suffered the consequences. Outa struck him across the head with his shinai. The man spun around and fell face down on the bridge. He looked back to see the other two men coming back at him but Mimori hadn't moved. He didn't let that distract him as he tried to run away from her only to have the thief catch his ankle.

As he hit the bridge, he lost his grip on the shinai and it slid out of his reach. He grimaced as he was lifted off the ground by one of the larger men. He knew instantly that he couldn't punch the man so he kicked at his face, twisting his foot as he crushed the man's nose. The man screamed, throwing the boy into the bridge. He immediately tried to scamper across the bridge to his shinai. Before he could grab it the second big man grabbed him from behind and lifted him up into a bear hug.

"What do you think you are…?" Another pedestrian spoke up as if to help. However, he backed away when the thief produced a knife. Realising he wasn't going to get any help, Outa continued to struggle to get free.

"Now I'll teach you to humiliate me," the thief cackled as he waved the knife in front of Outa.

"What about this one?" 

The thief turned to see his other friend holding Mimori, his bloody nose dripping on her kimono. "Maybe we should start with her?" the thief suggested to Outa with a sly smile. 


	26. Interlude: Fox in the Wolf's Den II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** I don't have much to say at the moment, guess it's something that happens when you release several chapters in a row. The story will get back on track next chapter but there won't be much WAFF for a while.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 25

By SDB

"Now I'll teach you to humiliate me," the thief cackled as he waved the knife in front of Outa.

"What about this one?" 

The thief turned to see his other friend holding Mimori, his bloody nose dripping on her kimono. "Maybe we should start with her?" the thief suggested to Outa with a sly smile. 

From the corner of his eye, Outa could see the pedestrian who had spoken up grit his teeth. However, he made no attempt to intervene. Looking at Mimori, he saw that she was incredibly pale, her eyes focused on the knife the thief was holding. He hesitated in acting, unsure what he could do, if anything. That was when he remembered his father and brother. If he wanted to be strong, he knew he'd just have to forget the pain and fight on.

With a yell of defiance he threw his head back into his captor's mouth. He could feel the man's teeth break as they bit into his scalp. Free from his grip, Outa landed softly before he jumped back up and attacked a right-handed uppercut. Pain exploded in his sprained wrist as he made contact but he only let that fuel his anger. Landing in a crouch, he watched the thief with the knife. He slashed at him but Outa was fast enough to avoid serious injury. However, the tip of the blade craved a short line into his left cheek.

He rolled away from him and picked up his shinai. As he spun back to face the thief, he lashed out with the bamboo sword and knocked the knife over the edge of the bridge. Unarmed, the thief tried to tackle Outa. The boy lunged forward, aiming the shinai at the man's forehead. The thief baulked, leaning back on his heels to avoid the blow. Outa took the opportunity to sweep the man's legs out from under him with a low kick. The man fell on his back before he gagged as Outa landed on him with both knees squarely in his stomach. He was then knocked unconscious when the boy slammed the butt of his sword into his face.

He stepped off the thief with his gaze firmly locked on the man holding Mimori. The man lifted her a little higher, using her as a shield to protect his face. She hadn't made a sound and appeared to be in a state of shock. Outa stopped and looked at him, trying to decide what to do. Of all his options, he could see only one that guaranteed success. While it was a low blow, a ten year old needed every advantage in a fight with a fully grown man. 

The man blinked, an opportunity that Outa seized upon to start his charge. The man was caught in two minds, whether to try and fight it out or throw the girl off the bridge and make a run for it. Before he could react, Outa lunged at him shinai first. A collective groan came for the male population of the crowd as his shinai struck exactly where it was aimed. Clutching at his shattered groin, the man dropped Mimori and fell to his knees. He blinked away tears to see the final image, Outa swinging the shinai towards his face.

"Are you okay?"

Mimori turned from her unconscious captor to her saviour. He stood over her, offering a helping hand. A small trail of blood flowing from his hairline before it disappeared into his headband. Dumbstruck by the whole experience, she quietly took his hand and allowed him to help her up. She automatically dusted herself off and took a moment to look at the bloodstain on her kimono. When she looked up at him he was smiling like an idiot again until his eyes lock onto something behind her.

"Moron," she growled as he ran passed her yelling at the birds to leave their food alone. She was angry, not just at him but at herself for being completely helpless. She knew what her father and Eiji did but she had never seen anything more than a kitchen knife. She was isolated from that life completely but always felt she could handle herself in any situation. 

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

She glared up to the pedestrian who didn't have the courage to help them. "If you were so concerned about us, you should have tried to help." She turned away from him and walked towards Outa. He had put everything back into the bag and was giving the man a dark look. "Let's go," she coldly ordered him as she passed. He didn't let it bother him, he was too busy trying not to grimace in pain. As he obediently followed her, he closed his eyes to block out the pain he was feeling from his injuries.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that they were walking side by side.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

"But I must say that I always enjoy spring in Tokyo." Tokio's voice echoed out into the empty yard as Megumi opened the door. 

"I agree but summers are a little too hot for my liking," she responded as they both appeared on the balcony. Megumi helped the other woman sit down before she re-entered the house to retrieve the tray of freshly made tea.

"Well, if I was going to move just because of a change of season, I'd have four different houses. I'm not sure we could afford such a luxury." Tokio started to pour the tea, filling two cups and leaving the other two empty.

"Wouldn't the police have homes that you could use?" Megumi mused, happy to continue their pointless conversation.

"Ah, but the police would only use those for men working in that area. Unfortunately, Hajime moves around without much consideration for the seasons." They both enjoy a moment's silence, a warm breeze and a small sip of their tea.

"So are you going to tell me why you called me here?" Tokio looked at her quizzically, as if she didn't know what she meant. "You've had your leg restitched recently so I was wondering why you asked me to check it and not your other doctor."

"Was it that obvious?" Tokio asked, dropping her clueless expression

"A doctor knows their own work." Megumi confidently asserted, knowing her stitches were much better than her other doctor's.

"I told him that you wouldn't be fooled so easily." She seemed slightly amused, aggravating Megumi a little even though she didn't show it.

"So it was your husband's idea?" The tone of her voice meant the 'I should have known' was unnecessary.

"Don't misunderstand. His lifestyle and work habits make it hard for me to make friends. He likes to keep his work and his personal life very separate. He also fears that his family will be held accountable for his actions in the past. So we've led very secluded lives and it's rare for us to get involved in his work." She'd prefer not to show it but she was afraid that the little deception would help her lose Megumi's confidence as a friend.

Megumi took a moment to relax, releasing the initial anger she felt at being deceived by her. "So why are you involved in this case, you seem a little contradictory."

"You have to understand that this situation with Hasegawa only came to light at the last minute. Hajime was in Hokkaido and I was a visiting friend in Osaka. He didn't know how big it was or even that the Shinsengumi were involved until we were ambushed that night here in Tokyo. After that, I can assure you that he was extremely incensed and has been working hard to resolve this situation." She sighed faintly, upset by the turn of events that may still cost her a lot more than just her husband.

"You still haven't told me why he wanted me here." Megumi interjected into Tokio's silent musings when she felt a satisfactory amount of time had passed.

"I don't know. All he said was that he didn't want you interfering." This time her bemusement was genuine but she had a fair idea of what was happening.

"Interfering in what?" She asked quickly as she started to get a sinking sensation in her stomach. The only reason she could think of that he'd want her out of the way was because of her relationship with Sano. However, he doubted that he'd be afraid of her interfering in a conversation. It wasn't a momentous leap to realise that when Sano and Saito met, words wouldn't be the only thing they would exchange.

While Megumi was dreaming up the nightmare scenario of having to heal Sano yet again, Tokio had detected movement by the front gate. What she saw wasn't something she expected or wanted to see. "What on earth happened to you two?" That caught Megumi's attention and she focused her concerned gaze on Outa. He appeared to be trying to think of something to say as he ran a hand through his hair. As he drew it back, he realised for the first time that he was bleeding.

"Just some thieves that weren't any match for us," Mimori proudly announced as she walked passed the two women and into the house. The two women exchanged glances before silently reaching an understanding. Tokio went straight after her daughter while Megumi was left to attend to Outa.

"Sit here and don't move," she instructed him, pointing to the balcony as she went inside. He obeyed, placing the bag to one side before sitting down. "Turn around," came another order as she returned with her medical bag and some water. She immediately poured water onto his head and started to examine the damage. He squirmed as she applied some ointment to his wounds. After a few moments, she turned him around so that they were facing each other. She cleaned his cheek, placing a small patch over the wound. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I had to punch one of them," he quietly replied, holding up his right hand. The knuckles were bruised and his wrist was a little more swollen than the last time she saw it.

"Your just like your brother and DON'T take that as a compliment." She soaked his hand in the water before rewrapping his wrist a little tighter than the first time. She sighed as wiped some dry blood from his forehead. "Try to be a little more careful next time."

"Megumi-san… could you… look at my back as well?" He meekly asked, the aching pain making it difficult for him to move freely.

For a moment she wanted to ask why but she decided against it. "Okay show me," she watched as he turned around and pushed his gi off his shoulders. She frowned at the large bruise that was forming around his scratched skin. "You'd better lie down and while you're at it you can tell me what happened."

"There was this thief." He grimaced as she ran here hands over his ribs and spine.

"Only one?" she smiled as he tried to stifle a whimper. The ointment she applied to his back was one of the things she used to use on Sano. He hadn't liked it either but she hoped Outa would learn from this experience.

"At first," he continued, feeling the ointment inflame the pain as Megumi massaged it into his back. "He tried to steal the money from Mimori but I stopped him. As we were coming back, he returned with a couple of friends. They attacked us, so I beat them and we came back here."

"That's all?" she asked sceptically, knowing he'd probably have more details when he retold the story to his brother.

"Do you want to know all of it?" He responded as if he had read her mind.

"No, I'm sure I'll here it all later. I just want to know how Mimori got blood on her kimono?" She watched as he scanned his memory, going though everything from the start up until he found what he was looking for.

"One of them grabbed her after I kicked him in the face. It must have been his blood," satisfied with his answer he rested his head down on his forearms.

"Well, I guess you should be proud of what you did." She thought a little praise might over inflate his ego but he seemed more embarrassed by it than anything else.

"Yes and I'd like to thank you very much for protecting my daughter. You have my eternal gratitude," she bowed to him. With Tokio there, he looked completely self-conscious being only half dressed. He tried to sit up but Megumi held him down.

"Don't move. If I massage your back for a little while it should hasten your recovery." Megumi knew he was obeying after he lowered his head back down. He kept his face down, hoping to hide his face and embarrassment at his predicament.

"At least you were able to get everything. Now we have something to eat," Tokio's cheerful mood was in contrast to the sombre atmosphere. She appeared oblivious to this as she went to the kitchen to find a plate to serve the food. While she did, Outa tried to relax and Megumi tried not to think of what predicament Sano had gotten himself in. Tokio returned and settled herself down next to them with the food left near the cooling tea. 

Soon after, Mimori appeared after changing into a dark green kimono. While she was quiet and composed, Megumi could see the faint signs that she had been crying. She didn't comment on it but took a momentary glance at Tokio. She appeared content with a snack and a cup of tea. She returned her attention to trying to help alleviate the tension in Outa's bruised back. However, she didn't miss a simple act by the young girl before she calmly started to eat. 

Despite the fact Megumi was massaging his back, Outa felt incredibly tense. He had hoped that she'd be finished before Mimori appeared but he'd already seen her from the corner of his eye. He guessed seeing him half naked like this would only give her another reason for hating him. That was when he felt the vibration through the floor of something being placed in front of him. He looked up to see the cookie the storekeeper had given him sitting on a plate in front of him. A glancing he saw that the placid looking Mimori was the only one it arms reach of the plate.

"That should be enough for know, how do you feel?" Megumi watched him sit up and stretch out. 

"It feels much better, thank you." He hastily redressed himself, keeping his back to the others. Once he was done, he settled down to finally satisfy his hunger. As he happily munched away, he noticed that Megumi was doing the same. Although, she was a little more sedate than he was.

"I thought you might be in a hurry to leave after what we discussed earlier." Tokio quietly inquired while she continued to gaze curiously at her.

"If your husband doesn't want me to interfere, then it's probably best I stay out of their way." Outa and Mimori looked at both women wondering what they were talking about. However, neither of them ventured to ask directly.

"I guess your right, but still I…"

"If you think I'm not worried, then you're wrong. It's more that I've realised that whatever those two end up doing, it won't be fatal. Besides, if he can't find me then he might think twice about getting himself injured again." Megumi seemed quite content to sip her tea while Tokio chuckled lightly.

"From all I've heard, if he hasn't learnt his lesson by now I doubt he ever will." She continued to laugh, remember how most of Sano's stories ended with him being treated by the foxy doctor.

"Probably but at least I can teach one member of his family not to make the same mistakes." Both women laughed at that as they looked the boy in question. Outa started to feel like the worm on the end of a fisherman's hook so he focused on eating. He had no idea what they were talking about but guessed it had something to do with his brother. All he did know was that he didn't like how Megumi was laughing.

"Well I think this one is a little smarter than he looks." Tokio tried not to laugh again at the face that Outa made. He was trying to figure out if he should be happy that someone though he was intelligent or offended at the suggestion that he looked stupid.

"He is and after having met his father I have to say it must come from his mother's side. In fact, with what he's shown me today, I was almost going to ask if he wanted to be a doctor." Megumi looked down at him hoping to gauge his reaction.

"Him? A doctor?" the disbelieving cry from Mimori brought a sly smile to Tokio's lips.

"Dr Higashidani Outa has a nice ring to it. Considering both Eiji and my husband's line of work it would be helpful to have a doctor in the family." It only took a second for Mimori to realise what her mother was implying.

"Are you saying that I would… with him… don't even…"

"I was just saying that it would be nice having a doctor in the family. If you tried, I suppose you could even be that doctor. It doesn't mean I expect you to marry one. So I don't see what you're so worked up about." Tokio calmly watched her daughter's flushed face as she angrily glared back.

"You're implying that if he was to become a doctor that I should marry him." Her voice was level but laced with fury.

Despite all the anger directed at her, Tokio didn't even bat an eyelid. "Well, I suppose that's one solution to the problem but it's not the only one. I still don't see what's got you so worked up, are you sure there's nothing else making your face go red?"

"It is?" she incredulously asked no one in particular while everyone watched her. "I mean it's because… because…"

"Because she's angry," Megumi chipped in, providing the words Mimori was struggling to find.

"Yes that's right, I'm angry." The girl chimed, confirming what the doctor had said.

"Angry, why?" Tokio's innocent sounding question made her daughter's face go blank.

"Because… because…" she muttered trying to remember why she was angry.

Megumi watched the girl, slowly lifting her teacup before she voiced the evil thought passing through her mind. "Because you're saying that Outa has to be a doctor before she marries him when she's happy to marry him no matter what he does."

"Yes, exactly…wait, no that's not want I meant!" Mimori let out a frustrated growl as she stared at the two women. They were both in a prolonged pose of lifting their teacups to their lips to hide the smiles that were on their faces. Knowing she couldn't win on her own, she turned to the only person who might be able to help her. "Why don't you say something?"

Outa looked at her and then the two women who were trying not to look too eager for his answer. Having led a fairly simple life, this wasn't the kind of pressure he was used to. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't mind becoming a doctor but I'll have to ask my brother to see if it's okay." There was a protracted silence that was punctuated by Mimori angrily screaming as she stormed into the house. Outa stared at where she had disappeared with a bemused look until Megumi broke the quiet.

"Outa, I'm sure Sano will agree with me when I say this. It's your life, so if you want to be a doctor it should be your decision. You don't need to ask his permission." Outa nodded, acknowledging he understood and silently saying he'd think about it.

"At least my daughter's exit means she won't have to see this." They both looked at Tokio but she was staring at the front gate. Seconds later Eiji walked in, surprised that the two guests he invited were still present. Behind him Saito appeared and it was clear from the discrepancies in their uniforms what had happened. They didn't speak as they strode up to the trio on the balcony.

"If you make yourself comfortable inside I'll be with you in a moment." Megumi didn't miss the questioning twitch in Saito's eyebrow his as stared at her. "I'm sure you're able to tell when a suspect is lying to you just like I can tell when someone is trying to hide their injuries. And if you're wondering why I'm not going off after the chicken head, it's because I owe Tokio some thanks for the entertaining lunch."

He took a moment to gaze at her before turning his attention to his wife. She didn't protest at what had been said and he didn't question what she had meant. He would get the full story when they were alone. He quietly entered the house, already stripping off the tattered top of his blue police uniform. However, Eiji didn't move. He was more interested in how Outa had been injured when he didn't need leave the house.

"Come on Outa, we might as well get this over and done with." While Megumi took her time standing, Outa practically bounced to his feet. That was when he noticed Eiji examining him. They locked gazes for a moment before Outa followed after Megumi. Eiji continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

"You shouldn't be too suspicious of him, he has a good heart." Tokio slowly cleaned up the mess that had been made. She kept the plate with the left over food to one side, knowing that he would probably want some.

"I just want to know how he got hurt," he eyed Tokio and then the plate of leftovers. He sat down on the balcony helping her finish with the cups before taking something to eat.

"I sent Mimori and Outa out to get some food and some thief decided to target them. Outa was hurt protecting her but it wasn't anything serious." Tokio ignored the anger that she could see flashing in his eyes. They were family in every way but blood. "Don't be too concerned about it, from what she told me it was her fault for flaunting the money I gave her. She's just been protected from the world so long she doesn't always know how to act. Now that you won't be here, she's going to have to learn to live on her own."

"Maybe it was too early for me to join the police," his sullen statement caused her to chuckle.

"Hajime would never have suggested it if you weren't ready. I'll worry about Mimori, you make sure that you take care of yourself. I don't want to have to worry about both of you." Even though he didn't reply, she knew that he understood. The reluctance in his previous words was odd considering his had been eager to become an officer like his older brother. "I take it that Sano exceeded you low expectations?"

"They all did," he murmured whilst nodding his head slowly. "He was a lot stronger than I thought he'd be. I think he was even surprised." She smiled slightly at that, knowing that he was referring to her husband being surprised by Sano. "They have experience and insight that I don't. It makes me wonder if I really am ready."

"You are ready and unfortunately the only way to get experience is to fight. Your chance will come," she watched him but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking intently about his doubts, something that she decided to break. "Tell me what happened, everything. It's not often that I hear a story where my husband is surprised by something." She smiled as he smiled and then she listened intently as he recalled the fight he had witnessed. She knew that he was ready to join her husband but she forgot that they would be leaving soon. 

She just wanted to enjoy the company of the boy she considered a son.


	27. A Long Awaited Fight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay but I set myself to complete a few things before I posted this. Unfortunately, they took longer than I thought but I still got them done. Just for your information, I'm anticipating about forty chapters to finish everything I want to achieve with this story. Luckily, I have thirty one already written. 

Also, Thanks to JML for the info on the real Saito Hajime. If I'd known he had three sons, I could have written a funny little scene that came to mind when I read your review. Guess I'll save it for another story.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 27

By SDB

Yahiko jumped back while trying to stay focused on the two people he was sparring with. His right shoulder hung low as his healing wound ebbed with pain. He had only just been allowed back to training after a heated argument with Kaoru and his inactivity was evident. As he watched Misao and Sano clash again, he felt a little envious of how much stronger they were at the moment. Especially Sano, since he was wielding his zanbatou like it weighed nothing more than a feather. He knew couldn't stand around forever, so he charged in hoping to get under Sano's guard.

As Sano whipped his huge sword around trying to hit Misao, Yahiko came in at him from the opposite direction. While the teenager seemed to have the advantage, the seasoned street fighter was used to this tactic. He let himself be dragged by the momentum of his sword and slid far enough to avoid Yahiko's first attack. As he tried to get a second swing at him, Sano spun his zanbatou around forcing Yahiko to retreat out of its path. However, Misao wasn't so lucky. 

She had dodged the first swing and tried to come back while Yahiko attacked. Now she was caught in midair as Sano continued to swing his sword in her direction. She was just able to get her kodachi in between his zanbatou and her body. While she had cushioned some of the blow, she was still sent flying across the ground. A couple of tumbles, some partially controlled flips and she was ready to continue the fight. However, as she stared at them she noticed that their eyes were fixed on a point behind her.

Spinning with her sword at the ready, she mistook the figure to be Saito. Luckily, before she launched an attack she realised that he was actually younger than her. She hesitated then, wondering what the he was doing there in the first place. The police officer seemed to regard her with a mixture of distrust and familiarity. As she studied him, she wondered if she had met him before. His narrow eyes and messy hair did appear recognizable but she didn't have a name to place to his face.

"What brings you here Eiji?" Yahiko spoke as he walked up beside Misao. While he looked calm, he still hadn't sheathed his weapon.

"Eiji?" Misao echoed, the name and face fit together but she couldn't remember from where.

Yahiko looked at her before remembering his manners. "Ah, you two haven't met. Mishima Eiji this is…"

"We have met before," Eiji coldly interrupted. Annoyed, Yahiko put a little more extravagance into sheathing his sakabatou putting Eiji on edge.

"Mishima Eiji…" Misao mused, her memory slowly coming into focus. "Now I know. You were the boy from Shingetsu village. So you became a police officer like your brother."

"Actually, he's been living with Saito and Tokio ever since then. With those shifty eyes of his, I was sure that he was Saito's son when I first met him." The intensity in Eiji's despairing gaze increased as he glared at Yahiko.

"When I think about it, he always had those narrow eyes but I think he's a little short to be Saito's son." Misao's humour was lost on Eiji and he let one hand grip the hilt of his sword. It was such a simple act that Eiji was surprised when both Misao and Yahiko came close to attacking him.

"You should be careful. Doing something like that might get you killed." Misao's warning only made Eiji berate himself for not realising the consequences of his action.

"Why are you here anyway? Come to have that duel that you wanted to have in Kyoto?" Yahiko maintained his attacking stance even though Misao had relaxed.

"Hey, when did you meet Eiji?" She inquired, remembering that Eiji hadn't been at the meeting in the Aoiya.

"While you were out investigating, Sano and I were stuck in a hotel waiting for Hasegawa. Eiji was left to baby sit us, well mostly he seemed to be there to stop Sano drinking." While Yahiko remained focused on Eiji, Misao turned to say something to Sano. However, when she saw him she felt an unsettling sensation. He was facing them, his zanbatou in his right hand with the blade resting on the ground. His head bowed so his eyes were hidden by shadow as he stood motionless in the centre of the field.

Without warning, he spun to his left. His huge sword ploughed up the ground as he heaved it around nearly three quarters of a full spin. He ripped the zanbatou from the ground throwing rock and debris toward the wooded area beyond the field. As the dust blew in the wind, he held his sword up pointing towards the sky. On its tip, flying like a flag, was a torn strip of blue fabric. Everyone looked to the clearing dust cloud to see Saito in a torn uniform but suffering no injury. They both stared at each other, neither of them concerned with the three observers. 

"I should've known that you'd try something like that." Sano casually commented but he never dropped his guard.

"Would you have preferred that I offer you a formal challenge?" Saito coolly responded.

"That wouldn't be like you. Besides, if it was a formal challenge we would have to fight to the death. Right now, I don't think either of us is prepared to do that." Sano changed his stance, moving his sword to tilt backwards and changing his feet so he was ready to face the Gatotsu.

"As a swordsman, I am always prepared to fight to the death." Saito also moved into his attacking stance but he knew that Sano's stance meant he could only strike from above or his left.

"So you're ready to forgo your battle with Nagakura?" There was no change in Saito's expression, not that Sano expected to get one. "Well, I guess it's inconceivable to you that you could die by my hand."

"It's inconceivable to me that I can die by anyone's hand, let alone one as lowly as yours." Saito smirked as Sano showed a hint of aggravation. The street fighter was trying to hide his emotions but it was a trait that didn't suit him. 

"I've told you before not to underestimate me so there's really no point me repeating it. Just remember that you started this. If you get too badly hurt to fight Nagakura, it's your own damn fault!" Sano's words ended in a yell as he gave up talking for fighting. Before he had even taken two steps, Saito advanced with his sword aimed at his neck. In an instant, Sano knew that he couldn't avoid the attack and his strike would come too late. Releasing his left hand from the zanbatou, he used it to push Saito's sword away. However, he still received a slight gash to his neck.

With only one hand swinging the zanbatou, it wasn't hard for Saito to kick it free from Sano's grip. Grimacing, Sano gripped Saito's sword hoping to immobilise it while he landed a punch. Unfortunately for him, Saito let go of his sword and hit Sano's unprotected stomach with a double blow.

"That was Sano's two handed Futae-no-Kiwami," exclaimed Misao as she watched Sano double over before receiving a knee to the face.

"He didn't land one blow, that's pretty pathetic," Eiji commented as Sano slid along the ground towards the river.

Yahiko's eyes never left the fight but he scowled at the inexperienced teenager's comment. "If you knew what you were talking about, you'd know that Sano's far from finished." True to his words, Sano got right back up and tossed Saito's sword back to him.

"And here I was thinking that you were going to hold back." Sano chuckled, realising he should never have made that assumption.

"Who says that I wasn't," Saito smirked as he took up his attacking stance again. Sano just watched him, standing with his hands at his sides. 

"You started this fight. If you want to continue, then come and get me." Sano challenge didn't faze Saito who infuriated him by waiting a minute before attacking again. This time, Saito aimed his attack right between Sano's eyes but as he advanced he got his first shock. Sano's image blurred as he spun away from the tip of Saito's sword. He was able to land a solid left handed punch near Saito's kidney. However, the fact he wasn't as fast as Kenshin meant that he still received a slight cut to his cheek. 

As the former Shinsengumi captain tried to back away, he heard the sound of tearing fabric. He looked down to see Sano holding onto his torn uniform in an attempt to keep him at close range. While he was looking down, he could see Sano's right fist coming up. It struck him in the face and was followed by a blow by Sano's elbow. Even though he couldn't see it coming, he was able to block the follow up knee. The block was strong enough to put Sano off balance. That allowed him to escape, leaving the street fighter with just a handful of his uniform.

"For someone in your position, there can be no holding back. So why didn't you attack me with the Futae-no-Kiwami when you had the chance?" Saito wasn't satisfied that Sano was holding back, especially since his normal punches were worthless in comparison to the Futae-no-Kiwami.

"I was holding back because neither of us can afford serious injury. Whether you like it or not, now is not the time for this kind of fight." In normal circumstances, Sano would rather have ripped his own throat out than agree with Saito. However, if they both wanted to fight at their full potential later, squabbling with each other now was not going to help.

"If you intend to hold back, then you are of no use to me. In this battle, worthless street fighters will just be cannon fodder. There's no point continuing unless you go all out. If you can't do that, then you'll have served your purpose and I have no need for your feeble skills. So what are you going to do?" Saito prepared to attack Sano again, not caring what his decision was going to be.

"Suit yourself but I told you before not to underestimate me." Sano moved into a stance that looked like a Gatotsu without the sword. He mirrored Saito perfectly except that if he was holding a sword it would have been in his right hand, not his left. Apart from a slight rising of his eyebrow, there was no reaction from Saito. Standing well away from the action Misao, Yahiko and Eiji all wondered what Sano was up to.

They attacked simultaneously but Saito was the faster of the two. He aimed his sword at the centre of Sano's gauntlet covered left hand. Sano didn't react until the tip of the sword touched his palm. Angling his hand to deflect the blow, he let his hand slid along the blunt side of the sword. Thinking that Sano was trying to grapple with him again, Saito prepared to hit him with a right hook. However, as soon as it was in reach, Sano grabbed Saito's sword hand and used Saito's momentum to spin him around. 

It looked as if Sano had made a tactical error when he ended up with his back to Saito. Despite having Saito's fist slam into the back of his head, Sano was able to throw his right elbow back into the point of Saito's jaw. His head snapped back and his ears rang as the full impact of the Futae-no-Kiwami struck him. Having stunned his opponent, Sano spun back in the opposite direction twisting Saito's left arm as he went. As he exited his spin, he made sure to keep Saito's arm twisted at an awkward angle.

He didn't hesitate to return Saito's hit with interest. He landed a crunching blow to that back of his head and followed it up with a knee to his spine. Before he lost his advantage, he smashed his right hand up underneath Saito's left arm. With the arm twisted behind him and the strike from Sano, Saito could only listen as his shoulder popped out of its socket. He didn't have time to consider the consequences as he was thrown to the ground. As he hit the ground, he saw Sano's foot coming down to stomp on his dislocated shoulder.

Saito kicked out and was just able to trip Sano before his foot hit him. Sano rolled back but remained in a crouch, cautiously watching his enemy. Saito also rolled back and stayed low to the ground but he didn't move his left arm. The tattered remains of his clothes hid his shoulder from clear view but Sano knew he had dislocated it. They warily stared at each other and Sano noticed Saito testing the grip in his left hand. It appeared as though he was trying to see how much he could do with out making it obvious how injured he was. 

"Did you fight like this with all your candidates?" Sano calmly inquired as he rose to his feet. "If you think I haven't heard about your little rescue mission, you're wrong. Small group, fifty men or so, sneak up and rescue the hostages. It has merits but you need competent fighters willing to kill. Isn't that the point of this?"

Saito didn't show his surprise nor did his rise to his feet. "It doesn't matter whether or not what you know is true. The fact is, if you know then there is a chance they know?"

"You've infiltrated their communication network. You tell me if they know what you're up to or not?" Sano noticed him grit his teeth in annoyance. "I wouldn't worry about where I heard all this. The underworld is quite happy with the way things are and they'd rather not return to the old days. I think it's probably the fact they can smuggle more stuff in now that we trade with foreigners."

"You seem to have forgotten that we're in the middle of a fight or do you think you've won?" Although he didn't show it, Saito was really aggravated by the fact Sano started laughing.

"What's he so happy about? The fight isn't over yet," Eiji growled as he watched proceedings.

"The fact that you need to ask shows how inexperienced you are." Yahiko responded sharply, annoyed the Eiji hadn't realised the situation. 

Before Eiji could answer back, Misao cut in. "Sano dislocated Saito's left shoulder. No matter what happens next, Saito's Gatotsu can't be as effective as it was." Eiji grit his teeth as he watched the two men. He'd seen Sano concentrate on the shoulder but he didn't think he had gone as far as dislocating it.

"You think I'm that stupid," Sano chuckled at Saito's comment. "I've learnt three things from watching you fight. The first is that people who have found a way to beat the Gatotsu have continued to use that method. Of course, they lost because they thought you couldn't adjust your attack to beat their counter. Second, is the fact that even when they countered the Gatotsu, they didn't make their advantage count. They injured you but were never able to stop you using the same technique. In other words, they didn't hurt you enough while they had the chance."

"You seem to have thought about this a lot, for a moron anyway." Saito's snide remark didn't faze Sano as he continued to smile.

"Even if you heard about my fight with Aoshi, you wouldn't have learned much. I never thought that I would fight him but I've been dreaming of fighting you for five years. For every move I could think of, I knew you could think of a counter. So I just thought up as many moves as I could that would allow me to use my strengths to a maximum. You can do what you want but don't expect me to do the same thing twice." There was silence between them as they both waited for a reaction from the other.

"What's the third thing?" Misao shouted breaking the quiet. "You said there were three things you learnt, what was the third?"

"That's simple, it's related to the first two." Sano continued, never shifting his gaze from Saito. "The third thing I noticed was something in both you and Kenshin. An undeniable will to live. I don't know what you live for and it's really none of my business. But no matter how much you're injured, you just keep fighting. I thought I was like that but I've never known for sure. The only way to find out would be to fight you all out. I guess that's not going to happen now."

"After everything you've said, do you think I'll give up?" Saito smirked as he rose to his feet but it was clear his left shoulder was lower than his right.

"I never said you'd give up but with your left shoulder like that, you can't fight at your full potential. The one vital part of your body for the Gatotsu is your left shoulder. In its weakened state not only do you lose power and accuracy, it should be easier to deflect. However, none of that really matters since you've been holding back from the start. Either that or you're getting old and you've lost some of your ability. In the end it doesn't matter since I've been holding back as well." Sano reached under his gi and drew his short sword.

"You want me to believe that wasn't your best?" Saito looked almost like he was going to start laughing.

Sano just watched him, a devious smirk spreading over his lips. "In power and speed, no I haven't been holding back. However, in how I attack is the major difference. After all, I could easily gain the advantage by destroying that sword of yours. I mean, you were there to see my fight outside the Akabeko. You saw what I can do." Sano twirled his sword in his hand, watching Saito closely. His emotionless face made him believe he was thinking of the fight he had just mention. It was the fight where he had destroyed an enemy's sword with just a head butt.

"It comes down to this. You don't care about anything but your duty and that duty is to protect the people of Japan. This fight was just your test to see if I'm worthy but it could cost you if you are badly injured. That way, you won't be able to heal in time. The fact that you're here now means time is something you're short of. The only way out of this is if you call off the fight. Otherwise, from here on in, I will fight to kill regardless of the consequences." Sano moved into an offensive stance. It was similar to his first reversed Gatotsu but his left hand was closed in a fist and his right held his sword.

"A fight involves two people. I would suggest you yield?" Despite the pain in his shoulder, he somehow managed to take his fighting stance again.

"Who's the moron here? You started this and I'm not backing down. All I want is a good fight with someone who fought in the Bakumatsu. You or those Shinsengumi in the forest doesn't matter to me." Sano let his expression fade so that he betrayed no emotion. The tension between them was oppressive, so much so that no one noticed the new arrivals to the field.

Kaoru took one look at the scene and increased the strength of her grip on Kenji. Conversely, Kenji increased his efforts to break free and get closer. Meanwhile, Kenshin passively watched on, taking in all the information he had heard since his arrival. From it he determined the best course of action, although he doubted Kaoru would approve. She could only watch as he walked forward, not even breaking stride as he took the sakabatou from Yahiko. The surprise extended to the two combatants as Kenshin stepped in between them.

"Under the present circumstances, I cannot allow the two of you to proceed. If either of you disagree, you are free to challenge me." Kenshin let his hand rest on the hilt of the sakabatou, waiting for them both to desist.

Saito moved first, "Trust you to break the mood, Battousai." He sheathed his sword, trying not to display the weakness in his shoulder. "As for you moron, be in my office at eleven o'clock tomorrow. Make sure you bring that Sekihoutai friend of yours." With that he left and Eiji followed a step behind him.

"Kenshin," Kaoru dangerously growled as she advanced on her husband. He had relaxed for a moment but tension was again flowing through his body. Luckily, Sano decided to come to his aid.

"Give him a break Jou-chan, he only got involved so that Saito had a convenient excuse to get out of the fight. He was never going to draw his sword," Kenshin looked apologetically at Kaoru. Despite Sano seeing his reasoning, he still felt he needed to ask for her forgiveness. "Just remember Kenshin, don't do that again. If you do, don't expect me to stand down." Kenshin stared at him with a serious look for a moment but he knew Sano would keep his word. 

"Sano, did you just threaten Kenshin?" Kaoru's menacing voice made the answer to the question clear. She was just testing whether or not he was going to retract his threat. Before Sano could speak, Kenshin cut in.

"Kaoru, there's really no need to get angry. Sano's just upset that I stopped his fight with Saito," he nervously stopped his wife from advancing on the street fighter.

"He should be glad you stopped it before he got hurt," she angrily turned away, Kenshin sighing in relief.

"Like you would know Jou-chan," Sano grumbled as he picked up his zanbatou and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Kaoru asked but no one offered any answers.

Kenshin took this moment to hand the sakabatou back to Yahiko. "Sorry Yahiko but I'm sure you can understand considering the circumstances." The teenager just nodded, knowing that Sano's life might just have been saved.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Misao inquired as everyone seemed to have stopped to think about Sano.

"We were going to invite you all to lunch. We can still go if you're interested." Kaoru looked at them all, waiting to see if there were any refusals.

"What about Sano?" Yahiko asked but he didn't expect a generous answer from his master.

"That stupid chicken head can get his own," Kaoru marched off, cheerfully playing with Kenji. Everyone else fell in behind her, happy to at least get a free meal. Kenshin was the only one in the group who still seemed concerned. After all, he had noticed that it wasn't just Saito who was trying to hide their injuries.


	28. Rude Awakenings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**WARNING:** This story is rated R for violence, so if you do not like graphic depictions of people dying I suggest you find something else to read.

**Author's Notes:** I was lost to the real world until someone decided sent me an email asking me to continue. Normally, it probably wouldn't have affected me but at the time I was a little drunk. For some reason it motivated me to actually do something and here it is. Enjoy.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 28

By SDB

Sano awoke but couldn't remember falling asleep. He also didn't remember having such a warm, soft and comfortable pillow. He toyed with the idea of staying as he was but relented and slowly opened his eyes. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus in the fading light. Eventually, he could see Megumi's face looking down on him. She seemed a little happier that he was awake but still there was some apprehension in her eyes. He had been busying examining her that it took him a few seconds to realize his head was resting in her lap.

"How long have I been out?" he murmured, his voice strained by the tightness in his chest.

"You tell me. You've been asleep since I got her and the sun has just started to set." She was still concerned about him, especially since he hadn't woken up while she treated him.

"After the fight, I just came back here and lay down. Guess I drifted off to sleep," he knew the moment he finished that she only half believed him.

"I'm not that really interested in that fight of yours. However, I would like to know how a swordsman like Saito was able to bruise your ribs that badly?" She watched him breathe out and could tell he was struggling to breathe back in again.

"You know when we went to Enishi's island?" She nodded, also remembering that it had been the last time she had treated his broken hand before they went their separate ways. "Well he copied the two handed attack I used on the sand. Didn't think it would hurt me that much but I started to feel it after the fight was over."

"So you came back here and promptly passed out?" Despite the despairing comment, she smiled down at him.

"Something like that," he grumbled as he shifted his head to get into a more comfortable position. "So, how was your day?"

He had his eyes closed, meaning that he missed her annoyance at his actions. "Nothing too interesting, I spent most of the morning making house calls. About lunchtime I was summoned to Fujita Tokio's home to treat her leg and have something to eat. Of course, my duty as a doctor meant that when Saito arrived, I had to treat his wounds." She smiled slyly as he looked up suspiciously at her.

"That sounds just like you," he light heartedly responded before he tried to get back to sleep again.

"Do you plan to use me as a pillow all night?" She spoke with an edge to her voice, warning him that she wasn't happy with the present arrangement.

"I didn't think you'd agree to be my blanket," he smirked still not bothering to move.

"Well, I guess we'll never know since you didn't ask. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get up so that I can make dinner for everybody." Slowly, he sat up, grimacing as he put pressure on his bruised chest. Free to move, she stood up and walked to the door speaking over her shoulder before disappearing from sight. "While you wait, I'm sure Outa can tell you about his latest adventure with Tokio's daughter."

"Huh?" Sano grunted as Outa's face appeared in his doorway. Sano gestured for the reluctant boy to come in while noticing the patch on his cheek. "Okay, lets here it, starting with why you were with Megumi all day?"

"Ah… I hurt my wrist when I stopped Kaoru from hitting Yahiko." Outa started hesitantly, knowing his brother had told him not to step between them. "Since Megumi said I couldn't train, she asked if I wanted to go with her."

"Let me guess, she got you to carry all her stuff?" Sano chuckled as his brother's expression made it clear that the answer was yes.

"It wasn't that bad, she even asked if I wanted to be her apprentice." Outa's mumbling brought a halt to Sano's laughter.

"Are you serious?" Sano watched his brother slowly nod as wondered if it was the right idea to tell him. "Well, if she was being serious, it's your choice. Just remember that it'll take a lot of work and you may not be able to train as much as you want."

"I already know that, Megumi already gave me some books to read. Some of them I don't really understand yet," Outa stopped as Sano started laughing again.

"Just imagine what dad will say when he finds out his son's a doctor. The old man will probably have a heart attack." He continued to laugh, laughing even harder when he added their sister to the equation.

"So you don't mind?" he questioned again as Sano finally got a hold of himself.

"Why should I? If it's what you want to do, go for it." His encouragement brought a broad smile to the boy's face. "Now, let's get back to Mimori. What'd you think of her to start with?"

"She didn't like me," he started but Sano immediately cut in.

"I didn't ask what she thought of you, I asked what you thought of her. I bet you though she was cute." Outa's face went bright red as Sano wondered whether he should continue to press him for information or just start laughing again.

"It's not like that… she didn't like me… she thought I was an idiot… I… I just…" He trailed off as Sano smiled calmly at him.

"It doesn't matter, we can get on with the teasing when Megumi and Misao are here. Let's hear the story," he sat back and listened. Outa slowly got swept away with his own tale, forgetting the inevitable teasing he would get when dinner was served.

Sano watched him, constantly reminded of his family by the boy's mannerisms. Physically, there was a lot of resemblance to his father and himself. However, in terms of personality and attitude, he was very much his mother's son. He could only guess that it was mainly due to Uki since Outa would be too young to remember her himself. As the boy continued more animatedly than before, Sano realised something. With all the people around him, to teach and guide him, he would become a very strong man. In fact, Sano was willing to bet that his little brother would be even stronger than him.

While it was mildly disconcerting that Outa could surpass him, he could only smile at the thought.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

After a good meal and a healthy dose of teasing Outa, Sano moved outside into the cool air. The drop in temperature seemed to help his sore ribs. He took a few deep breaths, relieved that the pain had diminished. Sitting down on the porch, he could hear Megumi and Misao chatting way back in the kitchen. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but guessed Megumi was asking about his fight with Saito. It was the only topic that hadn't been mentioned over dinner that night. Not that he minded since he didn't consider it a note worthy fight. They put in all that effort and still hadn't resolved a thing.

"So this is where you disappeared to," Megumi commented as she exited the house with her bag. She noticed him look at it and then back up at her. "I was just about to go back to the dojo."

"I though you might prefer staying around. The way the weather's going, I might need an extra blanket." She appeared mildly amused but it was evident that she was never going to stay.

"Are you afraid of the cold or maybe just the dark?" She sarcastically remarked, hoping in vain to discourage him.

"Would it help change you mind if I said yes?" There was a silent pause, both of them unsure of what they should do next.

"I should be leaving?" She announced as she walked to the front gate.

"I'll go with you," he added as he stood up front the porch.

"You don't have to." She didn't turn as she spoke, hoping he would stay away from her.

"I want to, unless you're suddenly ashamed to be seen with me." He paused, halfway between her and the house.

"It's not that," she mumbled still trying to force herself to escape through the gate.

"So it's the fact I'm going to see Saito tomorrow." He opened the gate for her and she silently walked out. She didn't wait for him but she didn't hurry. She kept her normal pace and wasn't surprised when he easily caught up to her. They walked side by side and she held her bag with both hands in front of her body. Her step faltered when he reached for the bag and took it in his left hand. With her on his right, he slipped his free hand around her waist holding her closer but not stopping.

She tensed up but relented, resting her head on his shoulder. However, no matter how comfortable she felt, there was always the doubt plaguing her mind. "It's happening soon then?"

"Can't go on forever," he calmly responded even though he knew she was anything but calm.

"You'll be leaving soon?" she hesitantly continued after a few moments.

"I don't think he invited me to his office for tea," the humour of his words was lost in the dead tone of his voice.

"There's nothing I can say that'll make you reconsider?" She watched the dojo gate slowly appear out of the darkness.

"We've been through this," he sighed realising that the closer he got to leaving, the more she resisted.

They stopped outside the gate and she reclaimed her bag. "I don't think I have anything left to say."

"Maybe I do," he cupped her chin and tilted her face up so that he could look at her eyes. "I may have to leave soon but nothing is going to stop me coming back to you. When this is over, I'll be right back here for you." He leaned forward to kiss her but she spoke in a quiet, frightened voice that was unnatural of her.

"What happens if you can't come back? What happens if you… what will I do if you…" Although she couldn't say one word, he knew exactly what she was saying. She could see in face the changes that had occurred in the last five years. The brash, inexperienced teenager that she overlooked as a man had been tempered by a hard life on the road. His youthful exuberance that made him believe he was close to invisible had been washed away. He knew that he chance for survival wasn't good but he was going anyway. That's what scared her and that's why she turned and fled into the dojo.

Left alone outside, Sano turned toward home, kicking a stone as he went. He hated what he had just done to her but he couldn't turn back now. He only hoped that he could fix the problem before he left. At least, he hoped she would still be there if he was able come back. Facing overwhelming odds or losing her, he couldn't decide which scared him more.

[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]---------------[]

The officer at the front desk at police headquarters couldn't claim to have had an easy couple of weeks. In fact, he had been besieged by information, inquires and taunts in relation to the result resurgence of the Shinsengumi. The truth was more like a city of paranoid people filling his desk with useless information. One woman even claimed that the Shinsengumi was responsible for her missing dog. Either way, the officer wanted at least one quiet day. He believed his chances had disappeared the moment a shadow fell over him.

"Can I help you or have you just decided to turn yourselves in?" He tiredly asked the two men, thinking them harmless despite their suspicious appearance.

"Sagara and Tsukioka to see Inspector Fujita," the mention of Saito's alias snapped the officer from his lethargic mood. He looked at them cautiously, aware of the variety of different men who had come searching for his superior.

"Just a moment," the officer hesitantly spoke, getting out of his chair. Before he could check if they were expected, another voice took care of it for him.

"I didn't expect a rooster like you to be early." Cho looked at them suspiciously, remembering he still had a score to settle. However, if he wanted to keep his job, and more importantly his life, he had to follow Saito's instructions. One of those orders being to wait until after the current crisis to settle his differences with Sano.

"If we stand around here all day we won't be. Of course, that is unless you're required elsewhere to sweep the floor with that head of yours." Sano looked back at him, daring him to try something. He saw the blonde haired man's hand twitch as he thought about drawing his sword.

"Just follow me," he grunted through gritted teeth. He knew the consequences of taking such action and Saito wasn't in a very forgiving mood lately. The trio walked up two flights of stairs before turning down a hallway. Cho didn't seem interested in what was around him, coming close to knocking over a couple of officers that they passed. He reached a door, entering without bothering to knock first. Sano and Katsu were cautious but followed him silently into the room.

Saito didn't acknowledge them as they entered. He was too busy smoking a cigarette while he looked out the window. Aoshi stood against a wall to the left side of Saito's desk. Cho immediately went to the large two person seat next to Aoshi. There were two chairs in front of the desk for the two Sekihoutai members. Sano glanced at Katsu but he seemed perfectly comfortable standing by the door. Sano guess he was probably fingering a couple of mini bombs in his hidden hands. With no other place to go, Sano sat in the right chair, making sure he put as much distance between himself and Cho as possible.

"There is only one rule," Saito began as he stubbed out his cigarette. "If you don't do as I say, endanger the mission or just do something that displeases me, I will kill you. If you don't believe you can live with that then leave now." Saito looked at the two impassive men. Sano had heard this before when he was first roped into this job. Katsu was just following Sano's lead. He ignored his reservations about saving the politicians who betrayed their captain. Saito took their silence as a yes and leaned forward to unroll a map on his desk.

"The last sighting of the hostages was here," Saito pointed to a small town on the edge of Shimosuwa forest. Sano had to stand up to see it but Katsu remained where he was. "They killed the village leaders and left a small brigade of men. They were to guard their carriages and keep the villagers silent. We recaptured the village two days ago and there has been no contact with any other rebels."

"It's most likely that they have all the supplies they need. They aren't raiding villages so as they can avoid attracting attention. Our best guess is that they are hiding somewhere in these mountains." Aoshi stepped forward and pointed out the mountain range he had been referring to. "Since the Sekihoutai was known to inhabit this area, any extra information you have would be beneficial."

"Where is the volcanic activity around here?" Sano asked as he scanned the map for details that corresponded to landmarks he knew. Aoshi pointed to a small area and Sano started to follow the mountain ranges until the markings matched his memory. "Fire, water and wind canyons," he murmured as he found what he was looking for.

"You believe they are in one of those three canyons?" Aoshi inquired while Saito examined the map where Sano was pointing.

"We called it fire canyon because there is a lot of volcanic activity there. It's also where Katsu and I collected sulphur for gunpowder. Wind canyon is fairly open and you get a cold gale blowing through there in the winter. Water canyon is in the middle, it's the only one with fresh water running through it. The high rock walls give good protection and your lookouts can see for miles." Sano leaned away from the map as Aoshi edged closer to examine it for himself.

"Water canyon is where the Sekihoutai built a small base. It was our last retreat, where we would go to disappear and recuperate. The old buildings that we built are probably still there," Katsu watched on suspiciously as Saito turned his attention to him.

"How many buildings?" he asked coolly, appearing to look right through the former artist.

"Two," he replied succinctly, "A supply building and a barracks. The barracks would be the only place big enough to hold all the hostages."

"Considering how well prepared they are, they could have built more." Aoshi surmised as the task seemed more difficult than before.

"So what's the plan?" Sano asked looking at the two men standing over the map.

Saito pulled out another cigarette and lit it before speaking. "Groups of men from Tokyo and Kyoto will rendezvous in the small village near Shimosuwa forest. From there Shinomori will lead a small scout party to clear our path. Once we encounter them, we will attack as soon as possible. Rescuing the hostages is the primary objective. Once they are in our care, a group of about a dozen will escort them back to the village. The rest will remain to contain the rebels until reinforcements arrive…"

"Or we kill them all," Sano added, knowing exactly what Saito was thinking.

"Whichever comes first," Saito continued showing no reaction to Sano's interjection.

"There's no point deciding on any other details until we have a complete understanding of the situation. Under the circumstances, we can no longer afford to delay our efforts. That is why we'll also need explosives and smoke bombs. That is why we call you here," Aoshi looked directly at Katsu who stared back at him. "We'll need a variety of custom designed bombs for various possibilities. We should have enough supplies for you to work with."

"Just what sort of bombs are we talking about?" Katsu asked knowing he could make just about anything they could think of.

"It would be in our favour to cloak our assault in smoke. Also, there may be a need to use explosives on infantry, building and weapons. We may even need to cause the canyon to collapse in places. Since we don't know how they are deployed, how many there are or what they are equipped with, we'll need some multipurpose weapons. We can discuss this while you are working." Aoshi stepped back from the desk, picking up his weapons and preparing to leave.

"Wait a minute, what about Yahiko and Misao? Are they in this as well or not?" Sano glared at Saito, wondering how he would react to the idea of their presence.

"That decision is up to them. The group will be made up of swordsmen who fought in the Bakumatsu, their successors and some other talented fighters. Those who aren't proven in battle or we believe aren't up to the task will escort the hostages back to the village. If your friends come, that will be their job." Saito blew out a cloud of smoke, never blinking as Sano continued to stare at him.

"I guess that Eiji's in that group as well. After all, he has no battle experience," Saito didn't respond to that. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do with Eiji. However, considering he wanted someone to make sure Tokio and Mimori were taken care of, Sano was probably right. "So just when is all this supposed to happen?"

As Saito stubbed out his cigarette, he could only smirk at the question.


	29. Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin. I am making no profit from this and I will remove this if requested to do so for any legitimate reason.

**Author's Notes:** Time flies, like a year and a half since the last chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.

The Last Battle of the Bakumatsu

Chapter 29

By SDB

The sound of a grindstone sliding over a steel blade broke the evening silence. It repeated itself as Sano sharpened the short sword that had saved his life countless times. He paused to examine the polished surface before continuing to tend to its dull edge. The rest of his house was quiet but that was expected since he was the only one home. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone for most of the day.

After his meeting with Saito, he had picked up a couple of packages on behalf of Katsu. It was the third thing on his list, the one that he'd had the most trouble accomplishing. However, as sure as Sano wanted what was in the brown paper wrapping, he doubted his decision now. While it was something he'd always desired he didn't know if he deserved it. Even if he did, he knew some of the fighters he'd be teamed with, wouldn't appreciate it one bit. Saito would probably have the most reservation about it and he didn't know it was worth it now.

He put his concern of that aside for something even more troubling. He had tried to talk to Megumi before his meeting with Saito but she had left the dojo early. When he went to the clinic after his meeting, she refused to look at him. It wasn't that she locked herself in a room. It was the more painful cold shoulder as she went about her work. She would walk right passed him to get to a patient and tell him to come back if he was injured. There was a hint of their old relationship before he left Japan. Only this time she didn't even bother to insult him, she just told him to go away.

Giving up, he had retreated to the dojo for his usual afternoon of work. Despite his distracted thoughts, he didn't fail to notice that Kaoru appeared to be in a weird mood. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she'd been talking to Megumi. The concern for him was disturbing as much as it was refreshing. In the end, he refrained from asking her anything that might compromise the two women's friendship. He already knew why she was upset with him. He just didn't know why she was ignoring him when they should have been making the most of their time together.

He left his room to go to the kitchen and pour himself a cup of water. As he brought the refreshing liquid to his lips, he heard the return of the other two inhabitants of his home. Misao seemed to be chatting cheerfully away while Outa listened to her. Sano just watched them enter, ignoring what they were talking about. Misao entered first, talking over her shoulder as Outa followed her in. She had her face turned away from him as Outa shut the door and consequently the boy was the first to notice his brother there.

"Ah! I didn't see you there," Misao laughed nervously after being surprised to find him watching her. Sano didn't do anything other than swallow another mouthful of water. She looked at him anxiously, feeling that something wasn't quiet right. "Anyway, you should have stayed at the dojo. Megumi cooked up a storm that would have made Tae envious. I'm telling you, there was so much food that I'm surprised I didn't burst."

"Is that so?" Sano murmured as he finished his water.

"Of course, do you think I'm lying? I bet you're just jealous that you missed out." Misao's happy mood was draining away because of the dark atmosphere emanating from Sano.

"We're leaving in an hour. That's if you still want to go? Are you in or not?" Sano looked at her, his serious face chasing away the last of her positive thoughts.

"In on what? Going where?" She asked in confusion, the forgotten Outa watching them with a growing sense of dread.

"To fight, where else?" Sano could see her body stiffen as she finally realised what he was talking about. "The rules are simple, do what Saito says or he'll kill you. If you can live with that and the very real chance of dying, you're welcome to come along."

Misao's hands tightened into fists and her face became one of quiet determination. "If you think you're going to leave me behind after all of this, you've got another thing coming. I'll be ready in an hour," with that, she marched into her room.

Sano watched her, smiling slightly before it faded at the sight of his brother. The boy looked like he'd passed worried and gone straight to terrified. After putting his cup away, Sano walked up to him and crouched down to his level. "You look like the one who's going off to fight. What's got you so scared?"

"What if… what if you don't come back?" the boy sniffed, looking ever closer to tears.

"You understand why I'm going, right?" Outa nodded affirmatively first, then shook his head negatively a moment later. "I know you want to train and get stronger but do you know why you want to be strong?"

"To be like dad, to be like you and to protect my family," he responded instantly. Sano placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling contently.

"Knowing that, if you met a strong guy, wouldn't you want to see who was stronger?" Sano paused and Outa hesitantly nodded. "That's why I'm going. There's going to be a lot of strong guys there, guys I want to fight so that I can see who's better."

"But why do you have to risk your life, can't you just fight and not kill each other?" Outa's innocent question made Sano wonder if he really needed to do this.

"All I can say is, 'that's the way it is.' In life, there are some things worth fighting for and a few worth dying for. Sometimes you have to make a choice, like when dad and I went off to fight those Yakuza in Shinsuu. You risk you life to fight for what you believe, so you have to fight like you have no regrets. If you aren't willing to risk your life for your beliefs, then you beliefs aren't worth having. That's how I've lived my life, risking everything on what I believe. It's the only way you can live your life without regret, do you understand?" Sano waited for his brother to respond, smiling when he nodded.

"There are a couple of things you need to know before I go." Sano led Outa to his room, flipping over his battered old trunk. "This is where I've been keeping my money. Try not to use all of it while I'm gone. Of course, in the unlikely event of my death, it and the house are all yours."

"You won't die, you're unbeatable," Outa encouraged Sano, unable to see through Sano's calm façade.

"Well, it is just in case. So while I'm gone, I need you to take care of everything for me. Okay," Sano patted his brother on his head as he beamed with the confidence gleaned from his idol. "Why don't you get some of your stuff together and spend the night at the dojo."

"Okay," Outa agreed before hurrying off to his room.

As Sano closed his door, he let his face relax revealing the burden he felt on his shoulders. He still had the best part of an hour before he needed to meet up with everybody. In all his years, he had never really had a build up to a fight like this. He wanted to feel exhilarated by what was coming but there were still a few doubts holding him back. It was hard not to think that he was sacrificing more than he was gaining by joining this battle. However, he couldn't turn back now. Like he said to Outa, he was going to live without regret.

With that thought, he tore the brown wrapping paper off the package he had picked up earlier. After running his hand over the fabric, he started to change. Looking down at himself in his new clothes he reinforced his thoughts by whispering, "No regrets."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru kept watch under the guise of drying the dishes. Although she was standing right next to her, Megumi didn't seem to notice she was there. It had been like that all day as the female doctor scurried from one task to another. Kaoru could understand what she was doing. She was trying to distract herself by throwing herself into any kind of work. That was why she had made far more food than they could eat. It was also why she was furiously washing dishes, her iron like grip coming close to shattering a few.

What Kaoru didn't know, was how to get her to stop for a moment. She had tried blocking her path but had nearly been bowled over. Then she had tried grabbing her from behind only to be almost dragged off her feet. The only answer she gave when asked if there was something wrong was always an insult directed at Sano. Kaoru was only aware of what had happened because Megumi had told her the night before. Since then, Megumi had been in overdrive trying not to think about Sano.

While Kaoru hurriedly tried to keep pace with Megumi, she looked over her shoulder at Kenshin. Unnoticed by both women, he had entered the kitchen and had started to pack the leftovers into boxes. She couldn't help wonder what he was up to and failed to realise that Megumi had run out of things to wash. When Kaoru did notice, she watched the older woman's eyes flitting around, looking for a new task to occupy her time. As she washed out the sink and her hands, Kaoru decided to take this opportunity to talk.

"Umm Megumi… don't you think you should stop for minute," Kaoru tried not to be angry when she was ignored. "I mean, there's nothing left to do. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Who can rest at a time like this? Besides, there's always something to do." Megumi turned to Kaoru as if she was waiting for a task to be given.

"You could try going to Sano's, I'm sure he'd have something for you to do." Kaoru's sly remark was met with a scowl before Megumi returned to cleaning the kitchen. Kaoru watched her with concern, finding it futile to think of a way to placate her. From the edge of her vision, she noticed Kenshin silently slipping out the door. "Kenshin, you could try to help me."

He paused in the doorway, frozen in the moment before he spoke. "I think it's a little too late to help." He quickly continued, heading towards the front of the house carrying the leftovers he had packed. Kaoru stared dumbly at his retreating form unaware that Megumi was doing the same. The doctor was the first to react, heading after him with Kaoru following in her wake. The sight that greeted them was not what they expected or wanted to see. Kenshin was helping Yahiko pack the food, his bag already half full with items he'd need for his journey.

"They're here," Aoshi announce from the shadows as he walked toward the gate. Both women watched him, his coat billowing behind him and his swords glinting in the moonlight. Yahiko hurriedly completed his preparations, tying his bag closed and tossing it over his shoulder. He went after Aoshi, Kenshin hesitantly following him. Kenshin looked back, hoping that the two women would stay put but they were also following behind him. He didn't know if they would be ready for what awaited them outside the gate.

Stepping through the gate was like stepping through a door in time for the ex-Hitokiri. He recognised many of the older faces and noticed a few of the younger men who were spitting images of their father's. Their reaction to him largely depended on whether or not they had been friend or foe. Most of them tried to remain neutral having been warned that he may make an appearance among them. A few of them had even questioned Saito about why he wasn't accompanying them. The former Shinsengumi captain's answer was simple, 'He was no longer someone to be feared.'

Some of the men shifted their gaze passed Kenshin; an indication Megumi and Kaoru had appeared. They remained behind the threshold, feeling like it would protect them from the swordsmen on the other side. Kenshin hardened his appearance, warning the men that any stray thoughts could be costly. No matter what Saito said or thought, Kenshin still had presence and a menacing one if he needed it. Had this meeting been fifteen years earlier, Kenshin knew that only a few of them could have stood up against him. Luckily, the situation was such that his involvement wasn't necessary and they weren't looking for trouble from him.

"If they're going to be late, we might as well leave them behind." Cho's grumble was ignored by most of the group since they had already sensed someone approaching. The former enemy of the state looked around when no one chose to answer him. Finally, he caught on that they were coming and he turned toward the direction everyone else was looking. The quartet appeared from the darkness and it was followed by a murmur from the group of soldiers. Saito even raised an eyebrow as he examined both Sano and Katsu dressed in the uniform of the Sekihoutai. However, he noted one difference.

The symbol for evil was emblazed on the left side of Sano's orange jacket, right over his heart. The two men were unconcerned by the fuss they appeared to have created. Although, when they were closer it seemed as if Misao was creating her own stir. She was the only woman that would be going with them and several of the men didn't appear happy about it. Misao thanked her lucky stars that she wore a cloak that conceal her entire body from sight. She doubted they would have appreciated her appearance in just her normal ninja uniform.

"You really are a moron, what are you trying to prove by wearing that traitorous uniform?" Before the man with the broom like hairstyle could react, Sano attacked. He unveiled his Zanbatou, swinging it at his target but stopping it an inch from his throat. While everyone watched Sano, Katsu had come up beside Cho and was holding a pistol to his head. A few mini bombs were in his other hand as a precaution against the other swordsmen. Sano waited until a drop of sweat had made its way down Cho's face before he spoke.

"Say something like that again and I'll break every bone in your body. That goes for the rest of you as well." Sano stared menacingly at the group, making sure he remembered the faces of the unshaken men. They were the strongest of the group and the ones that he had to be most wary of. He relaxed his sword, returning it to his shoulder as Katsu holstered his pistol. "As for what I'm trying to prove, try asking your boss."

Cho didn't understand what he'd meant and turned to look at Saito. He appeared unconcerned by what had happened, still casually smoking his cigarette. However, on closer examination, Cho noticed the Shinsengumi headband tied to the hilt of his sword. In fact, Kenshin had already noticed that many of the men carried reminders of their old allegiances. He looked back at Sano, noticing that his short sword was handing from his left hip rather than hidden under his jacket. He also noticed that Katsu had several pistols and a rifle strapped on his back.

"There's no point wasting anymore time." Saito dropped his cigarette, griding it into the ground before he walked away. Eiji followed a step back and Aoshi not far behind him. A shaken Cho fell in behind them leading the remainder of the soldiers.

"Make sure you take care of everything, I'll be back soon." Sano stated in a warmer voice as he patted his brother on the head. He started to walk away, Misao, Yahiko and Katsu all staying close to him. Outa moved to Kenshin's side, worriedly looking around the group. He noticed that Megumi hadn't taken her eyes off Sano. Her mind was urging, screaming at her to do something but she couldn't move. She just watched as Sano turned, smiling at her the moment before he disappeared from view.

Ignoring the others, Megumi turned and hurried into the house. She went straight to her room, taking a deep breath once she was sure no one was watching. Strangely enough, the tears didn't come as she had expected them to. Feeling a little detached from reality, she changed into her sleeping yukata. Slowly climbing into her futon, she wondered whether or not it was just a bad dream that she was about to wake up from. So busy hoping she was in a dream, she failed to notice the knock at her door until the third attempt.

"Go away Kaoru," she immediately shouted, heralding silence once again. With no new sounds for a minute, she thought she was safe. However, she soon her the scraping sound of her door being opened. She was ready to pounce on the intruder with a tirade of insults until she noticed who was there. Outa looked at her nervously, unsure what to say to the agitated woman. She tried to reassure him with a smile but his concern continued to show. If it was for her or his brother, she didn't know.

"Sanosuke… he… he asked me to give you this." He thrust out his hand, trembling as he waited for her to take the letter from it. She hesitantly held it, a moment passing before a relieved Outa could release his grip. Smiling uncertainly, he bowed to her before closing the door. She looked down at the letter in her hand, her name clearly displayed in Sano's characteristic writing style. Compared to hers it looked like a child's but then again, Sano never had the benefit of a good education. With an unsteady hand she unfolded the letter, reading it with Sano's voice echoing the words in her head.

"Dear Megumi, this is the only way I know I can speak to you, especially since I don't know if I'll see you again before I leave. I know I might not come back but my life will have meant nothing if I don't go. I don't expect you to understand and I'm not going to apologise. If you can't forgive me then I'll just have to live with that, that's if I survive. When this is all over, I'll find you and we can finally sort all this out. You know I'll survive because I'm the cursed patient that comes back to you every day with another injury. I expect that I'll have a few more injuries to show you when we meet again. I'll be back soon, love Sagara Sanosuke.

"PS: Even though I didn't tell him to, Outa will look out for you. My father used to say, 'A man grows up watching the back of the man walking in front of him.' I'm sure that even without me there he'll be a great man, maybe even a better man than me. With that said, women tend to show men the way. So if I can't return to you, I hope you'll show Outa the way to becoming a great man." She sat silently rereading the letter several times over. She thought that if she looked hard enough, she might be able to find some solace in it. However, her search was in vain because she knew she lost any chance at it when she let him walk away without saying a word.

It wasn't until the letter was folded and hidden under her pillow that silent tears began to flow.


End file.
